One Step Closer
by FunnyLittleWeasley
Summary: "Freckles, you're my best friend and I wouldn't have it any other way. Even if you're a little neurotic and quite the control freak." "And you Freddykins are amazing even if you're a wee bit childish and irresponsible." Nora answered smirking.
1. Prologue

****A/N: Hey! This is an OC story about a girl named Nora DeBordeaux. She's a very talented witch and has the power to freeze time and to blow things up with a wave of her hands (For those who watched Charmed, essentially Piper's powers) Her powers might evolve during the story and as for the rest of the family you'll just have to wait and find out! It's mainly a Fred/OC story but there are different relationships going to happen. I hope you enjoy and review! Reviews are amazing motivation and I'm very open to changing things or to listen to suggestions! And sorry about typos or any other mistakes! Anyway, I'm rambling so ENJOY :)****

****Disclaimer: I very sadly do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I'd probably be writing a book, not a fanfiction. I only own my Ocs!****

Prologue:

Someone knocked at the Montgomery-Archibald's new home in Ottery St. Catchpole.

"Kids! Someone get the bloody door!" Brookelle Montgomery yelled while lifting a box full of books.

Norabel DeBordeaux was an eight year old girl with blonde locks, gray eyes and a face full of freckles. She ran down a flight of stairs and opened the wooden door to see a crowd of redheads.

"Hello dear. Are your parents home? We're your new neighbors. We live in the tall house behind the hill." Smiled a woman she assumed to be the mother.

"Nice to meet you! Just a second" She said as she turned her head around and yelled. "Mum! John! People are here!"

"Coming! Coming!" Said a woman's voice from across the house. An elegant woman who seemed to be in her late twenties with perfectly styled blonde hair and blue eyes came around the corner and put her arm around her daughter's shoulder.

"Molly!" Brookelle shouted recognizing the woman she had not seen in five years.

"Brooke! I thought you had moved to Ireland?" Molly asked embracing her.

"I had, we just got back this morning. It felt right. Ireland wasn't home." Brooke said shrugging her shoulders as Arthur greeted her. "Merlin look how much your kids have grown!"

"They never stop for a second." Arthur laughed.

"Wait is this Nora?" Molly asked looking at the girl who was eyeing the adults with a confused look.

"Yes." Brooke smiled as Nora hugged her mother for comfort. "Why don't you all come in, we don't have much set up, but we've got space for everyone in the backyard and a whole lot of lemonade."

"That would be lovely!" said Molly as they entered the Manor.

"It is a beautiful house" said Arthur. "And is that a microwave? Like muggles use? With eklecticity?" Arthur asked getting excited.

"Yes. My boyfriend is a muggle. And it's electricity Arthur." She said laughing lightly as they entered the backyard.

A handsome young man with light brown and matching brown eyes walked toward holding a young girl with blonde and piercing blue eyes in his arms.

"Hello. I'm John Archibald. And this little one is Meggan"

"Molly and Arthur Weasley. We're your neighbors. Last time we saw this one she was a baby!" Arthur said as three other children ran over to see what was going on.

"Brooke's told me a lot about you, it's nice to meet you."

"Kids be polite! Introduce yourselves." Brooke to her children who kept staring at the redheaded group.

"Well I'm Nora and I'm eight. I'm the oldest." Said the girl who opened the door.

"By six minutes!" Said a boy with blond hair and blue eyes matching his mothers. "I'm Nikolaus and I'm also eight."

"And there's a third, triplets right?" Molly asked with a smile

"How did you know?" A young with black hair and gray eyes matching her twin sister's spoke up. "People usually don't know because I don't look like the other two." She added laughing a little.

"Well we met you all when you were tiny. That's how we know." Arthur smiled.

"And I'm Neil, I'm Meg's twin and we're six." Said a blond boy with blue eyes.

"Triplets and twins!" Molly said. "I am officially impressed!"

They all laughed and then Arthur nudged his eldest son.

"Oh I'm Bill."

"I'm Charlie and I'm the second oldest."

"I'm Percy and I'm ten years old. I will be attending Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry next year."

"I'm George." Said one of the identical twins.

"I'm Fred and we're eight. This is Ronald and he's four."

"Am not!"Yelled the youngest boy. "I'm six!"

"Same thing." Said both twins.

"Fred and George! Leave your brother alone." Scolded Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm Ginny." Said the youngest of the Weasleys as she tugged her mother's dress.

"Ok well why don't all you kids go and play? We'll be over there." Brooke said as she gestured to a table that could easily sit fifteen people.

"Sure!" Said all the kids as they ran off in different directions.

The Weasley twins turned to the triplets and after about twenty minutes of consulting they decided to play tag.

As they ran around the backyard, Nora tripped over a branch and fell. One of the twins offered her his hand to help her up.

"You're Fred right? Thanks." She said with a warm smile.

"R..ri..right." He answered. "And you're N..Nora right?" He said blushing slightly.

"Right." She said chuckling at the boy's embarrassment.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2: Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own my OCs. If I did own Harry Potter I would be in the Bahamas and not here, where it is freezing and were there is snow.<strong>

Here we go again

"NORA ADRIENNE DEBORDEAUX! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE RIGHT NOW!" Screamed a voice coming from the second floor.

"Yes Nataleigh Carolina DeBordeaux! I'm coming!" Said the fifteen year old girl as she rolled her eyes at her twin's use of her full name.

She took her time going up the stairs of the manor they lived in with their mother, their stepfather and their three other siblings. She got to the top of the stairs and entered the room she shared with her twin Nataleigh as a pillow flew across the room. The young blond yelled, threw her hands in the air and froze the pillow a centimeter from her face.

"Dammit Nat! I could have blown it up you idiot!" She said catching her breath.

"Yeah, yeah! I don't really care about that! What I do care about is the fact that ONCE MORE, YOU WENT ALL OBSESSIVE COMPULSIVE AND ORGANIZED MY SIDE OF THE BLOODY ROOM! AND NOW I CAN'T FIND ANYTHING!"

"MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A SLOB AND YOU ACTUALLY CLEANED UP AFTER YOURSELF I WOULDN'T HAVE TO!"She yelled back.

"GIRLS! Calm down, get down here to get breakfast before we go to Kings Cross!"

"Yes Mum!" They both answered while glaring at each other.

As they made their way to the kitchen they kept bickering until they both sat down at the table with their three other siblings. Nora grabbed her favorite cereals and poured milk in her bowl.

"So what were you arguing about this time?" Asked Nikolaus who was laughing at his twin sisters.

"Nikolaus! Do not provoke them please! All I ask for is peace and quiet for the duration of this breakfast!" Said Brooke Montgomery to her oldest son.

"It's fine Mum! I love my slob of a sister!" Nora said as she gave a sloppy kiss on her twin sister's cheek.

"Oh shove off!" She said laughing at her sister. "And I love you too Neurotic freak."

"Thanks slob!"

"You're welcome Satan!"

"Girls..." Their mother warned.

"What?" They both asked innocently.

Everyone at the table laughed and shook their heads. The entire family was used to the bantering between siblings.

"Well are you lot excited about a new year at Hogwarts?" Asked John.

"Of course! Third year is going to be awesome!" Said Neil with his usual excitement.

"I've got a weird feeling about it...What with Sirius Black on the loose and all..." Megg said as she moved her eggs around with her fork.

"Aww! Come on! It's going to be fine you baby!" Nataleigh said as she pinched her sister's cheek. "And for the record, we're so winning the house cup this year!"

"No way.. We've got it! And we're winning the Quidditch cup, again!" Nikolaus snorted.

"The only reason you Slytherins won the Quidditch cup is because our seeker was in the hospital wing! And our reserve well...sucked!" Nora laughed.

"For once I actually agree with Satan. Gryffindor all the way!" Nataleigh said between two bites of toast.

"Ha! Slytherin has always been and will always be the best. But I guess you two deserve Gryffindor." Nikolaus said with a hint of pride.

"Niko..."John said warningly.

"It's fine John. They all know Ravenclaw is the best." Megg said with a grin on her face.

"I second that! Slytherins are mean." Neil said a mouthful of pancake.

"Well at least I'm not the one dating a Hufflepuff." Nikolaus singsonged.

"What's your bloody problem with Hufflepuff?" Nora said her voice rising.

"Come on! Everyone knows Hufflepuffs are weak. They're the leftovers. And I still don't get why you're dating Golden Boy...I mean he's a pureblood, but that's all he has going for him..."

"THAT'S IT! YOU BLOODY GIT WITH YOUR PUREBLOOD SUPREMASIST RUBBISH! FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE MAKE YOUR OWN OPINION ABOUT SOMETHING AND STOP FOLLOWING PAPA'S RIDICULOUS IDEAS! AND JUST SHUT IT ABOUT CEDRIC!" She yelled as she blew up Nikolaus' breakfast plate.

"THAT'S IT YOU TWO!" Brooke yelled separating her eldest children.

"Neurotic freak..." Nikolaus whispered.

"Daddy's Boy!"

"Freckle Face!"

"STOP IT! Go on, get ready and bring your trunks down! We're leaving in thirty minutes."

They all went ran upstairs to get ready. Ten minutes later, Nora was the first one in the lobby with her trunk, her fluffy golden cat and her small barn owl. She was wearing a yellow sundress with a light gray cardigan and gray ballet flats not needing the extra height since she was already towering over most with her 5'8 delicate frame. Her blond locks had gentle waves in them, she wore a simple line of charcoal colored eye-liner and a light coat of mascara. Her face was tan from spending the summer in the south of France and full of freckles. She left her luggage by the door and went in the living room to read a book while the other siblings were getting their things together. After several minutes, everyone except Nataleigh had gathered in the lobby and was ready to go.

"NATALEIGH! STOP LOOKING AT YOURSELF IN THE MIRROR AND GET YOUR BLOODY ASS DOWN HERE!" Nora shouted.

"NORABEL! Language!" Their mother said rolling her eyes.

"COMING!" Nataleigh yelled. "And don't get your wand into a knot Satan we won't be late!"

"Nataleigh you are late. And for Merlin's sake stop calling your sister Satan!"

"Yes Mum." Nataleigh said rolling her eyes.

"So John is taking you lot to Kings Cross. Neil and Megg keep doing whatever you're both doing and stay out of trouble. Not that I worry much about you two getting into any trouble." Brooke said as she hugged the twins.

"Now Niko respect students from ANY bloodline, don't make fun of them and try to play by the rules when you play Quidditch! I do not need another owl from Madame Hooch!"

"Yes Mum." He said hugging her back.

"Nataleigh try to get your grades up it is your OWL year and please refrain from snogging boys in broom cupboards after curfew. I do not need another owl from Professor McGonagall"

"That's not all she does with boys after curfew." Nora whispered to Niko as Nataleigh elbowed her.

"Yes Mum." She said blushing.

"And Nora keep up the amazing grades, but please stay out of trouble and refrain from pranking anyone especially your teachers. Once more I do not need another owl from Professor McGonagall. Stay around Cedric he's a good influence and try helping your sister with her school work."

"Yes Mum."She said hugging her mother tightly.

"Well I guess that's it." Mrs. Montgomery said while her eyes started to fill with tears.

"We'll be fine Mum! And I promise we'll keep Sirius Black away from Megg." Nataleigh said ruffling her sister's hair.

"Stop terrifying your sister Nat. And I'm not worried about Sirius...I mean Black. Anyway! You've got to get going." Brooke said tears falling down her cheeks.

Everyone said their goodbyes once more and exchanged a few hugs before they loaded their trunks in the car and left.

They got to Kings Cross fifteen minutes later and after a few more warnings from John they got their luggage onto the Hogwarts Express.

"I'm going to find Cedric. See you later!" Nora said as she left her siblings.

Suddenly someone poked her ribs, she screamed in surprise and turned around to see two identical redheads wearing matching grins.

"Fred! George! I could have blown you two gits up!" She said trying to suppress her own grin.

"We missed you too Freckles." Fred said as she hugged him.

"I missed you guys too!" She said hugging George. "Wow! You two really grew over the summer! I was only gone for a month and now you're taller than me!" She laughed.

"You've grown a fair bit yourself Freckles. In more places than one if I might say." George teased suggestively while Fred awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"George!" She said as she smacked him across the head. "And your hair is now seriously long!"

"We can't all have perfect golden locks and legs that go on for miles." Fred teased.

"I didn't know you started that much at my legs." She replied slyly.

"That's not all he stares at" George added.

"I umm...wasn't staring.. I j..just.."Fred stuttered as he turned a violent shade of red.

"It's fine Fred. I get it. You're a man and you have needs." Nora said while she laughed at Fred's embarrassment. "Anyway I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to find that boyfriend of mine. I'll see you clowns later!"

"Yeah see you later." George said. "Bring Diggory if you want!"

"Yeah right!" She laughed. 'The day I want him to break-up with me I'll force him to spend time with you guys! See you later! And try not to stare too much while I walk away Fred!" She teased.

"I wasn't staring.." He said blushing as she walked away.

"Whatever you say Freddykins!" She said winking at him as she walked away.

"That was smooth Fred...Real Smooth."George said as he burst out laughing at his twin.

"Shut it George."

"Really the whole red in the face thing. Real attractive! I mean I do get it. Our dear Nora has now grown into a fine young woman." He said mockingly.

"Just shut up George!" Fred repeated as he turned a light shade of pink.

"You're so in love with her!" He said laughing at his twin.

"Am not!"

"Whatever you say Freddykins." He teased as they made their way towards their compartment.

Nora walked through the train and finally spotted her boyfriend Cedric Diggory buying sweets from the trolley. A smile spread across her lips as she accelerated towards him. She slid her hand in his and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey Handsome!" She said a grin spreading across her face.

"Hello to you too Pretty Girl!" He said smiling as he paid for the sweets and led her towards an empty compartment.

"So how was your summer?" She asked a smile plastered to her face.

"Quite nice." He answered while snaking his arms around her waist and smiling at her. "It would've been better with you around this last month. How about yours?"

"As cheesy as that was I appreciate it." She said laughing as she put her arms around his neck. "And my summer was fine...Spending two months with my family is quite a handful and a month with my father is quite painful even though I love being in France."

"You know what would make it better?" He asked as he pulled her closer to him.

She grinned and looked into his blue-gray eyes.

"And what might that be?" She asked tilting her head to side.

He leaned in until their noses were almost touching and then pulled a licorice wand from his pocket.

"There." He said teasingly.

"Just shut up and kiss me." She said laughing as she firmly pressed her lips against his. The kiss was passionate, they hadn't seen each other in a month and seemed to be making up for lost time. They pulled away and simply smiled at each other for a moment.

"I love you. You know that right?" He said looking into her eyes which were a shade between gray and blue that day.

"I know." She said quickly pecking him on the lips before taking the licorice wand from his hand and taking a bite.

He simply shook his head, laughed and kissed her forehead.

"We should really get going to the prefects meeting."

"True. We wouldn't want Percy, Mr. Pinhead to lecture us for being late." She said taking his hand and leading him towards the front of the train to the prefects carriage.

After a long and boring meeting about the honor and responsibilities that came with being a prefect and a well rehearsed while incredibly dull speech from Percy and Penelope, they finally got out of the prefects carriage. They walked away from the meeting their arms around each other's waist while talking about their summers. They stopped next to a carriage full of Gryffindors and exchanged a quick kiss before saying their goodbyes.

Nora entered the compartment where four boys and three girls were laughing about something that had been said. Fred and George were sitting next to Erik Landon, a seventh year Gryffindor who was one of Nora's childhood friends. He had dark brown hair, blue eyes and was quite the charmer. Across from him was Nora's twin Nataleigh who had long black hair, the same gray eyes as her sister's and matching freckles across her face. Next to her was Lucy, also a Gryffindor fifth year who had auburn hair and green eyes. Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain sat next to Alicia and finally, Aveline Carter, another fifth year Gryffindor who had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes, sat closest to the door.

"Hey everyone." She said as she sat between Fred and Erik.

"Hey Nora! You look amazing! The summer served you well! In many areas " Lucy said winking at her friend. "So how was France? Any hot boys?"

The boys in the compartment all snorted. While the girls just rolled their eyes at them.

"Many, many, many." Nora answered laughing. "But I happen to have a boyfriend so you should talk to Nataleigh. That girl had a whole lot of fun in France."

"Oh shut up Satan!" Nataleigh said as she threw the Daily Prophet she'd been reading at her sister.

"Women." Fred and George shook their heads at the same time while shaking their heads.

The whole compartment erupted in laughter. Suddenly, the train stopped and the lights went off.

"Bloody hell!" Wood yelled .

"What's going on?" Nataleigh said with a hint of panic in her voice.

"We haven't been on the train long enough to be there have we?"Erik questioned.

"Of course not!" Replied Nora. "We might have broken down."

"Maybe Snape just didn't want any students this year." George joked.

"Oh shut up." Said the four girls.

The train suddenly shook and everything went cold. Everyone was already tight in the compartment, but now they were all glued to one another.

"This is not normal, this is not normal, this is not normal." Aveline mumbled.

"Hush Ava! Someone's coming!" Nora whispered as she grabbed onto Fred's arm.

Her statement wasn't entirely accurate. It wasn't someone, but rather something that came towards the compartment. A dark hooded figure opened the door slowly. Everyone felt as if every ounce of happiness had been sucked away. The creature then approached Aveline. In the matter of a second, Nora pulled out her wand, pointed it at the dementor and shouted:

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A silver peacock came out of the wand and tackled the dementor, leaving everyone in the compartment astonished.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to everyone who's reading this! Reviews mean so much so if you have anything to say or if you have any question, go ahead. I'll be putting the next chapter up in a few days! Love you all! Xoxo.**

**P.s. Sorry for the typos and errors..I wrote this while I was sleep-deprived and on an old and quite terrible computer :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to koreanpotter and Jamie-Om for the reviews! I really love writing this story and I'll try updating as often as possible! Once more sorry for all the typos and mistakes! Please review! And feel free to ask questions about anything! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer: I regrettably do not own Harry Potter. I only own my OCs which I love :)<strong>

A New Year Begins:

After a few moments of silence, and making sure Aveline was alright, the lights came back on and a certain Professor Lupin came to check if everyone was alright. It only took a few minutes before conversation started to pick up again.

"You can produce a full patronus?" Asked Oliver.

"Well as you just witnessed yes." Nora replied condescendingly.

"No need to get your knickers in a knot!" He said throwing his hands up in defense.

"Sorry Wood. I'm a little on edge." She said giving him a weak smile.

"And this is supposed to be news? You'd think Cedric would be able to help you with that" Smirked Nataleigh.

"Oh shut up Slob! Ava are you alright?"

"Yeah fine. I swear!" She answered softly.

"Of all the animals in the world, your patronus had to be a peacock?" Asked Erik as he raised an eyebrow.

"Come on Nora is one proud bird." Teased Fred as he nudged Nora.

"And does that mean your animagus is a peacock too?" Erik questioned.

"YOU'RE AN ANIMAGUS?" Wood, Alicia and Aveline yelled.

"Yes...but not declared so you three better keep your mouths shut! And Erik, not everything I tell you needs to be repeated to everyone you gossip queen!"

"Oh you mean like that time when I caught you and Cedric in the pool house?" He said raising his eyebrow and suppressing a grin.

Nora blushed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah like that.." She said.

"See! I'm sure you weren't on edge then" Nataleigh said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Everyone except Nora laughed at this.

"Could we now stop trying to humiliate me?"

"But where's the fun in that?" Asked Fred.

"How can you be on their side? Traitor!"

"Don't worry. I'm always on your side." He said squeezing her shoulder.

"Yes you are Gred." George whispered to his twin while suppressing a smile.

"We should all get ready" Said Nataleigh.

"Well go ahead. No one is stopping you." Erik said with a grin that made half of the female population of Hogwart's melt.

"Jack ass." Nora and Nataleigh said as the four girls left the compartment to get ready.

An hour later they got off the train and made their way to the carriages under the pouring rain. Fred, George, Alicia, Wood, Aveline and Angelina Johnson jumped into a carriage.

"I'ts fine! Just let us die of hypothermia out here!" Said Nataleigh.

"Don't worry Nat, I'm here to keep you warm." Said Erik winking at her. "That goes for you too Nora."

"I think I can take care of that." Said Cedric who had just appeared behind Nora, hugging her from behind and kissing her cheek.

"Hey you." She said smiling.

"Oh great! Now I'm stuck with the lovebirds and Porny!" Said Nataleigh rolling her eyes and suppressing a grin.

"Porny, has a nice ring to it" Nora added as Erik hit her across the shoulder. "Just get into the bloody carriage before we all freeze to death!"

"Fine Satan!"

"Get going then dramaqueen!" Answered Nora as they all laughed at the exchange.

As then got off the carriages and headed toward the castle, rain kept pouring. Suddenly balloons full of water fell on the group.

"Bloody hell! Aren't we wet enough?" Yelled Nataleigh.

"Where are Fred and George?" Nora asked suspiciously.

"It wasn't us we're right behind you." Said Fred laughing at his friend's suspicion.

Another balloon exploded over them. They all looked up and saw Peeves flying around.

"PEEVES! YOU BLOODY GIT, I SWEAR I'LL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL THIS YEAR!" Yelled Nora to the school poltergeist as she tripped and fell.

"Awww Ickle Freckles is getting mad already." Cackled Peeves. "But you're already wet little one. And on the floor."

"Ickle Freckles is such a klutz." Said Fred laughing as he helped her up.

"Always has been." Laughed Cedric.

"Look at you two trying to gain up on me." She said laughing.

"PEEVES! LEAVE THE STUDENTS ALONE! I'M GETTING THE BLOODY BARON NOW!" Yelled Professor McGonagall as she tripped and caught herself on Hermione's shoulder.

"Let's just get inside already!" Nora said she took Cedric's hand.

As they walked towards the great hall, everyone was laughing and trying to get some water out of their clothes and hair.

"I'll see you later Nora." Cedric said as he leaned in a kissed her sweetly.

"See you later Ced." She said smiling at him and heading towards the Gryffondor table.

"You two truly are the cutest thing ever." Said Aveline as they sat down.

"Thanks! He is quite the catch isn't he?" Said Nora smiling slyly.

"He is THE catch!" Said Aveline.

"Can we stop talking about Golden Boy's charms and good looks?" Asked Erik.

"I second that." Said George.

"Fine! If you stop calling him Golden Boy! So what are you lot planning on doing this year?" Said Nora. "It is OWL year. And for you two it's NEWT year. Any stress building up?"

"Nope! Happy as can be! We're leaving the stressing to you Freckles. You're the expert at it." Said Fred as he nudged her.

"Hey! Freddykins! You're supposed to be on my side!" She pouted.

"I am.. Sorry we love you the way you are, crazy and all!" He said ruffling her hair.

"That you do." Whispered George to Nataleigh as they both chuckled.

"Can't we just focus on Quidditch?" Asked Wood.

"My dear Oliver. I promise we'll practice until we drop!" Nora said seriously.

"You're going to be regretting this when he's waking you up at 5am to practice in the rain." Said Fred.

"Probably!" She said laughing.

"We've got an amazing team this year. Three amazing chasers: Nora, Alicia and Erik. Two amazing beaters: The twins. And Harry is an amazing seeker. I'm positive we've got the cup this year! I can't stand another year of Flint's stupid pride. And as I might have mentioned it, this is my last year to win the cup so please could everyone make an effort not to hurt themselves or get detention during practice or anything?"

"Yes captain!" They all said laughing.

"I'm serious! No fooling around like last year! And no bewitching the bludgers!" He said glaring at Fred and George who simply laughed.

"I promise Oliver we will behave, practice and win the cup! Trust me I can't stand another year of my brother beating us. Bloody slytherins." Said Nora.

"Good!"

At that moment the first years entered the great hall and McGonagall started the sorting. After a few minutes, they all stopped listening and started talking amongst themselves. Professor McGonagall send the group of Gryffondors a death glare and they all suppressed a smile. After the sorting, Dumbledore made a speech about the school's rules and reminding everyone to be careful in these dark and difficult times especially as dementors were patrolling around the school in search of Sirius Black. Everyone enjoyed the meal and then headed off to the common rooms.

They all sat near the fire, some of them playing exploding snap, some of them reading and some of them simply talking about their summer and their plans for the next school year. Nora and Fred shared a big armchair and were talking about the next school year and future prank ideas.

"So what about...puking pastils?" Said Fred.

"That's just gross! Who would actually want to puke even if it was to get out of class. I rather like the fever fudge idea." She said yawning.

"True. But I still think it's brilliant sleepyhead." He said laughing at her.

"I'm very much awake!" She said defensively as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Right. You need your beauty sleep Freckles." He said teasingly.

"I'm fine! Really! What classes are you taking this year?" She asked trying to stay awake.

"Probably half the number you're taking! You should've been a Ravenclaw you know."

"But then no one would've been here to make your life miserable, to force you to study and to keep you a slight bit in line." She said chuckling. "And it wouldn't have made my father half as mad as it made him when he learned Nat and I were sorted in Gryffondor."

"Very true. How was it with your father this summer?"

"Not so good. As always I'm an irrational teenager who fraternizes with bloodtraitors and muggleborns and isn't worth the DeBordeaux name." Nora said quoting her father.

"Well I'd be the bloodtraitor part."

"According to him you would be. Oh! And once more he says I should lose a few pounds." She said chuckling.

"Just forget about him. You're my best friend and I wouldn't want you to be any other way. Even if you're a little neurotic and kind of a control freak." Fred said moving a strand of hair from her face.

"And I wouldn't ask you to be any other way either even if you're childish and irresponsible." She said yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Go to bed now!" He said pushing her off of him.

"Ow!" She said as she fell off the chair. "Fine! See you tomorrow Freddykins."

"Sweet dreams Freckles." He answered laughing.

She climbed the stairs to the fifth year dormitory which she shared with Nataleigh, Aveline, Alicia, Angelina and Lucy, a gorgeous blond with blue eyes.

Aveline was already getting ready for bed when Nora got upstairs. As she washed up and put on a tank top and shorts on for bed, the four other girls made their way up the stairs to get ready for bed.

"Goodnight girls! I'll wake you lot up tomorrow! Better not be late for the first day of OWL year!" She said smiling.

"Goodnight Satan! Love you!"

"Goodnight!"

She smiled to herself thinking about all the new adventures that would begin tomorrow as they started their fifth year at Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! So I decided to upload another chapter! I love writing this fanfiction. Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed! It really means a lot so if you have a second please review! It makes me want to write that much more! And I was wondering what you guys think about the relationship between Nora and Fred and the friendship with the girls and with Hermione. And if there are any characters you'd like to see more of..I'm rambling...Again...So if you could please review and tell me I'd really appreciate it! Next chapter should be up soon, there will be more Nora/Cedric and more Nora/Fred friendship.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did there would be more than seven books :)<strong>

**Chapter 3:**

Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
>the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.<p>

-Taylor Swift

Nora DeBordeaux was the first one awake in the Gryffondor's fifth year dormitory at 6am. She made her way to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the first day of class. She came out of the bathroom fully dressed with her Gryffondor uniform and drying her hair with a towel. She sat in front of the mirror, brushed her hair and performed a drying spell. She applied a line of dark eyeliner and a light coat of mascara before cleaning her things up. Aveline, Alicia and Angelina were just starting to wake up. Nora went up to Nataleigh and sat at the feet of the bed.

"Nataleigh" she whispered. "Wake up slob"

"Go away!" Nataleigh answered as she pulled the covers up.

"Nataleigh! Get up! Breakfast starts in fifteen minutes."

"Go piss off someone else Satan!"

"You asked for it!" Nora said as she pulled the covers off of her sister.

"FINE! I'M UP YOU IDIOT!"

"I'm up too, thanks to Nataleigh's calming voice." Lucy said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Probably half the dorm is up because of her soothing voice." Nora said as she threw a pillow at Nataleigh.

"I hate you Satan."

"Nora! Would you work your magic with my sad excuse for hair?" Asked Aveline.

"Sure! What do you want?"

"Anything... French braid?"

"Whatever you want Ava!" she answered smiling.

"That's what I like to hear." Aveline added jokingly.

"I'm sure it is." Nora said shaking her head as she finished the braid. "Ok! I'm going to eat! You five better get down if you want to have breakfast!"

"Yes mum!" Answered Lucy from the bathroom.

"Hey! I'm coming with you!" Added Aveline as she put down her lip gloss.

They made their way down the stairs and as they reached the last step, Nora tripped and fell.

"Always falling for me aren't you?" Teased Fred as he helped her up.

"Forever and always Fred, you're such a prince!" Nora said sarcastically.

"Be nice Freckles! I could've simply left you there on the floor!"

"And then I would've helped her!" Said Aveline.

"And she wouldn't have laughed at me!"

"Sorry N, maybe a little" Grinned Aveline.

"That hurts so much!" Nora joked as they made their way towards the great hall.

They sat down next to Oliver, George and Lee Jordan who were stuffing their faces with anything they could get their hands on.

"You're pigs!" Aveline said with disgust.

"They're boys." Corrected Nora suppressing a grin.

"That we are" said Fred taking a bite of pancakes.

"Did McGonagall pass out the timetables?" Nora asked as she poured herself a bowl of cereal.

"Don't fret Freckles! You'll get in soon enough" Fred said.

"I'm not fretting!" She said defensively "I'm just curious!"

"And a neurotic freak who wakes everyone up!" Said Nataleigh as she sat down next to her sister.

"As sad as that is Miss DeBordeaux, you might actually get to class on time if your sister wakes you up." Said Professor McGonagall from behind them.

"Nice summer Professor?" Asked Nora.

"Very nice Norabel, thank you. Yourself?" Answered Professor McGonagall.

"Quite nice." She said smiling.

"Here are the fifth year timetables, try not to get into trouble this year..the lot of you" She said warningly.

"Of course Minerva!" Answered Fred teasingly.

Professor McGonagall suppressed a smile as she walked away from the group of fifth years.

"Are you bloody serious?" Fred said as he looked at Nora's schedule. "You're mental!"

"You're exaggerating!" She said rolling her eyes.

"Right...Potions, arithmancy, charms, ancient runes, astronomy, transfiguration, history of magic, divination, care of magical creatures, herbology and DADA. It's bloody mental!"

"It's not mental. It's just..."

"Overachieving?" Said George.

"Crazy?" Said Erik.

"Neurotic?" Said Nataleigh.

"Fine! It's a lot! But I didn't know what to drop!" She said shrugging her shoulders.

They all laughed as they looked at each other's schedules.

"Double potions with Slytherin this morning" Said George as he shook his head. "What a great way to start the year" He added sarcastically.

"Same here" Said the others.

"This is going to suck!" Said Nora.

"Snape likes you!" George said.

"All the teachers like her!" Nataleigh said.

"That would be because I actually listen in class! Unlike you lot! Well Ava does a little. And Snape doesn't like anyone! Or anything for that matter...Especially shampoo." She said laughing as they left to get their books and headed to class.

They waited patiently in front of Snape's classroom as the Slytherins arrived and walked towards them.

"Merlin! This is going to be hell!" Said Nataleigh.

"If it isn't my favorite twin sisters!" Said Nikolaus.

"If it isn't our nut of a brother and his slytherin gang!" Nataleigh replied.

"Show some respect Nataleigh."

"For what?" Nora and Nataleigh said at the same time.

" Look. We're stuck in the same class for a year so let's just be civil please." Nora said.

"Fine. But you're the one with the bloodtraitors and the muggleborns" Nikolaus said as his friends started laughing.

"You're such an idiot Niko!" Nataleigh said shaking her head.

"Just let it go Nat." Nora said walking away as Snape walked by all of them and opened the class door.

"Well, come in..."He said icily.

"This is going to be a long morning" Fred whispered in Nora's ear.

"Yes it is. Partners again?" She said laughing.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He said as they sat together at a table that was near the front.

"Mr. Weasley if you would tear your attention away from Miss DeBordeaux we might actually be able to start" Snape called out.

"Ass" Nora whispered and Fred tried to suppress a smirk.

Snape made them brew Draught of living death. As then added in the last ingredients, Nora stirred counter clockwise three times before sitting down and sighing.

"Done!" She declared with a hint of pride.

"And as usual we're the first ones done. Wanna call Snape?"

"Yep!" She said as she put her hand up.

"Yes?" Snape said in an indifferent tone.

"We're done." Nora answered happily.

Snape examined their potion for a very long five minutes before dropping a live spider into the cauldron and nodding.

"Good Miss DeBordeaux. Quite good." He said.

"What am I? Invisible?" Said Fred as Snape walked away.

"Just to Snape" She said laughing as they started cleaning up.

"That's good to know" He said.

"Is Freddykins taking it personal?"

"It's Snape! Why would I care?" He laughed.

"Because you and Snape are having a secret love affair?" She said pulling a licorice wand from her bag.

"If anyone is having a secret love affair with Snape it's you!" He said laughing as he took the licorice wand from her hand and took a bite.

"Hey! That was mine!" She said pouting. "And sorry to disappoint you, but I only consider secret love affairs with men who like shampoo."

"I like shampoo. Would you consider having a secret love affair with me?" He said winking at her.

"Nope!"

"Why not?" He said laughing.

"Because you stole my licorice!" She said hitting him across the head. "And I'm not sure Cedric would appreciate it. Especially with you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Not much...But you are my best friend...And you happen to be a boy"

"Well spotted!" he said teasingly.

"And Cedric might be a little jealous" She said rolling her eyes at his previous comment.

"Diggory is jealous? Mr. Perfect is jealous of me? That's hilarious!" He said as he burst out laughing.

"It is not!" She said trying to suppress a laugh.

"Mr. Weasley. If you're done cleaning leave my classroom instead of disturbing everyone else!" Snape said as he glared at the pair.

"See you're not invisible anymore." She whispered chuckling.

"How come when we do something right you get all the credit and when we do something wrong I always take the blame?" He said as they got their bags and left the classroom.

"Because I've got golden locks and legs that go on for miles" She said slyly, quoting Fred's comment from the previous day.

"That you do." He said as he laughed and put an arm around her shoulder. "What do you have later?"

"Arithmancy, lunch, charms, ancient runes, diner, and astronomy. It's going to be a long day! You?"

"Muggle studies, lunch, charms, free period, diner and astronomy. Not so bad.. Other than astronomy.. Try not to fall asleep too early tonight" Fred teased.

"I wish I had a free period." Nora said pulling two licorice wands from her bag and handing one to Fred.

"But that would mean dropping a class.. Which you're too crazy to do." He said ruffling her hair. "Will you ever stop eating these?"

"Never! On both accounts" She said laughing and trying to smooth out her hair.

"How many classes are you taking anyway?"

"Eleven" She said laughing at Fred's shocked expression. "You were the one reading my timetable this morning!"

"True" He said as they got to the common room where Ron, Hermione and Harry were sitting.

"How long do we have before our next class anyways?" Nora said setting her bag down next to Hermione as she let herself fall back on the couch.

"Thirty minutes" Fred answered sitting down next to Ron. "So what are you kids doing here? Skipping class already?"

"Do you really think we'd be here with Hermione if we were skipping class?" Ron answered.

"Professor Flitwick let us out early." Hermione answered rolling her eyes at Ron. "How's Owl year?"

"We only had one class Granger!" Fred said laughing. "And Snape is still in love with Nora"

"Fred likes exaggerating things." Nora said rolling her eyes. "He's just mad because Snape gave me all the credit for our wonderful potion."

"I swear he has a crush on Nora."

"Oh shut it!" She said throwing a pillow at him. "You're just jealous." She added teasingly.

"Now that would be Diggory." Fred said smirking.

"Anyone wants to change the subject?" Nora asked.

The three third years and Fred laughed as Nora tried to suppress a smile.

"Anyway I'm going to get my books for arithmancy. I'll be down in a minute." Nora said.

"I'll come with you." Hermione said as she got up. "So how is arithmancy?"

"It's quite interesting, analyzing number charts and all. You'll like it I'm sure! Now ancient runes is fascinating! Divination is quite ridiculous, but kind of hilarious and care for magical creatures is very interesting. What classes are you taking?"

"All of them...And muggle studies." She said looking away.

"Wow. And Fred says I'm an overachiever. Using a time turner?"

"What? N..no!" She stuttered. "What's a time turner?"

"You're a terrible liar you know." Nora said smiling. "It's fine, I promise I won't tell anyone. I used one too in my third year."

"Really? Because I'm really scared. And I'm not sure about how it's gonna work? Or feel? And I really don't know how I'm going to hide this! And.."

"Breathe Hermione! It's going to be fine. At first, it's weird and it takes an adjustment period, but it gets pretty easy. Just be careful not to get too runned down by all the work."

"Yeah. Thanks Nora." She said smiling. "Do you still use one?"

"No, I dropped muggle studies. It's really useless when you've grown in a muggle household, or a half-muggle/half-wizard household like I did."

They girls kept talking for a while before heading down to meet the boys in the common room.

"What were you girls doing?" Fred asked.

"Talking, girl stuff and all." Nora said laughing. "I've got to go. I'm on the other side of the castle. See you lot later."

"You've got fifteen minutes!"

"Yep!" She said popping the p and smiling.

"Is the class with Hufflepuff?"

"Yep!" she said grinning as she went out the portrait hole.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the wonderful and amazing J.K. Rowling does. I only own my OCs! **

Chapter 4:

Standing by and waiting at you back door all this time how could you not know.

-Taylor Swift.

* * *

><p>Nora arrived near Professor Vector's class when someone hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek.<p>

"Good morning Pretty Girl!" Cedric said.

"Good morning handsome! How was class this morning?" She said a grin spreading across her face as the rested her head against his chest.

"Divination and care of magical creatures. Hagrid is a good teacher...A little crazy, but not bad at all."He said resting his head in the crook of her neck.

"Wow Trelawney on a Monday morning! And you're still awake, I'm impressed!" She said teasingly.

"One of my talents!" He said laughing.

"One of your many talents." She said as she turned around and put her arms around his neck.

"I'm quite impressive aren't I?" He said jokingly and he pulled her close to him.

"That you are..." She said as she pressed her lips to his.

"Hey! Lovebirds! Come over here and socialize!" Yelled one of Cedric's friends.

"Your friends suck!" Nora whispered as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Maybe a little." He said laughing as they made their way toward the group of hufflepuffs.

"Maybe a lot!" She said teasingly as he put an arm around her waist.

"Hey Nora! Where are all the gryffondors?" Asked Bridget, one of Cedric's friends.

"We had double potions with our dear old Snape. And Slytherin. So they're probably stuck cleaning some stuff up."

"Why are you here then?" Keagan, another hufflepuff, asked rudely.

"Nice to see you too Keagan." She said rolling her eyes. "I finished early. And kind of got kicked out of class."

"How do you get kind of kicked out?"

"Well Fred was laughing too loud and Snape told us to leave."

"Trust me! That's the best thing that could've happened to you!" Yelled Aveline as she ran towards them. "Am I late? Snape is an ass! George blew up our potions and he took twenty points from Gryffondor and made us clean up after all the slytherins" She said bending down trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah. I'm quite glad I missed that! And you're fine Ava! Where are the others?"

"Walking very slowly because they don't care about being late. And anyway there's only Mark and Logan who are taking this class. And us. The other's have muggle studies or a free period." She said shaking her head disapprovingly. "Hello hufflepuffs by the way!" She added with a smile.

"Hello gryffondor." They answered as Professor Vector opened the class door.

"Sit with me?" Asked Cedric.

"Of course Handsome." She said kissing his cheek.

"It's fine! I get it! You don't love me anymore." Aveline said dramatically.

"Of course I love you!" Nora said hugging her friend. "And you can even sit with us! Three people per desk remember?"

"Yep! And I was counting on it!" She said laughing. "See she loves me too." She added winking at Cedric.

"Why do I feel a slight bit betrayed?" Cedric asked teasingly.

"Aww! Ceddy is feeling left out?" Nora joked as they sat down.

"Just a little." He teased as they took their books out.

* * *

><p>After a speech about the importance of OWLs and career choice, Professor Vector mostly did a quick revision before giving them some homework and letting them go to lunch.<p>

"Wanna eat with us?" Cedric asked as they entered the great hall.

"I'm sorry I've gotta go talk to Wood. I'll see you later ok?" She said pecking him on the lips.

"Oh. Of course! I love you."

"Yeah! You too!" She said smiling as she made her way towards the Gryffondor table.

"Fraternizing with the enemy are we?" Asked Wood as he drank his pumpkin juice.

"The enemy?" Nora asked sitting down across him.

"Het the Hufflepuff Quidditch team's captain. And we're the Gryffondor Quidditch team."

"And we're supposed to win this year. It is our last year. And he's in the way of us winning. Therefore, Golden Boy is the enemy!" Added Erik who was sitting next to Wood.

"Quidditch junkies!" Nora said as she threw a piece of bread at Erik that hit him on the forehead.

"Hey!"

"You asked for it! And why do you have to call him by that stupid nickname my git of a brother came up with?"

"As much as I hate Niko, the nickname fits." Erik said shrugging his shoulders.

"Why?"

"Because the guy is perfect!" Aveline said. "Boys think it's a bad thing for some reason...Trust me I'd kill to be in your place!"

"Why would you think that being perfect is a bad thing?"

"Because boys are stupid!" Nataleigh said as she made her way towards the table.

"You do know we're right here?" Erik said.

"Really?" Nora said teasingly.

"Really Freckles!" Fred said as he sat down next to her and started filling his plate with food.

"Well thanks for clearing that up Freddykins"

"You're welcome." He said. "Now what would you do without me?"

"I'd have a very, very, very normal life!" She said stuffing a piece of bread in his mouth.

"Children..." Wood said shaking his head trying to suppress a smile. "So, moving on to important things, we start Quidditch practice tomorrow after diner."

"What? But it's only the second day!" Said George.

"We're lucky we didn't start today" Nora said drinking her pumpkin juice.

"I heard you guys have astronomy today." Wood simply stated.

"It was a joke Wood!"

"Quidditch is not a joke! Especially this year!" Said Wood.

"Fine! We'll be there! Oi, Harry!" Nora said to the boy who was sitting further down the table.

"Y..yes?"

"Wood starts his torture sessions tomorrow after diner!"

"Huh?"

"Quidditch practice Potter." Fred said laughing.

"Oh right. Good."

"That kid is terrified of you." Erik said laughing.

"I'm a terrifying person." She said with a smirk.

"Only in the morning before you've had your coffee!" Lucy said.

"Thanks Lu!" Nora said sarcastically.

"You're welcome N!" Lucy answered sticking her tongue out at Nora.

* * *

><p>Charms class went by rather uneventfully. Flitwick also made a speech about the importance of OWL year in preparation for NEWTs and for their future careers. He then made them practice levitation charms, and gave them one scroll of parchment to write on the subject for the following week.<p>

After charms, they had a quick break before heading over to ancient runes with Hufflepuff. Once more they listened to the same type of speech about their future and how difficult this year would be. At the end of the class, Nora and Cedric gathered their books before leaving the classroom hand in hand.

"Nora are you coming with us?" Asked Aveline as she waited in front of the class with Alicia, Lucy and Lee.

"I'll catch up with you guys later!" She said as she smiled at Cedric.

"We get it! Have fun you two! But not too much!" Aveline said as they walked away.

Nora laughed at her friend's comment as Cedric led her towards an empty room. As they went in, they both dropped their bags on the floor. Nora put her arms around Cedric's neck as he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. They simply smiled at each other for a moment before he leaned in and kissed her firmly on the lips. She grinned against his lips as his tongue brushed her bottom lip asking for entrance which she gladly gave. The kiss quickly grew more forceful and passionate as they tasted every part of each other's mouths. A few minutes later, they broke apart breathing rapidly.

"I missed you." Cedric said kissing her neck.

"We had two classes together today!" She said as he made his way back up to her lips and kissed her sweetly.

"I mean over the last month." He said brushing a strand of hair from her face as he looked directly into her grey eyes. "I missed being with you."

"Well then, we better start making up for lost time don't we?" She said grinning as she forcefully pressed her lips to his. He kissed her back and pushed her back against the wall. Nora shrieked a little as her back hit the cold stonewall. He laughed as he went back to kissing her neck and her collarbone.

"Now I get what you were missing." She said teasingly as she brought his lips back to hers.

"Just shut up." He joked between kisses. After what seemed like hours, they pulled apart panting.

"I definitely missed you too." She said pecking his lips and smiling.

"I'm glad" He said laughing.

"As much as I love this, I've gotta go." She said frowning. "I've got to get some food and I have astronomy later."

"Does that mean I have to move?" He asked smirking.

"Yes Ced, that would be a good place to start." She said laughing.

"Ladies first!" He said holding the door for her.

"Quite the gentleman." She said as they went out of the room and headed towards the Gryffondor common room.

Cedric laughed as Nora took out a box of licorice wands.

"Want one?" She said as she took a bite.

"You're adorable." He said putting an arm around her shoulders.

"So I've been told." She grinned.

"Do you want to come and eat?"

"No thanks, I'll just go steal stuff from the kitchens later."

"Really? You're a prefect you know?" He teased.

"And I promise I won't get caught. " She said winking at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow? We've got ancient runes again right?"

"Yes we do!" She said as she pecked him on the lips.

"Fortuna major" She said to the Fat lady

"That is correct dear." She said as the portrait oppened.

"I love you." He said smiling.

"Yeah you too!" She said as blew him a kiss and went in the Gryffondor common room.

"Hey Freckles! We missed you during diner." George said.

"I was...occupied."She said as she sat down on the couch between Erik and Lucy.

"You're flushed!" Aveline said smirking.

"Yes she is!" Nataleigh said laughing at her sister.

"Am not!"

"And you've got some sex hair going on." Lucy added pointing at Nora's head.

"Lucy! I do not!" She said as she tried to fix her hair.

"You do! You were having sex!" Lucy said yelled.

Fred chocked on the chocolate frog he was eating and George patted him on the back as he laughed hysterically. The rest of the group of friends we're also laughing as Nora turned a light shade of pink.

She looked around to make sure no one in the common room was listening to them.

"I was NOT having sex!" She whispered harshly.

"You do seem a lot more relaxed than this morning." Lucy said nudging Nora.

"I did not have sex! I swear!"

"You don't have to be ashamed about your sex life!" Aveline added smirking.

"I'm not! But I wasn't having sex!"

"So you don't deny having a sex life?" Lucy asked.

"Why would I?" She answered.

"Freckles has a sex life?" Lucy yelled.

"Shush! And can't we change the subject? How about Quidditch?"

"Yes, please..." Fred whispered.

"Even I don't want to talk about Quidditch right now." Oliver said smirking.

"You're such a boy!" Nora said rolling her eyes.

"But you have a sex life?" Aveline repeated.

"Why are you so surprised?" Nora asked.

"Well because it's you...And Diggory!" She said laughing.

"Can't we stop talking about this?"

"Is he any good?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy!" Nora said glaring at her friend.

"Come on! You have a sex life, it's normal. Don't be ashamed! Talk, share, and count me in!" Erik said winking suggestively at Nora.

"Like she'd get undressed for you!"

"Been there, seen that." He answered with a hint of pride.

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled as they all turned their heads to Nora and Erik.

"Oh shut it Erik!" She said hitting him on the shoulder.

"You two? Seriously?" Yelled Alicia.

"Why is that surprising? He's slept with everyone else!" Nataleigh stated.

"I have not slept with him! We lived together for two weeks this summer and he's seen me in my bloody underwear!"

"Quite an impressive sight if I might add." Erik said.

"But who cares, everyone has seen her in her underwear! She isn't exactly the shyest person on earth!" Nataleigh said.

"Says the girl who never puts clothes on!"

"That's not true!"

"Sorry Nat, but she actually is. You're always walking around in your underwear in the dorms." Lucy said.

"Well more than any of us anyways. Nora's a prude next to you...We all are." Aveline said laughing.

"I really wish I shared a dorm with you girls." Erik said laughing.

"Shut it perv!" They all yelled as the entire group burst out laughing.

"Just another regular night in the Gryffondor common room." Nora laughed as she shook her head and hid it in her hands.

"Yep, humiliating someone, talking about inappropriate stuff and then all laughing at the awkwardness of the situation." George laughed.

"Well who's ready for astronomy?" Fred asked rubbing his neck.

Everyone groaned, but slowly got up.

"I hate you two." Nora said to the older boys.

"Hey we've got astronomy and after you! Which means an hour later. I'm not sure that's any better!" Erik answered.

"Well you deserve it Jack ass!" She teased as she made her way out of the portrait hole with the other fifth years.

Nora dragged her feet all the way to the top of the astronomy tower as she and Fred talked about possible pranks.

"Are you alright?" She asked looking at him. "You seem a little off."

"Yeah...sure. I'm fine." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're doing that thing you do when you're embarrassed or stressed out." She said chuckling.

"What thing?" He asked.

"The rubbing the back of the neck thing." She said laughing.

"Oh.. I guess I do." He said taking his hand off of his neck.

"So you do admit that you're nervous or embarrassed?" She asked smiling at him.

"What..N..no?" He stuttered.

"Aw! You're so cute when you're nervous." She teased nudging him. "And if anyone should be stressed out or embarrassed it should be me!"

"True." He said laughing as they entered the class and sat down near the back.

"So what are you nervous about?" She whispered as they took out their books and Professor Sinistra started her lesson.

"Nothing!" He answered.

"You're a rotten liar too." She said chuckling.

"Am not!"

A few curious heads had turned around to see what they were arguing about.

"Keep your voice down." She laughed. "Fine...I'll find out eventually." She said taking out her ancient runes homework.

"Norabel DeBordeaux not paying attention in class?" Fred teased.

"I don't want to be up until 1am doing this and it's for tomorrow. So I'm doing it now!"

"And you hate astronomy." He added.

"I don't hate it... I don't hate any class. Learning is always a good thing! I simply dislike the fact that it's so late!"

"But you hate divination."

"That's not entirely false...I can't stand Trelawney." She said frowning.

"I know...Everyone who's ever been in that class with you knows that." He laughed.

"Yeah, yeah..." She said dismissively.

The rest of the class went by slowly. When Professor Sinistra finally let them leave, everyone rushed towards the door. As they made their way back to the Gryffondor common room, Nora kept trying to find out what was wrong with Fred.

"So was it something that happened today?" She asked.

"No it isn't." He said sighing.

"So it started before today?"

"Fine. Yes!"

"So something is going on! Is it a girl?"

"No!" He said rubbing his neck as he blushed a light shade of pink.

"YOU LIKE A GIRL!" She said loudly.

"Keep your voice down!" He said as everyone around them laughed.

"So who is she?" She asked grinning.

"You really like embarrassing me don't you?"

"Yes...But that's beside the point lover boy." She teased. "So you've liked her for a long time or is it a new thing?"

Fred groaned at her question.

"You know I won't give up. So?"

"Fine...It's been a while."

"Really?" She said interested. "Now this is good gossip." She said grinning.

"Yeah since first year."

"Five years? You've liked a girl for five years and you're only telling me now?"

"It's nothing!" He said as he turned a dark shade of red.

"So who this mystery girl? Anyone I know?"

"I'm not answering that."

"Aww Freddykins has a crush." She teased. "If you've liked this girl for five years, why haven't you asked her out?"

"She likes someone else...And she'd never go for me." He said looking at his feet.

"When have you ever shyed away from a little competition?"

"Trust me there's no competition...She doesn't think of me that way."

"Don't say that Fred. You're quite the catch...If you'd cut your hair a wee bit." She added teasingly. "But seriously, any girl would be lucky to have you. So ask her out and blow away the competition." She said smiling at him as they went through the portrait hole and into the common room.

"Yeah...We'll see. Thanks Freckles."

"You're welcome Freddykins. I'm going to bed so see you in the morning ok?"

"Yeah sure. Sweet dreams Freckles."

"You too Freddykins!" She said as she went up the stairs towards the girls dormitory.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Hey! Thanks to everyone who is reading this story, it really means a lot! If you have a second please review it means the world! And it motivates a writer like crazy :P I'm leaving for France in a few days and I'm only coming back on the 13th of january...I will not be able to update before I leave but I promise I'll have the next chapter up by the 15th. **

**In the next chapter:**

**-Cedric's birthday.**

**-Nora recieves a life changing letter from her father.**

**-Someone is left heartbroken.**

**-Fire whiskey will be present.**

**Also, I have pictures of what the characters look like on my profile so please have a look and message me or review to give me some feedback. I really think they're perfect for my OCs...except for one, but I won't say who it is :P Love you all! Xoxo**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

_Skies are crying, I am watching_  
><em>Catching tear drops in my hands<em>  
><em>Only silence, as it's ending<em>  
><em>Like we never had a chance<em>  
><em>Do you have to make me feel like<em>  
><em>There's nothing left of me?<em>

**-Demi Lovato**

* * *

><p>A month later everyone was back into their routine. Nora was constantly studying, while trying to find some time to spend with Cedric which ended up mostly being during their prefect patrols. Fred and George were planning future pranks and executing quite a few as well even though Nora and Aveline had managed to make them study a little. Quidditch practice was brutal being scheduled four mornings, two nights, and twice on the week-ends. No matter how bad the temperature was or how tired they were, Wood woke them up a five am and made them end their days at eight pm.<p>

It was 8:45 pm on Thursday October the 16th as the Gryffindor quidditch team made their way back to the common room after practicing for two hours.

Nora yawned as she made her way through the portrait hole.

"I've got to go get my stupid homework!" Nora groaned.

"Same here!" Said Fred and George.

They brought their books, parchment, quills and ink and got to work.

"What are you working on?" Fred asked as he leaned back on his chair and stretched.

"Arithmancy, care for magical creatures and ancient runes." She said as she ran her fingers through her hair and groaned. "I hate this stupid OWL year!" She added as she rested her head against the table. "What are you two up to?"

"DADA and muggle studies! That's all I have tomorrow."Fred said grinning.

"DADA, muggle studies and care for magical creature. I'm going to be up all night." George said.

"You two leave everything to the last minute! I can't believe you haven't done DADA yet!"

"Sorry we can't all be perfect little know-it-alls." Fred said ruffling Nora's hair.

"Shut it Weasley." She said as she hit his arm.

"You're mean when you don't sleep!" George laughed.

"I know!" She groaned. "And it's Cedric's birthday tomorrow. And we have bloody Quidditch at five in the morning."

"Lucky Diggory, he'll get to spend time with a sleep deprived Freckles!" Fred said nudging her.

"I hate this bloody year!" She said as she rested her head on her hands.

"Not to say I told you so but I did...You shouldn't have taken eleven classes and prefect duties and Quidditch!" He said grinning.

"I hate it when you're right."

After what seemed like days of work, Nora looked at her watch which indicated a little after 1 am. Fred had fallen asleep an hour earlier and George had fallen asleep twenty minutes ago. They were both sitting on their chairs with their heads on a pile of books. She rested her head on her arms and closed her eyes for a second as she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>She was woken up by someone shaking her shoulder after what seemed like five minutes of sleep.<p>

"Nora! It's five...Wake up..."

"Go away!" She groaned as she buried her head in her arms.

"Nora! Get up!"

"I'm up! I'm up!" She said as she sat up rubbing her eyes. "Is it five already?" She added as she stretched.

"Yes. You three fell asleep in the common room. How late were you up?"

"Fred fell asleep around midnight, George a while after and I fell asleep a little after one."

"Well sorry but we've still gotta practice."

"I know Oliver! We practice until we drop!"

"That's what I like to hear!" He said as he patted her on the back. "Go get changed and wake up Alicia please?"

"Fine..." She said as she gathered her books and went up the stairs towards the girls' dormitory.

Ten minutes later, Nora and Alicia made their way down the stairs wearing hoodies and leggings.

"Ready?" Wood asked.

"Whatever Wood." Alicia said as she yawned.

"Why the hell do we have to practice so early?" Nora said between yawns.

"Because Wood wants us to die." Erik answered coldly.

"Exactly." Said Fred.

They got to the Quidditch pitch, mounted their brooms and started practice. Wood was guarding the hoops while Nora, Erik and Alicia were trying to get the quaffle past him. Fred and George were throwing bludgers around at them like mad men and Harry was going after the snitch as he avoided bludgers. After an hour and thirty minutes of this, Wood made them run laps around the Quidditch field. They finished their laps and finally headed towards the showers.

"I'm sore all over!" Nora said as she dried her hair with a towel.

"I know!" Alicia groaned from the showers. "How the hell are we supposed to survive a whole year of this torture?"

"I have no idea...I need coffee! And liquorice!"

"You're crazy obsessed with liquorice." Alicia said laughing.

"And proud of it!" She said grinning.

"Wow! Fancy underwear! Are that for Diggory?" She asked raising an eyebrow as she walked out of the shower wearing a towel.

"Maybe... It is his birthday after all." Nora smirked.

"Well he's in for a good one then!"

"Yes he is." Nora grinned as she buttoned her shirt.

"Well we better get a move on if we want to get some breakfast."

"Then get dressed!" Nora said laughing as she did a drying spell on her hair.

* * *

><p>They made their way towards the great hall to get something to eat seeing as they were all starving.<p>

"I need food!" Said Fred.

"You always need food." Nora said laughing.

"And you never need food."

"Anyways... I'll see you guys in DADA!"

"Wait you're not eating?" George asked.

"Yes I am. But I'm eating with my boyfriend this morning." She said smiling.

"That's it...Ditch us for the enemy!" Fred teased.

"Shut it Freddykins." She said shoving him as she made her way towards the Hufflepuff table.

"Happy birthday Ced." Nora said as she kissed his cheek and sat down next to him.

"Thanks Pretty Girl!" He said smiling.

"You're welcome." She said smiling. "Ooh! Coffee!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Asked Bridget teasingly.

"Trust me I need it! I fell asleep after one in the common room doing homework and Wood woke me up at five for bloody Quidditch! So it wasn't exactly the best morning!" She said laughing.

"In that case I'd take more than a cup if I were you!" Bridget said laughing.

"Trust me I will!" Nora answered as she took a bite of toast.

"Try not to overdose on caffeine...It's quite a scary sight." Cedric added teasingly.

"It's not that bad!" Nora said defensively.

"Now I'm curious!" Patrick, a good friend of Cedric's added.

"Well let's just say that she gets quite hyperactive, paranoid and her hands shake." Cedric said laughing.

"You do know the only reason you're getting away with this is because it's your birthday right?" She said as she tried to suppress a smile.

"I know." He answered kissing her cheek. "Doesn't mean I won't take advantage of this day."

"You can take all the advantage you want later." She whispered in his ear.

"I really love my birthday." He said grinning.

Suddenly a small barn owl landed in front of Nora.

"Hey Caspian! What have you got there?" She asked her owl who hooted affectionately, handed her the letter and flew away.

"Who's it from?" Cedric asked.

"M..my father..." Nora answered bewildered.

_Dear Norabel,_

_It has been brought to my attention that you are still associating with wizards of inferior birth. I cannot express how disappointed I am. You truly are a disgrace to the DeBordeaux name. Our family has been known for being one of the purest and most powerful wizarding families in Europe and I will not have you taint our reputation by behaving like a foolish and irresponsible teenager. You have brought much trouble to me through the years, with befriending bloodtraitors and mudbloods, by being the first DeBordeaux ever sorted in Gryffindor and by publically showing disrespected for the values our family holds dear._

_I now present you with two options. If you value your family and everything we stand for, turn your life around and finally behave as an heiress to the DeBordeaux line should behave. If you do so, I will forgive you for all the mistakes you've made as a young woman. If you chose not to oblige, I no longer consider you my daughter. You will officially be disowned from the DeBordeaux line. A true DeBordeaux would never act the way you've acted for the past fifteen years which has been truly disgraceful and very disappointing. I cannot believe that my first born has turned out to be nothing more than a weak and ordinary witch. _

_I do hope you chose the first option. If not, do not bother coming to the mansion during the holidays since you are no longer welcomed or wanted._

_I hope I have made myself clear,_

_Your father,_

_Head of the International Magical Office of Law,_

_Cecilius DeBordeaux._

Nora gulped as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Hey are you alright?" Cedric asked.

"I..I'm fine." She said as she choked back tears. Nora and her father had never seen eye-to-eye but to read those words had truly hurt. "We should get going." She added folding the letter and putting it in her bag.

They made their way towards Professor Lupin's classroom as Cedric tried to find out what was wrong with Nora.

"Nora. I know you. When you go quiet like this it means that something is wrong. Talk to me."

"It's fine... I'm fine." She said.

"We both know that's a lie."

"Just drop it Ced!" She said harshly as they waited outside the classroom.

"You're hurt. I get it. But if you don't talk about it there's nothing I can do!"

"I'm fine!"

"You're not fine! Just tell me what's wrong! And maybe I can help!" He said louder.

Nora groaned, lifted her hands and froze him. She usually didn't use her powers on her friends but she truly did not want to have this conversation.

As she walked into the classroom Fred caught her arm.

"Hey! What was that about?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing." She answered.

"Come on Nora! You froze the guy. And you two never fight."

"Mind your own business." She said coldly as she made her way to her desk.

A few moments later Cedric made his way towards her and sat down next to her.

"You froze me..."

"I know...And I'm sorry." She said sincerely.

"Look, I know it's hard for you to ask for help...And you don't like to talk about your problems but I only want to be there for you the way you're there for me."

"It's fine. And I do get it. You're just being nice. And I really do apologise, I should not use my powers to get out of a conversation. I'm just a little bit of a mess right now. I swear it should blow over soon enough." She said smiling lightly.

"Ok then." He said smiling. "I love you Nora. You know that right?"

"Same here." She answered as she took out her books and Lupin started talking.

"Today, we will be facing a boggart. I am well aware that you have already studied them but reading about one and facing one are two very different things. Now, does anyone remember the spell used to repel a boggart?" Lupin asked smiling.

Nora's hand shot up.

"Yes Norabel?"

"The counter spell is Riddikulus but what will truly finish off a boggart is laughter. Which means that as one performs the spell they must imagine their fear in a comedic way. The boggart will then take that form." She answered proudly.

"I could not have said it better myself. Five points for Gryffindor. Now everyone form a line and when you've faced the boggart go sit on the right side of the classroom so you may see your classmates without being in the way." He said as he pointed his wand towards the cupboard in the middle of the classroom.

The first person to go up against the boggart was Lucy. The boggart quickly shifted into a large green snake.

Lucy gulped and said : "Riddikulus!" The giant green snake suddenly turned pink with orange stripes and entirely tangled into a large knot. After Lucy came Aveline. The boggart transformed into a dementor. A moment later, the dementor tripped over his cloak and everyone laughed. A few hufflepuffs went up against the boggart before Nataleigh stepped forward. The boggart then shifted into an impressive an intimidating man, her father; Nora suddenly froze not knowing what to think of this. Cedric placed his hand on her shoulder trying to provide comfort to his girlfriend.

"Norabel is dead. I've killed her." Their father said.

Nataleigh's eyes were full of tears and Nora was stunned.

"Ri...ri..riddikulus." Nataleigh said choking back tears but nothing happened.

Alicia quickly stepped in front of Nataleigh and the boggart shifted into a dragon. Nora went to help her sister up and lead the way to the right side of the classroom where they wouldn't be the center of attention. Nataleigh fell to her knees and began to sob uncontrollably. Nora kneeled down infront of her twin and took her hands in her own.

"Nataleigh. Nat! Look at me. I'm right here. Breathe. I'm right here. It was only a boggart."

Nataleigh kept breathing rapidly through heavy sobs but looked up at her twin.

"I...I...thought..." She tried to say.

"It's alright. I know. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere and I will never let him get to you, I promise Nat." She said hugging her sister.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." She said between sobs.

"You won't have to find out. I promise." Nora said.

A few minutes later the girls went to sit near the group of students who had already gone up against the boggart. Angelina was facing it and Fred was next.

"Is she ok?" Fred mouthed.

Nora simply nodded.

"Are you?"

She rolled her eyes and nodded once more trying to suppress a smile. As Angelina made her way towards the group of people who were done and Fred took a step forward. The boggart shifted and two bodies were lying on the ground, dead. A blond girl and a redheaded guy. Most of the class gasped at the sight of Nora and George's bodies. Fred inhaled and firmly said:

"Riddikulus!"

Suddenly, both bodies started to tap-dance awkwardly. Fred took a deep breath as he made his way towards the group of students who were done. Nora quickly got up from her chair and hugged him tightly. From the corner of her eye, she could see Cedric looking away and seeming quite irritated. A few more people went by before Cedric. The boggart shifted into Fred and Nora, they were holding hands as the fake Nora said:

"I love him. It's always been Fred. How could you not see it?"

"Riddikulus!"

"Well that is more than enough for today! Class dismissed!" Said Professor Lupin.

"Oh! And Miss' DeBordeaux would you both come over for tea during the week-end? If you don't mind of course." Both girls nodded.

"Sure...Of course." Nora said as she watched Cedric rush out of the classroom.

"Well I guess you weren't kidding when you said Diggory was jealous." Fred said rubbing the back of his neck and laughing nervously.

"That's not funny! Home wrecker..." She said teasingly as she hit his shoulder playfully. "But seriously I should go talk to him. I'll see you guys later." She said as she waved at them.

"How happy did that make you?" Nataleigh said nudging Fred.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Fred said as he kept rubbing the back of his neck and turned a light shade of pink.

"Aww! Come on Fred! The fact that you fancy my sister isn't exactly news to me. Or to most other people for that matter." She said laughing.

"Told you so!" George said.

"I do not fancy Nora! She's my best friend that's it!" He said as his face turned as red as his hair.

"Don't worry Fred, you're secret is safe with me." Nataleigh said pinching his cheek teasingly.

"Oh shove off. The both of you!" He said as George and Nataleigh burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>Nora made her way towards her arithmancy classroom to talk to Cedric. No one was anywhere near the corridor so she went towards the Hufflepuff common room and sank down the wall waiting for Cedric to come out. After fifteen minutes, Bridget came out of the common room.<p>

"Hey Nora!" She said smiling.

"Hey Bridget. Do you know if Ced ever plans on coming out of hiding?" Nora answered.

"He's afraid you're mad at him. He's really pissed off at himself. He's been pacing around the common room muttering to himself for the past twenty-five minutes."

"He enjoys his pacing." Nora said chuckling a little.

"I'll tell him you're here."

"Thanks Bridget." Nora answered as the young Hufflepuff said the password to the portrait.

"DIGGORY! Your girlfriend is sitting on the floor waiting for you!" She yelled through the portrait hole.

"Subtle Bridget." Nora said laughing.

"Subtle is my middle name." She said teasingly. " See you later!"

"Yeah."

"Hey Nora." Cedric said looking at his feet. "What are you doing on the floor?"

"Waiting for you. What was that about?" She asked as she got up.

"What do you mean?"

"You bloody well know what I mean Ced! Your bloody boggart!"

"Oh...That..."

"Do you really think so little of me? That I'd cheat on you? And with Fred of all people?" She asked her voice rising.

"I know. And I'm sorry. It's just that he's your best mate, and I'm your boyfriend. And sometimes I wonder if there is any difference between your feelings for him and for me."

"Of course there is!" She said as she went towards him and put her arms around his neck. "First of all, as you said, YOU are my boyfriend NOT Fred. Second, I spend half of nights in your dorm and not Fred's. And finally, have you ever seen me kiss Fred this way?" She questioned as she pressed her lips firmly to his. They broke away after a moment.

"So?" Nora asked with a grin.

"No. I get it. I guess I get a bit jealous. Sorry."

"Don't worry. I think it's adorable." She said kissing his cheek.

"We should get going. Wouldn't want to be late for arithmancy. We are prefects." Cedric said as he put his arm around her waist and headed towards their class.

"So you keep reminding me birthday boy!" She answered teasingly.

"How's Nataleigh?" Cedric asked as they entered the classroom.

"She's going to be alright." Nora said as her smile faded.

"Does it have anything to do with the letter you got this morning?"

"I'm not talking about this." Nora said coldly as they sat down.

"What's with the cold shoulder?"

"Nothing Ced! It is NONE of your business." She added as she took out her books and Professor Vector started the lesson.

After a long period of Cedric staring at her with a concerned look, Nora gathered her books and exited the classroom.

"I'll see you at lunch! And enjoy potions!" Nora said kissing his cheek as she waved and walked away.

* * *

><p>Nora entered the Gryffindor common room and went towards her dorm to put down her bags. As she opened the door she bumped into her twin Nataleigh.<p>

"Hey...I need to talk to you. Is anyone else up here?"

"No. It's just me." Nataleigh answered looking concerned.

"Ok...well sit down...Father sent me a letter this morning."

"Well that isn't unusual; you are his little princess after all." Nataleigh said.

"Trust me, I'm not!"

"Come on! We all know you're his favourite! You're his first born, his pride and joy and pretty darn perfect. That's why he lets you get away with all your choices!"

"Nat! I'm trying to be serious here!"

"Fine. What is it?" She asked looking worried.

"He's disowning me."

"He's what?"

"If I don't change, he says that he no longer considers me his daughter. I'm also the biggest disappointment in his life and nothing but a weak and ordinary witch who has tainted our family's reputation. I'm also fraternizing with wizards of inferior birth and going against the family values. Niko must have told him... And I'm the first Gryffindor and so on... " She said quoting her father.

"I was sorted in Gryffindor about two minutes after you!" She said.

"I know...I'm the biggest disgrace...It's fine."

"He's bloody mental! And really don't listen to him! Nora you're perfect! You respect rules, well 90% of the time. You get amazing grades, and you do everything you can to help others." Nataleigh said smiling.

"You make me sound like a saint." Nora said smiling back at her sister.

"You're pretty damn close!"

"Thanks Nat."

"But really. Don't listen to him! I know that you're going to say you're fine because you don't ask for help and you always need to be in control and you're afraid to seem weak but you're not weak! And I'm here for you...Forget about our idiotic father..."

"Yeah...I guess."

"Well you guessed right! So come on we've got to go study!"

"Wow Nataleigh Carolina DeBordeaux reminding me to study? What happened to you?" Nora asked teasingly as they made their way towards the great hall to study.

"It's OWL year...And I might want to pass all of my subjects."

"I'm proud of you Slob!" She said as they entered the great hall.

"Why thanks Satan!" Nataleigh said shoving Nora who tripped and fell next to Fred.

"Damn it! Why do you have to be violent?" Nora said.

"Because I love you so much!" Nataleigh said laughing. "And it isn't my fault you're such a klutz!"

"Am not!" She said from the floor.

"That you are Freckles." Fred said laughing as he helped her up.

"Why must you all laugh at me?" Nora asked pouting.

"Because that's what friends do!" Fred said ruffling her hair as everyone burst out laughing.

"This time is for studying not social time. I do hope my own house will respect that." Professor McGonagall said to the fifth years.

"Yes Professor!" The Gryffindors said as the Ravenclaws laughed.

After an hour of studying they went up to the common room to drop off their things and then headed towards the great hall for lunch.

"Your evil brother is looking for you." Erik said as Nora sat down next to him.

"Niko can go screw himself." Nora said coldly.

"Don't hurt the messenger!"

"Niko's an ass...That's all." Nora said. "Sorry if I was rude Erik."

"It's fine Satan." He said laughing.

"Thanks Porny." She added as she took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"I really hopped that nickname wouldn't stick..." Erik said.

"I like it so live with it! I can always call you Manwhore!" She said smiling.

"It is quite fitting." Fred said.

"No it isn't!"

"Ha! Right! We've been here a month and how many girls have you slept with?" Nora asked.

"Well...Maybe a few..." Erik said trying to recall.

"And that would be the understatement of the year!" Nora said laughing.

"I'm not that bad!"

"You don't even remember half of their names!" Nora said laughing.

"Well there was Jane...and Portia...and the tall redhead girl...and I can't really remember the other's names...Oh! There was that Helen girl!"

"Elena...And this is why you are now Porny to me!" Nora said.

"We don't all want the perfect commited relationship...Boys like having options." Erik said looking at Fred for approval.

"Don't bring me into this!" Fred said as he raised his hands up defensively.

"Sorry to disappoint you Erik but Fred actually likes a girl." Nora said.

"Nora!" Fred said as he choked on his food.

"Oh come on there's no shame!" Nora said laughing.

"Don't worry we know..." George said.

"Was I the last one to find out about this?" Nora asked.

"Oh please can we change the subject!" Fred said hiding his face in his hands as he blushed a violent shade of red.

"But this is just getting fun!" Nataleigh said smiling.

"Oh do you really want to go there?" Fred asked glaring at her.

"True Nat you're not one to talk with your secret crush." Nora added.

"Both of you shut it!" Nataleigh said glaring at them.

"Female Porny has a crush?" Erik asked. "Now this is getting interesting!"

"Very." George said laughing.

"I will not answer to Female Porny!" Nataleigh said.

"But I like it so much!" Erik said laughing.

"There's another reason for me to hate it!" Nataleigh added.

"How I love foreplay." Erik said winking at her.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Porny!" Nataleigh said. "And wasn't this about Fred's crush?"

"True! Why am I the last to know this?" Nora asked frowning.

"Because you're blind." George whispered to Fred as he rubbed his neck.

"What was that?" Nora asked taking a bite of cake.

"Oh nothing...But yeah I've known for a while." George said trying to supress a laugh.

"Well of course you're his twin!" Nora said.

"Oh I've known too!" Nataleigh added.

"Seriously! You tell her and not me?" Nora said turning to Fred.

"I haven't told her anything! Nor George for that matter they just...have their theory..." Fred said blushing and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Fine I'll forgive you... If I can steal some of your chocolate cake...This vanilla cake is terrible."

"Fine." Fred said as he took a piece of cake and smudged it all over her face.

"You did not just do that!" Nora said laughing, taking a piece of her own cake and smudging it all over Fred's face.

"You're right this isn't so good." He said laughing as they both tried to get most of the cake off their faces.

"Children!" Erik said laughing.

"As much as I'm loving this, I've gotta go meet my boyfriend. See you all later!" She said blowing them a kiss as she went towards the Huflepuff table.

"Hey Cedric!" Nora said sitting down next to him.

"Hi" He said coldly.

"Is something wrong?" Nora asked

"Nothing." He said as he got up. "I've got to do something...I'll see you in ancient runes."

"Ok then..." She said as he walked away without looking at her.

"What's wrong with him?" Nora asked to no one in particular.

"Well you flirting with Weasley isn't exactly the best birthday present." Keagan said sarcastically.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" She asked bewildered.

"You really have to ask? I guess you don't even notice you flirt with pretty much everything that moves."

"Just shut it Lawson...And mind your own bloody business!" Nora said icily as she glared at him.

"You've got stuff...in your hair Bordeaux!"

"It's De Bordeaux!" She corrected as she headed back to the Gryffindor table and tried to get the cake out of her hair.

"Stupid bloody Hufflepuff..." Nora said as she sat down.

"Which one?" George asked.

"Lawson." Nora said shaking her head disapprovingly.

"What did he do?"

"Basically called me a whore." Nora said.

"You? The girl who's been dating the same guy for the past four years? " Nataleigh said.

"He says I flirt with everything that moves."

"Trust me...I flirt with everything that moves...You're just a friendly person." Erik stated.

"Thanks Erik." She said laughing a little.

"You're welcome. I'm glad my manwhore status can be of use to make you feel better."

"Well it has to be good for something right?" Nora said laughing. "So what do you lot have this afternoon?"

"Not a thing!" Fred said winking at her.

"Same here." Nataleigh and Lucy answered.

"Free period then ancient runes." Aveline said.

"Double Charms." Erik and Wood answered.

"You know I have Care of Magical Creatures with you...And then I'm free." George said.

"Yep! And we better get going!" Nora said. "By the way, I kind of hate the lot of you right now." she added jokingly.

"Well not all of us have the psychotic need to take eleven classes." Fred said grinning.

"Oh shut it!" She said hitting him across the head playfully as she and George left.

* * *

><p>"So how's our dear Dumby?" George asked about the baby hippogriff they were taking care of.<p>

"She great!" Nora said petting her. "Aren't you Dumby?"

The hippogriff affectionately nibbled her fingers.

"So how are you?" George asked.

"I'm good. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you're sister's boggart was about you being dead, your best friend's was you, actually dead, and your boyfriend's was of you cheating on him with Fred... I'd be going mad if I were you!"

"Yeah well one of the positive sides to being a control freak is that I don't go mad." Nora said smiling.

"Maybe...But you do know that's it's normal to not always be alright?"

"Yeah...but I am...Really!" She insisted.

"Ok then. But I'm here if you need anything...or if you want to humiliate Fred in anyway." George said jokingly.

"Now that is an interesting proposition!" She said laughing.

"It's always a fun activity."

"About his crush...Who is it?" Nora asked as she fed their hippogriff.

"I'm not saying anything!" George said handing her another dead furret. "You really don't know?" He added smiling.

She frowned for a moment. "Angelina?" She asked.

"Johnson? Merlin no!" George laughed. "Well I don't think so...And I'm pretty sure of myself. Why Angelina?"

"I don't know...She likes him, it's quite evident."

"Well...She likes him...not the other way."

"Oh..." She said with a faint smile.

"You don't like her?" George asked grinning.

"I don't dislike her...Why are you grinning?" Nora asked.

"Oh nothing Freckles." George said laughing.

"Right..."She said looking at him suspiciously.

* * *

><p>Ancient runes went by quickly as Cedric kept ignoring Nora and avoiding her glance. As classes ended for the day and they made their way to supper Nora pulled Cedric around a corner.<p>

"Ced what's wrong? I thought we were fine." She asked looking concerned.

"We're always fine." He said though it did not sound as it was a good thing. "Let's just get something to eat."

"Sure." Nora said as she took his hand. "And I have a surprise after supper. It is your birthday after all." She added smiling at him.

"You don't need to do anything." He said.

"I know that. But I want to. It's not every day my boyfriend turns sixteen. And I'm trying to do something nice here." She said as theirs gray eyes met.

"Alright." He said as he put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his side.

"Good!" She said kissing his cheek. "Now let's get food! I'm starving!"

"You? Starving? That actually happens?" He said teasingly.

"I eat...Just not as much as you teenage boys do!" Nora answered as they entered the great hall and sat at the Hufflepuff table.

Supper went by rather normally. They had a cake to celebrate Cedric's birthday and most of the Hufflepuff table sang him Happy Birthday. Everyone started to head out of the great hall and proceeded to their Friday night plans.

"Let's get out of here." Nora whispered in Cedric's ear.

"Sure." He said smiling at her as he said goodbye to his friends and lead her out the great hall.

As they were leaving Nora caught Alicia winking at her.

She simply grinned back to her friend and went out the oak doors.

"Damn Nora's lucky!" Alicia sighed.

"True...Diggory is pretty perfect." Aveline said.

"And the guy is fit. The sex is probably amazing!" Lucy added.

"Lucy!" Nataleigh scolded as the guys laughed and Fred seemed rather uncomfortable.

"Are you telling me you think I'm wrong?" Lucy questioned with a grin.

"Fine! You're probably right!" Nataleigh said laughing.

"We should get going... I've got a bottle of fire whiskey and some butter beer with our names on it!" Erik said.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Cedric asked as Nora lead him towards an empty corridor.<p>

"You'll see soon enough!" She said as she stopped in front of a wall.

"Nora...There's nothing there." Cedric said looking at her curiously.

"Just wait a minute." She said as a door appeared in front of them. "Aha! There."

"The room of requirements?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep" She said opening the door. "Are you coming? Or are you planning on spending the night out here?"

"I'm coming." He answered smiling at her.

They entered the room where there was a small fire place, two arm chairs and a decent sized bed.

"Do you like it?" She asked biting her bottom lip.

"Of course I love it." He said smiling at her as he put his arms around her waist.

"Presents first! My dirty intentions later." She said jokingly.

"Dirty intentions? Now I'm curious." He answered laughing.

"As I said, presents first." She said as she went to get a neatly wrapped present and an envelope.

"Which one do I open first?" He asked as he sat down near the fireplace and she handed him the presents.

"The bigger one." She said smiling.

Cedric unwrapped what was a dark leather scrapbook.

"Well you know how over the summer you were saying you didn't have much photos? Well now you've got tons...Your mum gave me quite a few...And I got Patrick and Bridget to give me some from Hogwarts...And I had a fair amount...So there's pretty much everything in there...Do you like it?" She asked looking slightly insecure.

"How could I not? It's great Nora I love it." He answered.

"Really?"

"Yes really!" He said laughing.

"Good now the next one!" She said seeming excited.

Cedric opened the envelope and pulled out a card.

"Nice card..."

"Open it Ced." She said grinning.

Inside the card were four tickets for the Quidditch World Cup final next summer.

"But...how did you get these? They're not even for sale yet?" He asked bewildered.

"Well they are some advantages to being a DeBordeaux." She said grinning at him.

"Nora...This is...wow...But it must have cost you a fortune!"

"Don't worry about it...The contents of my vault have not suffered at all." She answered.

"But...wow..." He said staring at the tickets.

"I'm glad you like them." She said smiling at him.

"You really are the best...You know that right?"

"Well I might have been told once or twice." She teased.

"Well it's true." He said getting up and snaking his arms around her waist.

"Why thank you." She said putting her arms around his neck and smiling at him.

"I'm serious...Thank you Nora." He said looking into her eyes.

"You're welcome." She said lightly pressing her lips against his.

He kissed her back sweetly at first but the kiss quickly grew more passionate as both their tongues attempted to gain control of the kiss. They slowly made their way across the room until they bumped into a wall. Nora gasped in surprised while Cedric grinned into the kiss.

"You've-really-got-a-thing-for-walls-haven't-you?" She said teasingly as they broke the kiss panting.

"Are you complaining?" He asked jokingly as he kissed her neck.

"Merlin no." She said grinning and firmly pressing her lips to his as she started unbuttoning his shirt.

She quickly discarded the shirt on the floor while they kept kissing forcefully.

"Not bad for a Hufflepuff." She said teasingly between kisses.

"Quidditch will do that for you." He said jokingly.

"Well then thank Merlin for Quidditch." She said resting a hand on his sculpted chest as the kiss grew more passionate.

"Why do you have so many layers of clothes on?" He asked teasingly as they broke apart.

"That can easily change." She said pulling her jumper over her head and pulling off her tie as she firmly pressed her lips back to his.

He proceeded to unbuttoning her shirt trying not to break the kiss. He finished unbuttoning her shirt and tossed it revealing an expensive looking navy bra with a black lace pattern. She gave a small shriek of surprise as he bare back hit the cold wall and Cedric grinned into the kiss.

"That-is-not-fair!" She said between breaths as they broke apart for a moment.

"You said I could take advantage." He answered teasingly.

"Trust me I regret it already." She joked looking into his eyes.

For a moment they simply looked at each other.

"You're beautiful." He said sincerely as he pushed a strand of hair from her face.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She answered grinning.

He kissed her sweetly on the lips. "I love you Nora." He said looking into her gray eyes.

"You too." She said smiling.

"Do you?" He asked as he slightly shifted away from her.

"Of course...I just said so." She answered wondering what was going on.

"You said 'you too'...You always do...or same here or something like that."

"What?" She asked confused.

"You've never actually said I love you." He said looking at her.

"But isn't it the same?" She questioned looking slightly uncomfortable.

"No...Because once more I'm the one putting myself out there and you're not even willing to meet me half way!" He said as he started pacing.

"Because I haven't said I love you?"

"Because you're always keeping things from me. You're always closed off and you won't ever let me in!" He said his voice rising slightly.

"Sorry if I don't share my feelings with everyone all the bloody time!"

"I'm talking about with me! Not everyone. Like this morning! You always run away and you're constantly pulling away from me! You don't trust me." He said as he stopped pacing and faced her.

"I am not! Just because I don't tell you everything that's on my mind doesn't mean that I don't trust you!"

"I bet you tell Weasley." He said coldly.

"This is what it's about? Fred? You think I'm cheating on you?"

Cedric didn't answer which made Nora even more furious.

"Four years! FOUR BLOODY YEARS CED!" She yelled. "And never have I even considered being with anyone else. And especially not Fred! He's my best friend that's all there is to it! HOW MANY BLOODY TIMES WILL I HAVE TO SAY IT FOR IT TO SINK INTO YOUR BLOODY HEAD?"

"I'm sorry if I'm not comfortable with you having a best friend who's in love with you!"

"Now you're mental!" She said rolling her eyes.

"ARE YOU BLIND NORA? HE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU! HE'S ALWAYS BEEN!"

"HE ISN'T!" She insisted.

"OF COURSE HE IS! AND I DON'T KNOW IF YOU ENJOY THE ATTENTION OR IF YOU ACTUALLY LIKE HIM!"

"I'M WITH YOU! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"You're only with me when it's easy for you. Whenever things get serious you back out and you run to him!"

"Do you really think that low of me?" She asked furiously her eyes starting to fill with tears.

"How am I supposed to think anything else? I'm not enough for you! And I'm tired of having to fight to keep you from slipping away." He said as he passed his fingers through his hair.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She asked taken aback.

"I think we need some time..." He said sadly looking at her.

"Oh...You're breaking up with me..." She said tears building up in her eyes. "Well that certainly wasn't what I was going for tonight."

"Nora...I just think it's what's best...For the both of us."

"Don't you dare include me in this decision!" She said coldly. "If you want to leave me then do it but don't you dare try and make yourself feel better by thinking the decision is mutual!"

"Nora..." He said as he tried to put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't..." She said looking away from him. "So this is what you want?"

"I just think we need it... So you can sort out your feelings towards...everyone."

"And I'm the one with issues?" She asked sarcastically.

"YOU DON'T FEEL ANYTHING! YOU'RE ALWAYS ALRIGHT! I CAN'T DEAL WITH YOUR ABANDONMENT ISSUES AND YOUR NEED TO BE IN ABSOLUTE CONTROL ALL THE TIME! I'M TIRED OF LIVING IN YOUR BLOODY IDEA OF A PERFECT LIFE!" He shouted but quickly regretted those last words.

"I know my life is bloody well far from perfect." She said icily as she put her shirt on and headed towards the door.

"Nora! I didn't mean that..."

"What? The part about me sleeping with my best friend? My being an attention whore? The part about my being a coward? Or the part about ALL of my bloody issues?" She asked coldly.

"Nora..."

"Don't!"

"I just don't want to hurt you." He said as she put her hand on the doorknob.

"Too late for that." She said "And I'm not alright. ARE YOU SATISFIED? I'M NOT ALRIGHT!" She shouted as a single tear fell and she burst out the door.

* * *

><p>When she got to the portrait she shouted the password to the Fat Lady.<p>

"No need to be rude!" She said as Nora made her way into the common room.

"Hey! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Cedric?" Alicia asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Nora answered icily as she sat down on the couch between Fred and Erik.

"Trouble with the perfect boyfriend?" Erik asked teasingly.

"Aren't you supposed to be off screwing some whore?"

"Already done that...But she was real nice her name was B...well it started with a B."

"Is that fire whiskey?" She asked looking at the bottle in his hands.

"If I say yes will you decide to fulfill your prefect duty?" He questioned.

"Just hand it over." She said.

"Fine! You really ruin a par..." He stopped himself midsentence as Nora took a large gulp from the bottle.

"Are you alright?" Fred asked looking at her concerned.

"You never drink this stuff!" Aveline said laughing.

"Well maybe Freckles finally decided to take a walk on the wild side. I encourage this." Erik said jokingly.

"You might want to slow down on the fire whiskey. I know you hold your liquor well but still." Nataleigh said.

"This stuff is really good." Nora said as she handed the bottle back to Erik while the others mostly drank butter beer.

"Yeah...But why are you drinking it? You don't like getting drunk." Lucy said.

"There's a first time for everything!" Nora stated as took the bottle back from Erik.

"Is this about this morning?" Nataleigh asked.

"What part of this morning? Because I have so many fond memories of this morning!" Nora said. "Anyways, where's Wood? He's usually here..." She added trying to change the subject.

"Doing Quidditch stuff." Nataleigh answered.

"Oh! Of course!" Nora said laughing.

The group then started talking about the upcoming Quidditch match.

"Are you alright?" Fred asked looking at her with a concerned look.

"I'm not." She said resting her head on his shoulder. "Ha! I actually said it!" She added laughing.

"So this is what Nora on fire whiskey is like?" Fred joked as he put his arm around her.

"I guess" She said giggling. "And it really isn't funny but for some reason all I can do is laugh." She said as she burst out in a fit of laughter.

Fred tried to suppress his own laughter but was finding it very difficult.

"What's wrong with her?" George asked.

"She can't stop laughing." Fred said chuckling.

"It isn't funny!" She said hitting him across the head playfully.

"It kind of is actually." Fred answered.

"Hey! I thought you were on my side!"

"I am...But this is quite funny."

"Fine! Enjoy it while it lasts!

The whole group laughed.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this new side of you but what brought this on?" Erik asked.

"Well I've had a crappy day. Which is the understatement of the year." Nora said as she took a shot of fire whiskey.

"Haven't we all?" Lucy said laughing.

"Well." Nora said taking another shot. "My father sent me a letter telling me that he no longer considers me his daughter and that I'm nothing but ordinary. And this was brought on by information my brother gave to him. My twin sister's afraid that our father wants me dead and I'm afraid she might actually be right. I actually saw my corpse...which isn't exactly a fun experience. Then I learn that my boyfriend thinks that I'm cheating on him with my best friend and then I thought we were good. And then, just to top everything up, I decide to surprise him for his birthday and he dumps me." She said taking another shot of fire whiskey. "So no I am not having a good day."

"Are you serious?" Aveline asked.

"Yep!"

"But why? You and Cedric seemed happy!" Nataleigh said.

"Well he thinks I'm cheating on him as you've all seen this morning...And I'm a coward and too much of a control freak...And he's says that he was the only one invested in the relationship. Oh and this bloody crap about me saying 'you too' instead of I love you."

"He's an ass." Lucy said.

"He is. But you actually do that last thing..." Nataleigh said.

"What?" Nora asked.

"I mean I don't mind it...But I'm your sister and I can't remember you saying I love you to anyone. Not seriously."

"Really?" Nora questioned looking at her sister.

"Yeah...Kind of."

"Ugh...But who cares?" Nora asked to no one in particular.

"We don't care Freckles." George said.

"We think you're great. Even though you're emotionally challenged." Fred said teasingly.

"Thanks...I think." She said laughing.

"You're welcome Freckles." He said resting his head on top of hers.

After a while of conversation about Quidditch, Hogsmeade and Sirius Black, Nataleigh, Erik and Alicia went to bed as Lucy passed out from too much fire whiskey on an armchair and Aveline and George fell asleep next to each other on a couch.

"Are you sleeping?" Fred whispered to Nora as absent-mindedly played with her hair.

"Sadly no. You?"

"Freckles...If I'm talking to you I'm not sleeping." He answered with a chuckle.

"Oh Merlin I'm drunk!" She said burying her face in his shoulder.

"That you are Freckles."

"I'm so embarrassed. I'm sorry I was kind of out of control tonight." She said chuckling at herself.

"We've all been worst. It was funny to see you unwind a wee bit."

"Really?" She asked.

"Really Freckles! We know you're not perfect and we still love you. You don't have to try so hard all the time."

"I don't know what I'd do without you." She said sincerely.

"Right back at you Freckles." He said as he hugged her.

"Am I really closed off and cold?" She questioned looking up at him.

"You're not cold. You simply protect yourself and you don't want to get hurt. Which is entirely normal." He said stroking her hair.

"But you don't do it."

"Well I don't have the pressure you have. And I don't have to cope with your father."

"Well I'm pretty much done with that. He made it crystal clear." She said her eyes filling with tears.

"Don't listen to him. No matter what happens, what your father says, or Diggory, or anyone else, you'll always have me. And you are anything but ordinary Nora."

"Thank you Fred. You're my person. I can always count on you." She said as tears poured down her cheeks. "I'm sorry! I'm such a mess." She added chuckling as she tried to wipe away the tears.

"If I would've had your day I would be at least ten times worst. And after all the times you picked me up when I was drunk or when I was upset I can at least repay the favour once!" He said chuckling.

"Alright then." She said smiling lightly as snuggled next to him and fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams Freckles." He said kissing the top of her head as he rested his head on her and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm back! And I already miss France! This is the longest chapter I will ever write...10 000 words... I got home yesterday at 5:45 pm and I've litteraly been writing this for the past day. I hope you like it... I know I'm quite evil and I was almost crying writing this because I really love Nora but this had to happen. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added this to their favorites! Reviews, ideas and opinions are really appreciated! And it makes me update a whole lot faster :P A special thank you to BananaDaiquiriTimeLord for your review! I wasn't sure if I'd keep publishing this because no one seemed to be reading it...But that single review made me write this very, very, very long chapter in a day! I know there was alot going on so if you have questions go ahead I'll be more than happy to answer them! Finally, I have pictures of what the characters look like (they're older than they should be but use your imagination :P) and I'd really looove some feedback about them! And sorry for all the typos and mistakes...I wrote this in twenty four hours when I was jet-lagged and sleep deprived! I'll update in the next few days! Promise! :) Xoxo.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Disclamer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter!**

_I'm trying not to think about you, can't you just let me be?_

_So long my luckless romance, my back is turned on you._

_Should have known you'd bring me heartache; almost lovers always do._

**-A Fine Frenzy.**

* * *

><p>The next morning everyone woke up with a terrible headache. After taking a shower and getting dressed, Nora headed back downstairs.<p>

"Well hello there sunshine!" Erik said from one of the couches.

Nora groaned and sat down next to him. "I hate fire whiskey."

"Is Satan hungover?" He asked teasingly.

"Yes Satan is hungover." She said shaking her head.

"There's a first time for everything then!" He added.

"Only thing left to see is you in a committed relationship!" She added nudging him.

"In your dreams Satan!"

"Whatever you say Manwhore..." She answered laughing. "Let's get some breakfast!"

"Sure." He added getting up and heading towards the portrait hole. "So how does it feel being single for the first time?" He asked as they made their way down the staircase.

"Well I was dumped less then 24 hours ago so I haven't exactly had a chance to live the single lifestyle."

"You'll have all the time in the world to live the single life!" He said as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"I think I'm just going to be concentrating on my OWLs not boys."

"Where's the fun in that?" He asked as they entered the great hall.

"Everything isn't about fun...I actually want to have a career when I get out of Hogwarts! What are you planning on doing next year?" She asked as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"I'm not sure yet actually."

"You'll find something." She said smiling. "You can always open a whorehouse." She added jokingly.

"Thanks...I'll take that under advisement." He said as he took a bite of toast.

"At least you've got money to do pretty much anything you want." Fred said.

"I guess...Can we talk about something else? Nora's the one who was disowned and dumped all in one day!"

"Thanks for rubbing it in." She said glaring at him as she took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"How are you dealing with all of that?" Aveline asked.

"I'm good. My father's an ass...That's not news...As for Cedric, I'll deal." She asked attempting to smile.

"Of course you will! He's an idiot." Aveline said hugging Nora.

"Not to say we told you so...but we did." Erik said.

"I might be alright with all of this, but can you guys give me a few days before the I-told-you-so's?"

"Sure thing Satan!" Erik answered.

"Golden boy's staring at you... You don't mind us calling him Golden boy now?" George asked.

"No... I don't mind... And I don't care that he's staring." She answered coldly.

"He's an idiot. That's all there is to it." Nataleigh said.

"Right...I've gotta go talk to Megg and Neil." She said as she got up trying to escape the discussion of her break-up.

"Nora we didn't mean to..." Aveline called after her, but the young blond simply ignored her friend.

As Nora made her way pass the Hufflepuff table she caught Cedric looking at her. She shook her head and sighed as she made her way towards her younger siblings at the Ravenclaw table.

"Nora!" Megg said excitedly as she saw her older sister. Neil turned around and smiled to her.

"Hey you two." She said as she sat down between them . "How've you been?"

"Really good! Professor Lupin is great! I've never learnt so much in DADA and you were right! Ancient runes and arithmancy are fascinating! Care for magical creatures is alright, but ancient runes is the best! And homework isn't so bad, which is surprising because we've been learning so much!" Megg said without taking a breath.

Nora chuckled at her sister's enthusiasm. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. What about you Neil?"

"What she said. Only I'm not as hyperactive." He answered jokingly.

"That's great." She said smiling at them. "I just have something to tell you two... I'd rather you hear it from me."

"Oh, is it about you and Cedric breaking up?" Megg asked casually.

"No..." Nora asked frowning. "How do you know about that? Forget it I don't even care." She added sighing. "What I wanted to say is that Father is disowning me. So I won't be going to the manor for Christmas...Or for anything else for that matter..."

"What? Why?" Megg asked as Neil looked uneasy.

"The usual reasons...I publicly disregard our family values and ruin our reputation. But don't worry about it! I just wanted you to hear this from me."

"But..." Megg tried to say.

"No buts. You will go home and enjoy it as much as you can. And I don't want you to feel bad for me. It's for the best."

"Alright..."They both answered.

"Good. I'll see you both soon." She said getting up and kissing the top of their heads.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Nora and Nataleigh made their way towards Professor Lupin's office for tea.<p>

"So you told Neil and Megg about Father?" Nataleigh asked.

"Yeah. I thought they should hear it from me." Nora answered looking at her feet.

"That's nice. Did you tell them about Cedric?"

"I didn't have to. They already knew..."

"How?"

"I don't know and don't care." Nora answered as they arrived in front of Lupin's office and she knocked.

"Come in!"

Both girls entered the office and sat down on a couch across from their teacher.

"Well, I asked you both to come here to make sure you were alright after what happened yesterday in class. I'm sorry I did not intervene earlier."

"Oh it's alright. I was quite shaken up, but we talked it through and I'm better." Nataleigh answered.

"Good, good." Lupin said smiling. "Norabel?"

"Please call me Nora. And I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" She asked defensively.

Lupin chuckled lightly at her reaction. "You're just like your mother."

"You know our mother?" Nora questioned.

"Very well." Lupin answered. "She was my best friend at Hogwarts. And I can tell that she would have reacted exactly the same way. She always said she was fine. Never showing any signs of weakness." He said with a nostalgic smile.

"Really?" Nataleigh asked intrigued. "Were you in Ravenclaw with her?"

"No. I was in Gryffindor like you both. But she spent a great deal of time in our common room being best friend with Lily and dating..." He stopped himself mid-sentence and his face fell. "Well, a Gryffindor."

"Mum dated a Gryffindor? But I thought our parents got married just after Hogwarts?" Nora asked.

"That's a complicated matter you'd better discuss with your mother." He said looking rather uncomfortable.

"How was she? She doesn't talk much of her time at Hogwarts." Nataleigh asked interested.

"She was great." Lupin said nostalgically. "She looked a lot like you Nora. She was very kind and compassionate, but she got mad very easily if you offended someone she cared about. She was driven and concentrated on her studies and being the first of class. She was also a slight bit neurotic and she tended to have mood swings when she was tired." He added lightheartedly.

"Trust me that hasn't changed." Nataleigh said.

All three of them laughed for a while. For the first time since yesterday, Nora found herself actually enjoying the moment and forgetting about her troubles.

"Did you know our father?" Nataleigh questioned.

"Well he was a few years older than us and we didn't quite get along...He and Lucius Malfoy we're quite a team if I remember correctly."

"That hasn't changed either." Nora added rather coldly.

"You see a lot of the Malfoys then?" Lupin asked.

"Well Lucius and our father are still best mates. And Narcissa and mum get along quite well, but Lucius doesn't like mum very much...So he doesn't come as often. Which is not a bad thing." Nataleigh added with a smirk.

"Not to disrespect anyone, but I do agree with you." He added with a chuckle.

After talking for almost forty minutes, both girls left Professor Lupin's office and headed towards the Quidditch pitch.

"That was nice. Mum never talks about Hogwarts. It's nice to know she was actually here." Nataleigh said.

"Yeah." Nora said absentmindedly.

"Are you even listening to me?" Nataleigh asked as she looked at her sister.

"What? Oh sorry Nat. I'm kind of distracted. I was just thinking about something Cedric said last night. Aren't you going back to the common room?"

"Nope, I'm coming to watch you guys practice. And I'm really sorry about Cedric. I know you really liked him." Nataleigh said sadly.

"Yeah. I did." Nora said sighing. "So are you coming for me or are you coming to watch a certain boy play Quidditch?"

Nataleigh blushed slightly. "If I say both will you hold it against me?" She asked biting her bottom lip.

"Just a little." Nora said teasingly as she nudged her twin.

* * *

><p>Quidditch practice went by very quickly. The sun was shining and it was a perfect day for flying. A few clouds in the sky and a light breeze, but it wasn't cold. They went through a few of the usual Quidditch drills before heading towards the showers. As usual, Nora came out of the showers first, drying her hair with a towel. She slipped on her cream colored silk blouse, a pair of black tights and high-waisted shorts. She did a drying spell on her hair as Alicia came out of the showers.<p>

"I really love those shorts." She said as she made her way towards her locker.

"Thanks Leesh." Nora said as she put on a navy blazer and matching flats. She folded her practice clothes, carefully put them in her bag and waited for her friend to finish getting ready.

They came out of the locker room a few minutes later and were greeted by Fred, George, Aveline and Erik.

"Well that was long! Even Erik is done." Fred teased.

"Blame Leesh! I've been ready for the past ten minutes." Nora said laughing.

"Yeah, yeah. Where's Nat." Alicia said as they started to walk.

"She left with Wood." Erik said.

"Did she now?" Nora said teasingly as Fred tried to suppress a laugh.

"She didn't seem too mad about it." Fred whispered jokingly.

Nora laughed as they fell slightly behind the rest of the group.

"So how was tea with Lupin?" Fred asked as he put his arm casually around her shoulders.

"Not bad. We mostly talked about mum. They used to be friends back at Hogwarts." She said as she leaned into him.

"Well that's nice. Did he reveal some dirty secrets about her?"

"Sadly no." She answered laughing. "He did say that she dated a Gryffindor. Which is weird because she married my father right after Hogwarts. But that's not important. What about you? Been up to mischief while I've been away?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe. I won't deny having been given detention by one of our dear teachers who has a secret crush on you." He said laughing.

"Why did Flitwick give you detention?" She asked jokingly.

"Very funny. You know I'm talking about Snape who has yet to prove that he owns a bottle of shampoo. Which might have something to do with the detention."

"What did you do?" She asked chuckling

"Well George and I thought we'd leave a basket of colorful shampoo next to Snape's office from a secret admirer. But let's just say that Snape saw us and wasn't too happy. And we're now stuck in detention for a week."

"That's quite funny actually." She said as she burst out laughing. He'd always found her laugh adorable although he knew she hated it. It almost sounded as if a child was laughing. It wasn't a fit of giggles like most girls, but it was light and almost airy. Whenever she would laugh he noticed that her face lit up and he could see a sparkle in her eye. He couldn't help, but laugh as well because he found her happiness contagious.

"You do know you laugh like a four year old?" He teased.

"I do not!" She said as she playfully hit his shoulder and chuckled.

"You kind of do. It's quite endearing." He added laughing.

"Hey! Stop laughing at me." She answered pouting.

"But then all the fun would be gone." He said ruffling her hair.

"No it wouldn't, I could embarrass you. That's always fun." Nora said nudging him.

"And how would you do that?" Fred asked.

"Easy Freddikins, how's that girl you fancy?" She said with a grin.

"Oh...That." He said blushing a light shade of red. "She's alright I guess."

"That's all I get? Who is she anyways?"

"I'm not answering that." He said as he started to rub the back of his neck.

"Well what year is she in?"

"Fifth..."

"And I've met this girl?" She said looking up at him.

"I'd say so..." He said as he shifted his gaze from hers.

"Is she in Gryffindor?"

"I'm not answering that either." He said blushing even more.

"Well at least I got a wee bit of information about this mystery woman." She said teasingly. "Do you really like her?"

"Y...yeah I really do." He said looking in her gray eyes.

After a few seconds she broke eye contact.

"Well don't forget about little old me then." She answered with a hint of sadness in her tone.

"I would never dream of it Freckles." He said pulling her closer to him.

"You better not." She added teasingly as they arrived at the entrance where a blond boy was waiting. "Oh crap." Nora said rolling her eyes.

"What does Golden Boy want?" Fred asked coldly.

"I have no bloody idea. Wait for me?" She asked as Cedric walked towards them.

"Sure."

"Nora, Weasley." Cedric greeted coldly. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked looking at Nora.

"I'm not interested." She said icily and walked away. Fred put a protective arm around her small frame while Cedric glared at them.

"Are you alright?" Fred said as they entered the castle.

"Not really." She said sighing. "Thanks for getting my mind off of things." She added with a smile.

"You're very welcome Freckles."

* * *

><p>After studying for the rest of the afternoon, they all made their way towards the great hall for supper. The group sat down next to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.<p>

"Hey children!" Fred greeted ruffling Ginny's hair.

"Oh shut it." Ron said turning a light shade of pink.

"Now, now Ronniekins! Language!" George teased.

"Will you ever leave your brother alone?" Nora asked laughing as she sat down between Fred and Ginny.

"No." They both answered with a grin.

"Just like I'll never stop bugging you Satan!" Nataleigh said sitting across from Nora.

"Thanks Slob." Nora said rolling her eyes as they all laughed.

"So how've you been?" Nora asked Ginny as they started to fill their plates.

"Not bad. I'm not getting possessed by You-Know-Who so that's good." She said sarcastically.

"True. Quite the improvement." Nora said teasingly as Ginny laughed. She had always been quite fond of Nora. She was like a sister she never had. Ginny felt like she could always talk to her and ask her for help whenever she needed it.

"But seriously things are going well. I'm having a hard time in potions though." She said frowning.

"I'll help if you want." Nora said with a warm smile.

"Thanks Nora. You're the best."

"Thank you, thank you." Nora said jokingly.

"Don't say than Gin, it'll go to her head." Fred said a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"It will not!" Nora said playfully hitting his shoulder.

"Sure..." He said sarcastically.

"Nora, Cedric's looking at you." Nataleigh said.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Nora answered dryly.

"Oh...nothing... I was just saying."

"I know. But I really don't care. He left me. I'm done." Nora said.

"Alright then." Nataleigh said and they all went back to eating.

Nora, Fred and George were talking about Quidditch with Harry and Ron while Hermione was trying to talk about OWLs with Nataleigh and who did not seem invested in the conversation.

"Have you talked to Diggory since yesterday?" Lucy asked.

"No. I blew him off earlier."

"Why? Don't you want to try to work things out?" Lucy asked as everyone turned to hear Nora's answer.

"Let me make this clear. Cedric left me. He broke things off, not me. I will not go running after someone who does not want me!" She said dryly.

"Yeah, but you two seemed really happy!"

"Well I guess he wasn't!" She said as she started to get mad.

"What about the Quidditch match in a few weeks?" Fred said trying to change the subject seeing that Nora was fed up with the discussion of her failed relationship.

"Yeah..We're going to beat Slytherin for sure!" Erik said trying to diffuse the tension.

Not taking the hint Lucy continued to question Nora. "So you're really going to give up on Cedric? I mean the way he looks at you he really loves you!" She said.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT CEDRIC!" Nora yelled. The great hall went silent as everyone had turned their heads towards the Gryffindor table. Over at the Hufflepuff table Cedric looked mortified and blushed a dark shade of red.

"Oh screw this!" Nora said as she stormed out the great hall all eyes on her.

"You really had to push it?" Fred said coldly as he got up and went after her.

"I... I didn't mean..." Lucy said as everyone in the great hall started to talk amongst themselves.

"Come on Lucy! He dumped her. Try to be a little sensitive." Aveline said.

"I just don't want her to regret anything."

"You should just let her deal with it. She's hurting a lot more than she lets on." Nataleigh said sighing.

"Yeah...I should go apologize."

"Don't! Let Fred take care of her. I doubt she'll talk to anyone else right now." Nataleigh said with a hint of jealousy.

"I don't get why they don't just get together already!" Lucy said.

"Two minutes ago you want her to fight for Diggory and now you want her to get with Fred? Make up your mind!" Aveline said.

"He really likes her doesn't he?" Nataleigh asked George with a smile.

"Yeah. I think so. I just don't know if she'll ever notice." He answered.

"She's kind of clueless isn't she?" Aveline said with a chuckle.

"Only when it comes to Fred." Nataleigh said as they laughed.

* * *

><p>"Nora wait!" Fred called after her.<p>

"Just leave me alone Fred."

"You know that's not going to happen." He said as he caught up to her.

"What am I supposed to do Fred? It's never enough." She said looking up at him as tears brimmed her eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked softly as he looked down at her.

"I'm never enough. I'm not smart enough, or pretty enough or good enough. Not for Cedric and not even for my own father." She said as she let out a soft sob.

"You're more than enough to me." He said as he pulled her into a hug.

"I...I can't..." She said between sobs.

"It's alright." He whispered softly as he stroked her hair. She sobbed into his chest for a few more minutes before her breathing slowed down.

"I'm s...so sorry. I'm such a mess." She said trying to chuckle as she wiped away her tears.

"You're not a mess Nora you're just going through a rough patch. And it's normal. You've probably seen me cry more times than I've seen you." He said with a smile.

"Maybe." She said chuckling slightly. "I couldn't ask for a better friend you know? You're always there for me."

"Right back at you Freckles." He said pushing a strand of hair from her face. "And I promise I'll always be there."

"Forever and always?" She asked with a smile.

"Forever and always." He repeted. "Are you feeling any better?"

"How could I not?" She said with a smile. "I'm really sorry I stormed off like that."

"Don't apologise to me. I quite enjoyed seeing Diggory's face when you did." He answered jokingly.

"It's just that I don't know how to feel about all of this. I thought everything was perfect and suddenly it just wasn't. And I can't help but feel like a failure."

"It isn't your fault."

"It actually kind of is." She said sighing.

He put his arms around her as she rested her head against his chest.

"Why does love have to be this hard?" She asked.

"I don't know Freckles. I really don't know." He said sighing as he rested his head on top of hers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Here's another chapter! It's kind of a buffer between two...there isn't much going on but it's necessary! I hope you enjoyed it! Once more, thanks to BananaDaiquiriTimeLord, you seem to be the only person reading this. :P Please review! It only takes a second and it means the world to me! So if you have any comment or suggestion or question please, please, please review! I need the motivation! And I'm really wondering what you think about the OCs! Finally, I have pictures of the characters on my profile so PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE check them out and tell me what you think of them! I love you all and I'll try to upload the next chapter in the next three days because I go back to college on Monday and I won't have as much to update...Sorry for all the typos! I'll correct some things afterwards, my computer is in the shop and I'm on my boyfriend's old computer which is quite shity... Anyways, I'm rambling... Xoxo.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the wonderful J.K. Rowling does!**

_I was losing my mind when I saw you here,_  
><em>But you held your pride like you should've held me.<em>  
><em>I'm scared to see the ending,<em>  
><em>Why are we pretending this is nothing?<em>  
><em>I'd tell you I miss you, but I don't know how,<em>  
><em>I've never heard silence quite this loud.<em>  
><em>Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking.<em>  
><em>And I'm dying to know, is it killing you like it's killing me?<em>  
><em>I don't know what to say,<em>  
><em>Since the twist of fate when it all broke down.<em>  
><em>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.<em>

**-Taylor Swift**

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks, Wood was on a mission. The Gryffindor Quidditch team was exhausted because of the many hours of practice they had to endure to prepare for the upcoming game against Slytherin. After two hours of practice on Friday morning the entire team made their way back to the common room.<p>

"Ok! I have a plan! We wake up even earlier tomorrow and we suffocate Wood with his pillow!" Fred said as they entered the common room.

"Oooh! I like it!" Nora said laughing.

"I'll be look-out!" Alicia said full of enthusiasm.

"I'll check if he's asleep." Nora added.

"So you two are leaving the boys with the dirty job?" George teased.

"Potter could explain everything to McGonagall, he's got the cute factor, she won't be able to punish him!" Alicia said as she nudged Harry.

"Anything to get out of practice at five in the morning." Harry said as he yawned.

"Good! Then that's the plan!" Nora said as they all high-fived each other and laughed.

They all dropped off their things upstairs, gathered their books and headed out for breakfast. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and conversation started to pick up.

"Tomorrow's Halloween! And we're going to Hogsmeade so we can load up on candy!" Alicia said laughing.

"True! Liquorice wands here we come!" Nora said as she took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Your obsession with liquorice wands is almost scary!" Fred said laughing at her.

"Maybe, but you love me anyway!" She said teasingly.

"Of course." He said ruffling her hair as she frowned.

"I can't wait for the feast tomorrow." Wood said as he sat down next to them.

"Why? All the practicing finally catching up to you?" George asked.

"No...I simply enjoy festivities." He stated.

They all shook their heads and laughed at him. That boy was truly crazy about Quidditch.

* * *

><p>The Gryffindor fifth years entered Professor Lupin's classroom for DADA. Lupin started talking about inferis and how to get rid of them. Half way through the class Fred passed a piece of paper to Nora who was doodling in the corner of her notebook.<p>

_Norabel DeBordeaux not paying attention? What's going on?_

_**I'm just distracted. What about you?**_

_Not much...I've been thinking about the skiving snackboxes, how about nosebleed nougats? It's not as disgusting as puking and teachers won't have a choice to let you out of class if your bleeding all over the place._

_**That's actually pretty amazing! I like it! But you need to find a way to make the bleeding stop because it could cause some serious trouble.**_

_True...But you could probably help us with that with your healing abilities._

_**Maybe...But we need to concentrate on our OWLs first! **_

_Yeah, yeah! Don't fret so much!_

_**I don't fret! It's important! And might I add you had a T in History of Magic and P's in both Herbology and Charms!**_

_Thanks for rubbing it in Freckles! And I did get an O in transfig and muggle studies._

_**And I'm very proud of you Freddykins!**_

_You better be Freckles!_

They kept exchanging notes for the rest of the course, occasionally laughing and causing a few heads to turn. As they made their way out of DADA, a few Hufflepuffs seemed to be whispering and chuckling as they passed by.

"What's going on with the Hufflepuffs?" Fred asked.

"No idea." Nora said shrugging her shoulders dismissively as they made their way towards their next class.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by rather quickly. They studied complicated number charts in arithmancy, studied some disgusting creatures in care for magical creatures and translated an sacred text in ancient runes. The only unusual thing that happened that day was whispering and chuckling coming from most of the students, whether it was in class or in the hallways. As Nora left ancient runes, Cedric passed her without a glimpse.<p>

"I guess you two aren't really on speaking terms yet." Aveline told Nora.

"Not really...It's sad actually that we can't at least be civil." Nora said sighing as she bumped into someone. "Sorry, I'm quite the klutz."

"Watch it Bordeaux!" Keagan said icily.

"It's De Bordeaux! And what the hell is your problem Lawson?" Nora asked as she turned around.

"Being a slut while you date my friend is a problem." He said as he stormed off.

"WHAT?" Nora yelled as she saw Bridget walk out the classroom.

"Hey Bridget!" Nora called.

"You." Bridget said coldly.

"What's going on?"

"Seriously? You sleep with Weasley and then you act all innocent?"

"What are you talking about? I never..." Nora said frowning.

"I don't have time for this... I've gotta get to potions." She said as she walked away.

Nora stood there mortified. After a minute of silence, her expression turned to fury.

"Nora, breathe..." Aveline said sensing her friend's anger.

"Ava, don't tell me to breathe! I've got to talk to Cedric now!" Nora said as she stormed off towards the dungeons. Aveline stood there stunned before heading off towards the common room.

* * *

><p>Nora rushed towards the dungeons seeming furious. She could hear Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs whisper which only made her anger grow.<p>

She spotted Cedric who was talking to a group of friends. She shook her head and walked towards him as a Ravenclaw girl chuckled and said:

"Whore!"

Nora simply rolled her eyes and sighed as she arrived in front of Cedric.

"What the bloody hell is your problem?" Nora asked icily.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he passed his fingers through his hair.

"Seriously?" She asked as he simply shrugged his shoulders.

"SERIOUSLY?" She yelled not being able to suppress her emotions any longer. "YOU TOLD YOUR BLOODY FRIENDS I HAD SEX WITH FRED! AND THE ENTIRE SCHOOL IS CALLING ME A WHORE! THAT IS MY PROBLEM!"

"Oh..." He said as students started to gather around them.

"THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF? OH?" She screamed, the built-up anger from the past few weeks finally spilling out. "I GET THAT YOU HAVE BLOODY TRUST ISSUES BUT WHERE DO YOU GET OFF TELLING THE ENTIRE SCHOOL?"

"I...I didn't mean..." He tried to say as he kept nervously passing his fingers through is hair.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR EXCUSES! FRED AND I HAVE NEVER EVEN KISSED! SO GET OVER IT!"

"Nora...I just..."

"YOU BLOODY GIT! THE ENTIRE SCHOOL THINKS I'M THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR OUR BREAK-UP BECAUSE I CHEATED! WHY DON'T YOU JUST SET THE BLOODY RECORD STRAIGHT?"

"Nora..."

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO TELL EVERYONE EXACTLY WHY WE BROKE UP?" Nora said chuckling darkly.

"Nora... I'm sor.."

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOU'RE SORRY!" She said rolling her eyes. "YOU LEFT ME...YOU MADE THAT DECISION ALL ALONE BECAUSE I WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!" She yelled tear as tears brimmed her eyes.

"Nora...It's not..." He said as he tried to put his hand or her arm.

"I'm done! I'm done screaming, I'm done blaming myself for this, and I'm definitely done with you. I don't want ANYTHING to do with you. I don't even know who you are anymore." She said looking at him with disappointment and sadness.

"Nora!" He called out to her as she walked away.

As she turned the corner, she bumped into a familiar redhead.

"How much did you hear?" She asked wiping away tears that were threatening to fall.

"More than enough." Fred said as he put his arm around her shoulder. "How about we go for a walk?"

She simply nodded. None of them said a word as they walked through the entrance hall, went out the front door and headed towards the lake. After about ten minutes of walking, Nora finally spoke up.

"How did you know where to find me?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"Ava sent me." He said with a smile.

"Of course she did." Nora said with a chuckle.

"She was just looking out for you." Fred said as he squeezed her shoulder.

"I know." Nora sighed as they arrived near a willow tree next to the lake.

They sat down next to each other and looked out at the lake where the giant squid was playing around in the water. There was a slight October breeze but the sky was clear and blue.

"Are you alright?" Fred asked after a while.

"Actually, for the first time in a while yes." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Really?" He said smiling.

"Really." She said looking up at him. "I finally have some closure...Even though it did not go the way I thought it would. I can finally move on and stop feeling so guilty for all the crap that's been going on."

"Good. Because it wasn't your fault." He said as he rested his head on top of her's.

"I know now. Even though it took quite some time." She said chuckling.

"Well it's the end result that's important right?" He asked absentmindedly playing with her hair.

"Yep. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!"

"Nice motto...Quite cliché though." He said teasingly.

"Hey! Don't mock the family motto!" She said as she looked up at him.

"Your family has a motto?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep!"

"And it's _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_?"

"Well actually it's _Ce qui ne nous tue pas nous fortifie_. But that's the translation." She said with a smile.

He looked into her eyes as he pushed a strand of golden hair from her face. The sun gave her gray eyes a sparkle and he couldn't help but look at her.

"Are you staring at my oversized forehead?" Nora asked though she didn't break eye contact.

"Your forehead is perfectly fine." He said leaning closer to her as she inhaled.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Aveline yelled as she and George made their way towards them

"We should head back for dinner." George said.

"Yeah sure." Fred said as he shot up rubbing the back of his neck.

"Were we interrupting something?" George asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"You're always interrupting Georgie." Nora said teasingly as they all walked back towards the castle.

* * *

><p>Later that evening everyone was sitting in the Gryffindor common room in front of a roaring fire.<p>

"So what are you lot doing tomorrow?" Nora asked to the group.

"I have a date with...I want to say Nancy..." Erik said as the entire group laughed and shook their heads disapprovingly.

"We're actually going together." Nataleigh said gesturing to Wood as she turned a slight shade of pink.

"Really?" Nora asked raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Of course." Wood said matter-of-factly.

"Details later." Nora mouthed to her sister who simply nodded and laughed.

"What about you Ava?" Nataleigh said trying to deflect attention away from her.

"I was thinking about going with someone..." Aveline said blushing a dark shade of red.

"Who?" Lucy asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Roger Davies." She whispered.

"Wow! Now who's dating the enemy?" Nora said playfully.

"Well I'm not on the Quidditch team so it isn't as bad...Is it?" She asked.

"No it's fine! He's gorgeous...And a Ravenclaw so he's pretty smart and probably really nice." Lucy said. "I'm going with Karl."

"Wasn't his name Kent?" Aveline asked.

"Kent was last week... Karl is this week." She said with a grin.

"You're as bad as he is!" Nataleigh said gesturing towards Erik.

"You're one to talk!" Nora said to her sister.

"Hey! I'm turning over a new leaf people! I'm going on an actual date aren't I?"

"Yes you are! And we're so proud of you female porny." Erik said teasingly as Nataleigh threw a book at him.

"What about you Leesh?" Nora asked.

"She's going with me!" Lee said with a large grin.

"Well then, that leaves me with you two clowns!" Nora said laughing.

"Actually I kind of have a date too." Fred said rubbing the back of his neck as he turned a dark shade of red.

"Oh..." Nora said surprised.

"With who?" Nataleigh asked.

"Angelina." Fred said looking away from the group.

"Oh..." Nora repeted though her surprise had turned to negativity.

"I guess it's just the two of us then." George said

"Yep!" Nora said attempting to smile.

"Oh the joys of being single and dateless!" George said laughing.

Nora gave a weak chuckle as they all started to talk about the Halloween feast and the upcoming Quidditch match. Throughout the rest of the evening Nora stayed unusually silent as Fred kept rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm not feeling so well. I'm going to head to bed." Nora said.

"Night Freckles!" They all said.

"I'm coming too!" Aveline said. "Big day tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Nora came out of the bathroom wearing a tank top and silk shorts as she tied her hair into a loose ponytail.<p>

"How can you look pretty without any make-up?" Aveline asked.

"Just like you do." Nora said with a smile.

Aveline rolled her eyes playfully."Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah...I guess. I'm just feeling off." She said as she sat down on the side of her bed.

"Because Fred has a date?" Aveline questioned with a smirk.

"What? Why would it bother me?" She asked.

"Because of your undying love for each other?" She proposed grinning.

Nora laughed being used to the bantering from their friends and family.

"Right." She said rolling her eyes. "You sound like our mothers. They've been planning our wedding since we've been eight."

"Well it's only smart to be prepared for the future!" She said with a grin. "But seriously, you never thought about going out with Fred? Not even once?"

"It's not like that... But today at the lake..." Nora started but she stopped talking and shook her head.

"Come on, do tell!" Aveline said excitedly.

"There's nothing to tell, he was just really nice and caring. But he's my best mate and that's all there is to it. Besides he's going out with Angelina and she's alright isn't she?"

"I don't like her...And you don't either." Aveline said laughing.

"I do not dislike her!" Nora said defensively.

"Well she sure as hell dislikes you!" She added smirking.

"Why thank you Ava." Nora said laughing.

"She's jealous...And I get it...The way Fred looks at you I'm even jealous and I don't even fancy the bloke!" Aveline said with a smile.

"The way he looks at me?" Nora asked raising an eyebrow. "You make him sound like a creepy stalker." She added with a chuckle.

"Maybe he is..." Aveline joked. "But really, you should give it a shot."

"Ava, I know you all enjoy making fun of Fred and I but it's nothing serious. We don't feel that way about each other. He's my friend and I want things to stay the way they are."

"But what if he doesn't?" Aveline asked seriously.

"Well that isn't an issue."Nora said rolling her eyes at her friend's insistence. "We should go to bed...You've got a big date tomorrow!"

"Yes I do! And you will help me get ready for it!" Aveline said with a grin.

"Why do I feel like I'm going to play hairdresser and make-up artist all morning?" Nora asked with a smirk.

"Because you love us!" Aveline said smiling.

"And I'm the only single one." She said with a sigh. "Still, I'll be up, bright and early to make you lot look beautiful for all your dates!"

"That's my girl!" Aveline said as she hugged her.

"Yeah, yeah!" Nora said hugging her back and chuckling. "I'm off to bed, tomorrow is going to be a very, very, very, long morning!"

"Sleep tight Nora!"

"You too Ava!" Nora said smiling as she lied in bed unable to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another chapter! Two in a few days is pretty awesome! Well thank you to everyone who's reviewed, put this story on alert or favorited it, it really does mean the world to me! I hope you'll take a minute to review because it really does help me with motivation and if you have any ideas or suggestions they would be really appreciated since I'm starting to have a slight case of writers block (which is why the chapter is shorter). Also, I'm back to college as of tomorrow so I'll be uploading less but I'll try and update every Saturday. Finally, I have pictures of the characters on my profile so check them out and tell me if you like them and if you're enjoying the characters in the story! I love you all! And once more sorry for the typos and all, my dear computer is still in the shop and my boyfriend's laptop isn't the best...Don't tell him I said so :P XOXO**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

**Dicsclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

_There's been some bad times I've been through,  
>Damage I cannot undo.<br>Some things,  
>I wish I could do all over again,<br>But it don't really matter,  
>When life gets that much harder,<br>It makes you that much stronger,  
>Some pages turned,<br>Some bridges burned,  
>But there were,<br>Lessons learned._

**-Carrie Underwood**

* * *

><p>The next morning Nora woke up bright and early to make sure she could squeeze in five minutes in the bathroom before helping her friends get ready for their dates. She put on a beige cowl necked sweater dress and black tights before applying a light coat of eyeliner and mascara. As she started to gather her things, she heard a loud knock on the door.<p>

"NORA! Get out! We've got a shower schedule!" Aveline yelled from the other side of the door.

The young blond rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"Don't worry Ava you'll have plenty of time to get ready!" Nora said as her friend rushed pass her.

A few minutes later, Ava was out of the shower and sat down in the chair in front of the mirror.

"So what are we doing?" Nora asked with a smile.

"I have no idea what so ever." Aveline said laughing. "I don't want to seem too eager...but I don't want to look like crap either..."

Nora laughed. "How about we blow-dry your hair then? It'll look nice but not over the top."

"Work your magic!" Aveline said as Nora started the process.

After doing all four girls' hair, Nora went down to the common room, sank into an armchair and closed her eyes.

"Happy Halloween Satan!" Erik said as she shrieked in surprise.

"You scared the hell out of me!" She said catching her breath.

"I tend to have that effect on people." He said winking at her. "But why so tired?"

"I couldn't sleep...And I had to do everyone's hair this morning which was quite the ordeal." She said sighing.

"Well you look pretty good too."

"Why thank you Erik. You clean up pretty well yourself." She said with a smile.

"Was that a compliment? Is Norabel actually saying that I'm attractive?" Erik teased.

"Of course you are! I'm not blind! But you're kind of an ass." She said laughing.

"Maybe so. But one that you find attractive." He said with a smirk.

"Don't let it go to your head Porny." Nora said rolling her eyes.

"I can't make any promises." He joked. "You're quite attractive too. But a little stuck-up."

"Is this how the famous Landon charm works? You tell me I'm attractive and then you tell me I'm stuck-up?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Is it working?" He teased with a handsome grin.

"In your dreams Manwhore." She said hitting him across the arm.

"Well at least I gave it a shot." He said teasingly as they headed for breakfast.

* * *

><p>A few hours later everyone was meeting in the entrance before leaving for Hogsmeade. Nora saw Nataleigh leave with Wood and Aveline leave with Roger. She smiled at her friends' happiness and enthusiasm but couldn't help feeling sad about her own single status. She spotted the two identical redheads and made her way towards them.<p>

"Hey Weasleys!" She said with a smile.

"Hey Freckles." They both answered as Fred started to rub the back of his neck.

"Nervous?" Nora asked the corner of her lips pulling upwards at her best friends embarrassment.

"He's been fidgety since last night. He kept tossing and turning." George said with a grin.

"I did not!" Fred said sending a glare George's way.

"Well I sure did." Nora chuckled. "I couldn't seem to fall asleep last night. And I've got the dark circles to prove it!"

"Nervous about our wondrous date Miss DeBordeaux?" George teased.

"How did you ever figure me out Mr. Weasley?" Nora answered laughing lightly.

"I'm used to it, the ladies can't get enough of me." George said jokingly.

"Now you sound like Erik." Nora said laughing some more.

Fred couldn't help but grin at his friend's laughter.

"Are you making fun of my laugh again?" Nora asked trying not to grin as well.

"I'm only making fun of the fact that you laugh like a four year old." He said innocently.

"Fred Weasley take that back!" She said playfully hitting him across the arm and laughing some more.

At that moment Angelina joined the group. The moment Fred saw her he went back to rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey Angelina." He said smiling at her.

"Hi Fred." She answered smiling back at him. "How are you two?" She added to Nora and George.

"I'm amazing, as for Nora's she sleep deprived so she's a little grumpy." George answered laughing as Nora rolled her eyes.

"Nice." Angelina simply said.

"Well we should get going, Norabel?" George said as he presented her his arm.

"Yes we should Georgie. Have fun you two." Nora said smiling at them as she took George's arm and left.

* * *

><p>"Do you have a plan for today?" George asked Nora.<p>

"I thought the guy took care of that on a date Georgie?" She answered teasingly. " I really want to go to Honeydukes...And then I don't really mind. I guess we'll be stopping by Zonko's."

"You know me too well Freckles!" He said swinging an arm casually over her shoulder.

"Seven years will do that." She said with grin.

"Has it been that long?" He asked.

"Yep! I moved when we were eight." She said nostalgically.

As she looked in front of them she saw a blond haired boy she knew too well. He turned around with a smirk on his face.

"Well if it isn't my favorite sister? I hear you finally had the sense to end it with Diggory." Nikolaus said.

"Oh shut it Niko! And it wasn't even me who ended it!" Nora said fuming with anger.

"Don't be so mad! We haven't spoken in two weeks!"

"There's a reason for that." She spat icily.

"What did I do this time? Make a rude comment about someone?" He asked smirking and crossing his arms over his chest.

"You don't know? He didn't tell you?" She asked.

"Ah come one Nora, whatever I did I probably didn't mean it. It's not important! Now, can you just forgive me so we can move on as usual?" He asked still smirking.

"Not important? Are you bloody kidding me Niko?" She said her voice rising. "You had me disowned! Father no longer considers me his daughter and doesn't want to see me anymore! This isn't one of your harmless pranks anymore Niko!"

"Nora...I'm so sorry I never meant for anything like this to happen!" He said feeling incredibly guilty.

"Well sometimes your actions have consequences!"

"I don't know what to say Nora..." He said his eyes full of guilt.

"Don't say anything. Not a thing!" She said icily as she left followed by George.

"Well that was fun." George said sarcastically.

"Niko's always a blast." Nora said rolling her eyes as they made their way towards Hogsmeade.

* * *

><p>After spending a considerable amount of time in Honeydukes and Zonko's, George and Nora walked around Hogsmeade with no particular plan in mind.<p>

"How can you dislike liquorice wands?" Nora asked bewildered.

"I don't know...I guess I just don't like them Freckles." He answered laughing.

"This relationship is not going to work." She said teasingly shaking her head.

"Well I always thought it was doomed." He answered jokingly while ruffling her hair. "Isn't that your mum and John?" George asked gesturing towards a couple walking towards them further down the street.

When her mother spotted them, she smiled and waved to Nora and George.

"Mum! Dad! What are you doing here?" Nora asked as her mother hugged her.

"Well there is a few things I wanted to talk to you about and it's always nice to see my babies." She answered with a smile as she turned to George. "Merlin you've grown! How have you been doing? Molly will murder me if I don't come back with a full report." She said teasingly as she hugged him.

"It wouldn't even surprise me." He answered chuckling. "And I'm doing great."

"Staying out of trouble?" John questioned with a slight smile already knowing the answer.

"Well let's just say we haven't gotten into anymore trouble than last year." George answered with a grin.

"Speaking of partners in crime...Where's Fred?" John asked.

"He's on a date. Report that to Mum please." George said with a mischievous grin.

"You're really an ass!" Nora said hitting him playfully across the shoulder.

"Language!" Brooke scolded. "How about we go to the Three Broomsticks to talk?"

"Sure." Nora and George answered.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later they were all sitting at a table with four mugs of butterbeer.<p>

"Not that I'm not glad to see you two but what's going on?" Nora asked.

"Well Nora" Her mother started as she folded her hands and her face twisted into a serious expression.

"You're not pregnant again are you?" She asked.

Everyone at the table laughed lightheartedly.

"No. I am not pregnant." She said with a smile. "Your sister wrote me a letter last week and I wrote to Cecilius."

"Oh..." Nora said staring intently at her mug knowing exactly what was coming next and not looking forward to it.

"Why didn't you tell us he was disowning you?" Brooke asked with a concerned tone.

"I thought you would be disappointed." Nora said not shifting her glance from her drink.

"Of course not!" Brooke answered astonished.

"If anything we're proud of you for standing up for what you believe in." John said kindly. "You will never be a disappointment to us Nora."

"I guess I didn't know how to tell you...And there's been so much going on." Nora said finally looking up at them.

"We know you and Cedric ended things if that's what you're referring to." Her mother said.

"First of all Cedric ended things and second how do you know?" Nora asked confused.

"Your sister's letter." John simply stated.

"I'm going to kill Megg! She always rats us out! She's being such a child!"

"It wasn't Megg, it was Nataleigh." George said.

"What?" Nora asked turning to her friend who had been silent until this moment. "How do you know?"

"I was kind of with her when she wrote the letter." George said as he started tapping his fingers on the table not daring to look directly at his friend.

"Seriously?" Nora asked. "And you never thought about mentioning any of this to me?"

"Nora! They did the right thing. We just wanted to make sure you're alright." John said.

"I'm fine! It really sucks and I'm pissed off that nothing seems to be going right but I'm fine!" She said.

"Alright then." Brooke said.

"That's it?" Nora asked.

"Yes. I'm not going to push it. How about a lighter subject of conversation?" She asked as everyone at the table laughed.

"Oh! Nat and I talked to Professor Lupin! He said you two were friends in school." Nora said as she took a sip of butter beer.

"You never told me that!" George said.

"You never told me you wrote to my mother so we're even." She answered with a smile.

"Remus told you that? What else did he say?"

"Not much...Just that you two were pretty close and that you'd spend time in the Gryffindor common room because you were friends with a girl named Lily and you dated a guy in Gryffindor."

Brooke choked on her butterbeer. "Did he say who?" She asked nervously.

"No..."

"Oh, well yes Remus and I were close. He was pretty much my best friend and so was Lily." She answered with a sad smile.

"But what about the guy? I mean you married Father a few months after graduation and you had us when you were eighteen."

"My marriage to your father was quite complicated." She answered.

"That's what Professor Lupin said. But I mean technically, I do know how babies are made, does this mean that we could possibly not be his? Because that would simply be perfect. And it would really explain a lot." Nora said.

"Sorry to disappoint you Nora, but you, Nataleigh and Nikolaus are definitely Cecilius' children. And I'd rather not talk about this now." Her mother said.

"Fine. You won't tell me who it is will you?"

"No."

"Do you know?" She asked turning to John.

"Yes. But if your mother doesn't want you to know I respect her wishes." He said.

"Is he the reason you never speak about your time at Hogwarts?" Nora asked.

"Norabel that is enough! Those are times I do not intend to relive especially not today." Her mother said firmly.

"Alright. Sorry Mum. I was just curious." Nora answered.

At that moment, the door of the Three Broomsticks opened and a certain Defense against the dark arts teacher came in.

"Speaking of perfect timing." George whispered in Nora's ear.

As Lupin saw the group he made his way towards the table.

"Well, well, well, you haven't changed a bit." He said with a smile as he saw Brooke.

"I wish I could say the same for you Moony but you're looking a wee bit wrinkly." She teased.

Nora and George spit out the butter beer they were drinking.

"MOONY?" They both questioned.

"It's just a nickname my friend's used at school." He answered.

"You're Moony?" George asked completely stunned.

"Yes...Why do you ask?" He asked looking suspiciously at George.

"It's a nice nickname. Most people call me Satan or Freckles..." Nora said nervously. "Wow..We should really get going. You guys have loads of catching up to do. Bye." She added kissing her mother's and John's cheeks.

"Don't forget to write! And it was nice seeing you too George!" Brooke called after them.

"You too!" He said as they exited the Three Broomsticks.

"He's Moony? As in THE Moony? From the map?" George asked as they started making their way towards Hogwarts.

"I guess. It isn't exactly a regular nickname." Nora said stunned.

"Wow. We really owe him so much." George said.

"Seriously." Nora said in admiration.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I UPDATED! I can't believe I even wrote this. I've been stuck in bed all week with pertussis (Whooping cough...not that it matters) and I've pretty much been coughing up a lung. The bright side is that my dear boyfriend, who's crappy computer I'm writing this on, is an ER resident so he's been taking care of me...Now enough rambling...Sorry...I know you all probably don't care :P I'll probably end up deleting this eventually...**

**This chapter doesn't have much going on but there are some clues about important things that will be revealed later on...Such as Brooke's old boyfriend...I find it quite obvious but I'm writting the story :P Also. I have pictures of the characters on my profile so check them out if you want and tell me what you think :) Once more sorry about mistakes, I'll be going over the chapters eventually. And my dear laptop is still in the shop...It's been forever. I have another chapter written so i'll be uploading that tomorow! Once more PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I love having feedback, it makes me so happy :) Thanks to everyone who's favorited the story and put it on alert! I love you all. Xoxo.**

**To Fat Old Sun****: Thanks for reviewing! Angelina has bad timing...And I kind of dislike her :P**

**To 93 Diagon Alley: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

_And we know it's never simple, never easy  
>Never a clean break, no one here to save me<br>You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand  
>And I can't breathe<br>Without you, but I have to._

_-**Taylor Swift**_

* * *

><p>As the front doors came into view, Nora and George spotted Fred and Angelina further in front of them hand in hand.<p>

"Well I guess their date went well." Nora said without any hint of emotion.

"And does that bother you?" George asked with a grin.

"Of course not." She stated.

"Not even a little bit?" He asked.

"Not really." Nora said shrugging her shoulders.

"Does that mean the wedding is off? Mum will be devastated!" George teased as he nudged her.

"Shut it!" She said rolling her eyes. "My only issue here is that Angelina isn't exactly my favourite person in the world."

"Which is your politically-correct way of saying you hate her." George rectified.

"I do not hate her! I simply don't think she's good enough for Fred." Nora said.

"Now this is interesting." He added his grin growing.

"What's interesting?" She asked rolling her eyes at George's insinuations.

"Who do you think is good enough for him them?" George asked ignoring her last question.

"I don't know...Not Angelina."

"Would you react like this if I was the one who went out on a date with her?" He asked.

"What?" Nora asked taken by surprise.

"You heard me! And I believe the answer you're looking for is no." He said laughing.

"That's not true. You deserve everything Fred does and Angelina isn't good enough for either of you so don't get any ideas. And I don't think our dear Freddykins would appreciate it if you asked her out. And by the way I told you so." She said looking up at him.

"Don't worry I'm not interested. And what did you tell me so?" He asked.

"The girl Fred fancies is Angelina."

George snorted. "Trust me it isn't. For once in your life Freckles you're actually wrong."

"How can you be so sure? He did ask her out!" Nora asked raising an eyebrow.

"Correction Freckles, she asked him out. And trust me she isn't the one Fred fancies."

"Once more, how can you be so sure?" Nora questioned.

"Because I know my brother. Fred goes on dates once in a while but he's fancied the same girl since...pretty much forever." George answered laughing.

"Fine..."Nora said.

"You really don't know do you?" He asked looking at her gray eyes.

"No...Should I?" She asked seeming confused.

"Wow. Nataleigh's right. You really are clueless!" He said teasingly.

"George Fabian Weasley take that back!" Nora yelled jokingly as George sprinted towards the castle.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the castle out of breath and panting for air. As they tried to catch their breath Fred walked towards them.<p>

"Where's your other half?" George teased.

"She's right here." He answered jokingly as he put his arms around Nora shoulders while she attempted to get her breathing under control. George tried to hide a fit of laughter with a cough as Fred sent him a dark glare.

"Try not to let Angelina hear that she already hate's me enough." Nora joked.

"Don't worry she left with Katie." Fred said laughing. "So how about supper?"

"I'll find you guys later. I've got some catching up to do."

"On Halloween? You're going to miss the feast and the ghosts making fun of Peeves for studying?" Fred asked.

"As much as I love making fun of Peeves, I'm really behind on my homework. I'll come down towards the end of the feast." She said smiling.

"Fine. Go be a bookworm. But don't forget to get some food later." He said as she left.

"I won't Mum!" She teased waving at them as she turned a corner.

"You do realize you called her your other half...What's next? Soul mate? " George asked with a grin as they made their way towards the Gryffindor table.

"Shut it...It wasn't like that." Fred said blushing a light shade of pink.

"To her maybe. But to you it is." He said causing Fred's face to turn as red as his hair.

"What's going on here?" Nataleigh asked as the twins sat down.

"Fred referred to Nora as his other half." George said with a large grin.

Fred rolled his eyes and shook his head while Nataleigh and Aveline choked on their pumpkin juice and the others laughed.

"To her face?" Nataleigh asked chuckling while trying to regain some composure.

"Oh yes." George said as he patted Fred's back mockingly.

"Is this why she isn't here? You made her run off?" Erik asked.

"She's studying!" Fred said getting annoyed. "And it wasn't like that!" He insisted as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Not like what?" Nataleigh said trying to sound serious. "Not like you've fancied her for years and you want to marry her and live happily ever after with her?" She added trying to suppress a large grin.

"You're bloody mental." He said concentrating on his glass of pumpkin juice.

"Actually my dear twin is. You've called her your other half, to her face, and she doesn't even realize that you're in love with her." Nataleigh simply stated.

"It wasn't like that!" Fred said as he buried his face in his hands. "Can we please change the subject?"

"Does that mean you're done denying you love Nora?" Aveline asked with a smirk.

"I'm telling you it wasn't like that!" He repeated.

"Maybe so...But you're still not denying the fact that you love her." George said laughing.

"We're friends! And that's it." He said sighing and hoping they'd drop the subject.

"That's funny, that's exactly what she said last night." Aveline said as she took another sip of pumpkin juice.

"What did she say?" Fred asked suddenly seeming fully interested and invested in the conversation.

"Now I've got your attention." Aveline teased. "I'm not saying anything else. Girl Code!"

"Fine." Fred sighed. "Can we change the subject now? Please."

"Sure. We can talk about your everlasting love for my sister some other time." Nataleigh teased.

* * *

><p>As the feast ended everyone headed back towards their common rooms. The food had been excellent, Dumbledore had given one of his usual speeches and the ghosts had put on quite an impressive show. The only down side for the group of Gryffindors was that Nora had never joined them.<p>

"Nora really missed a good one!" Nataleigh said as they went up the stairs.

"True. The ghost really outdid themselves this year." Aveline said.

"Do you think she's alright?" Fred asked.

"Of course Freddy! Don't worry your other half is quite the control freak and gets caught up in her studying. Don't fret so much." Nataleigh said nudging him.

Fred simply rolled his eyes as they were stopped by a group of Gryffindors stuck in front of the portrait.

"Why isn't anyone going in?" Ron asked from behind them.

"If we knew Ronnikins we'd tell you." Fred said condescendingly.

"Don't mind him, he's lost his other half." George teased.

"Shut it George!" Fred said as he peered over the other students trying to find out was going on.

"Make way! Let me through I'm head boy!" Yelled Percy's voice.

The group followed Percy to the portrait to see what the holdup was.

"Somebody get Professor Dumbledore now!" Percy ordered in a sharp voice.

"Oh my..." Nataleigh said as they saw the portrait.

The Fat Lady was gone and there were stripes of the canvas lying on the floor. The portrait was full of deep claw marks.

"Can I fret now?" Fred whispered icily to Nataleigh as Dumbledore arrived.

Dumbledore quickly looked at the portrait before turning to McGonagall and Filch.

"Gather the ghost, we need to find her." He said as a cackling sound was heard.

"You won't find her Professorhead." Peeves said as he zoomed by the students.

"What happened Peeves?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"She's quite ashamed. A mess really, she keeps crying and hiding on the fourth flour rambling your Headship sir."

"Peeves, did she say who did this?" Professor Dumbledore asked patiently.

"He got mad when she wouldn't let him in without the password. He's always had quite a temper that Sirius Black." Peeves said as he zoomed away.

"Sirius Black?" The crowd whispered.

"Prefects and heads of houses are to gather their students and guard the great hall while teachers will come with me." Dumbledore said calmly as everyone started to rush down the staircase.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is she?" Fred asked as they made their way towards the great hall.<p>

"I don't know." Nataleigh said a hint of fear in her voice.

"What's going on?" A voice asked from behind them.

"Nora!" They all yelled as they hugged her.

"I'm glad to see you guys too." She said chuckling. "But what's going on?"

"Where were you?" Fred asked

"In the kitchens. I like studying there and I can get food at the same time." She said.

"Thank Merlin." Nataleigh said hugging her sister again.

"Is anybody going to tell me what's going on?" Nora asked confused.

"Sirius Black was, or is, in the castle and he tore the Fat Lady apart. So everyone is staying here tonight." George said.

"Oh crap!" Nora said.

"Yeah...Oh crap is definitely the right response." Aveline said with a chuckle.

"Norabel! Good! I need you to help me get everything ready before all the other houses arrive." Percy said.

"Of course Perce! I'll see you lot later!"

* * *

><p>Professor Dumbledore made the four tables vanish and conjured hundreds of sleeping bags and pillows before leaving to search the castle. Percy, Nora and the other Gryffindor prefects guided everyone inside as the other houses arrived and the teachers left to join the search. When everyone was finally in the great hall, all prefects gathered in the front.<p>

"We're all going to take turns patrolling the great hall in groups of two and one group will be patrolling in front of the doors." Percy said. "Gryffindor and Hufflepuff prefects will go first. After three hours we switch. Does everyone understand?" He asked looking at Penelope for approval.

"Yes!" They all answered.

"Everyone in his or her sleeping bag! Lights out in fifteen minutes! No more talking!" Percy yelled. "Nora would you patrol outside? I know you can take care of yourself if something goes wrong." Percy added.

"Of course Percy." She said with a smile.

"I'm going with her." Cedric said.

"Sure. Ask for help and send a ghost to Dumbledore if there's a problem." He said as he closed the doors behind them.

"You didn't have to do that." Nora said as she started pacing around the corridor.

"I wanted to." He answered shrugging his shoulders. "What happened? All I heard was Sirius Black and Gryffindor." He said trying to keep the conversation flowing.

"Sirius Black slashed our portrait because she wouldn't let him into the Gryffindor tower. And Dumbledore thinks that he might still be in the castle." Nora said.

"Oh crap." He said.

Nora chuckled at his reaction.

"What's so funny?" He asked with a smile. It had been a while since he had seen her smiling.

"That's exactly what I said when I found out." She said with a smile.

"You weren't there?" He questionned sounding relieved.

"No I was in the kitchens. I had to study."

"You missed the feast?"

"Please don't lecture me on it. All of my friends have already done it." She said a slight bit impatient.

A cold silence fell between them for two long, painful, and awkward hours before either of them decided to speak up.

"Nora, I just wanted to say..." Cedric said as he stopped in front of her.

"You don't have to say anything Ced." She interrupted coldly.

"But I need to Nora. About a lot of things." He said passing his fingers through his hair.

"Well we're stuck together for another hour so I guess it's now or never." She said looking at her feet and sucking her bottom lip nervously.

"Alright." He said taking a deep breath as he tried to gather his thoughts. "Well about yesterday..."

Nora snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Just hear me out?" Cedric practically pleaded.

"It's not like I have much of a choice." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine. I deserve that." He said looking at her while she still looked at her feet. "What I wanted to say is that I didn't tell people that you slept with Fred. That night, when I went back to the common room I talked to Keagan and he assumed that was what happened. And I didn't set him straight. I was just really hurt and confused and I was an ass. And then he told pretty much all of Hufflepuff and it escalated from there."

"You were hurt? How do you think I felt? I thought we were happy and suddenly it was over. I decided to drown my sorrows in firewhiskey and I got a terrible hangover the next day. But I didn't go to my friends and let them spread rumours about you! " She said harshly.

"I know. And I'm really sorry. I told him and all of my friends the truth Nora I swear. I just want to stop fighting with you. I couldn't stand the way you looked at me yesterday." He said full of guilt.

Nora stayed silent for a moment before walking away from him. After taking a few steps, she took a deep breath and turned around.

"I might regret this but how about a truce?" She asked finally looking up at him. "I can't stand the fighting either."

"Really?" He asked.

"Just say yes before I change my mind." She teased.

"Truce then!" He said with a smile. "But I'm not finished."

"More speeches?" She asked jokingly.

"Kind of." He said with a chuckle. "Niko came to see me earlier today."

"Oh...Sorry about that." Nora said frowning.

"Don't be. He told me you were disowned. And if I recall correctly that you deserve better than a Hufflepuff version of himself and that I'm an ass for leaving you because you were disowned."

"Oh..." She repeated. "Who knew Niko actually had a heart?" Nora tried to joke.

"When did this happen?" Cedric asked as he stepped closer to her.

"The morning of your birthday, at breakfast." She said looking away from him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked taking a step forward.

"Because it was your birthday! And it's embarrassing!" Nora said not feeling at ease with the proximity.

"So that's what you were hiding that morning." He said feeling guilty.

"Yeah." Nora simply stated.

"I'm really sorry." He said softly.

"For what? Me being disowned? Or accusing me of cheating? Or leaving me?" She asked looking at her feet.

"All of it I guess. I wouldn't have..." He said shaking his head. "If I had known, I wouldn't..."

"Don't... It's done. It wasn't your fault. Let's just try and move on." Nora said while pulling on a loose thread from her dress.

"Is that what you want?" He asked pushing a strand of hair from her face.

"Isn't that our only option?" She asked looking up at him.

"Not if you don't want to."

She looked into his gray eyes; eyes that she knew too well as he gently took her hand in his own. Nora took a deep breath and sighed.

"I think it's for the best." She said with a hint of regret.

"Oh." He said surprised. "Alright then." He added sadly.

"Yeah..." She said not looking away from him. "I'm sorry." She said brushing the back of his hand with her thumb.

"I am too." He said looking at her and sighing. "So you got drunk?" He asked trying to change the subject.

Nora laughed and smiled as they started to walk again. "I actually did. Erik had a bottle of firewhiskey...I couldn't stop laughing and the hang-over was dreadful." She said frowning at the memory.

"Mine was too." He said chuckling.

"What? You got drunk?" She asked laughing.

"Yeah. On my birthday."

"Wow. Golden boy got drunk?" Nora teased.

"Golden boy?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. My friends call you that." She said.

"Really?" He asked laughing.

"It's quite pathetic isn't it?" She said laughing as well.

"Kind of." He answered.

"It's nice that we can be civil." She said smiling.

"I missed spending time with you." He said.

"Well I had so many things to do I didn't even notice you weren't there." She teased.

"Like that would ever happen." He retorted lightheartedly.

They heard the doors of the great hall open and Percy gestured for them to come.

"Good job the both of you." Percy said. "You can get some sleep now, I'll wake you up in three hours."

"Great!" Nora said sarcastically as they entered the great hall. "Oh and Percy! Nice Job." She whispered before finding a sleeping bag next to the other prefects.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another chapter! I'm so proud two in a week-end. I'll probably keep updating once or even twice a week because I'm on medical leave for two to six weeks...Which is pathetic... Once more, I have pictures of the character on my profile so give them a look and tell me what you think. Sorry for typos and all, I'm still on a crappy computer but I should have mine back by the end of the week. I'll go over the chapters soon enough :) Finally thank you to everyone who's favorited this story and put it on alert. It means everything :) Also, if you have a second please review it'll make me really happy! I love you all! Xoxo.**

**P.S. This story is over 30 000 Words! Yay! :)**

**To BananaDaiquiriTimeLord: Thank you very much for the concern and I'm glad you're still enjoying the story! I actually enjoy writing because other than that all I can do is pretty much sleep, do paperwork and watch bad Tv...I'm going crazy being stuck in my apartment only being able to see one person (even though he is quite amazing) so this is my "fun and creative" part of the day :P Anyways, I'm rambling so I hope you keep enjoying the story! Whooping cough will not stop me from updating once in a while :P**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

_When you need a place to run to,_

_For better for worse,_

_I got you._

**-Leona Lewis**

* * *

><p>During the next week everyone seemed to be trying to figure out how Sirius Black had made it into the castle without being seen. Classes flew by for the fifth years who were buried under a pile of work while trying to find time to study for their OWL practice examinations before the holidays. Even Fred and George could be found studying in the library many times a week.<p>

Thursday night was the last Quidditch practice before the match against Slytherin on Saturday. Rain had been pouring all week and it seemed to get worst every day. The entire team was sitting in the locker room ready for Quidditch drills and waiting for Wood.

"I can't believe Wood is late for our last practice!" Alicia said to no one in particular.

"Even Oliver can't always be on time." Nora answered as she yawned.

"Alright there sleepy head?" Fred asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just want this year to be over." She said sighing.

"Will you finally drop a class?" George asked.

"Maybe...I'm actually considering it." She said as Wood burst through the doors seeming enraged.

"I just spoke to Flint. We're not playing Slytherin, we're playing Hufflepuff instead." He said angrily.

"What?" The whole team yelled at the same time.

"Flint says that their seeker hasn't regained full function of his arm." Wood said shaking his head. "It's obvious they don't want to play in a thunder storm!"

"But Malfoy is fine! He's been faking it." Harry said full of anger.

"I know that. But there is no way to prove it. And we've been training to play against Slytherin when Hufflepuff play an entirely different way." Wood said sighing. "Their new captain and seeker is Cedric Diggory and he's put together an impressive team."

"But don't worry Oliver, last time we played them Harry caught the snitch in less than ten minutes!" Fred said trying to reassure their captain.

"But we aren't prepared to play them! And their new team is very good! I was afraid you'd react like this, we can't relax this is a very bad thing! We need to win this!" Wood said furiously.

"Calm down Oliver. We're taking Hufflepuff seriously." Nora said soothingly.

"Seriously." Fred and George added with a grin.

"Alright then we have an hour to find a strategy and two hours to practice. It's going to be a very difficult match so we need to work hard." Wood said.

"Don't worry so much Oliver, Harry's is our little secret weapon." Erik said.

"You're underestimating Diggory, he's an excellent seeker." Wood retorted.

"And no offense Harry you're bloody brilliant. But Cedric might actually have an advantage in this weather seeing as he is pretty much twice your size and he'll be more stable on his broom." Nora said to Harry with an apologetic look.

"None taken." Harry said gulping. He knew that Nora was right and it frightened him.

"Alright then let's get started." Wood said seeming on a mission.

* * *

><p>The practice was longer than any of them had expected and the weather was brutal. Rain kept pouring and they could barely fly straight because of the wind. As they made their way back to the common room drenched in water, Wood ordered everyone to bed.<p>

"But Oliver I have some homework to finish. I'll go to bed in an hour or so I promise." Nora said.

"Nora. You will go to bed now. Until the match, you will all go to bed when I say so and not argue. All your personal problems can wait. We need to win this match. Have I made myself clear?" He asked.

"Crystal" She said frowning as he went up to his dorm.

"Wood is now officially the Quidditch nazi." Alicia said.

"He's bloody mental! Goodnight everyone!" Nora said.

"You're actually listening to him?" Fred asked surprised.

"Yes! He'll murder anyone of us if we don't. And I don't want to be the first. So goodnight everyone!" She said laughing.

"Night Freckles!" They all answered.

* * *

><p>After a day of long and difficult classes the Gryffindor students kept talking about the upcoming Quidditch match. The members of the Quidditch team were rather quiet during diner seeing as they were busy worrying about the game they would play the next day.<p>

"You should really eat something Nora." Nataleigh said.

"She's right you know." Wood said.

"Aren't you two sweet gaining up on little old me?" Nora teased as Nataleigh blushed slightly and Oliver smiled.

"So are you all ready for tomorrow?" She asked.

"Well of course we're ready Nat!" George said.

"Have you ever known us not to be? And it's only Hufflepuff!" Fred said with a grin.

"I've told you many times do not underestimate Diggory's team!" Oliver insisted.

"Don't worry Oliver I promise we're taking them seriously. I want to win this as much as you do." Erik said.

"I don't think that's actually possible." Fred whispered to Nora who laughed and choked on her pumpkin juice.

"Try not to kill my fellow chaser before the match." Alicia said laughing.

"Why so dramatic Leesh?" George asked ruffling her hair.

"I'm kind of freaking out about tomorrow." She said biting her bottom lip.

"Don't worry! We'll protect you from those nasty bludgers." George said.

"You better!" She said nudging him.

Everyone finished their meal and decided to head back to the common room to calm down before tomorrow's big game.

"Aren't they going to postpone the match if it keeps raining this much?" Aveline asked as they went up the staircase towards their common room.

"Absolutely not!" Erik said laughing. "We've played in worst!" He added with a hint of pride.

"Where's the fun in that?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Trust me there's no fun in playing in these conditions. I have a bad feeling about tomorrow." Nora said looking at the rain pouring outside.

"Don't worry Freckles! We're all going to be fine and we're going to win!" Fred said putting his arm around her shoulders casually.

"You're way too optimistic." She said shaking her head.

"And you're neurotic and stressed out. So cheer up!" He teased.

"What if I don't want to?" She asked defiantly.

"We'll have to use drastic measures then." He said with a large grin.

"And what might those be?" She questioned jokingly.

"This!" He said as he picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. Nora shrieked in surprise as the others burst out laughing.

"Fred put me down now!" Nora said trying to get out of his grip.

"Nope!" He said grinning.

"You're going to drop me on the stairs!"

"Oh how you underestimate me Freckles." He teased.

"Fred! I'm serious! I swear if you don't put me down I'll..."

"You'll what? Freeze me? Because if you do you'll fall for sure. And you wouldn't blow me up because you like me too much." He said grinning as they entered the common room.

"Frederick Gideon Weasley put me down!" Nora said authoritatively.

"As you wish!" He said as he dropped her on a couch.

"Remind me again why I'm your friend?" Nora asked as she sat up properly.

"It's scary how much you sound like mum when you use his full name." George said as he fell back into an armchair.

"Very scary." Fred added as he sat down next to Nora who was frowning.

"I do not sound like your mother!" Nora said rolling her eyes.

"You do. You use our full names whenever you get really pissed off just like she does." Fred said ruffling her hair.

"It has more impact." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Always the drama queen Norabel Adrienne DeBordeaux." George teased.

"Actually my full name is Norabel Adrienne DeBordeaux Montgomery. It's even longer." She said laughing.

"Adrienne?" Aveline asked.

"Hey! I like it! It's better than Norabel!" Nora said chuckling.

"No! I find it really nice. It's loads better than my middle name!" She said.

"Now you've got to tell us Ava." George said with a smirk.

"You first!" She said.

"My middle name is Fabian. Your turn now!" He said.

"But none of yours' are bad." She said looking away from them.

"Come on Ava! Fred's middle name is Gideon! It can't be much worse." Nora said grinning at Fred.

"Don't mock my name Norabel." He said teasingly.

"Fine...My full name Aveline Millicent Dympha Carter." Aveline sighed.

"Well that's quite...umm... unique." Nora said trying to suppress a laugh.

"It's fine you can all laugh." Aveline said as she chuckle and the others burst out laughing. "My parents weren't really thinking when they named me."

"Who cares?" George said as his laughter subsided. "It's only a name."

"True." She said nodding. "But a crappy one." She added with a grin

"What are you lot laughing about?" Erik said as he fell into an armchair.

"You're whorish behaviour." Nora teased with a grin.

"You wound me so Satan." He said as he put his hands dramatically to his heart.

"They were laughing at my full name." Aveline said.

"I guess my whorish behaviour is more fun then." He said jokingly.

"Manwhore." Nora coughed.

"Attractive manwhore." He corrected with a smirk. "You said so yourself."

"And you won't ever let me forget it will you?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"Absolutely not Satan." He said with a grin.

At that moment Angelina Johnson entered the common room and walked towards the group of Gryffindors.

"Hey Fred! How was your day?" She said with a smile.

"Great you?" He asked looking around at his friends nervously.

"It was alright. Good luck for tomorrow." She said turning around.

"Angelina? Are you doing anything?" Nora asked getting up.

"No." She said eyeing her curiously.

"Would you like to join us? I'll move you can sit with Fred." She said with a smile.

"Oh. Thanks." Angelina said returning the smile and sitting down next to Fred who seemed rather uneasy.

"Scoot over Erik!" Nora said as she stood in front of the seventh year.

"You can sit here." He said raising an eyebrow suggestively and patting his lap.

"Just move." She said rolling her eyes.

"Only if you admit you find me attractive." He said with a smirk.

"You're really full of yourself aren't you?" She said shaking her head. "Forget it. I'll sit on the floor."

"Don't get your fancy knickers in a knot Nora." He teased as he moved to let her sit.

"If you weren't such as ass I wouldn't." She said as she sat down and smacked his shoulder playfully.

"But you love me anyway." He said putting his arm around her shoulders as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Sure." She said dismissively as everyone fell silent for a moment.

"So are you two together?" Angelina asked trying to start a conversation.

"Who us?" Nora asked pointing to Erik as George and Aveline laughed.

"She can't get enough of me." Erik said teasingly kissing the top of her head.

"In your dreams Manwhore." Nora said shoving him lightly. "And no we're most certainly not together. He's well...Erik. And I'm happily single." She added to Angelina.

"Well that's nice. Oh! I remember! Diggory left you. I guess some people like being alone." Angelina answered.

"That girl does not like you whatsoever." Erik whispered in Nora ear as she shushed him.

"Well. It was nice talking to you Angelina. But I'll head to bed. We've got a big match tomorrow." Nora said getting up.

"I'll come with you." Aveline said still suppressing a grin.

"Goodnight everyone!" They called from the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Angelina officially hates you." Aveline said as they entered their dorm. "That comment about Cedric was low."<p>

"I don't really care much." Nora said dissmissively as she went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"But you two seem to be on speaking terms now." Aveline said a few minutes later.

"With Ced or Angelina?" Nora asked as she came out of the bathroom with her flannel pyjamas.

"With Cedric." Aveline said with a grin.

"There's not much to talk about." Nora said as put her things away. "Well maybe a little."

"Come on Nora! You're my best friend! Spill!" Aveline ordered teasingly as she sat on her friends bed.

"Fine." She answered with a smile. "Do you remember last week when Black was in the castle and prefects had to patrol?" She asked.

"Of course!" She said completely invested in the conversation.

"Well Ced and I were patrolling together and we talked." Nora sighed. "He told me that it wasn't him that started the rumours about Fred and me and that he tried to clear things up with his friends."

"Well that's nice. What else happened?" Aveline said smiling at her friend.

"Niko told him I was disowned." Nora said quickly. The words came out before she could stop them and she sighed again.

"What happened?" Aveline asked with a concerned look.

Nora took a deep breath before continuing."Well he asked me when it happened and we talked about his birthday. And then he told me he was sorry about all of it...And that he wouldn't have left me if he had known."

"I'm so sorry." Aveline said taking her friend's hands in her own.

"Don't be." She said with a sad smile. "It's pretty much my fault."

"Why? He left you."She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. But he also asked if I wanted to get back together and I said no." She whispered full of regret.

"Oh. Was there a reason?" Aveline asked looking sadly at her friend.

"I just thought that things were too complicated. And I need some time to figure everything out." Nora said sadly. "You know what the pathetic part is? I wish I'd said yes. Because now I'm alone." She added as tears filled her eyes.

"Well you're not alone. You've got me." She said hugging her friend.

"You know what I mean Ava." Nora chuckled and wiped away tears that were threatening to fall.

"But still. You're not alone." She repeated with a smile.

"Thanks Ava. So how are things with Roger?" Nora asked trying to change the subject.

"They're kind of boring actually. He's almost too nice. It's kind of weird." She said laughing.

"Too nice? That actually exists?" Nora asked chuckling.

"Trust me it does!" She answered laughing even more. "He treats me like I'm fragile and it kind of annoys me."

"I get it." Nora said with a smile. "But he's not bad on the eyes."

"That he isn't." She chuckled. "But then neither is Erik but I wouldn't date him. Even though he is insanely hot." She added laughing.

"Ava has a crush on Erik? Don't ever let him hear that. He'd enjoy it too much." Nora teased.

"It's not a crush! He's just eye candy. And a manwhore. You can't tell me you've never considered...going there at least once." She questionned with a grin.

"Well after hearing all the rumours a girl can't help but be curious." Nora said shrugging her shoulders innocently.

"You dirty girl." Aveline teased shaking her head disapprovingly.

"We can't all be saints like you Ava." She chuckled.

"I'm not a saint. I'm just waiting for the right guy. But you should go have all the fun you want with whoever you want. You are single after all."

"That's true. But I'm not going to have sex with our favorite Manwhore. I'm not that desperate." Nora said laughing.

"Yet." Ava teased.

After the girls talked for half an hour, Alicia entered the dormitory.

"Well we better be off to bed because you two need your sleep!" Aveline said laughing. "Goodnight Quidditch girls!"

"Goodnight!" They both answered as they tried to fall asleep without much success.

* * *

><p>At breakfast the next morning, everyone was overjoyed about the Quidditch match. Everyone except the members of the Gryffinfor Quidditch team who seemed quite nervous.<p>

"This one isn't going to be easy." Oliver said looking at his plate but not eating anything.

"Don't worry you'll be brilliant." Nataleigh said while rubbing his shoulder soothingly.

"A little rain isn't going to stop us." Nora added reassuringly.

"Have you even looked outside? I wouldn't call that..." Fred said but he was interrupted by Nora nudging him and silencing him with a glare."Right...A little rain." He corrected suppressing a grin.

"We should get going." Wood said still looking down at his plate.

"Sure." The entire team gulped nervously as they got up.

"Good luck." Nataleigh and Lucy called after them.

After changing into their Quidditch robes they all waited in the locker room for Oliver's usual speech.

"How the hell are we supposed to play in this weather?" Fred whispered to Nora.

"I have no idea." She said pulling her already wet hair into a high ponytail.

"I take back what I said yesterday. We haven't played in worst." Erik added.

"Is Wood going to say anything?" Harry asked looking at their captain who was pacing while muttering to himself and shaking his head hopelessly.

"Probably not." Alicia said sighing as Wood gestured for them to follow him.

As they made their way onto the field the force of the wind made them stagger sideways. Cedric and Oliver shook hands before Madam Hooch yelled for them to mount their brooms. They could barely hear the whistle over the rolls of thunder. As they kicked off from the mud, they were already soaking wet. Erik caught the quaffle as they made their way towards the Hufflepuff hoops while avoiding bludgers and trying to see where they were going. Erik passed the quaffle to Nora who scored Gryffindor's first ten points.

A while later, Madam Hooch yelled for a time out and everyone huddled under a large umbrella near the locker room.

"What's the score?" Harry asked while wiping water from his glasses.

"We're up 50 points." Nora said.

"But we'll be playing all night if you don't catch the snitch soon." Oliver added shaking his head.

"I can't see anything with my glasses!" Harry said hopelessly.

"I know!" Nora said taking out her wand as Harry handed her his glasses. "_Impervius_! They'll repeal water now." She said handing his glasses back.

"You're amazing!" Erik said kissing the top of her head.

"Brilliant!" Wood said. "Ready?" He asked.

"As we'll ever be." Fred and George answered as they kicked off into the pouring rain and violent winds.

"Find the bloody snitch Harry." Nora muttered to herself as she scored another goal after what seemed like hours of flying in the rain. She was completely drenched in water and she could feel her hands go numb despite her thick gloves.

The next moments seemed to go by at an insane speed. A scream came from the entire audience as Harry fell through the sky while dementors were coming after him. Nora took her wand out and repelled the dementors as Dumbledore slowed Harry's fall. As she put her wand back into her pocket she was hit by a bludger and fell off her broom. She hit the muddy field shoulder first and felt a sharp pain radiate through her lower back as Madam Hooch's whistle rang ending the match which meant that Cedric had caught the snitch and Hufflepuff had won. Fred and George rushed to Nora's side as she tried to get up without any success.

"We're so sorry! We didn't see the bludger!" Fred said panicked. "Can you get up?"

"I don't think so. I fell on my shoulder and my back is killing me." She said wincing at the pain.

"I'll carry her. Go check on Harry." Fred said to his brother as he picked her up easily and headed towards the castle.

"Can't you heal yourself or something?" Fred asked as he breathed frantically.

"Nat and Niko can do that not me. And breathe Fred I'll be fine." She said not entirely convinced by her own words as the pain in her back kept getting more intense.

A few minutes later they arrived at the infirmary and Madam Pomfrey shouted some orders to her staff about Harry's care and ran towards them.

"Put her here." She said gesturing to an empty bed. "What happened?"

"A bludger hit her in the back and she fell on her shoulder." Fred answered without taking a breath.

"Letting students play Quidditch in these conditions." She muttered furiously. "The shoulder is definitely dislocated." Madam Pomfrey stated after a quick glance. "Can you turn to your right so I can examine your back?" She added as she conjured a screen.

"I'll try." Nora said but she shrieked in pain as she tried to turn to her side.

"It's alright I'll take care of it." She said handing a potion to Nora. "This will help with the pain. Mr Weasley will you help me turn her? Careful with the shoulder. Slowly on my count. One, two, three."

"Oh bloody hell." Nora said cringing.

"Thank you Mr Weasley. You may leave I'll examine her back."

"Don't!" Nora said as she caught Fred's hand.

"I'm right here." He said attempting to smile at her.

"Alright then have a seat on the chair. Norabel where is the pain exactly?"

"My lower back. I've already had two herniated discs." She said looking at Fred who rubbed the back of her hand soothingly.

"Well that's what I suspect again. Quidditch injuries? I don't remember you coming in for those." Madam Pomfrey asked as she palpated Nora's back.

She flinched at the pain and squeezed Fred's hand harder. "Figure skating." She stated.

"Sorry for the discomfort. I'll put the shoulder back and I can do a spell for the herniated disc but it will be sensitive. You won't be playing Quidditch for at least ten weeks." Madam Pomfrey said as she pointed her wand to Nora's back and whispered a spell. "Ready for the shoulder?" She asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She sighed as Madam Pomfrey popped her shoulder back into place.

"Alright. Rest up. I need to check on Mr Potter. Mr Weasley get me if anything changes." She said as Nora grimaced and simply nodded. "Drink the rest of the potion it will help."

"You're awfully quiet." Nora told Fred after regaining some composure and drinking the rest of the potion.

"You gave me quite a scare Freckles." He said sighing.

"Sorry." She said with attempting to smile.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't see the bludger." He said rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Don't be. We couldn't see anything out there! And I'm going to be fine." Nora reassured him. "Maybe not actually once Wood learns I can't play for ten weeks he'll murder someone." She chuckled.

"Already cracking jokes? Is the potion kicking in?" Fred asked laughing lightly.

"Maybe a little." She answered with a smile. "Stop the neck rubbing Freddykins. I'm fine! Don't fret so much!" She teased.

"I'm entitled to a slight bit of fretting after what happened alright?" He chuckled. "You really did scare me Nora." He sighed looking into her gray eyes and moving a strand of wet hair from her face.

"I promise I'm fine." She said looking back into his chocolate brown eyes as she squeezed his hand affectionately. He quickly went back to rubbing the back of his neck as he turned a light shade of pink.

"You better be." He smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I promise I have a valid explanation! My dear boyfriend forced me to spend four days in the hospital after I started coughing up blood (courtesy of the whooping cough). I'm better now and I've been home for a week while he's taken 10 days off of work to make sure I stay in bed and do absolutely nothing which sounds adorable, but we're kind of driving each other crazy, which is what we do best. I finally have a few hours alone so I'm updating my beloved story! I already started the next chapter and I have rough drafts for the next three so I should update more often. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! PRETTY PLEASE if you have a minute review, it really means the world! If you have any comments or suggestions or questions I'll be more than happy to answer them! Also, I have pictures of the characters on my profile so give them a look and tell me what you think! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and added to their favorites or put the story on alert! I love you all! XOXO**

**To Niikkii95: Thank you so much! It means a lot! I hope you keep enjoying the story!**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 :

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter! The wonderful J.K. Rowling does! I only own my OCs!**

_I think I felt my heart skip a beat,_  
><em>I'm standing here and I can hardly breathe, you got me,<em>  
><em>You got me.<em>

**-Colbie Caillat**

* * *

><p>The next few weeks flew by before any of the fifth years could notice. Nora had been released by Madam Pomfrey after a week and was studying more than ever seeing as their practice examinations were coming up in next week. On a Saturday afternoon, Nora was studying alone in the library. Her table was full of thick volumes that were stacked into two high towers on either side of her. She was twirling her quill while reading intently her transfiguration homework when someone cleared their throat.<p>

"Are you waiting for someone?" Cedric asked gesturing towards the empty chair.

"Not that I know of." She said with a smile as she moved the piles of books to the floor. "Sit, join me in this madness."

"What are you studying?" He chuckled.

"Transfiguration, charms, arithmancy and divination." She sighed as she passed her hand through her hair and put down her book. "What about you?"

"Arithmancy and potions. But it's no use I'm bloody rubbish at it." He laughed.

"What's your definition of 'bloody rubbish?'? You only got an E?" She teased.

"No that would be yours." He retorted with a smirk. "And I actually got a P."

"Well then I'll make you a deal. I'll help you with your potions if you agree to help me with arithmancy." Nora said.

"Since when do you need help in arithmancy?" He asked pulling out his books.

"Since I lost my brilliant study partner." She laughed. "You know I'm rubbish with numbers."

"I feel very important right now." He joked as she rolled her eyes light-heartedly.

"You are. Kind of."

"So how about you finish transfiguration and we'll do arithmancy after? We can do potions tomorrow."

"Sure." She answered with a smile. "I'm almost done with this." She added waving the book.

"It's fine. Not that I mind but why aren't you with your friends?" He asked gesturing to a table not too far from them.

"I didn't see them actually."Nora said shrugging her shoulders. "And you're an acceptable study partner." She grinned

"What happened to brilliant?" He said laughing.

"It wore off." She answered as they got to work.

* * *

><p>"Is Nora sitting with Diggory?" George asked to no one in particular trying to find an excuse to stop studying.<p>

Nataleigh, Aveline, Lucy and Lee all turned around to see what George was talking about before staring at Fred, waiting for a reaction.

"Why are you all staring at me?" Fred questioned.

"Well doesn't it bother you?" Nataleigh asked with a devious smile.

"I have a girlfriend." Fred answered coldly as he looked down at his book.

"Sorry mate but there wasn't an answer there." Lee stated with a grin.

"Nora and Cedric are just friends." Aveline said as she went back to scribbling notes on her parchment.

"Since when?" Lucy asked intrigued.

"A while." She answered dismissively.

"Why am I always the last to know these things? And they're really just friends?" She questioned.

"Because you tend to make a big deal out of these things and yes they're just friends."

Nataleigh snorted."Like that's even possible."

"What do you mean?" George asked eyeing her curiously.

"Cedric wanted to get back with her." Nataleigh said.

"What?" Fred asked finally looking up from his book.

"Now I have your attention." She teased. "And don't worry Freddie she said no." She added with a grin as Fred blushed a dark shade of red.

"Why would she say no?" Lucy asked.

"Well I'm hoping that it's because she's finally noticed that our dear Freddie is in love with her but I don't know." Nataleigh teased.

"I have a girlfriend" Fred repeated.

"That doesn't mean a thing Fred. And haven't you noticed the fact that your girlfriend truly hates Nora." George asked patting his brother's shoulder condescendingly.

"She doesn't hate her." Fred said rolling his eyes.

"Oh she does." Aveline said. "And Nora said no because she's confused." She added never looking up from her essay.

"What?" The entire table shouted as a few people glared at them.

"About Fred?" Nataleigh whispered. "Why don't I know this?"

"Because you're worst than Lucy and not exactly about Fred." She answered.

"I am right here you know." Fred said rolling his eyes.

"We know Freddie. It even makes it more fun." Nataleigh said nudging him.

"What is she confused about then?" Lucy asked.

"She said that things were complicated and she needed time to figure things out. Can we go back to studying now?" Aveline asked impatiently.

"Yes please." Fred sighed.

"Absolutely not!" Nataleigh and Lucy said as George and Lee laughed.

"So it doesn't bother you at all that Nora is laughing over there with Diggory?" George asked.

Fred went silent for a moment and even Aveline looked up from her paper.

"Bother would be a strong word." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ha! So you do admit you like her?" Nataleigh asked.

"That's not what I said."

"You don't have to say it, it's quite obvious to everyone." Aveline said.

"Aren't you supposed to be studying?" Nataleigh teased. "And everyone except my clueless twin. Have you ever thought about just telling her?"

"I don't know what you mean." Fred said as his face had turned as red as his hair.

"This is getting really old Fred! Just admit it, you like Nora. It's not so hard." George said.

"Do you really want to go there George?" Fred said sending a cold glare to his twin.

"Fine!" George said shrugging his shoulders and turning to Aveline. "Ava I like you. A lot." He said before turning to his brother as Aveline blushed a light shade of pink and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Does that mean it's your turn?" He asked with a grin as everyone at the table laughed.

"You lot are crazy." He said shaking his head.

"Maybe so. But you're the one who's been in love with the same girl for five years and now that she's finally single you're not doing anything about it." Nataleigh said grinning.

"I'm dating Angelina..." He said impatiently.

"So you've said." Lucy laughed.

"But you still spend your time moping around Nora hoping she'll eventually notice you." Nataleigh said harshly.

"Drop it Nat." George warned sensing Fred's anger and knowing very well that Nataleigh was an expert at pissing his brother off.

"We just want you two to be happy...And together." Nataleigh continued with a grin ignoring George's comment. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"She could say no." Lee said shrugging his shoulders.

"I've had enough." Fred said icily as he gathered his things and stormed out.

"You always have to push him too far." Aveline said shaking her head as most people had turned towards them to see what was going on including Nora who sent them a quizzical look.

George pointed to Nataleigh and Nora rolled her eyes as she whispered something to Cedric before getting up and heading towards her friends' table.

"What did she do this time?" Nora asked George sending a glare to her sister.

"Let's just say she pushed an issue of Fred's too far." He answered.

"Why am I not surprised?" She said shaking her head hopelessly. "Is anyone going after him?"

"Well he'll pretty much kill any one of us right now so no." Aveline answered guiltily.

"You were all in on it?" Nora asked.

"Kind of." Lee said looking down at his book.

"Nataleigh just magnified it ten times." George said.

"Why am I always the one taking all the blame? It's his bloody issue!" Nataleigh said defensively.

"Because you have a tendency to piss people off!" Nora whispered harshly.

"Sorry we can't all be perfect little control freaks like you Nora!" Nataleigh said icily.

"At least some of us have common sense." She retorted bitterly. "I'll put my things back in the common room and I'll go find him. See you all later." She said not glancing at Nataleigh as she went back to her table to gather her things.

"What's going on?" Cedric asked as Nora came back seeming furious.

"Nataleigh's a child." Nora said shaking her head hopelessly. "She's got into it with Fred. Do you mind if we finish this tomorrow?"

"Not at all. We were almost done anyway." He said with a smile as they gathered their respective books.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" She asked as she picked up a pile of books.

"I wouldn't miss it." He said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Nora dropped all of her books on her bed before changing her ballet flats for black knee-high leather boots and putting on a navy trench coat. She grabbed her Gryffindor scarf and wrapped it around her neck as she made her way down the stairs and headed out the portrait hole. As she went out the front door, a cold December breeze hit her freckled face.<p>

'Bloody winter.' She thought as she made her way towards the lake. As she got closer, she saw a familiar redhead sitting by a willow tree and throwing pebbles in the water. She smiled to herself thinking about the many times she'd found him here.

"I knew I'd find you here." She said.

"Well I'm not exactly difficult to figure out." He said without looking at her.

"Having fun?" She questioned as she sat down next to him.

"Oh yeah, loads." He said sarcastically as he stared at the water.

"What happened?" She asked as she pulled her knees towards herself.

"I overreacted. It was stupid."

"I heard it was Nat's fault. What did she say?" She asked looking at him.

"It's not important." He sighed.

"Was it about Angelina?"

"No. Not really. Do you think she hates you?" He asked as he threw a few more rocks in the water.

"Probably. But she's my sister she'll get over it." Nora said shrugging her shoulders.

"I meant Angelina." Fred chuckled.

"Oh...Well hate is a strong word." Nora said looking down at her feet.

"What word would you use then?"

"I don't know. I don't think she's my biggest fan. Let's leave it at that. Why?" She questioned.

"Just something George said." He answered.

"Then it's probably rubbish." She teased. "Are things going well with Angelina?" She asked trying to figure out what was bothering him.

"Yeah. I guess." He said without much emotion.

"Oh." Nora answered feeling a slight bit disappointed by his answer. "So what's the problem? The only times you go quiet like this are when something is really bothering you."

"Well...it's just that I'm not sure about a lot of things." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't worry, I'm quite confused about everything right now as well." She chuckled and shivered as a cold wind hit them.

"I heard." He whispered.

"What was that?" She asked turning to him.

"Oh nothing." He said as he kept rubbing the back of his neck.

"Are you sure?" She questioned as she shivered again.

"Yeah. I just thinking about a lot of things."

"Well that's a nice change." She teased. "What about?"

"The future mostly. What's going to happen with our lives." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well we've got some time to figure things out." She answered with a smile.

"Not that much. Do you still want to become a lawyer?" He asked trying to make light of the subject.

"I don't think so." She sighed. "I think I wanted my father to be proud of me more than I wanted it for myself. I'm thinking about healing." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You'd be good at it." He said as she put an arm around her.

"And your joke shop will be brilliant." Nora smiled.

"It would be wouldn't it?" He asked with a grin.

"Of course! I'll be your biggest fan. Except for maybe your wife." She teased.

"My wife?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're quite a catch! You'll find some great girl! I'd probably marry you myself if you would cut your hair a wee bit." She teased.

Fred couldn't help but smile. "So you'd be a world renowned healer married to a little joke shop owner?" He laughed.

"Why not?" She laughed shrugging her shoulders. "The kids would probably be mental but we'd just make your mum deal with them."

"Mental would probably be an understatement." He smiled. "Do you want kids?"

"Someday, yes. And a lot of them!" She laughed. "About six or seven. You?"

"Of course! An army of them. But I could settle for six of seven." He teased as he absentmindedly played with her hair.

Nora smiled as she envisioned what their life could be like. They'd have redheaded kids running around, with maybe a blond in the mix, their life would be chaotic but they would be happy and more importantly, they would have each other.

"Nora?" Fred asked pulling her from her daydreaming.

"Yeah?" She replied feeling startled.

"You seemed off." He said.

"Oh. It's nothing I was just out of it." She said with a nervous chuckle.

"Don't worry it happens to the best of us." He teased.

"Does it really?" Nora asked with a grin as she looked up at his soft chocolate brown eyes. For a moment they did not say a word, they simply looked at each other in silent. Nora forgot about the cold and the fact that they were outside in December because his gaze made her feel warm and adored. She felt a blush creep up her cheeks and at that moment she was aware of a tingling feeling, one she had never envisioned having towards her best friend nor had she ever suspected him having towards her.

"Oh crap." Nora said as she shot up.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked confused.

"N..Nothing." She stuttered. "I..I've just got to go." She said bolting towards the castle as he called after her.

* * *

><p>As Nora entered the castle she kept a rapid pace and climbed the stair two at a time.<p>

'This cannot be happening.' She thought as she shook her head. She was used to being in control of every situation but this was one of the rare times she was truly astonished and it was a feeling that scared her immensely.

She finally entered the common room and passed by her group of friends who were sitting by the fire. She tapped Aveline's shoulder and gestured for her to meet her in the dorms.

"What's your problem?" Nataleigh yelled after her as Nora went up the stairs.

She kept pacing in circles while running her hands franticly through her hair. Thoughts seem to be rushing by at warp speed and her breathing seemed to get faster by the second.

"What's going on?" Aveline asked with a worried expression as she sat on her bed.

Nora stopped for a moment trying to find the right words but she could not seem to form a sentence. She went back to pacing while shaking her head hopelessly.

"Nora, what happened? You're kind of freaking me out." Aveline said seeing her friend panic.

"I.." She tried to say but she just shook her head. She couldn't seem to grasp the concept fully yet. She kept pacing rapidly through the dorm trying to find a rational way of explaining what was going on.

"This cannot...cannot be happening." She said franticly.

"Nora! Stop pacing and breathe." Aveline said authoritatively.

Nora took a few deep breaths before taking a seat next to her friend.

"Now tell me what happened?" She asked seeing a look of discomfort and anxiety in her friend's eyes.

Nora inhaled and exhaled slowly as her friend soothingly rubbed her shoulder.

"It isn't Angelina is it?" Nora said. It was very clear to Aveline that it was a statement and not a question.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for cutting it here, but I had to :) I hope you enjoyed the chapter even with Nora's little panic attack :P Don't worry she'll get over it eventually! I'll upload the next chapter this week. Probably Thursday. I hope you're all still enjoying the story because I really love writing it! If you have a minute please review, it really means a lot and it makes me very happy :) Also, I have pictures of what the characters look like on my profile so tell me what you think of them. Thanks to everyone who's read the story, reviewed, put on alert and favorited, I really appreciate it! And I noticed I tend to ramble...A LOT in these a/n so sorry about that! Anyways, I love you all! Xoxo.**

**To Fat Old Sun: Thank you! They'll get together soon enough I promise! :)**

**To PeetaLuver98: Thank you! I hope you keep enjoying the story!**

**To BookKailei: Thanks! They'll be some more fluff coming up! And many other things :P**

**To KellyLupin: Thank you so much! As for the names some of them are from my family and some I've heard at random moments in life and I liked them a lot! And I'm not writing from personal experience at all! My best friend is pretty much a copy of Erik so that would not have happened. And my boyfriend and I pretty much hated each other and fought constantly for a year at work before we actually ended up together. Our fights will probably go down in our Er's history :P I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

**P.S. OVER 40 000 WORDS! And over 10 reviews! I really appreciate it! I love you all! Xoxo**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

_The thing about love is I never saw it coming _  
><em>It kinda crept up and took me by surprise <em>  
><em>And now there's a voice inside my heart that's got me wondering.<em>

-**Marie Digby**

* * *

><p><em>Nora took a few deep breaths before taking a seat next to her friend.<em>

_"Now tell me what happened?" She asked seeing a look of discomfort and anxiety in her friend's eyes._

_Nora inhaled and exhaled slowly as her friend soothingly rubbed her shoulder._

_"It isn't Angelina is it?" Nora said. It was very clear to Aveline that it was a statement and not a question._

"Well it took you long enough." Aveline answered with a smile.

"But why? How?" Nora said looking slightly panicked.

"Well that's a question you should ask Fred."

"Are you bloody mental? I'm not saying a word of this to Fred! It'll ruin everything!" She said as she got up and started pacing in circles once more.

"What if it doesn't?" Aveline said shaking her head at her friend's panic.

"What do you mean?" Nora asked.

"Have you even considered the possibility that maybe things would turn out alright if you and Fred went out together? He wouldn't hurt you Nora. He really does love you."

"But what if I hurt him? I'm rubbish at relationships! I make stupid decisions whenever things go wrong and things usually have a tendency to go wrong! I can't lose him." Nora sighed as she sat down.

"Take your time and think about it then." Aveline said with a soothing smile. "But for what it's worth, I think you should try and make it work. You owe it to yourselves to at least give it a try."

"We'll see." Nora sighed

"Do you like him?" Aveline asked.

"Of course, he's my best friend." Nora said looking curiously at Aveline.

"I meant do you like him more than a friend? Is that why you're freaking out?"

"I don't know. Maybe?" She said as Aveline burst out laughing. "This is not funny Ava!" Nora said trying not to laugh herself.

"I'm sorry." She said between fits of laughter. "You two are hopeless" She teased.

"Thanks a lot." Nora said with a chuckle. "Tell me something."

"What do you want to know?" Aveline asked with a confused look.

"Anything! I need to think about something else."

"Oh. Well before Fred left something happened in the library." Aveline said as she blushed a light shade of pink.

"Go on." Nora said finally concentrating on a different issue.

"George told me he liked me." She whispered as her blush turned a dark shade of red.

"He did?" Nora shouted. "What are you thinking?"

"Well. I'm leaving Roger tomorrow morning if that's what you were referring to." Aveline answered with a grin.

"I'm glad." She smiled. "I think you two would make a nice couple."

"He didn't actually ask me out. He just said he liked me." Aveline said seeming rather uneasy.

"Well then ask him to Hogsmeade. Trust me he won't say no." Nora said kindly.

"I think I will. What about you and Fred?" Aveline questioned.

"He's with Angelina. And I'm confused about what I want so nothing will change. He doesn't need to know anything." Nora sighed.

"Just don't make him wait too long." Aveline said with a sad smile.

* * *

><p>During the next few weeks, the fifth years were busy with their OWL practice examinations. If they did not have a test, they were studying for the next one. Aveline and George were now officially dating and seemed to be truly happy whenever they were around each other. As for Nora, she was grateful she had her examinations to focus on rather than trying to figure out her feelings about the whole Fred situation. Things between them stayed normal except for the occasional moments when their friends would tease them and Fred was no longer the only one blushing.<p>

Finally came December 19th, the day they would all head home for the holidays. The entire Gryffindor table was chatting about their holiday plans during the last breakfast of the year.

"Are we getting our results before or after the holidays?" Aveline asked for the tenth time.

"We should get them today." Nora said casually as she took a bite of toast.

"You seem relaxed." Fred said eyeing her curiously.

"So?" She asked looking back at him.

"You're always nervous before results." George said.

"Maybe so but I think I did alright this time." She answered shrugging her shoulders.

"Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?" Fred teased.

"Oh shut it Freddykins!" She laughed hitting him playfully on the shoulder as McGonagall made her way towards the group of fifth years.

"Oh shit." Aveline said hiding her face in George's shoulder.

"Your results." Professor McGonagall said with a smile. "Happy holidays." She added as she left.

Everyone was busy looking at their results and sighing in relief. Nora smiled proudly as Fred took the paper from her hands.

"Not bad Freckles!" He teased. "Sorry about the E, it must be heartbreaking to not have all O's." He added ruffling her hair.

"What about you Nat?" Nora asked as she batted Fred's hand away.

"I failed three." Nataleigh answered with a frown.

"You'll do better next time. I'm sure of it." Nora said with a smile.

"Yeah, whatever." She sighed as she got up and left.

"I'll go talk to her." Oliver said as he followed her.

"The holidays with your family are going to be interesting." Erik said with a smirk.

"Oh trust me it will be." Nora said as she sighed. "Has everyone packed?" She added looking suspiciously at the twins.

"Of course!" Fred said with a grin.

"Or maybe not." George added with a matching grin.

"Why am I not surprised?" Nora teased trying to suppress a smile.

"Because they always do this?" Aveline proposed.

"And because they're childish." Nora added.

"Fine!" Fred said shaking his head.

"We'll go pack." George continued as he got up and kissed Aveline on the cheek.

"Finally!" Nora and Aveline teased as the twins left.

* * *

><p>A few hours later everyone was walking towards the train station ready to head home for the holidays. They all dropped off their luggage and found an empty compartment.<p>

"The holidays are going to be quite a handful." Nora sighed.

"I'm sure Mum is going to be thrilled to hear about Angelina." George said with a grin.

"You have a girlfriend too!" Fred said defensively.

"Yes but she hasn't been planning my future wedding for the past seven years."He teased as he put his arm around Aveline's waist.

"Whatever." Fred mumbled as he blushed a light shade of pink.

"Don't worry, Molly will get over it...Eventually..." Nataleigh said with a grin as Nora rolled her eyes and tried to hide the light blush that had crept up her cheeks.

"Or maybe not." George added.

"Well what are you guys looking forward too?" Aveline said as she glared at George.

"France of course! Oh shit sorry Nora." Nataleigh said looking guilty.

"It's fine. I'll stay with Porny and Mum's side of the family. Christmas with our father was painful enough." She teased with a smile.

"You're not entirely wrong." Nataleigh laughed.

* * *

><p>As the train finally arrived at King's Cross, Angelina came to speak with Fred. Everyone else got their luggage and went to meet their families. As Nora said goodbye to her brothers and sisters who were leaving for France before joining her and their mother's side of the family the following week, she saw her father who was talking with Lucius Malfoy. He glanced at her quickly but did not acknowledge her presence in any way. She stared at her family leaving as Erik placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.<p>

"He's an ass." Erik said.

"That he is." She sighed. "And so is your family."

"That they are. The joys of being disowned." He said with a grin. "At least I have you guys. Come on, your mum is waiting for us." He added as they made their way back towards her mother.

"Are you two ready to go? We have to get things ready for supper we're having a welcome home get-together." Brooke said with a warm smile.

"Already?" Erik asked Nora.

"She's the queen of event planning." She whispered with a grin.

"What was that?" Brooke asked.

"Nothing Mum!" Nora grinned. "Let's go home."

"Nora can I talk to you for a second?" Asked a voice from behind her.

Nora turned around to see Angelina. "Oh sure. Mum, Erik I'll just be a minute. Go ahead, I'll catch up." She said with a smile as they went to speak with the Diggorys.

"Do you need something?" Nora asked politely.

"Kind of. I just wanted to say that Fred is dating me. And I know you're spending a lot of time with him over the holidays but don't get any ideas." She said.

"What?" Nora asked not believing what she had heard.

"Look I know you're friends and you're attractive but he chose me. Not you. So back off and stay away from my boyfriend." Angelina said dryly before walking away leaving Nora absolutely flabbergasted.

* * *

><p>After a long drive home and endless amounts of chatting from Nora's mother, they finally arrived at the manor. Brooke quickly made her way into the house as Nora and Erik got their luggage.<p>

"I didn't remember it being that bad during the summer." Erik said refering to the amount of talking her mother had done.

"I know." Nora said still shocked and mad about her encounter with Angelina. "Wait until you see Addie." She added as a young girl ran outside.

"Noooraaa!" Adeline yelled as she jumped in her sister's arms.

"Hey Addie!" She said with a smile as she put her down and took her hand. "Come inside you're going to freeze!"

"Am not! Hi Erik!" She said as she waved to him.

"Hi Ladybug. What have you been up to?" He said ruffling her hair.

"Loads! I go to school every day and do my homework and play with my friends and play with Ella and help Mum and go visit Julianne and Molly and Aunt Braelyn and Aunt Blair and Aunt Brielle and my cousins and I really like to eat cotton candy." She said without taking a breath.

"Wow! That's a lot of things." Erik said with a laugh.

"I know! I do loads of things!" She said as she ran in the house.

"Regretting this?" Nora asked him as they took off their coats.

"Not in the slightest." He answered with a smile.

"Nora! Erik!" John said as he entered the hall with Ella in his arms.

"Hey Dad!"Nora said as she hugged him. "You're so big!" Nora told her sister who grinned and hid her face in her father's chest.

"You two should get settled in. Your Mum says dinner will be in about two hours."

"Out of curiosity, who's coming?" Nora asked scared that they would end up with forty people in the house.

"Weasleys, Diggorys and Tonks. Don't worry, I didn't let her go overboard." He smiled as the teenagers made their way up the stairs.

"That's going to be interesting." Erik said with a smirk.

"Oh shut it." Nora rolled her eyes as they arrived on the third floor and dropped their luggage off in the adjoining rooms.

* * *

><p>After about thirty minutes of unpacking, Nora finally went to her closet and picked a teal sweater dress. It was nice but not too over the top and she remembered Cedric telling her the dress brought out her eyes. She smiled to herself and quickly got changed. She then sat in front of the vanity and started to brush her blond locks. For the first time in a long time, she finally had a moment to herself, a moment to think and process what she had been avoiding. She thought about her brothers and sisters who would be at their father's house in France by now, probably heading over to their aunt Apolline's house. She sighed as she kept brushing her hair slowly making sure to leave no knots. She then thought of Fred. He and Angelina actually seemed to be doing well. She would hang out with them more and more and Fred seemed to enjoy taking time away from his usual group of friends to spend with his girlfriend. Nora kept going over that time by the lake. She thought about everything they had said and about what would happen if they actually did try and make things work. And then there was Angelina. Was she right? Had he chosen her?<p>

"Penny for your thoughts." Erik said interrupting her from her daze.

"Oh. Hey Erik." She said startled as she turned around to see him leaning casually against the door frame.

"So are you ready for what will probably be a very interesting dinner?" He asked with a grin.

"Don't get your hopes up too much." Nora answered shaking her head hopelessly as she put down the brush.

"What did Johnson want back there?" He asked.

"She told me to back off from Fred basically." Nora sighed.

"Oh..She's kind of a bitch. So who are you choosing?"

"What do you mean?" She questioned with a bewildered look on her face.

"Diggory or Weasley? It's going to be quite interesting. Now that you and Diggory are supposedly only friends and Fred is with Johnson." Erik stated.

"I'm not choosing anyone." She sighed as she made her way towards the door. "Do I really need to make a choice?" She asked as she stopped in front of him.

"You refer to me as Manwhore, Whorebag and Porny and you're asking me for relationship advice?" He asked grinning and arching his eyebrow.

"Nat started Porny... And don't rub it in." She chuckled lightly.

"Well if you want to be with either one probably. But I think today we can simply enjoy the glaring and the harsh comments from Fred and Golden Boy." Erik said shrugging his shoulders.

"You're not helping much." Nora said failing to conceal her amusement.

"At least I'm making you smile. And I never said I'd actually help. For what it's worth I'm rooting for Fred since Diggory beat us at Quidditch...Just so you know." He teased.

"Thanks Erik." She said as she rolled her eyes and suppressed a smile.

"You're very welcome Satan. Now let's get downstairs." He said as he flung his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the manor was full of chatting people. Amos, Julianne and Cedric had arrived rather early as they always did. Even missing the two eldest siblings and Ronald who had stayed at Hogwarts over the holidays, the Weasleys had managed to be a little late. Finally, the Tonks family had arrived an hour late because they had been waiting on Nymphadora to make an appearance. Professor Lupin had also arrived and seemed to be quite at ease with his former classmates.<p>

Needing a moment to escape from all the chatting, Nora went to sit in the sunroom and looked out at the frozen lake. She stared outside for what seemed like hours before being interrupted from her reverie.

"You still hide out here?" Cedric teased.

"Yep." Nora answered with a smile as he sat down next to her as they had done countless times in the past. "I know why I'm hiding out but why are you?"

"My father is bragging about how I won the Quidditch match to everyone. I've tried to explain to him what happened but he just won't hear it. I really hate it." He sighed. "What about you?"

"Molly's been trying to quiz me about Angelina. Tonks is overly energetic and I left her with Lupin. And my mother wants to know about my non-existing love life." Nora said with a smile.

"So you haven't been dating since..." Cedric asked but could not seem to finish his sentence.

"Since you dumped me? No." Nora answered with a chuckle. "Sorry that was kind of harsh."

"It's fine you kind of dumped me too afterwards so it's fair." He said lightheartedly.

"What about you? Have you been dating?" She asked not knowing what answer she wanted to hear.

"No. Your shoes are pretty hard to fill." Cedric said sincerely.

"Thanks." Nora said blushing slightly.

"You're blushing." Cedric teased nudging her.

"Not that much." Nora laughed trying to make light of the situation.

"Don't worry it's kind of adorable." He laughed

"I'm glad you find me entertaining." She said trying to regain her composure.

At that moment, Fred cleared his throat from behind them.

"Sorry to interrupt your lovefest but your mum says dinner's ready." Fred said coldly as he glared at Cedric and turned around.

"This is going to be a long evening." Nora whispered to herself as she got up and headed towards the dinner table.

* * *

><p>"Where were you two?" Brooke asked. "Are you getting back together?" She added excitedly looking over at Julianne as Nora and Cedric sat down.<p>

"No Mum. We're not back together." Nora said rolling her eyes as Cedric chuckled.

"Alright then I was just wondering." She answered innocently. "Does that mean you mind sitting next to each other because I understand if you need to sit elsewhere."

"We're fine Mrs. Montgomery. We're friends." Cedric said sensing Nora was already embarrassed by her mother's comment. Fred rolled his eyes and glared at Cedric as his brother nudged him suppressing a grin while exchanging comments with Erik.

"Alright then, let's eat." John said trying to diffuse the tension.

Casual conversation started about everyone's work and activities. Cedric was fully invested in a conversation about transfiguration with Tonk and Lupin when Nora gently nudged Fred who had stayed quiet for quite some time.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" She asked.

"Nothing." He sighed. "I'm fine."

"Sure. But you're not talking to me. You love talking to me. Something's wrong." She teased.

"Full of yourself much?" He teased trying to suppress a grin.

"Nope. I'm just that awesome." Nora answered with a smile. "See, now you're talking to me. You can't stay mad at me. Ever."

"I'm not mad at you." He smiled.

"Is this about Quidditch? Like Erik? Because it wasn't Ced's fault. Even Wood admits it." She asked.

"It doesn't help." He simply stated.

"So is it about Angelina?" She asked.

"Oh are you two talking about Fred's girlfriend?" Molly questioned from the other side of the table.

"Not really Mum." Fred said blushing a light shade of pink

"But we should." George said with a mischievous smirk as Ginny laughed quietly."What are you hiding Freddy?"

"So how is she? Is she pretty?" Mrs. Weasley asked ignoring George's comment.

"Yes Mum." Fred said as his face turned beet red.

"Have you known each other a long time?" She asked.

"They're all in the same house Molly!" Brooke said entering the conversation.

"Oh right. Is she a nice girl?" Molly asked as George and Erik tried to contain their laughter.

"Yes Mum." Fred repeated hoping his mother would end this humiliation.

"Of course you'll say that I'm asking Nora!" She said.

"Now this is getting good." George said to Erik.

"Oh..." Nora said taken aback. "Yeah I guess she's a nice girl."

"Are you two friends?" Molly questioned.

"I don't know her that well. Wow the potatoes are really good." Nora answered trying to change the subject.

"Why not? You're great friends with Aveline and she's dating George." Brooke asked ignoring her daughter's unsubtle attempt to shift the subject. "Does she not like you? Or do you not like her?"

"Mum! I can't be friends with the whole school!" Nora said starting to blush.

"We're not talking about the whole school we're talking about your bestfriend's girlfriend!" She said. "You two are still bestfriends?"

"Of course they are!" Molly said horrified. "Are you?"

"Yes Mum." Fred said sighing.

"So she doesn't mind you being friends with Nora?" Molly asked as George coughed up his pumpkin juice and even Nora had to suppress a snort. "Bless you George." She said turning her attention back to Fred and Nora.

"I don't think so." Fred said looking intently at his plate.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Erik said.

"What was that Erik?" Brooke asked as Nora sent a death glare in his direction.

"Oh nothing." He said grinning as Nora sighed deeply.

"How have things been around here?" Nora asked politely hoping their mothers would finally stop harassing them.

"Things have been good." Brooke started before continuing a long conversation with Molly and Julianne about house decorations.

"Sorry about that." Nora told Fred making sure their mothers weren't listening.

"It wasn't your fault." He sighed. "They've always been gossips."

"True." Nora sighed.

"Angelina wanted to come over for a day during the holidays." Fred suddenly told her. "It's a horrid idea isn't it?"

"Oh." Nora said feeling a hint of jealousy at the mention of Angelina. "I don't know." She finally decided to answer before turning her attention to Cedric, Tonks and Lupin. She decided to ignore Fred as well as possible for the rest of dinner. Nora chose not to tell him about Angelina's warning. She did not know why but she did not want anything to come between her friendship with Fred. After all, if anything was to ever happen, Nora didn't want to start a fight with him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! I cannot say it enough! I feel horrible! I said I'd update the same week and it's been a month! I promise this will not happen again. I got terribly busy as I got back to work which was quite quite hard with over a month off. Anyways I AM SOOO SORRY!**

**As for the story I hope you're still enjoying it. They're will be alot happening in the next chapters not only with Nora and Fred. Also, I have finally discovered Story Stats and WOW thank you to everyone who's read the story, it really means the world. And if you have a minute I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed! I'll try and update in a week. If not ten days tops! I swear I won't ever take a month to update again!**

**And sorry about typos I finished this as fast as possible to give you guys an update! I love you all! Xoxo.**

**To WeasleyLuvver: Thank you so much. I hope you enjoyed the rest!**

**To KellyLupin: I'm glad you're enjoying the story! And thanks but I don't work in an Er anymore and I'm a nurse not a doctor. And you don't have to be the smartest to be a doctor you just need to be really pationate about what you do. :) Thanks for your reviews!**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

_We'd talk about our future like we had a clue,_  
><em>I never planned that one day<em>  
><em>I'd be losing you<em>

_In another life, I would be your girl_  
><em>We'd keep all our promises<em>  
><em>Be us against the world<em>

_In another life, I would make you stay_  
><em>So I don't have to say<em>  
><em>You were the one that got away<em>  
><em>The one that got away<em>

**-Katy Perry**

* * *

><p>It was mid-morning on Christmas Eve as Nora headed outside with a pair of skates thrown over her shoulder. Her mother and step-father had just left to drop off her youngest siblings at their Aunt's house seeing as the adults were going to a ministry function while Nora, Erik and Cedric would be spending the evening with the Weasleys. She made her way towards the frozen lake behind her house and stopped at a nearby bench to take off her boots and lace her skates. Nora must have been skating and twirling around for about an hour when she heard someone clear their throat.<p>

"Aren't you frozen yet?" Bill called from the side of the lake with a large grin. Nora smiled and skated towards him. Other than the twins, Bill was definitely her favorite Weasley brother.

"How are you? When did you get in?" Nora asked as she hugged him trying not to fall or step on his feet with her skates.

"I'm good. And I got in late last night. What about you? You've grown quite a bit. You're almost as tall as I am. Are your twins also giants?" He teased.

"I'm not that tall." She laughed rolling her eyes. "Nat is still the shortest at 5'4" while Niko and I are both 5'9"." She said with a hint of pride.

"Well you're getting there." He laughed as they sat down so she could take of her skates. "I hear you've been avoiding my little brother."

"I have not been avoiding Fred!" Nora said defensively.

"Who said I was talking about Fred?" Bill grinned as Nora rolled her eyes and blushed slightly. "You're blushing? Now that's a first!"

"Shut up." She said turning her face away from him. "Things are just more complicated."

"I've heard that too. About Fred and Diggory. And about Fred's girlfriend. And the fact that you both hate each other which was to be expected."

"George didn't leave anything out did he?" Nora said looking at the lake.

"No. But he said you'd deny hating, what's her name, Angelina."

"Well as much as I don't like the word hate I do strongly dislike her." She frowned.

"So you wouldn't be too thrilled if I told you she was coming to dinner." Bill said carefully.

"She's what?" Nora almost shouted. "Forget it I'm not coming. It was bad enough a few days ago with Fred and Cedric who were about to kill each other. I'm not adding Angelina to the mix." She added shaking her head.

"No. You're definitely coming. You're going to put on a pretty dress and make Fred realize he picked the wrong girl. You're a Gryffindor, you don't need anyone to tell you who to be." Bill said firmly.

"Really?" She asked with a shy smile.

"Yes really." He said putting a reassuring arm around her shoulders. "And everyone's been waiting for you two to get together ever since you met." Bill laughed.

"No pressure." She joked.

"For what it's worth I'm on your side. And I know my brother. He might be rather childish sometimes, but if there's one thing he's serious about it's you."

"Thanks Bill." Nora said with a smile.

"I'm only stating the obvious." He said returning her smile.

"What about you? Is there a special girl in your life?" She asked as they headed towards her house.

"No. Ginny, you, Nat, Megg and Mum are more than enough for now." He laughed.

"Maybe I should play matchmaker too." She teased. "I have a few single cousins." Nora added with a smirk.

"I'm sure you do." He said dismissively while ruffling her hair.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Nora's parents were about to leave as the teenagers were watching television.<p>

"So Molly's expecting you at five. And we'll be back tomorrow because we're spending the night in London. So are Amos and Julianne so Cedric should be here soon and he's staying with you two and John has his phone if there's any problem. Am I missing anything?" Brooke asked turning to her husband.

"I think you've pretty much covered everything." John said trying to suppress a smile.

"Oh! Are you walking to the Burrow because it can get quite cold at night and..."

"We're fine Mum! Erik can apparate remember? And we can always floo." Nora said laughing at her mother's rambling.

"Right. Well that's settled." She said as she buttoned her coat. "Are you sure everything is alright? You don't need anything?" She asked for the tenth time of the evening.

"No Mum. We're good." Nora answered as she and Erik got up to say goodbye.

"Don't worry Mrs. Montgomery I'll keep them out of trouble." Erik grinned.

"How many times have I told you to call me Brooke?" She laughed. "And we both know they'll be the ones keeping you out of trouble."She teased. "Alright see you guys tomorrow!" She said hugging them both before leaving.

"How much do you want to bet that she's coming back?" Erik teased.

"We don't even need to bet." Nora laughed.

They had both been right. Nora's mother had come back twice to make sure everyone was alright. A few minutes following Cedric's arrival, Nora and Erik had headed upstairs to get ready. After spending fifteen minutes in front of her closet, Nora kept staring, but had no idea what to wear. She heard a light knock on the door frame.

"Need any help?" Erik asked grinning as Cedric came in.

"Maybe." Nora sighed.

"Well for showing Angelina off, I offer this." Erik said pulling out a navy lace dress from her closet. "It's not too much but you'll look great." He added winking at her. "Don't you agree Diggory?"

"Oh. Yeah of course." Cedric mumbled as he passed his hand nervously through his hair.

"Alright then I'll trust you two. I'll be down it twenty." She said as she entered the bathroom.

* * *

><p>After braiding her blonde hair to the side and putting on very light make-up, Nora made her way downstairs to meet up with the guys.<p>

"Ready?" Erik asked as they put on their coats.

"Let's just get it over with." Nora sighed as she took both boys hand. A second later they were in front of the Burrow.

"I really hate apparating." She said as she knocked on the door.

"You eventually get used to it." Erik said as Cedric stayed silent.

Ginny skipped towards them and opened the door.

"Thank Merlin you're here!" She whispered as Molly arrived.

"I'm so glad you three could make it." She said hugging each of them. "You look stunning Nora." She added.

"Thanks Molly. So do you." Nora answered.

"Don't lie dear." She teased. "The boys are all in the living room. Nora would you mind doing something with Ginny's hair? It's taken on a life of its own."

"Of course not." Nora chuckled as Ginny pulled her towards her room.

"She's driving me insane." Ginny sighed.

"Why?" Nora asked bewildered.

"Not Mum! Angelina." She said.

"Oh. Not surprising. She has that effect on me too." Nora smiled as she started to brush Ginny's hair.

"Can't you just tell Fred he's being an idiot? He usually listens to you." She offered.

"I would, but I don't think it would go over too well. But trust me if I have to spend an entire evening with that girl I'm going to go mental."

"Same here." Ginny agreed.

"Voila!" Nora said as she finished pulling Ginny's hair into a bun. "Let's go face the devil." Nora joked.

"Not talking about me are you?" George asked from behind them with a wide grin.

"Not exactly. But seeing as you pretty much told Bill everything that has happened in my personal life for the past months I'm not too fond of you either." She teased.

"You'll get over it. Come downstairs and chat with everyone." He added.

"This is going to be painful." Nora sighed as Ginny and George laughed.

* * *

><p>Everyone was talking, laughing and enjoying themselves. Nora had been talking with Bill, Charlie and George while Angelina was trying without much success to win over Ginny. Nora saw Cedric who seemed quite bored talking with Percy.<p>

"Do you mind if I borrow him?" Nora asked Percy.

"Oh not at all Norabel." Percy answered curtly as Cedric got up.

"Thank you." Cedric whispered with a grateful look. "How about we go for a walk?"

"Of course. You looked like you were falling asleep." She laughed.

"A few more minutes and I would have been." He teased as they told Molly where they were going and put on their coats.

It was snowing lightly like it had for the past few days, but the temperature was still warm enough to enjoy spending time outside.

"So have you been having a better time than I have?" Cedric asked.

"Not really." Nora half-smiled. "Though it is nice to see Charlie and Bill." She added as a calm silence fell between them for a few minutes as they walked along the dirt road.

"Is something going on with you and Fred?" Cedric suddenly asked.

"Nothing." She said looking at him curiously.

"I'm only asking because you don't seem to spend much time with him anymore." He said as he passed his fingers through his hair.

"Well Angelina takes up most of his time." Nora answered looking away from him.

"They look like they're doing alright."

"You think so?" She asked seeming a slight bit disappointed.

"Well not as happy as we were, but quite alright." Cedric half-teased.

Nora shifted feeling a little uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to say anything." He smiled at her. "Just know that what I said when we were patrolling still stands. I know I hurt you and that you're confused, but I do think that we can make things work if we want to."

"Ced..." She said stopping and looking at him not knowing what else to say.

He kissed her softly on the lips. "Just think about it." He said before they made their way back to the house.

* * *

><p>Nora was utterly gobsmacked and terribly confused. She kept thinking about Cedric and Fred not knowing what she felt towards either of them. She sat on a chair in the empty kitchen hearing the voices of everyone chattering in the other room. She heard footsteps come towards her and did not even need to look up to know who was pulling the chair next to her and sitting down.<p>

"I haven't seen you around much tonight." Fred said.

"I've been busy." Nora answered simply letting an awkward silence fall between them.

"Well Mum seems to like Angie." Fred said trying to make small talk while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Brilliant." Nora answered bitterly. "Sorry, I'm glad you're happy."

"What about you?"

"What about me?" She questioned.

"Are you happy?" He asked staring at the window.

"I don't really know how I feel." Nora sighed.

"What's going on?"

"Cedric kissed me." She blurted out.

"Oh."

"Oh? That's all you have to say?" She asked looking at him. The frustration of the past few weeks finally starting to make its way out.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked staring at her with confused eyes.

"I don't know! Anything!" Nora said desperately.

"Nora..." He started.

"I need a reason not to get back with him." She said.

"Well he beat us at Quidditch." Fred said trying to make light of the situation which was the only way he seemed to be able to deal with it.

"From you Fred. I need a reason not to go into that room and get back with a boy that is damn close to being perfect!" Nora almost shouted.

"I...I..." Fred stuttered finally understanding exactly what she was asking for. Something he thought would never happen.

"Ever since that stupid day by the lake I can't stop thinking!" She says getting up and facing him. Nora knew that emotions were getting the best of her as she felt her eyes start to sting from tears welling up.

"Nora..." Fred says looking up at her from his chair frozen in place.

"He doesn't drive me insane with a daft girlfriend whom I can't stand! And he's smart and sweet! And he wants to be with me. But all I can think of since that day is you and stupid redheaded children running around!" Nora shouted not worrying about keeping her emotions in check.

Fred looked at her, but could not seem to form an answer. They stayed there for a minute just looking at each other without saying a word.

"Fine. I get it. Go find your girlfriend." She spat bitterly leaving Fred flabbergasted.

As she entered the next room, she saw a few faces turn towards her. She quickly understood that Molly, George, Erik, Bill and Angelina had definitely overheard the argument. Nora went to Molly and as she passed Angelina, the girl whispered:

"I told you he picked me."

Nora simply ignored the comment, but she was fuming inside.

"I'm not feeling too well. I'll just head back home." Nora told her.

"Of course darling." Molly said in her motherly tone. "Cedric or Erik would you mind going with her?"

"Sure." Cedric said.

"Do you need me?" Erik asked her.

"I'm good. Enjoy yourself." She said as she and Cedric flooed back to her house.

* * *

><p>George went to the kitchen where he found Fred sitting on a chair with his head between his knees.<p>

He knew his twin was distressed. He'd only seen him in this position a few times, when Ginny was taken in the chamber, when Nora had been badly hurt during Quidditch or when Ron was found unconscious in his first year.

"What happened?" He asked taking a seat next to his twin.

"I froze." Fred said without moving his head or looking at his brother.

"It wasn't that bad." George said trying to be reassuring.

"She basically told me what I've wanted to hear for the past five years and I froze." He said shaking his head hopelessly. "I probably ruined everything."

"Maybe not..." George said not believing his own words.

"I did." Fred sighed.

* * *

><p>As they got home Nora went straight to her room. She quickly put on leggings and an oversized shirt before laying the bed trying to choke back tears that were threatening to fall. After about fifteen minutes, a soft knock was heard on the door.<p>

"Come in Ced." She said her voice breaking mid-sentence.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he closed the door behind him and sat down on the side of the bed. Cedric had also changed into pajama pants and a t-shirt. "You're not." He said looking at her with compassion. "I'll go. If you want me to." He added knowing she did not like sharing her emotions with others.

"Stay." She said with pleading eyes taking his hand as he was ready to get up.

He moved the covers and laid next to her, pulling her closely to him so she rested her head on his chest. Nora stayed silent in Cedric's arms while he absentmindedly stroked her hair for a while. She lifted her head and looked into his warm gray eyes.

"I want to make it work." She said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" He asked thrilled, but a slight bit surprised at her sudden change of heart.

Nora softly pressed her lips to his. She couldn't actually answer the question with words because she was not sure about anything. At that moment, it was what she thought was best. She snuggled back into his chest as he tightened his arms around her. Cedric seemed to find sleep easily while Nora stayed awake into the early morning thinking about the choice she had just made and wondering if she would ever think it was the right one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I updated! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'd like to thank everyone who's read and reviewed! It really means the world. I have pictures of what the characters look like on my profile so tell me what you think about them! I changed Nora's mother because I saw this actress and thought she was perfect! Anyways I love you all and I'll update in a week! Xoxo.**

**To BananaDaiquiriTimeLord : Thanks! I hope you keep enjoying the story! And I'm glad to be back :)**

**To XxBlack RosexX Time : Thank you so much! Your review made me laugh alot and is pretty much the reason there's another chapter up today :) I hope you keep enjoying the story!**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: 

Lean on me, when you're not strong,

And I'll be your friend; I'll help you carry on,

For, it won't be long until I'm gonna need somebody to lean on.

**- Bill Whiters**

* * *

><p>Nora woke up the next morning feeling exhausted. She turned around expecting to see Cedric but there was only a note on the pillow.<p>

_I didn't want to wake you,_

_I'll see you later._

_Love, Ced._

Nora sighed feeling a wave of guilt hit her has she thought of the previous night's events. She was not sure if her decision to get back with Cedric was purely because of her feelings towards him or if it was out of spite and anger towards Fred. Nora felt utterly humiliated by the confession she had done which received no response whatsoever from her bestfriend.

'So much for us being perfect for each other.' She thought remembering the countless times their friends and families would tease them.

She made her way down the stairs and she was met with the smell of fresh coffee.

"Morning sunshine." Erik said leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Morning." She mumbled as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"So..." Erik said eyeing her with a grin.

"What?" Nora asked impatiently.

"I know you never listen to me but confessing your undying love for Weasley and then getting back with Diggory doesn't seem like a brilliant plan."

"Isn't it too early for this?" She sighed.

"For annoying you? Never." He answered with a grin as the phone rang.

"Saved by the bell." Nora said as she picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Oh Nora I'm glad you're up." Her mother said from the end of the line.

"Is everything alright?" She asked expecting the call to be one of her mother's hundred check-ins.

"Not really. We were in a car wreck. I'm fine. A few minor injuries. John was just taken into surgery were at the hospital where he works."

"What?" Nora said completely stunned. "We'll be right there."

"You don't have to rush, the doctors said it would be a few hours before he's out." Brooke said but Nora could hear the nerves in her mother's voice.

"We will be there in fifteen minutes." Nora said firmly.

"Alright. I love you." Her mother said softly.

"You too Mum." Nora said as she hung up the phone.

Nora quickly filled Erik in as they got dressed and apparated near the hospital. Nora had been there many times to visit her step-father but something felt different. Erik kept a reassuring hand on Nora's shoulder as they made their way up to her mother's room.

"You two didn't have to come so quickly." Brooke said as they entered the tiny hospital room.

"Of course we did Mum." Nora said as she hugged her mother. She did not look too bad except for a few nasty cuts and a bandage around her left arm. The three of them made endless small talk until a doctor came into the room. Nora recognized her from the last time she had visited John at work.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Corday and I worked on your husband's surgery." She told Brooke.

"Is he alright?" She asked grabbing her daughter's hand.

"There was a complication. We did everything we could but he didn't respond to any treatments. I'm very sorry but he died." She said pausing for a moment. "If there's anything I can do just ask for me. We were very fond of him. He was an extraordinary person." She added before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>The day of the funeral came faster than anyone could have expected. The idea of John's death had not sunken in for any member of the family. The rest of the sibling had flooed back from France the day of the accident. Nora made her way down to the kitchen in a simple black dress with black tights. She looked exhausted with dark circles under her bloodshot eyes. She found Erik cooking breakfast while her mother and youngest sister Ella were sitting at the table. Nora could tell her mother had been crying all night from her red-rimmed eyes and pale complexion.<p>

"Good morning." Nora said shyly.

"Morning dear." Her mother said, her voice breaking as if she had been severely dehydrated. Her baby sister simply waved at her before going back to eating her cereals. She went over to Erik to see if he needed anything.

"I can take over if you want?" She said as he was scrambling some eggs.

"I'm good. It's the least I can do." He said politely.

"I'll get everyone up. We should all eat something." Nora said before going up the stairs. She passed the second floor and went straight for the third where the oldest siblings rooms were. She stopped in front of the first door, took a deep breath and knocked.

"Yes?" Nikolaus' hoarse voice called.

"It's me." Nora simply stated. There was a moment of silence.

"Come in." He said.

The curtains were still closed which left the room very dark. She went to open them before facing her brother.

"We want to get everyone downstairs to get something to eat. Erik's cooking." She said avoiding his glance.

"Is Mum awake?" He asked.

"She's with Ella. You could go help her."

"Sure. It's all crazy isn't it?"

"It really is." Nora sighed as she turned around to leave.

"I didn't mean any of it." Niko said.

"Any of what?" Nora asked.

"When I'd complain about Mum marrying a muggle. I said some pretty horrible things. I didn't mean them." He said regretfully.

"I know." She answered as she went to hug him. They stood there for a few minutes as they both let a few tears fall.

"Wake Nat up for me will you? I'll get the others." Nora asked wiping away tears.

"Yeah." Niko said as she left the room.

Nora headed downstairs and stopped at in front of Neil's room. She waited a moment before knocking.

"Who is it?" Neil called sleepily.

"It's me. Erik has breakfast ready downstairs." Nora called through the door. There was a short pause.

"I'll be down in a minute." He said as Nora went to the next room. She knocked softly but there was no answer. She knocked a few times before slowly opening the door.

"Civilized people knock before entering a room." Meggan's shaky voice said. She was sitting at her desk wearing a black dress and brushing her hair.

"I knocked four times." Nora answered kindly. It pained her to see her sister who was usually the happiest and the most upbeat of the siblings look so sad and vulnerable. "Breakfast is ready downstairs."

"I don't want anything." She answered.

"You have to eat something. I don't want anyone passing out." Nora said

"Is Mum up?"

"She's downstairs."

"What about Addie?" Megg asked as she kept slowly brushing her hair without glancing at her older sister.

"I'm waking her up last." Nora answered. "You could come with me."

"I don't think I can do this." She said.

"It's fine I can wake her alone." Nora tried to reassure her.

"I mean everything. Today. How are we supposed to get through this?" She asked as she finally turned to her sister, her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Meggan." Nora said as she hugged her sister. "I don't know how we do this either but we have to do it together. For Mum."

"For Mum." Megg repeated. "I'll be down in a second." She says as Nora leaves the room.

Nora took a deep breath as she stared at the last door. It had Adeline's name painted on it, something John had done a few years ago. She knocked softly and entered the room. Adeline was still half asleep.

"Hey Addie." Nora said softly as she crouched down next to the bed.

"Hi." Adeline answered as she sat up and rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"We need to get you downstairs to eat something." Nora said as she brushed a strand of blonde hair from the child's face which was very similar to her own.

"I'm not very hungry." Adeline said looking down as her green eyes filled with tears.

"I know Ladybug but I need you to eat something for me alright?"

"I don't wanna go today." Adeline sobbed quietly.

Nora sat next to her sister and pulled her close. She slowly stroked her hair while trying to reassure her knowing nothing she would say could actually make a difference.

"We can go eat now." Adeline suddenly said as she wiped away her tears.

"Are you sure Ladybug?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"You're the bravest six years old I know." Nora said tucking a strand of hair behind her sister's ear. "Definitely going to be a Gryffindor." She added which made her sister smile.

"Will you braid my hair like yours? Daddy always said braids were pretty."

"Of course Addie." Nora said as she started Dutch braiding her sister's hair into a bun identical to her own. After getting her ready, Nora took Adeline's hand and headed downstairs. As they arrived at the main floor, Adeline stopped.

"What's wrong Sweety?" Nora asked as she got down to her sister's eye line.

"Will you stay with me today?" Adeline asked as she tugged on a strand of loose hair.

"I promise." Nora said as she hugged her sister before they entered the kitchen where all the siblings and Erik were now eating.

"Where's Mum?" Nora asked looking at Erik who was sitting with Ella.

"She went to get ready." Erik answered.

"Good." Nora said as she and Adeline sat down.

A few minutes later, they heard a knock on the door. Nataleigh left to answer it and came back after a few moments with their Aunt Braelyn and Professor Lupin.

"Hey kids." Braelyn said kindly. "I'm so sorry." She added as she went to hug everyone. Lupin stayed awkwardly in the doorframe not knowing what to do.

"No offense but what are you doing here Professor?" Niko asked.

"He's friends with Mum." Nataleigh answered between two bites of toast.

"I am." Lupin said.

"Speaking of your mum, where is she?" Braelyn asked.

"She went to get ready about ten minutes ago. I can go get her if you want." Nora proposed.

"I think we can take care of that, can't we Remus?"

"Of course." He said as they exited the kitchen.

* * *

><p>The next few hours were somewhat blurry to Nora. They had gone to the funeral where many people had come to pay their respects. Nora had managed to keep the tears from falling while consoling her siblings and a few emotional family friends. They had gone back home where everyone was meeting up after the funeral. Nora carried Ella into the house with one arm while keeping hold of Adeline's hand as she had promised. As they got inside and everyone took off their coats, Ella tugged on Nora's dress. She crouched down to the child's level.<p>

"What is it Ella?" Nora asked.

"Ella wants uppee." Responded the child.

"You don't want to walk around for a while?"

"No Ella wants uppee." She repeated determinedly.

"Alright." Nora smiled as she picked up the child who rested her head on her shoulder.

A while later many close friends of the family arrived. The Weasleys, the Diggorys, the Tonks family, a few of John's friends, most of Brooke's sisters, John's family who had flown in from Chicago and to Nora's surprise Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. Everyone was making small talk and trying to find some common stories involving John. After trying to put Ella down half a dozen times without any hint of success, Nora decided to round on her siblings to make sure they were alright before sitting down because the weight was becoming unbearable. She went to drop off Adeline with Molly and Ginny while promising to be back in no time before trying to find her other siblings. She saw Neil and Nikolaus talking with their mother and John's father. After searching for a minute, she found Nataleigh talking with Fred, George, Bill and Ron who had come for the funeral. Nora approached the group making sure to ignore Fred's presence. She had more than enough to deal with and had miraculously found a way to keep from sobbing. She did not want to seem any weaker in front of him.

"Have any of you seen Meggan?" Nora asked.

"No, how are you holding up?" George asked with a concerned tone.

"I'm dealing." Nora answered.

"Do you want me to take Ella?" Nataleigh asked but the toddler was already shaking her head.

"No Naleigh, No Naleigh!" The toddler yelled. Nora sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You can stay with me Ella." Nora said as she stroked her hair.

"I can help you if you want." Nataleigh said with a slight smile.

"It's alright. I'll go find her." She said as she turned around.

"I think she went upstairs." Fred called after her causing the rest of the group to fall silent. "Well I think she did, I mean I think I saw, I'm not sure." He stuttered as Nora turned around.

"Thank you." She said in a cordial manner before heading upstairs.

As she arrived on the second floor, she heard light sobs coming from her sister's room. As she pushed the door open, Nora noticed Draco Malfoy comforting her sister. They had always had a dysfunctional friendship which had exploded when they had gone to Hogwarts seeing as Megg was friends with Harry, Ron and mostly Hermione while Draco despised them. Nora quietly left the room and headed back downstairs. She went to find Adeline as she had promised and headed to the sunroom with her youngest siblings. After twenty minutes, Ella had fallen asleep on her.

"She's getting too big for this." Adeline teased.

"That she is." Nora chuckled. "What about you? You look tired."

"Just a little. But I can't fall asleep alone." She said looking down at her feet.

"You can sleep here. I'll stay with you." Nora said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yes really." She said as she put her free arm around her sister. "It's not like I'd be able to move anyway with the both of you sleeping on me." She teased kindly.

"Thanks Nora." Adeline said yawning.

"You're very welcome Ladybug."

* * *

><p>Nora stared out at the frozen lake while her sisters slept. This was the first moment where she could actually think about her own feelings instead of helping everyone else deal with theirs. She tried her best not to let tears fall because she knew that once she would start crying, it would probably be a while before she could stop.<p>

"I knew I'd find you here." Cedric whispered as he came to sit down in a chair next to them.

"Don't worry, a truck could pass by and these two wouldn't wake up." Nora said with a half-hearted smile.

"How are you holding up?" He asked.

"I'm alright I guess. I just can't think about it. Not today." She said as she looked outside. They both stayed silent for a while, not knowing what to say in this unreal situation. At that moment, Nora's mother came in.

"I'm glad I found you. I'll get these two to bed. Cedric would you mind helping me? And I think your parents wanted to leave." Brooke said.

"I can do it Mum." Nora said.

"You've done more than enough today." She said with a grateful expression. "You deserve some rest." She added as Cedric picked Adeline up.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He added kissing Nora on the top of the head.

As they left, Nora sighed and hid her face in her hands. She had managed to keep busy throughout the day to avoid her feelings. John was her dad. Even without the biological aspect, he had been the one who was there for her when she needed him and the one who had encouraged her in all her dreams. She tried to swallow the lump she felt in her throat without any success as tears started to form in her eyes. She heard familiar footsteps and quickly tried to wipe away tears that were threatening to fall.

"Do you need anything Fred?" She asked without turning around.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

"You drag your feet a certain way. It used to drive me crazy." She chuckled trying to stop tears from falling.

"I guess I do." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah." She answered as she wiped a tear away. "I'm sorry about the other night." She added.

"Nora...I.." He started trying to form an actual sentence. It truly pained him to see her in this state and he felt even worse not being able to form an intelligent sentence.

"It's fine. It's all bloody fine." She said as she started to sob. Fred put his arms around her and held her close to him for a while as tears brimmed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm a mess." She chuckled through the sobs.

"You're not a mess, you're human Nora." He said as he stroked her hair.

In that moment, Nora forgot about ignoring him or giving him the cold shoulder. She needed her bestfriend and knew that no matter how crazy she acted or how bad the situation got, she could always count of Fred. They stayed there just sitting in silence until they had both fallen asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I'm so sorry it took so long and sorry for the typos! In my defense my computer deleted the chapter and I worked an 88 hour week because everyone decided to get pregnant at the same time at work...Anyways this isn't important. I hope you enjoyed the chapter even if it isn't exactly what I wanted it to be. It does go by quite fast and there are 100 things going on but everything is happening for a reason. If you have a second, PLEASE review it means the world. I love you all! XOXO.**

**To KhAeL : Lol. It really is a sad truth. To me it happens the other way around so men do it too once in a while. :P Thank you so much. I hope you keep enjoying the story!**

**To KellyLupin : Thanks alot! Cedric is quite charming but I really love Fred. I can't really judge him because I've done the 'freaking out and staying silent'...but at a proposal...which is ten times worst at least :P And don't worry it's worth the hard work even if it isn't the most glamorous job! And you've only got a year left right? So keep going :) **


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

_I know I have a fickle heart__ and a bitterness,_  
><em>And a wandering eye, and heaviness in my head.<em>  
><strong>-Adele<strong>

* * *

><p>The last week of winter break was quite monotonous. Most of the family stayed in trying to cope and adjust to the tragic loss. Most days, friends or family came by to see how everyone was doing and making sure nothing was needed.<p>

Two months had gone by since they had returned to Hogwarts. Nora was fully invested in studying and would spend all of her free time in the library under a pile of books. Cedric would spend some time studying with her but she could rarely be seen in the common room with her friends seeing as whenever Angelina was around Nora took it as a cue to leave. She kept to her studying hoping to forget about the loss she had experienced over the holidays but all she could do was suppress her feelings which she had become an expert at. Even if she had always been study oriented Nora was now almost obsessed with her studies and would barely speak to anyone. She had loss a fair amount of weight and constantly seemed exhausted. Everyone could see she had changed but no one could seem to get her to say anything or deal with her loss seeing as whenever her friends would talk to her about anything serious she would accidentally blow something up or freeze them.

As their transfiguration class ended Nora shot up from her seat next to Fred before he could say anything which had become a routine. As she passed in front of McGonagall, the teacher stopped her.

"Norabel could I have a word?" She asked with a concerned tone.

"Of course Professor." Nora said as she followed the teacher into her office.

They took a seat and McGonagall looked intently at Nora for a moment.

"A few of your friends are worried about you. So are some of your teachers." McGonagall said with a compassionate tone.

"Have my grades suffered?" Nora asked taken by a panic.

"Not at all. We're simply worried about your well-being Norabel."

"My well-being is perfectly fine Professor. And my friends shouldn't have consulted you. They should have come to me. I'm sorry if they made you lose your time."

"You're not well Nora." McGonagall would never use her diminutive. "It's apparent to all of us. Everyone wants to help you. We understand you've suffered a terrible loss and we simply want to make sure you're alright."

"I'm perfectly fine. I'm sorry if you lost your time." Nora said as she got up and exited leaving McGonagall sighing in defeat.

* * *

><p>Nora was headed towards the Great Hall for lunch but did not feel like dealing with her friends or Cedric so she headed towards the library and studied for a while before heading towards the common room to get her potions books and made her way to the dungeons. She heard a voice call out her name and sighed.<p>

"What do you want Niko?" She asked dryly as she turned around.

"Does a guy need a reason to talk to his twin sister?" He asked with a smirk.

"Sadly you do." Nora answered. "So?"

"Nat's worried about you." He said carefully looking at her.

"It's gotta be pretty bad for her to talk to you." She said sarcastically.

"It is pretty bad isn't it?" He said as his smirk turned into a concerned expression.

"Don't pity me Niko. I'm perfectly fine." Nora spat icily.

"I'm writing to Mum then." He said knowing he was going too far.

"Don't you dare." Nora spat. "She has more than enough to deal with herself and I'm fine!" She shouted as Niko's bag blew up.

"You think blowing my head up will help?" He shouted after her.

"Mr and Miss DeBordeaux if you could please refrain from letting the entire school hear your family fights and head into class." Snape said coldly from the door frame.

"Yes professor." Nora said politely as she went to take her seat next to Fred.

She took out her books without saying a word. He looked at her but did not say anything. After Snape's instruction on brewing Draught of Peace, they all started on their potions.

"You didn't come for lunch." Fred stated as he returned with the ingredients.

"Not that it's any of your business but I was at the library." She said harshly.

"Oh alright." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck and they started to brew the potions without much conversation other than 'pass the snake's skin'.

They finished early as they always did and Snape dismissed them.

"At least we're done early." Fred said rubbing the back of his neck attempting to make small talk.

"You know we don't have to do the awkward small talk." She said coldly.

"Fine. I get it. You're going through a lot but we're just worried about you. You don't need to take it out on me." Fred said blocking her way.

"What should I do then?" She asked looking up at him. "Oh, I know! I should simply not say a word and then act as if nothing happened. That's what you do." She glared at him as she made her way passed a gobsmacked Fred.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by rather uneventfully as Nora avoided her friends which had been easy since she was partnered with Cedric in Herbology. Professor Sprout let the class out early after they finished up with their plants.<p>

"How was your day?" Cedric asked putting his arm around her waist.

"Not so great." She sighed. "What about you?"

"It was alright. What are you doing right now?" He asked.

"I was thinking about heading to the library before Quidditch practice." She said with a yawn.

"You won't" He said with a grin.

"And why not?" Nora asked looking up at him with a light smile.

"Because I said so." Cedric teased as he kissed her sweetly.

"Alright then." She smiled as he led her to the kitchens. He tickled the pear and the door opened.

"Aren't you supposed to be a prefect?" Nora teased.

"It never stopped you." He grinned as they went to sit at a table and house-elves started to ask them a thousand questions. They ate while talking about anything and everything. Nora even found herself smiling and even laughing a few times. After months of feeling numb this was a nice change.

"What time do you have Quidditch?" Cedric asked.

"In half an hour. Oliver is probably going to kill us." She laughed.

"Don't worry I'm doing the same to my team. We're playing whoever loses the next match." He answered.

"I'm sorry Slytherin beat you." She smiled.

"It's fine. Now you can win." He said with a grin.

"Yes we will." She said.

"And we'll beat Ravenclaw." He said as they kept talking about Quidditch for about fifteen minutes.

"I've gotta go." Nora frowned as she got up. "Thank you. For getting my mind off of everything."

"Anytime." He smiled as he brushed a strand of hair from her face and kissed her softly. She sighed into the kiss before pulling back. Something seemed different about everything with Cedric. Whenever they spent time together, Nora's mind went back to Fred.

"I've really got to get going. I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she pecked him quickly on the lips.

"See you tomorrow." He repeated with a smile.

* * *

><p>Nora arrived in the locker room slightly soaked seeing as it was raining lightly and found Alicia pulling her hair back into a ponytail.<p>

"Hey Nora." Alicia said with a smile.

"Hey Leesh." She answered as she put her bag in her locker and got her broom.

"It's been a while since you've hung out with us." Alicia said after a moment. "She's not that bad you know. Angelina."

"I know. It's not all about her. It's complicated." Nora said awkwardly.

"Sure. You ready to kick ass at Quidditch?" Alicia laughed.

"Always." She smiled.

After a two hours of ruthless practice, Wood let them head back to the locker room. After showering and getting changed everyone ran back to the castle.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Fred asked as he caught up with her near the doors.

"It's raining Fred." Nora rolled her eyes.

"Yeah but when we get back you're going to run up to your dorm and start ignoring me again." He said with a hint of anger.

"Fine. What?" She shouted turning to face him. "What is so important that we have to talk about it in the pouring rain? Because you're not one to talk much."

"Are you done throwing that in my face?" He said throwing his hands up in despair. "I wasn't expecting...And I froze. I admit it..."

"Well then everything is perfect isn't it? And we're probably going to catch pneumonia seeing as we're drenched in water." She said bitterly.

"Damn it Nora!" He yelled as he passed his hand through his damp hair. "Will you let me form a sentence before getting defensive?"

"It's not my fault it takes you over two month to come up with a sentence! You only had to say something! Anything!" She yelled as she threw down her bags in frustration.

"You didn't even give me five minutes!" He shouted. "How long did it take you to get back with Diggory? An hour?"

"Don't you dare bring him into this. You're the one who's been in love with a daft bimbo for the past five years! I mean seriously what do you see in Angelina?"

"This is getting ridiculous." He sighed shaking his head desperately.

"What's ridiculous is that for the past few months I actually wanted to be with you! I'm supposed to be with Cedric but I can't stop thinking about you!" She shouted.

"Maybe if you had been paying attention for the past five years you would have noticed Angelina isn't the one I liked. Everyone else knew." He yelled as Nora kept glaring at him. "For some reason crazy reason I love you! Even if you have crazy mood swings and you've been treating me like shit for the past months. I still love you!"

They both fell silent for a moment as they caught their breaths. Rain was pouring even more but neither seemed to notice anymore.

"I'm sorry." Nora finally said with regretful eyes.

"So am I." Fred said as he turned around and left Nora standing there for a few minutes. She sighed as she picked up her bag which was completely soaked and made her way back to their common room. She went directly to her dorm and got changed. As she headed to bed Aveline entered the room.

"What happened? Fred just flew by us and you didn't even look at us." She asked.

"We fought." Nora answered vaguely.

"You guys don't fight. You ignore him and he keeps trying to make you feel better."

"Oh we do now. Screaming from both sides and everything." Nora said.

"You'll get over it. You two never stay mad at each other." Aveline said as she sat down next to her friend.

"It was pretty bad." Nora sighed. "I called myself a daft bimbo." She chuckled.

"Well I call you that all the time and you still love me." Aveline teased. "But are you alright?"

"I'm dealing." She said looking at her feet.

"I'm here if you need anything you know that right."

"Right." Nora answered with a slight smile. "How are you and George doing?" She added.

"Great." Aveline said as a large grin spread across her face at the mention of George.

"I'm really happy for you two."Nora said with a smile.

"I know. Now get some rest. You'll see what happens tomorrow. And you have the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw in two days so think about that."

"I will. Night Ava."

"Goodnight Nora." She answered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : So bear with me. Everything is flying by during this chapter but I didn't feel like writing five chapters of Nora being depressed and telling Fred off. Also, things will finally start happening in the next few chapters and who knows maybe they'll get together sooner rather than later! I hope you guys still enjoy the story. It should get better. I hope...Anyways, I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed because I'm wondering if you want Fred and Nora to get together sooner or later. So I'd really appreciate your opinion on it! I love you all! And thank you so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and putting this story on alert! XOXO**

**To KellyLupin : I'm really glad you enjoyed the chapter because I didn't really love it. And I'm from Montreal too so I understand. I did three years at Bois de Boulogne and two at McGill. Are you doing internships yet? It's the best part :)**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

**A/N : I just wanted to say SORRY for the long wait but this chapter is fairly long. I'll have my usual rambling at the end of the chapter. And sorry for typos, I tried to get this uploaded as fast as possible! Enjoy!**

You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess,  
>Today was a fairytale<br>Time slows down whenever you're around.

-**Taylor Swift**

* * *

><p>The Gryffindor Quidditch team had beaten Ravenclaw which got them back in the race for the cup. Nora was still studying like a madwoman, but tried to find some time to spend with her friends that she usually ended up regretting because it was endless amounts of awkward conversation and deadly glares from Angelina. Nora had time to think about everything Fred had said and realized that maybe she had been overly critical and quick to judge. She had thought about leaving Cedric, but he had been so supportive and kind throughout the past months she could not even consider that possibility. And seeing as Angelina was still glued to Fred's side 24 hours a day, Fred did not seem interested in any relationship change either. Neither seemed to speak much to the other unless it was necessary.<p>

Towards the end of March, things were starting to look up. Nora was finally back to a normal size and only looked tired instead of on the verge of fainting. She and Fred were able to have short conversations without much content, but at least they were civil towards each other which made everyone's lives a whole lot easier. On the first of April Nora was woken up by an overly excited Aveline.

"Wake up! Wake up!" She said as she pulled on Nora's covers. Nora shifted and looked at the clock. It was only six thirty and they did not have a class before ten o'clock.

"What the bloody hell is so important?" Nora asked as she sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes.

Aveline rolled her eyes. "What's the date?" She asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"The first of April." Nora answered as her eyes widened. "Oh crap!" She added covering her mouth as she remembered it was the twins' birthday.

"Exactly." Aveline said with a grin. "I already went to the kitchens to get everything ready and we're having breakfast there like we do every year. The four of us. And in two days we'll be having supper together for your birthday!"

"Ava..." Nora sighed. "I'm not sure it's the best idea. Fred and I are barely talking. He'd probably rather be with Angelina."

"If you'd hang out with us more you'd realize she's driving him insane lately. And I don't care what's going on between you two. You're coming. It's also George's birthday so do it for him at least."

"Fine. I'll get ready. But if Fred kicks me out and brings Angelina don't be surprised!" She called from the bathroom which made Aveline roll her eyes. Nora came out a few minutes later wearing her Gryffindor uniform with a thick grey jumper. She hadn't bothered to wear any make-up and had simply tied her hair in a fishtail braid. Aveline was nowhere to be found. Everyone else in the dorm was sleeping so Nora headed downstairs. She found Aveline and George chatting away in the common room.

"Happy birthday Georgie." Nora said with a grin as she went to hug him.

"Why thank you. It's so nice of you to grace us with your presence." He teased.

"Told you I'd get her to come!" Aveline said with a proud smile.

"What about Fred?" Nora asked.

"I'm here." He said from the staircase.

"Oh. Happy birthday." Nora said with a light smile.

"Thanks." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Okay then...Let's get going." Aveline said trying to defuse the tension as she took George's hand and headed towards the kitchen. Nora and Fred walked a few meters behind the couple in silence.

"They seem really happy." Nora said with a smile.

"Yeah. They do." Fred chuckled as they arrived at the kitchens.

"What are you two talking about?" Aveline with a grin asked as everyone sat down.

"We were just saying that you two are quite adorable." Nora answered.

Aveline blushed lightly as George laughed and kissed her on top of her head. They all ate their breakfast while laughing and talking about Quidditch, their studies and making endless jokes. As they all got up, Aveline and George rushed off leaving Nora and Fred together.

"What are you doing for the rest of the morning? It's really nice outside." Nora asked as they walked around.

"I don't know yet." He answered. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Oh...Yeah, sure." She smiled. "Not sure how Angelina is going to feel about that, but alright."

"She'll get over it." Fred chuckled. They walked around the ground for a while before making their way towards the willow by the lake.

"So what does it feel like to be a year older?" Nora teased.

"It's completely different. I don't recognize myself anymore." He joked. "You'll know how it feels in two days."

"I'm sure it'll change my life forever." She laughed.

"Maybe not forever, but at least for a few days." He teased which made her laugh even more. "You still laugh like a four year old." He said with a grin.

"I do not!" She chuckled.

"Well seeing as I'm the eldest person here, I think I get to judge."

"You can only play the age card today and tomorrow." She rolled her eyes lightheartedly.

"And I plan on using it a whole lot." He smiled.

They stayed by the lake talking and laughing like they used to for quite some time before they heard a voice.

"Fred! There you are!" Angelina called a few meters away. Nora simply rolled her eyes and sighed. She could swear she had seen Fred to the same. "I was looking for you everywhere!" She added dramatically as she stopped in front of them without acknowledging Nora's presence.

"Hey Angelina, how are you this lovely morning?" Nora asked with a forced smile.

"I'm good." She answered dryly as Fred rubbed the back of his neck. "What are you two doing?"

"We went out for a walk." Nora answered.

"I wasn't talking to you." She snapped.

"Alright then, I think I'll leave you two kids alone." Nora said as she got up. "Good luck Fred!" She called as she walked towards the castle. She heard him chuckle and Angelina start whining before she got too far to hear anything.

* * *

><p>The next day went by uneventfully as Nora started to feel more at ease since she and Fred were back on good terms. On the morning of the third of April, Nora was woken up by Aveline and Alicia.<p>

"Happy birthday!" They yelled with sly grins. Nora laughed and looked over at Nataleigh who was finding it a lot less funny.

"Thanks. And Happy birthday to you Nat." She said with a grin seeing her twin's angry expression.

"Happy birthday Nora. Can I go back to bed now? It is Saturday after all." She asked as all the girls laughed.

Nora quickly got ready. She put on a dark blue tunic, thick black leggings and her favorite boots before heading down to the common room. She was greeted by a loud cheer by most of her friends and a few Gryffindors who had been in the common room.

"So how does it feel to be a year older?" Fred asked with a grin.

"I don't recognize myself." She teased repeating what he had told her two days ago.

"Well congrats Nora and welcome to the older kids club." George said from the armchair he was sharing with Aveline.

"Thanks Georgie." She smiled.

"Is Nat planning on gracing us with her presence any time soon or can we go eat?" Erik asked with a smirk. "Happy birthday by the way."

"Thank you and I don't think we'll be seeing Nat for a few hours." Nora answered.

"You guys go, I'll wait for her." Oliver said.

"Alright then, let's get going!" Fred said as he flung his arm around Nora's shoulder as they headed out the portrait hole in front of the others.

"You seem rather cheerful this morning." Nora looked at him with a questioning look.

"Maybe because I am cheerful guy Freckles." He said with a grin.

"You haven't called me that in months." She smiled to herself.

"Well we've been pretty messed up for the past months." He shrugged his shoulders.

"What happened to you and what have you done with my awkward friend who couldn't stay in the same room as me for more than five minutes?" She teased.

"Are you complaining about my oh so great cheerfulness?" He joked.

"Not complaining. Just curious about what brought on this sudden change."

"It's spring Freckles, it's a cheerful time of year." He answered with a grin.

"You're acting strange." She laughed.

"Aren't I always?" He smiled.

"This is strange even for you. But good strange."

"Well as McGonagall says, 'we're all a bunch of misfits'"

"Very true." Nora said as they arrived at the Great Hall. "I'll catch up with you in a minute." She added as she made her way towards the Slytherin table.

"Well, well, a Gryffindor coming over to the dark side." Niko teased.

"Happy birthday to you too." She smiled as she sat down next to him. Even if she and her twin brother had their differences they were family after all.

"Happy birthday." He said with his trademark smirk.

"And I wouldn't even try to hex me if I were you Flint because I can do more damage than you could ever dream of doing." She said with a smirk matching her brother's as she looked at the Quidditch captain who was taking his wand out from his pocket.

Nikolaus and Avery laughed knowing very well Nora was right seeing as she had hexed them quite a few times during their childhood.

"So how've you been? Still trying to find ways to hex us in libraries?" She asked referring to the Slytherin keeper hexing Alicia eyebrows to grow a few days before.

"What did you expect?" Avery asked with a smirk.

"Here I thought we could all be great friends?" She said sarcastically. "You are my twin's best friend after all. Where's Yaxley? You three are always glued at the hip."

"I can be anything you want me to be." He teased. "After all I'm not on the Quidditch team. And he's sleeping."

"In your dreams Dom." She said with a smile.

"Don't worry you are Norabel." He countered with a smirk.

"As fun as this is, I'm actually going to head back to the civilized beings of my own house." Nora said with a smirk.

"You mean them?" Niko pointed at the Gryffindor table where Fred was throwing a loaf of bread at his brother and Lee fell off the bench laughing taking Aveline down with him.

"Well, we might be a bunch of misfits, but we'll still beat you next week." She said as she got up. "Always nice catching up Domhnall! Happy birthday Niko! And see you on the Quidditch pitch Flint!"She added as she walked away.

* * *

><p>"Back from the evil side Freckles?" Fred teased as she took a seat next to him.<p>

"Yep! Why were you throwing a loaf of bread at George's head?" She asked as she poured herself a bowl of cereals. Everyone around them snorted or tried to suppress a laugh except for Lee who burst out laughing. "What am I missing?" She asked looking at them curiously.

"Well George kind of called Freddy here out because he was staring...and then a loaf of bread was flying through the air." Lee said though fits of laughter as everyone else laughed while Fred rolled his eyes.

"I'm not getting any more information am I?" She asked.

"Nope. Sorry Freckles." George said with a grin.

"Alright then." Nora said shrugging her shoulders. Nothing was going to ruin her day, especially not her friends being cryptic which she was more than used to by now.

"So what was going on with the Slytherins?" Lee asked with a grin.

"I went over to wish my brother happy birthday." Nora answered looking at him with suspicious eyes.

"So you would deny the fact that Avery was flirting with you?" Erik asked without looking up from the Daily Prophet he was reading.

"No! Dom is always flirting!" She laughed. "Is this why you're all acting overly weird?"

"No." Everyone mumbled.

"Yeah, that's why they're weird." Erik said.

"At least someone's honest." Nora laughed. "You all deserve a loaf of bread across the head." She teased as everyone laughed and started to joke around. Everyone was having fun and laughing at the table. They were eventually joined by Nataleigh, who seemed in a better mood, and Oliver.

"Penny for your thoughts." Nora told Fred who seemed deeply immersed in thought.

"I was thinking about you actually." He blurted out. He blushed slightly, but laughed it off. "Do you remember your fourteenth birthday?"

"Of course! You turned my hair ginger and it took a week to fade out!" She laughed.

"I had blue hair for a month so you did get me back." He grinned.

"You prank me, I prank you." Nora smiled.

"Oi! What are you two talking about?" Lee asked poking Nora in the ribs. She fell to the ground and everyone burst out laughing. Nora laughed as she saw Cedric stop in front of her.

"Need any help birthday girl?" He teased as he helped her up.

"Always." Nora answered with a chuckle.

"Do you guys have any plans for today?" Cedric asked to no one in particular.

"Actually, before Lee pushed Nora off the bench I was going to ask if anyone wanted to head outside. You're more than welcome to come. After all Nora will probably need moral support. We like laughing at people when it's their birthday." Aveline teased.

"Alright then. You're definitely coming." Nora laughed as she took Cedric's hand.

They all headed to the lake where they sat on the grass. Nataleigh sat next to Oliver who had his arm around her shoulder. While Alicia, Lee, Lucy and Erik all sat alone arguing about something Erik had said. Fred, who was looking a lot less cheerful, sat next to George and Aveline while Nora and Cedric sat together. After a few minutes of chatting, Aveline cleared her throat and got up.

"Seeing as it is Saturday and Nora and Nat's birthday, I propose a game of truth or dare." She said with a proud smirk.

Everyone seemed to be quite welcoming at the idea. Nora looked back at Cedric who shrugged his shoulders, but smiled. They all gathered into a deformed circle.

"So seeing as it's Nora and Nat's birthday one of you two should start the game." Aveline said.

"Well seeing as we woke Nat up this morning I think she should get to start. But don't we need rules?" Nora asked.

"Of course the prefect wants rules" Fred teased.

"They'll just end up like our dear Percy." George added.

"I'm pretty sure Nora and Cedric will actually be head boy and girl." Nataleigh said which made both prefects laugh.

"Anyways, Nora's actually right. We need a way to make sure no one is lying. And everyone is allowed one pass. And no kissing random people, it's stupid. And no dares that take more than a week." Aveline said.

"I can do a truth spell." Nora offered. "But it's going to make everyone spill their guts."

"Does anyone object? And I say no passes." Nataleigh said with a grin.

Everyone shook their heads. Nora did the spell as everyone chatted amongst themselves.

"How do we know if this even worked?" Erik asked sceptically.

Nora rolled her eyes. "Where did you lose your virginity?" She asked.

"The boat house." He blurted out. "Alright, it works." He laughed.

"So Lu truth or dare?" Nataleigh asked while rolling her eyes at Erik.

"Dare!" Lucy grinned.

"Alright. Go jump into the lake, fully clothed and then come back."

"Fine." Lucy mumbled not too happy about the dare seeing as even though it was quite warm, it was still April and the water would be freezing. She came back a few minutes later soaking wet and not very happy.

"Had a nice swim?" Nora asked with a grin.

Lucy glared at her. "Delightful. Diggory, truth or dare?"

"Truth." He answered.

"Do you hate Fred?" Lucy asked sending Nora a satisfied smirk. Nora sent a death glare at Lucy and held her breath while looking from Cedric to Fred who was looking especially uneasy.

"No." Cedric finally answered as Nora let go of the breath she was holding. "Nat, truth or dare."

"Truth. I don't feel like getting up." She laughed.

"Alright. Name one quality and one flaw for every person here."

"Good one!" Lee said approvingly as everyone else nodded. Nora caught Fred looking at her and smiled. He grinned back at her before turning his attention to Nataleigh.

"Alright. Sorry if I offend anyone. Oliver, you're pretty damn near perfect to me, but you're overly obsessed with Quidditch. Erik, you're incredibly good looking, but your ego is the size of the moon." Everyone laughed as Nataleigh paused to think of her next answers. "Lee you're hilarious, but you talk too loud. Lucy, you're a whole lot of fun, but you can be a wee bit naive. Aveline, you put up with my nutter of a twin as a best friend, but you're overly tensed. George you always make me laugh, but you don't always think your pranks through. Fred, you're like a brother to me but, you let people, well at least one person here, push you around. Cedric you're always nice, but sometimes you're trying to be too perfect. And my dear twin, you're gorgeous and smart, but overly neurotic." Nataleigh finished finally taking a breath. "And again. Sorry, truth spell!" She said lifting her hands up in defense as everyone laughed. "Satan! Truth or dare?"

"Dare Slob." Nora answered with a smile.

"Alright. Next potions class you must charm the chalk or write on the blackboard: I love Severus' shiny hair."

"Done." Nora said rolling her eyes.

"I'm sure Snape will love that." George laughed.

"He'll probably just end up giving me a detention. Nora will never get into trouble." Fred chuckled finally seeming a little more at ease.

"Maybe so Freddykins. Truth or dare?" She asked him.

"Dare Freckles. Bring it on." He teased.

"Next transfiguration class you will walk up to McGonagall and hug her for five seconds and then tell her how much you appreciate her.

"Deal." He said with a grin.

They kept going for a while. Oliver had to recall his most embarrassing moment, while George had to write Trelawney a love letter and Lee had to ask out the first five people he met on his way back to the castle out on a date whether they were boys or girls. Nora was truly enjoying herself. Her head rested on Cedric's shoulder as she laughed at her friends' misfortunes. She would occasionally catch Fred's looking at her, but he would look away which made her shake off the idea thinking she had been imagining things.

"Alright Fred!" Lucy called. "Truth or dare."

"Always dare." Fred said with his trademark smirk. Nora smiled at his expression. It had been a while since she had seen her best friend truly happy and she could not help, but smile at this.

"Just give me a moment so I can think of something entertaining." Lucy said. "Alright. You have to do Nora's make-up." Everyone burst out laughing.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Fred asked looking rather perplexed.

"Easy!" Lucy answered. "Accio make-up box!" She waved her wand. A few moments later, a fair size box flew towards them.

"Is he really going to do this?" Nora asked looking at the box with a nervous look. "And why me?" She laughed.

"Because she said so." Lee said with a grin.

"Alright. Do we have to do this in the middle and everyone's staring or will you lot keep playing?" Fred asked.

"Ummm... I think we'll keep playing. But I'm sure it'll be quite entertaining. And Fred, no magic and Nora you cannot say anything to him about makeup." Lucy said after thinking for a moment.

"Alright." She said. "Don't laugh at me too much." Nora added to Cedric as she got up from her place next to him and sat facing Fred. "Alright Lucy, let's get your huge box of crap over here!"

"First of all, it is not crap." Lucy said as she got up and brought them the box. "Second, you have to take off what you have on your face now." She added throwing her a wipe. "And third, just because you called my make-up crap, I'm filming this. It'll be a nice thing to show your kids in a few years." She teased.

Nora rolled her eyes and looked over to see if Cedric had overheard Lucy's comment, but he seemed fully invested in a conversation with Oliver and Nataleigh.

"No one is allowed to laugh when I take all my make-up off alright?" Nora said.

"You'll look beautiful" Fred answered making Nora blush a light shade of pink. "So where do I start?" He added as he looked curiously at the box full of products. Nora was about to open her mouth, but Nataleigh cut her off.

"You can't tell him anything!" Nat laughed.

"Don't get your wand into a knot!" Nora teased. "And aren't you guys supposed to keep playing or are you just going to enjoy the show?"

"Let us be Satan and get back to Freddy's dare."

"Fine. Come on Fred, what do I always start with?" Nora said turning to him.

"You barely put anything on!" He laughed. "But you put skin stuff first.. I think."

"Right. Skin stuff." Lucy laughed as Fred picked a bottle of foundation from the box.

"So do I need a brush or do I use my fingers?" He asked while reading the back of the bottle as if it was a complicated potion.

"Am I allowed to answer?" Nora asked turning to Lucy who was holding a camera.

"Nope!" She said. "Think Fred!"

"Fine. I think you use your fingers. I hope you're enjoying this." He told Lucy as Nora chuckled. "So I just put that on your face?" He asked his fingers full of foundation.

"That's the general idea Freddykins." Nora laughed.

"You should never tease a guy who's about to put face stuff on you." He laughed as he started rubbing it all over her face.

"Fred! You're putting it everywhere!" She laughed trying to pull her head away from him.

"Well you do have an overly large forehead." He said with a grin as Nora hit him on the shoulder, but laughed. "This is actually kind of fun. See now your skin looks all nice and perfect." He teased.

"Are you saying it looked like rubbish before?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"Well, yes." He teased as Nora laughed. "So what's next?"

"Ask Lucy, she's going to kill me if I talk!"

"I'd say concealer, but with Nora you can skip it." Lucy answered.

"Which means?" Fred asked.

"Do whatever you want Fred!" Lucy grinned.

"Don't tell him that when he's applying products to my face!" Nora laughed.

"Stop worrying so much Freckles! You'll get wrinkles and ruin the nice makeup I put on your face. So next we're going to put...Pink stuff on your cheeks!" He said taking a blush out from the pile of make-up.

"It's called blush Freddykins." Nora laughed as Lucy handed him a brush.

"Now you look like a doll with crazy pink cheeks." Fred grinned as Nora burst out laughing. "Your laughing like a four year old doesn't help you seem like a proper lady." He teased even though he truly loved her laugh. He felt as if it was contagious and could not help, but smile at her.

"Do I look that bad already?" She asked looking at him.

"You look great." He smiled. "Like a fairy princess." Fred added.

"Right." She rolled her eyes.

"What color do you want on your eyes?" He asked with a mischievous grin.

"You can't say anything!" Lucy jumped in.

"Alright fine!" Nora said. "Are you going for a day look or a night out look Freddykins?"

"I think I like you with light makeup." He said seeming to have put a fair amount of thought into his answer. Lucy handed him a pallet of neutral colored shadows.

"We'll be back in a while, we're just getting food." Aveline said as everyone got up.

"And you have to be eight people to get food?" Nora called after them.

"Yes!" Nataleigh called. "And don't worry we'll take good care of your boyfriend." She said ruffling Cedric's hair.

"Now I feel like a third wheel." Lucy grinned.

"Oh hush Lucy." Nora sighed.

"So this brownish color or this coppery brown color?" Fred asked.

"Which ever one you want." Nora answered with a smile.

"Alright then." He said as he applied a very thick layer of the copper colored shadow.

"How much did you put on?" Nora burst out laughing.

"You're blowing my concentration Freckles. Let me at least make them match." He laughed as he made a mess of her left eye as well. "At least now they look the same."

"Great. Now I look like I've been beaten on both sides." Nora chuckled.

"Oi! Don't undermine my makeup artist skills." Fred laughed.

"Alright. You're the best Fred." She rolled her eyes lightheartedly. "Can we skip eyeliner, I don't want my eyes poked out anymore than they have with the eye shadow brush."

"Sure." Lucy said. "I'll just leave you two and go see if the others need anything. Stay here!" She said as she got up.

"Does this mean you can stop disfiguring me?" Nora grinned.

"I'm not losing a dare so I'm finishing." He laughed. "We only have lipstick left right?"

"Well yeah, there's other stuff you can do, but it's not necessary." Nora smiled.

"Ok then, how about this color?" He asked taking out a bright pink lipstick.

"Are you serious?" Nora laughed. "Weren't we going for a natural look? And when have you ever seen me wearing bright pink lipstick."

"Never, but there's a first time for everything." He grinned. "Now stay still, I don't want to get it all over you face." He added concentrating for a moment. "There! Done! Oh wait! Finishing powder he said as he took it from the box.

"You're enjoying this way too much!" Nora laughed.

"It's quite entertaining. So I just put this all over your face?" He asked holding a brush.

"Whatever you think Freddykins."

"Well I think so." He said as he generously applied the powder. "Done!" He added proudly.

"Great! How do I look? Do I at least get to see?" She asked taking a mirror from the box. As soon as she saw her reflection Nora burst out laughing, her face was full of glitters, her cheeks were overly pink, but matched her bright pink lips and her eyes looked horrible. "I look like rubbish! And glittery rubbish at that!" She said between fits of laughter. They were both laughing for a while without being able to say much.

"You still look beautiful." Fred said his laughter dying down. Nora looked at him and smiled which made them both slightly blush. "Do you think they'll come back or they just dumped us here?" He added as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I think Aveline and George are trying to get us to talk." Nora said looking into his warm brown eyes.

"So maybe we should." Fred said as he pushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Maybe so." Nora said not able to look away from him. "I'm sorry." She added after a moment.

"What for?" He asked looking at her curiously.

"For a thousand things." She chuckled looking down at the grass. "I'm sorry for being so emotional, and for blowing up at you for no reason, and for actually blowing things up in your face, and for ignoring you, and being a bloody horrible best friend, and for being a bitch to Angelina, and..." She kept rambling, but Fred cut her off.

"Nora it's fine." He said with a light chuckle.

"No it's not fine! You're always there for me, you have been for the past years and I've been too stupid to see that. It took me forever and you being in a real relationship to actually notice what was right in front of me and I'm sorry for that." Nora finished, but still kept staring at the ground.

"Nora." Fred started. "Will you look at me?" He asked with a smile as she blushed a light shade of pink and looked up at him. He stared into her eyes with had a light tint of blue in them today instead of their usual mix of green and gray. "Now look who's blushing?" He teased.

"So? And you can see that through the pile of foundation and blush you put on my face?" She asked slightly embarrassed.

"Well after seven years of me blushing it's nice to see you blush a little." He smiled.

"I haven't been making you blush for seven years. Have I?" Norahe chuckled

"Well I was blushing the day we met when I helped you up so yeah." Fred laughed at the memory.

"I'm sorry." She said again.

"For what? Making me blush?"

"I guess? Oh Merlin, I'm just sorry." She laughed as she hid her face in her hands.

"Will you stop apologizing for a minute and let me talk?" He asked as she looked back at him and nodded. "I don't care about any of those things. You can scream at me, blow things up in my face and be as emotional as you want. I don't care. I still feel the way I do and nothing will change that."

"SURPRISE!" Everyone had come back with a huge cake and presents. Nora shot up and attempted to smile. Fred got up and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I left Angelina." He whispered in her ear before going to help the others. Nora stood there completely gobsmacked.

"We really surprised you didn't we?" Aveline asked.

Nora swallowed the lump she felt in her throat. "Yeah. I'm really surprised." She sighed looking at Fred laughing with George. He caught her eye and gave her a sweet smile.

"Wow. Fred really did an awful job with you!" Lucy laughed.

"What?" Nora asked wondering how her friend could have known anything that they had said.

"The makeup, it's awful." She said. "What did you think I meant?"

"Oh nothing." She chuckled nervously.

"I think awful is a harsh word." Cedric said as he hugged her from the back. "You don't look so bad." He added pressing a kiss on her temple. "Are you enjoying your day?"

"Yeah." Nora smiled. "It's pretty great." She added looking at Fred.

"Cake!" Nataleigh yelled.

"Why were you even in on this if it's also your birthday?" Nora asked her twin.

"I wasn't really, Oliver and I went for a walk." Nataleigh said. "And you look like hell Satan."

"Oi! Don't mock my makeup skills." Fred teased.

"I always mock you Freddy!" Nataleigh grinned.

"Settle down everyone!" Aveline said before everyone started to sing Happy Birthday to Nora and Nataleigh. They cut the cake and everyone was chatting and having fun. Nora kept glancing over at Fred not knowing how to react to his confession.

"Are you alright?" Cedric asked.

"Oh yeah. Of course." She smiled. He looked at her curiously and then looked at Fred, but did not say anything.

"Can I take this off my face now?" Nora asked Lucy who was talking about dresses with Nataleigh.

"Yeah sure! It is your birthday after all." She smiled and handed her a wipe from the box.

After the cake, Nora and Nataleigh opened their gifts and everyone headed back to the castle around suppertime.

"You're having supper with Aveline and the twins right?" Cedric asked as they arrived in front of the Gryffindor common room and everyone else went in.

"Yeah. I'll catch up with you afterwards though. Meet me in front of the kitchens at eight?" She smiled.

"Sure." He said before kissing her softly. "I love you, you know that right?" He smiled.

"You too." She smiled, but was not entirely sure she was telling him the truth. She entered the portrait hole leaving Cedric sighing in defeat.

* * *

><p>Nora went up to her dorm and put down the bags of gifts next to her bed. She laid down for a moment while staring at the red drapes and sighed thinking about everything she and Fred had said.<p>

"What's going on?" Aveline asked entering the room.

"Just thinking." Nora answered sitting up.

"What about?" Her friend answered with a grin.

Nora looked at her friend suspiciously for a moment. "You know Fred left Angelina." She stated.

"Guilty as charged." Aveline answered. "Fred told George and George told me."

"Right." She sighed.

"You don't want to talk about it."

"Guilty as charged." Nora teased.

"Fine birthday girl! Let's get going then!" Aveline said with a grin.

They met Fred and George downstairs and headed out the portrait hole. Aveline and George went ahead and left Fred and Nora to walk behind them in a not so subtle attempt to get them to talk.

"They aren't subtle at all anymore." Fred chuckled.

"They never were." Nora answered with a smile. "Did you really leave her?"

"Yes. I don't see why I would have joked about that." He answered.

"Why? Was it for me?" Nora asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" Fred smiled.

Nora slightly blushed. "I do. I need to know why."

"Well I finally realized how stupid it was. Dating Angelina. I was just trying to get over you, but I wasn't quite successful." He chuckled rubbing the back of his neck.

"So now what?" She asked.

"Now I'll wait. However, long it takes, I'll be there whenever you're ready to leave Diggory."

"And you're positive I will?"

"You're a smart girl" He winked at her as they entered the kitchen.

They all ate and laughed for hours recalling some of their most embarrassing and funniest memories at Hogwarts.

"What time are you meeting Cedric?" Aveline asked looking at her watch.

"Eight. What time is it?" Nora questioned.

"Five to eight."

"Oh crap!" I'll see you guys later!" She said jumping out of her chair.

"Do you have to go?" Fred asked. George and Aveline grinned at each other and then looked to see Nora's reaction. She looked at Fred and smiled at his new found confidence. He smiled back at her and at that moment, she knew exactly what to do.

"Actually I do." Nora said as she went out.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Have you been waiting long?" She asked Cedric who was leaning against the wall.<p>

"Not really." He smiled as he took her hand and led her to the seventh floor. The room of requirements had become their usual place now whether it was to study or to get away from everyone. They went in without saying a word to each other and they sat on the couch near the fire.

"You seem happy." Cedric finally said moving a strand of hair from her face before taking her hand in his.

"I think I am." She smiled. "Thank you for putting up with everyone today."

"It was fun." He answered with a chuckle before falling silent again. Nora looked at him and sighed deeply.

"Ced, I..." She started.

"Wait. I have something I want to say first. I have noticed you seem happier lately. And I think I know why. I saw you today. You were laughing like you haven't in months and you were really enjoying yourself. It's Fred isn't it?He makes you happy?" Cedric asked with a sad smile.

"He does." Nora almost whispered. She felt so guilty tears were welling up in her eyes. She waited for him to scream at her, but it never came. He simply took a deep breath before looking at her.

"I love you Nora. More than anything or anyone. And I want you to be happy. If that means that I have to let you go. I'll do that. If he makes you happy, you should be with him." Cedric finally said.

"Are you serious?" She asked flabbergasted.

"Sadly yes." He chuckled.

She wiped away tears that were threatening to fall. "You truly are perfect you know that? And someday you'll find a great girl who'll give you everything and more." Nora smiled squeezing his hand.

"Maybe." He sighed. "I just hope you can be as happy with him as I was with you. You deserve it."

Nora pressed her lips softly to his for a moment."Thank you." She said hugging him tightly not wanting to let go. She felt as if she was saying goodbye to an entire chapter of her life and to a part of herself. "Promise me we'll stay friends. I still need you." Nora smiled through the tears.

"Always. And trust me I need you too." Cedric smiled wiping away tears from her face. "Happy birthday." He added.

"I forgot about that." She laughed. "Do you realize we broke up on your birthday and on mine?"

"True." He chuckled lightly.

"Will you still walk me back?" She asked.

"Of course Nora." Cedric smiled.

They walked to the Gryffindor common room mostly talking about the upcoming Quidditch matches. Hufflepuff was playing Ravenclaw the next day and Gryffindor was playing Slytherin for the cup the following week. They stopped in front of the Fat Lady's portrait.

"I guess I'll see you around." Cedric said.

"I'll see you at the game tomorrow!" Nora said as she hugged him. "Goodnight Ced."

"Goodnight Nora." He smiled.

Nora told the Fat Lady the password and entered the common room with a slight smile on her face. Her smile quickly faded as she saw Fred and Angelina kissing on the couch. Fred pushed her away and turned to Nora with a pained expression on his face.

"Nora I swear it isn't what it looked like." Fred said jumping off the couch as she made her way towards the girls' dormitory.

"Oh really? When you said you'd wait I thought you meant more than five minutes!" Nora shouted.

"Nora it isn't like that! She..." He started.

"Just forget it Fred. You don't owe me an explanation. I'm just your best friend nothing more." She said coldly before heading upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I am so sorry! It's been over two weeks...The next chapter should be up soonish and something important might be happening :) I couldn't make it too easy for them to get together, it wouldn't be real. Sorry for those who thought they were getting together in the chapter. But you won't have to wait for long. Once more, THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who has reviewed, put the story on alert and read the story. Reviews really mean the world to me and they give me the kick I need to finish the chapters faster. I love you all! I've been thinking about changing some of the pictures of some of the character but no one major...Possibly Megg, Neil,Lucy and Nora's father. I'll keep you updated! Anyways, I love you all! If you have any questions about anything or about a character don't hesitate to message me or ask in the reviews, I'll be more than happy to answer! I love you all! Xoxo.**

**To KhAeL: Hahaaa! Women are quite complicated. And I know, Fred is quite patient... I probably wouldn't be either. Thank you so much for taking the time to review! It really means a lot to me :)**

**To ForeverTeamEdward13: They're getting there soon I swear! And I really dislike Angelina as well! But I felt bad for Cedric because he's a character that I really like. But oh well, Nora and Fred are perfect for each other. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you so much for taking the time to review! It means the world!**

**To KellyLupin: I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one as much! And as I've said they'll be together soon! And talk about a small world... My boyfriend and I both work there, it would be hilarious if we'd actually met but it is a big hospital. :P Anyways, I hope you keep enjoying the story!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

**A/N: Quidditch and the moment everyone's been waiting for! It was incredibly hard to write because I wanted it to be perfect. Anyways, ENJOY!**

You've been on my mind  
>I grow fonder every day,<br>Lose myself in time  
>Just thinking of your face<br>God only knows  
>Why it's taken me so long<br>To let my doubts go  
>You're the only one that I want.<p>

**-Adele**

* * *

><p>Nora tossed and turned all night. She had been very grateful that the other girls were either sleeping or they snuck in later which meant that she would not have to talk about what had happened. She stared at the drapes and kept going over the night's events. She did not know who to be mad at, Fred, Angelina or herself. She kept glancing at her clock but time seemed to stand still.<p>

Nora was woken up a few hours later by the overly loud sound of a hair dryer.

"Shut it off!" Nora groaned pulling the covers over her head.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed!" Aveline teased.

"Oh shove off." Nora answered emerging from the covers and pulling her curtains open.

"You look like hell. What time did you fall asleep?" Aveline laughed.

"Last time I looked at the clock it was 6:19." She sighed as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"What were you thinking? Did Cedric keep you up late?" Nataleigh teased.

"What are you even doing up this early?" Nora rolled her eyes.

"It's eight thirty and you're not answering the question." Nataleigh said making Aveline laugh.

"If you're asking me if I had sex and snuck in the answer is no. We broke up last night." Nora said as she sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"What?" Both girls shouted turning to Nora.

"We broke up." Nora repeated.

"We heard that!" Nataleigh rolled her eyes.

"What happened? Wait was it because of...who I think it is?" Aveline asked as she started to grin.

"Wait what am I missing?" Nataleigh asked.

"Well Fred broke up with Angelina two days ago and he told Nora yesterday. And they spent an awful amount of time together yesterday. But are you alright?" Aveline answered.

"Why am I the only one who doesn't know these things?" Nataleigh asked.

"Because you always tell everyone! And I thought I was fine. Cedric is amazing and told me that I looked happier around Fred and that he would let me go."

"He is freakishly perfect. And that's true. We've always said that you two were perfect for each other." Nataleigh said.

"Will you let her finish?" Aveline said as she went to sit on the bed next to Nora.

"Fine. So what's wrong then? It was a mutual break-up and now you can live happily ever after with Freddy!" Nataleigh said as she sat on the other side of the bed.

Nora rolled her eyes. "When I came back, I found Fred kissing Angelina."

"Oh Nora, I'm sorry." Aveline said as she scooted over next to her friend and hugged her.

"I'm fine." She sighed.

"No you're not. I might not be a crazy lie detector like Megg but I'm still your sister." Nataleigh said as she sat on her other side and rested her head on her sister's shoulder.

"I said I'm fine." Nora repeated attempting to convince herself as much as the others.

"You broke up with your perfect boyfriend for Fred who you found kissing his ex. You're not fine." Aveline said.

"I just feel so stupid." Nora sighed.

"You're not stupid. Just a hormonal teenager." Nataleigh teased.

"Thanks Nat." She laughed as Alicia came in.

"Hey! Why am I not included in this lovefest?" Alicia teased.

"We're comforting Nora. She broke up with Cedric and Fred kissed Angelina." Nataleigh said as Alicia came and sat down in front of her three friends.

"That's why Fred was pacing like a nutter in the common room." Alicia said. "He wants to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to him." Nora sighed.

"What are you doing today?" Aveline asked.

"Going to see the Quidditch match, Megg, Neil and Ced are playing. And avoid Fred."

"Well he seems to be stalking the bottom of the staircase so you won't be able to get around him." Alicia said.

"He'll go eat eventually." Nora said.

"We can all be look-out if you want." Aveline laughed.

"Or you can just ignore him. You've been doing it for the past five years." Nataleigh teased.

"Nat!" Aveline shouted as Nora rolled her eyes at her sister's comment.

"What? Sorry! Radical honesty." She said raising her hands in defense.

"It's fine. I deserve it." Nora sighed.

"No you don't!"Aveline said.

"I'm going to get ready." Nora said trying to get away from the argument.

Nora came out of the bathroom a few minutes later. She had not bothered to put any make-up on and had simply gathered her hair into a messy bun.

"Are you ready to go?" Aveline asked.

"Yeah sure." Nora replied as the four girls headed downstairs.

The only person who was sitting in the common room was Oliver who was going over his Quidditch tactics for the following week. Nataleigh convinced him to stop for a while and they all headed to the great hall.

* * *

><p>As they arrived, Nora stopped seeing Fred, who looked incredibly miserable sitting with George and Lee.<p>

"Well at least he looks more miserable than you do." Nataleigh commented.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Nora and Fred are..." Nataleigh started. "Complicated."

"Please tell me it won't be a problem next week. We really need to win this match." Oliver said

"Don't worry Oliver it won't be a problem." Nora rolled her eyes. "I'll see you guys later. I'll go see Megg and Neil or something." She added.

"Are you sure?" Aveline asked.

"Yeah I'm sure." She said as she headed to the Ravenclaw table.

"Hey Nora!" Neil called.

"So are you two excited?" Nora asked as she sat down next to her sister.

"More like extremely nervous. And why do you look so...not put together?" Megg said pushing around the food in her plate.

"Lack of sleep and you'll be brilliant. The both of you." Nora smiled at her younger siblings.

"Thanks Nora." Neil said.

"Why aren't you at your table?" Meggan asked looking curiously at Nora.

"I was just coming to wish you good luck." Nora said knowing she might be able to fool Neil but nothing would get passed Megg. Her sister looked at her and expecting Nora to change her answer. "Fine! I'm avoiding Fred." She sighed.

"See it wasn't that hard." Megg teased.

"I still don't get how you can tell she was lying." Neil said shaking his head.

"It's like reading people. I don't get how you can move object with you mind so we're fair." Megg laughed. "So who are you supporting today?"

"Hufflepuff." Said a voice from behind them.

"Oh really?" Nora laughed as she turned around to face Cedric who was sitting behind her at the Hufflepuff table.

"Yes really." He smiled.

"Alright then." She shrugged her shoulders. "How are you today?" She asked him.

"Not as bad as I thought. And a little anxious. I didn't sleep much." He said.

"I didn't either. That's why I look so 'not put together' as Megg so nicely pointed out." She laughed.

"You look fine." He smiled. She went over to sit at the Hufflepuff table as Cedric and her talked about the strong and weak points of the Ravelclaw Quidditch team.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by rather uneventfully. Hufflepuff beat Ravenclaw 240 to 70. Nora had managed to avoid Fred throughout the afternoon. She headed back to the common room after supper with Aveline and Alicia.<p>

"So are you going to avoid Fred forever?" Alicia asked.

"No." Nora laughed. "It's stupid anyways. He doesn't owe me anything."

"I still get why you're pissed off." Aveline laughed as they entered the common room where Fred, George and Lee were sitting by the fire. Fred shot up when he saw the girls come in.

"Well good luck if you still want to avoid him." Alicia whispered as she and Aveline went to sit next to George and Lee.

"Nora please just let me talk to you for five minutes." Fred practically begged.

"Fine. But not here." Nora said before they went out the portrait hole.

"How long do you think it'll take them to get together?" Lee asked.

"Thirty minutes?" George laughed.

"Two weeks." Alicia said.

"Two days." Lee proposed.

"A week." Aveline said as they all laughed and shook on the bet.

* * *

><p>Nora headed towards a deserted hallway to make sure they would not be disturbed or overheard.<p>

"Look Nora..." Fred started.

"Fred. It's fine. I over reacted. It was stupid. I was just mad because of the irony of all of it." She sighed.

"I swear she came on to me. I was pushing her away when you came in." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "And what irony?" He asked.

"Well..." She sighed. "Cedric and I might have broken up just before I came and caught you with Angelina."

Fred looked at her with a shocked expression. "Y...You did?" He asked.

"And now you get why I feel like an idiot." She sighed.

"Nora I swear I have no interest in Angelina whatsoever." Fred said looking directly into her eyes. They stayed there for a moment before they heard footsteps.

"Oh Norabel! There you are!" Percy said out of breath. "Davis is sick and I need someone else to patrol."

"Now?" She asked.

"Yes." Percy said as Fred glared at him.

"Fine. Where do you need me?" She asked.

"Third floor with your brother." He answered which made Nora snort.

"Oh joy. See you tomorrow Fred." She said as she left with Percy.

* * *

><p>The next week went by horribly fast. They had Quidditch practice every day and their teachers were making them do twice as much homework and studying seeing as their OWLs were coming up soon enough. Nora did not have much time to spend with Fred other than when they would study together or during Quidditch practice. They were finally at ease around each other which they had not been for the past few months. Friday night, Nora shared an armchair with Fred while everyone was talking about the following day's Quidditch match.<p>

"Everyone on the Quidditch team is going to bed in thirty minutes." Wood warned.

"Of course Oliver." Erik laughed

"I'm not kidding guys. It's my last year and I need to win." He sighed.

"We know Oliver. We're going to win. We want to win as much as you do. " Nora smiled.

"Harry has a Firebolt and you couldn't have prepared us anymore." George said.

"If you had you would have killed us." Fred teased. Nora laughed and nudged him. Everyone was talking about how amazing it would be to finally beat Slytherin at Quidditch.

"You should go to bed Freckles." Fred said seeing Nora yawn.

"I still have ten minutes." She teased as she laid her head against his shoulder.

"That you do Freckles." He laughed as he absentmindedly played with her hair. "Will you come to Hogsmeade next week? On a date?" He asked blushing a light shade of pink.

Nora looked up at him and sighed.

"Are you sure it's a good idea? What if things don't work out? I can't lose you." She said looking at the floor.

"You won't ever lose me and things will work out." He smiled. "Everyone else thinks so, you're the only one who doesn't see it."

"Let me sleep on it." She said kissing him on the cheek before getting up and heading to bed.

Aveline came in a few minutes later with a large grin on her face.

"So what's going on between you and Fred?" She asked.

"He asked me out." Nora smiled.

"I'm so happy for the both of you!" She grinned.

"I didn't actually say yes." She sighed.

"You said no?" Aveline rolled her eyes.

"I said I'd sleep on it. I just got out of a relationship that didn't work out so I'm kind of freaking out about getting into another one. Especially with Fred. What if it isn't what he thought it would be and what if he gets tired of me after a week?" Nora asked.

"Nora. You're overly insecure right now and I have no idea why. You're gorgeous and smart and Fred loves you. He's been in love with you forever and he already knows you better than most so I truly doubt that anything you would do would turn him off." Aveline smiled.

"Really?" She asked with a shy smile.

"Yes really! Whenever you come into the room he lights up. And he doesn't look at any other girl whenever you're around and trust me quite a few girls throw themselves at him. He could pick any one of them but he loves you."

"Thanks Ava." She smiled.

"You're more than welcome. Now go to bed and win us the cup tomorrow." She grinned.

"Alright. Night Ava." Nora laughed.

"Night Nora."

* * *

><p>The next morning everyone on the Gryffindor Quidditch team was extremely nervous and tense but Harry looked absolutely petrified. They had never experienced such a charged atmosphere leading upto a match. The teachers we're either taking it easy on the students or making sure they had extra work and the relationship between Gryffindors and Slytherins was worse than ever. At breakfast none of them actually talked, they only nodded to everyone who came to wish them good luck. As everyone sat down in the locker room Oliver came in seeming incredibly nervous.<p>

"Alright everyone, this is our last shot. We've got the most amazing team that anyone could wish for and even if we've a complicated go, I wouldn't change any of it. We've got three amazing chasers, two fantastic beaters and a extraordinary seeker not to mention Harry has a firebolt."

"And not so bad either Wood." Erik teased.

"Thanks. Well, for the last time, good luck everyone, I have the upmost confidence in you and I wouldn't want anyone else by my side for my last Quidditch match at Hogwarts." He said getting emotional.

"Alright Wood, keep the tears for when we win." Fred teased.

"And Harry don't forget we need to be up by at least fifty point before you catch the snitch or else Slytherin will win the cup." Wood added.

"Let's go teach those Slytherin a lesson." George added as they were called out.

Everyone mounted their brooms and flew onto the field. Nora was between Alicia and Erik and facing her twin brother who was smirking at her. She smiled but quickly shifted her attention to Wood and Flint shaking hands which looked more like they were trying to break each other's hand.

As soon as Madam Hooch blew her whistle Nora caught the quaffle before passing it to Erik. After a moment, he sent it back to her and Nora scored a goal. Her happiness was quick lived as Flint crashed into her violently. She was barely able to hold onto her broom.

"Sorry I didn't see her." Flint grinned as the crowd booed him and Lee shouted in the megaphone. McGonagall did not seem sure if she was to reprimand Lee or yell at Flint so she simply moved the megaphone.

At that moment Fred tossed his bat at Flint's head. The slytherin's nose hit the handle of his broom and started to bleed.

"That will do!" Madam Hooch shouted as she separated them. "Penalty for Gryffindor for an unprovoked attack on a chaser and penalty for Slytherin for a deliberate attack to a chaser."

Erik flew forward to take the penalty and scored. The crowd roared as Flint went to take his penalty which Wood managed to stop. As the quaffle went back into play, Gryffindor and Slytherin quickly exchanged possession of the quaffle.

"Leesh! Bludger." Nora yelled as she caught the quaffle from Alicia who had barely stayed onto her broom. Warrington quickly swerved in front of Nora and instead of seizing the quaffle he grabbed her head. After doing a few loops in the air, she managed to stay on her broom but had dropped the quaffle.

"Another penalty to Gryffindor for unprovoked attack on a chaser!" Madam Hooch yelled as Alicia went to take the shot which was not stopped by the Slytherin keeper making the score 30-0.

"TAKE THAT YOU DIRTY, CHEATING FILTH!" Lee yelled in the megaphone.

"Mr. Jordan!" McGonagall warned.

"Sorry professor just saying things as they are."

The quaffle went back into play and Niko managed to score a goal making the Slytherin side of the bleachers erupt with applause.

A few minutes later, Bole hit Alicia in the head with his bat claiming that he thought she was a bludger. George elbowed Bole in the face in retaliation which earned another two penalties. Nora scored the Gryffindor penalty and Oliver managed to make a save leaving Gryffindor leading 40-10. Harry seemed very anxious waiting for the score to be 50 in favor of Gryffindor. After a minute, Nora managed to score another point. Fred and George stayed around her in case any of the Slytherins tried anything violent. Bole and Derrick took the occasion to aim bludgers at Oliver who received both in the stomach.

"YOU DO NOT ATTACK THE KEEPER UNLESS THE QUAFFLE IS WITHIN THE SCORING AREA!" Madam Hooch yelled beside herself. "Another penalty for Gryffindor!" She yelled.

Erik took the penalty and scored making it 60-10. Everyone shot a glance at Harry letting him know that now was the time to catch the snitch before anyone was severely injured. A few moments later, Fred threw a bludger at Niko who dropped the quaffle and allowed Nora to score again. A while later they all heard a shout of anger from Harry. Malfoy had grabbed onto the end of the Firebolt to prevent him from catching the snitch. Nora felt like stealing one of the twins' bats and personally hitting Malfoy across the head with it.

"ANOTHER PENALTY FOR GRYFFINDOR! I'VE NEVER SEEN SUCH TACTICS!" Madam Hooch yelled. The entire stadium was furious.

"YOU CHEATING SCUM!" Lee howled into the megaphone. "FILTHY BASTRARDS!" Nora looked expecting to see McGonagall reprimand him but she was shouting at Malfoy as well.

Alicia took the penalty but was so frustrated she missed it by a meter. Nora took possession of the quaffle and headed towards the Slytherins posts. Every player except for Malfoy made a wall in front of her attempting to block her. Before she could think about what she was going to do, Harry zoomed by her and shot towards the Slytherins who quickly scattered leaving their goalposts unprotected which permitted Nora to score another point for Gryffindor. A moment later everyone in the stadium went silent. Harry and Malfoy were fighting to get a hold of the snitch Harry zoomed past him and caught the tiny golden ball. Everyone erupted into cheers and laughter.

Nora quickly landed and saw Fred a few feet away. He smiled at her and without even thinking, she ran into his arms and kissed him on the lips. It took him a moment to actually respond but she quickly felt him grin into the kiss.

"Is that a yes then?" Fred asked with a wide grin as he put her down while keeping his arms around her waist. Nora grinned and laughed before kissing him again this time a little bit longer.

"Yes." She smiled as they pulled away. He kept an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head as they headed towards the rest of the team. Oliver was crying and hugging Harry while Alicia, Erik and George were laughing and chanting. "_We've won the cup. We've won the cup._" Everyone was now coming down from the bleachers to congratulate them. McGonagall was in hysterics and congratulating all of them. Nora saw George who was now with Aveline. The couple headed towards her and Fred.

"I won the bet!" Aveline grinned.

"Well, it was about time!" George laughed seeing his twin and his friend finally together.

"It was wasn't it?" Nora laughed as Fred pulled her closer to him and grinned. She had never felt so elated at any other moment in her life. After a while of celebrating on the field, they all headed towards the locker rooms to get changed. After showering and getting dressed, the entire team headed back to the Gryffindor common room where the party kept going for hours.

Around one in the morning the party had started to die down seeing as all the younger students had headed off to bed. Nora and Fred sat together on a couch near the fire while Aveline, George, Lee and Alicia were joking about the fowls during the match.

Nora rested her head on Fred's chest as she started to yawn.

"Are you getting tired Freckles?" He asked looking down at her.

"Not too much. I just want to enjoy tonight." Nora smiled at him.

"I know what you mean. I wish we could freeze this moment right here and live in it forever." Fred said before kissing her softly. All of the fears she felt only a day before seemed to have flown away. At that moment, Nora knew that no matter what they went through, Fred would always be there for her and no matter what happened, he was clearly the one for her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! They're finally together! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I found it really hard to write but I'm kind of happy with the end result. I can't believe I finished it so quickly, your great reviews really motivated me. I should update in about a week but who knows if I get alot of reviews it might be sooner. Once more, thank you SO MUCH for all the support in the reviews and for favoriting and putting this story on alert! The other day I was looking through the stats for the story and I saw how many of you read it, it's truly amazing! Anyways I love you all Xoxo.**

**To ForeverTeamEdward13: You got it right :P Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy the story and thank you so much for the reviews! Xoxo**

**To Ashley: I feel really old right now I actually had to google 8D. I laughed so hard and google had about a thousand dirrerent possibilities :P I hope you like the story and I really appreciate you taking the time to review!**

**To silverhime: I feel really bad for Cedric as well. But I love Fred and Nora. And I really really hate Angelina alot. I hope you're happy with this chapter Xoxo!**

**To KellyLupin: Thank you so much for all your reviews! I hope you liked this big moment in the story! And it really is hilarious how small this world is, my boyfriend has been working in Peds at 6b5 as well for the past months. Who knows you might have worked together. And I've been working at the delivery room for the past two years. I hope you keep enjoying the story Xoxo!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

_You're insecure,_  
><em>Don't know what for,<em>  
><em>You're turning heads when you walk through the door,<em>  
><em>Don't need make-up,<em>  
><em>To cover up,<em>  
><em>Being the way that you are is enough.<em>

**-One Direction (I actually don't love the orignial but I found this cover on youtube by Savannah Outen and Jake Coco and it's absolutely gorgeous and has alot more meaning. Go watch it! It's worth it and I'm not a One Direction fan.)**

* * *

><p>The elation and joy from winning the Quidditch cup did not last very long for the fifth years seeing as their teachers were getting them ready for their OWLs. A week after the match, everything seemed to be back to normal and concentrating on their studies. On Saturday morning, Nora had been studying with Aveline for two hours when the rest of their friends came down from the dormitories.<p>

"Already studying? How long you've been down here it's only nine." Fred smiled as he sat down next to her.

"Two hours." Nora laughed without looking up from her ancient runes book.

"Right." He chuckled as he put his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. "You should really take a break." He added as he pushed away her book.

"Fred, I can't." She sighed seeing the look on his face. "Fine, five minutes and I'm done." She smiled.

"That's what I like to hear." Fred laughed. He watched her study for the following minutes. He found it adorable the way she pulls her eyebrows together whenever she was deep in thought.

"Are you staring at me?" Nora laughed pulling him from his daydreaming.

"Yes." He laughed. "You're quite adorable when you're concentrating."

"Why thank you but I'm done concentrating for today. We have our date after all." She said putting her books away.

"That we do." Fred grinned as he pulled her towards him.

"Fred I have get my things together." Nora said but it was clear that she did not care much about getting her things in order.

"No you don't." He grinned before kissing her softly.

"I'll get ready and meet you in thirty minutes." Nora grinned as she gathered her books and ran upstairs.

* * *

><p>"So are you excited?" Aveline sighed as she threw another shirt on her bed.<p>

"Of course." Nora smiled. "And here you go it's George's favorite color." She added throwing her a purple blouse before staring at her clothes once again.

"I like it!" She said as she headed towards Nora. "You can't pick what to wear!" Aveline grinned.

Nora blushed lightly. "It's our first date and I want it to go well."

Aveline burst out laughing.

"What's going on?" Nataleigh asked as she, Alicia and Lucy came in.

"Nora's worrying about what to wear on her date with Fred." Aveline laughed.

"Are we done laughing at me?" Nora said with a slight smile.

"Satan, this is ridiculous. He doesn't care what you wear!" Nataleigh laughed.

"True, he's known you for years and has Quidditch practice with you at 5am." Alicia grinned.

"So he's seen you look like crap." Lucy finished as everyone burst out laughing.

"Thanks a lot girls." Nora rolled her eyes.

"Wear yellow. He can't keep his eyes off you when you do." Aveline smiled as she handed her a pretty yellow sundress with a lace detailing on the top.

"Very pretty." Nataleigh approved. "And you've got the blonde hair, and the light tan and the freckles so it'll look amazing." She smiled at her sister. "Your first date with Freddy, we'll have to tell their children this story one day." She teased as Nora rolled her eyes again before heading to the bathroom to get ready.

"Will you do something with my hair when you're done?" Aveline called from the room.

"Of course. Where are the others?" Nora smiled as she came out from the bathroom.

"They already left. And you know I kind of hate you." Aveline laughed as she looked at her friend.

"And why is that?" Nora chuckled.

"I need at least twice as much make-up and I still don't look half as good as you." She laughed.

"We both know that isn't true. So what do you want me to do with your hair?" Nora asked.

"I have no idea. Make it look as if it wasn't as limp and ugly as it is." Aveline sighed.

"It isn't ugly it's straight...ish." She laughed as she quickly did two French braids which she pinned into a messy bun. "Happy?"

"Very! What would I do without you?" Aveline grinned.

"I have no idea." Nora teased as she took a white cardigan and put it in her bag before Aveline took her arm and pulled her downstairs. The twins were facing away from the staircase, fully invested in a conversation with Lee and Erik who was the first to notice the girls.

"Wow! Maybe I should have made a move before you two gits." Erik teased the twins nodding towards the two girls. Fred walked to Nora with a large grin plastered to his face.

"You look beautiful." He said as they headed out the portrait hole.

Nora smiled at the ground trying to hide her slight blush.

"Isn't that cute? Satan's blushing! How come when I say that you hit me or shout?" Erik teased.

"Oh shut it Manwhore." Nora laughed. "Don't you have a date to get to?"

"Yep!" He smirked.

"Do you remember the girl's name?" Aveline asked.

"Actually yes, it's Isabella, she's a fifth year like you guys I think." He said proudly.

"Isabella Coleman? As in the Slytherin and Niko's ex?" Nora laughed. "Even you don't want to go there, she's insane! Even Niko couldn't date the girl."

"Which says a whole lot." Fred added with a laugh.

"Oh bloody hell, fine I'll just cancel or something." He groaned.

"Good luck with that." Nora laughed Erik parted ways with them to go invent an unlikely story to tell his date.

"Do you ever think he'll settle down?" Aveline laughed.

"Never." The twins answered.

"Of course he will, when he'll be thirty or something but he'll eventually settle down. Won't he?" Nora laughed. "Nat finally stopped the compulsive dating, why can't he?"

"True, I actually thought they might end up together." George said.

"What?" Aveline shouted before she and Nora burst out laughing.

"Well they'd always argue and they were pretty much the same before she started dating Wood!" George said raising his hands up in defense.

"Rubbish! Nat and Fred probably argue twice as much! They won't end up together because of it! Well I sure hope not." Nora laughed.

"That isn't the same, Fred's been stuck on you since we've been kids." George laughed.

"I'm glad to hear it." Nora smiled as Fred pulled her closer to him.

"We'll see you guys later, we're heading over to the bookstore. Three Broomsticks at one!" Aveline smiled as they parted ways.

"So I heard you might have been nervous this morning." Fred teased as they walked around the village.

"And since when do you listen to what Nataleigh says?" Nora said looking at the ground trying to hide her blush.

"Since Alicia was the one who said it." He laughed.

"Oh well, I just didn't know what to wear and I didn't want to look like crap and..."

"You're rambling Freckles." Fred grinned as he stopped in front of her and lifted her chin so she would look at him. "You look beautiful today and you never look like crap." He said before kissing her softly.

Nora sighed into the kiss feeling a slight bit reassured about her absurd insecurities.

"So do you want to go to Honeydukes or keep rambling?" Fred grinned as he put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"It's a very difficult choice but for your well-being I think Honeydukes is a better decision." She teased as they headed back towards the main street of the village. As they entered the shop Nora shrieked seeing the cage full of sugar mice running around.

"They're only candy Freckles." Fred said as he tried to stop laughing at her reaction.

"They're MICE candy. I do not like mice or any rodents! They freak me out!" She chuckled.

"You like Scabbers." He pointed out.

"I do not like Scabbers whatsoever! Why do you think I have a cat?" Nora laughed as she headed towards the liquorice wands and the sugar quills.

"I'll catch up with you in a minute." Fred said knowing that she could easily spend fifteen minutes choosing candy. Nora eyed him suspiciously for a moment but he simply ruffled her hair leaving her to pick out sweets. She went to pay before finding Fred not wanting him to feel like he needed to get her anything. Money was always a touchy subject seeing as Nora's family had more than they could ever dream of and the Weasley's worked very hard for what they had which was not all that much. She spotted Fred speaking with Lee further away and headed towards the two boys.

"Are you getting anything?" She asked.

"We've already done our shopping." Fred grinned mischievously.

"I'll catch up with you guys." Lee said with a matching grin.

"What was that about?" Nora asked eyeing him curiously as they exited the store.

"Oh nothing..."

"Fred..."

"What?" He laughed. "You're paranoid you know. And I could have gotten you those." He said pointing at her bag.

"It's fine. Really! We've talked about gifts before and you know I won't budge." Nora said seriously.

"But..." Fred started.

"No! Just put any money you'd spend on me on your joke projects. Consider it an investment." She smiled.

"Fine." He sighed.

"So what did you buy?" Nora asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh. Let me show you." Fred grinned. Nora noticed that the bag was slightly shifting.

"Fred...Please tell me you did not..." She was cut off by Fred throwing a sugar mouse towards her. She shrieked loudly and kept stomping her feet afraid that the sweet would come up on her.

"Frederick Gideon Weasley I hate you!" She shouted emphasizing each word as she kept hitting him on the shoulder. Fred could not stop laughing and her frustration just made him laugh even more.

"I'm sorry." He said between fits of laughter. "But you've got to admit it was funny."

"I will do no such thing because it was not funny at all." She said frowning at him.

"I really am sorry Freckles. Forgive me?" He asked with a grin as he took a step closer to her.

"I'll have to think about that." Nora teased. "And you are not coming anywhere near me as long as you have that bag in your hand!" She added.

"Don't worry I only bought five." He chuckled.

"So there's still four?" She shouted.

"Don't worry I'll protect you from the evil candy." He laughed as they went to join their friends at the three broomsticks.

* * *

><p>"What have you two been up to?" Aveline asked as they sat down.<p>

"Fred's been terrorizing me with sugar mice." Nora said.

"They're only candy." Fred laughed.

"They're like mice! Which means they're horrible!"

"For once I actually think Satan's right, those things are quite gross." Nataleigh said.

"You weren't talking about me were you?" Erik asked as he came back with everyone's drinks.

"Of course we were. We only talk about you Erik. All day long." Nataleigh rolled her eyes.

"You shouldn't be saying that in front of your boyfriend." He teased as he winked at her. Wood laughed as Nataleigh sighed in exasperation. Everyone laughed and chatted for the next few hours before they decided to head back to school.

"Aren't you coming Erik?" Nora asked as only she, Fred and Erik were still there.

"I'll catch up with you guys later, I've got to talk to Rosmerta." He said.

"Really? Isn't she a wee bit old for you?" Nora smirked.

"I don't sleep with everyone you know Satan." Erik chuckled.

"That's news to me." She teased. "See you later."

Nora and Fred made their way back to the castle taking their time to enjoy the day. Nora kept a slight distance between them and kept glancing at the bag of sweets that Fred kept in his right hand.

"Freckles, I swear to you I will not throw a mouse at you." He laughed as he pulled her closer to him.

"You better not or I won't help you with potions!" She threatened.

"Why did you have to say potions?" Fred grunted.

"Because as fun as today was, tomorrow we're back to studying for our dear OWLs!" She laughed. "How did your meeting with McGonagall go yesterday? I forgot to ask."

"It was fine. She actually told me to keep up with charms, potions and transfiguration at least because they would be the most useful for our pranks."

"I told you she was nice." Nora smiled at him. "You know I'm proud of you right? I really think you and George are going to have a wonderful jokeshop. You've been working really hard."

"You should tell that to Mum, she thinks we're wasting our time." Fred sighed as they stopped walking for a moment.

"I will! Unlike you I'm not scared of Molly! Much..." She chuckled as she put her arms around his neck.

"Trust me she is a scary woman, you've seen the howlers!" He laughed.

"Well trust me, you're brilliant and she'll come around eventually." Nora smiled as she leaned up and kissed him softly.

"Do you really think it'll work? Are we being too ambitious?" He asked as they pulled away.

"Who's insecure now? All joking aside, I truly believe that it'll work and that it will be bloody brilliant." She grinned.

"Alright then." Fred grinned as he threw his arm around her shoulder. "You're shorter." He remarked.

"I am not shorter. You're getting freakishly tall." Nora laughed.

"Are you sure you aren't short?" He teased knowing very well she was quite tall.

"Let me think...Nope, I'm not short." She grinned. "You're just tall, and you're hair is getting really long. Are you going for a Bill look are you planning on cutting it anytime soon?"

"Don't worry, I'll get it cut when we finish the school year." He laughed.

"I'm glad to hear it." She grinned as they entered the castle and directly went towards the great hall for supper.

They sat down at the Gryffindor table and chatted with their friends about their day and study plans for the next month.

"Hey Ron? Where's Hermione? She hasn't been around much lately." Nora asked him.

"Probably off killing rats." Ron mumbled.

"What was that?" Fred laughed.

"Her cat ate Scabbers." Ron almost shouted.

"We found blood on Ron's sheets where Scabbers was and Crookshanks was in the dormitory." Harry explained.

"You're sure Nora didn't get rid of him, she hates rats?" Fred teased but Nora hit him on the shoulder.

"Right...I'm sure he's better off. You've been saying he's rubbish for years." Fred said trying to regain himself.

"And he's been sick for a while. So the orange beast just put him out off his misery." George added.

"Whatever. It's still her fault." Ron mumbled angrily as he left followed by Harry.

"Well wasn't that fun!" Fred laughed. "And are you sure you didn't have anything to do with this?" He asked Nora.

"Of course not!" She nudged him. "I might hate the rat but I wouldn't kill it! And I scream bloody murder whenever it's near me so I don't think I would have gotten anywhere with it."

"Good point." George grinned. "The murder of Scabbers is still Crookshank's fault." He teased as everyone laughed.

"Poor Ron." Aveline said sympathetically. Everyone stayed silent for a second before they all burst out laughing. At that moment Nora shrieked as she felt a splash of cold liquid on her back. As she turned around to see what had happened she heard McGonagall who sounded outraged.

"10 points from Gryffindor! Johnson, I want to see you in my office now. What were you thinking? Throwing pumpkin juice to someone's back for absolutely no reason!" She shouted. "And Norabel, I suggest you take a shower and wash that dress soon if you don't want it to stain." She added with a sympathetic expression.

"What the hell just happened? Did Angelina really just do that?" Aveline said as everyone burst out laughing.

"As fun as this is, I'm going to get a shower because this is quite disgusting." Nora sighed.

"I'm sorry." Fred said trying to stop laughing.

"For what? Dating a nutter before me?" She asked.

"Pretty much." He said with a grin.

"Don't worry about it, I'll get Cedric to throw something at you and we'll be even." Nora teased as she got up.

"I'm sure he'd love that." George laughed as she waved goodbye and headed upstairs.

* * *

><p>After taking her shower and getting dressed Nora headed down to the common room where she found Fred, George, Aveline and Nataleigh by the fire.<p>

"Are you alright?" Fred asked with a worried expression as she came towards them.

"I'm fine. Kind of pissed off but fine." She chuckled as she sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. At that moment Lee came running into the common room.

"I have it!" He yelled holding a glass vial with an orange liquid

"And what might that be?" Aveline asked raising her eyebrow.

"Wait...It isn't...Did you steal that from Snape's supplies?" Nora asked.

"Are you asking as a prefect or as a friend?" Lee grinned.

"He's going to slaughter you if he ever finds out." She shook her head disapprovingly.

"That's why we won't get caught Freckles!" Fred said kissing her on top of the head as he got up and headed upstairs with Lee and George.

"Do you think they'll make it work? Their jokeshop I mean?" Nataleigh asked looking up from her sketchbook.

"I do." Nora smiled.

"I'd like to see Molly's face when they do." She laughed.

"Is she nice?" Aveline asked suddenly sounding quite nervous.

"Of course she is! She's great! Possibly mental at times but great." Nataleigh answered. "And she probably won't even pay attention to you since her long life dream of planning Fred and Nora's wedding is now an actual possibility." She added which made Nora roll her eyes.

"I'm not getting married any time soon trust me." Nora said. "And don't worry Ava, she'll love you and probably make you eat...a lot. Do you still want to come over this summer? Mum sent me an owl this morning saying you could stay for as long as you want."

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose."

"You're always welcome and Erik's been talking about moving out so you can have the room adjoining to ours whenever he leaves. And meanwhile we still have tons of empty rooms." Nora smiled.

"Alright then, I'll write to my parents. I doubt they'll take the time to read my letter because they'll probably be fighting but I'll still give it a try."

"Is it still bad?" Nora asked.

"Well they don't spend more than five minutes around each other without yelling so yeah. But it's alright, I'm used to it. I just don't get why they're still together." Aveline sighed. "What are you doing Nat?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Drawing." She said as she flipped the sketchbook to show them a beautiful dress.

"That's gorgeous Nat!" Nora said looking at it closely.

"Thanks." She grinned. "What would you say if I told you that I wanted to do fashion design when were done with Hogwarts?"

"I say go for it!" Nora chuckled.

"Yeah you're bloody brilliant!" Aveline added. "If I ever need dress robes I'm coming to you!"

"Thanks. Well I guess I'm definitely getting disowned then." She chuckled. "Don't worry I was planning on telling him to go screw himself this summer anyways. I'm done with his nonsense."

"Well I'm really proud of you. And we can be disgraceful young witches together." Nora teased as Erik came in and let himself fall on the couch next to Nataleigh.

"Not bad Porny." He said looking at her drawing.

"Why thank you Whorebag." Nataleigh answered with a smile.

"Are you done flirting with Rosmerta?" Nora asked.

"I wasn't flirting with Rosmerta. I wanted to talk to her about owning a bar. I was thinking about opening one when I get out of Hogwarts. Actually I already bought a place in Diagon Alley. There's even a flat over it." He said.

"Really?" The girls asked.

"Yes really." Erik laughed. "Where are your other halves? They're more fun." He teased.

"Library." Nataleigh answered.

"Doing Merlin knows what upstairs." Aveline laughed.

"Ditto." Nora chuckled. "So you're moving out then?"

"Yes I am. Don't worry I'll come and visit." He winked at her.

"Aren't we the luckiest women on the planet?" Nataleigh said sarcastically.

"Possibly." Erik teased.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so sorry! It's been over two weeks :S I've been working insane hours and my twin sister just moved in with me because her idiot ex broke up when she was six months pregnant...I never liked the idiot. Anyways, she wrote most of this chapter because she's on bed rest probably for the next few months and I was working like a nutter. But I actually think she did a great job and managed to do some not so subtle foreshadowing. Also, she's thinking about starting her own fanfic with some of my Oc's but concentrating on someone else's story and I was wondering which character you'd like to see more of? She was possibly thinking about a Megg/Draco fic or a marauders era fic or anyone else really. So tell us what you think. I finally changed what some of the characters look like! I found the perfect person for Meggan, she's really exactly how I had imagined her! (Even if her hair is darker...I'll change her description in the story eventually) And I changed their father because the other actor was too old...Anyways I hope you enjoyed the story, the next chapter will be up sooner, I've already written some of it. If you have a minute please review it really means the world! And thank you so much to those who have reviewed they were amazing reviews! Next chapter will have more backstory from their family, especially their mother's history and loads more. I love you all! Xoxo.**

**Information about the story: **

(I've been asked some of these questions so I thought I'd clear it up for everyone.)

**_Nora's family:_ Their mother and father are both from rich pureblood families and had an arranged mariage. She had the triplets when she was eighteen and Meggan and Neil when she was twenty. After that, she left her husband and her family and married a muggle (John) with who she had Adeline and Ella. Niko is the way he is because he took after his father's belief system and is manipulated by him.**

**_Erik:_ Erik lost his father when he was young and ran away from his mother's home when he was fifteen because she was a crazy pureblood. He's lived with Nora's family ever since. He has an older brother that we will meet eventually.**

**To ForeverTeamEdward13: I'm glad you liked it! Thank you so much for your reviews :)**

**To Ashley: I'm happy you liked it. I really think Cedric is just overly nice. And Fred and Nora are really meant to be. :)**

**To Cheerfully Blue : Your review made me smile so much! I'm so happy you love this story and my OCs! There will be more backstory in the next chapter so hopefully you will like it! I hope the mini information helped you a little. So yes the twins have the same father as the triplets. And thanks for the pointer about the rating. The story changed a bit as I wrote it. I'll bump it down for now and we'll see in the future. I'm glad you like Nora even though she can be quite neurotic and it is a great compliment to me that you like the portrayal of Fred. I love Erik too :P He's pretty much a copy of my bestfriend so he's really close to me. And there will be more about him in the future! Nora and Erik are like brother and sister even if they aren't related so that's why her mother left them together. If it would have been Nataleigh, their mother probably wouldn't have :P And I don't think that your comment was critical at all, I really enjoyed reading it and answering it. If you have any other questions, go ahead I'll be more than happy to answer them. I have a notebook full of information, backstrories, pictures and family trees about the next generation so I have alot of information to share :P I hope you keep enjoying the story and thank you so much for the review! Keep reviewing if you have comments :)**

**To KellyLupin: I'm really happy you enjoyed the last chapter and that you liked re-reading this story! It's like my baby so it means the world! There will be a lot of backstory coming up in the next chapter so hopefully you'll enjoy it! I hope you keep loving this story as much as you do! I know the world is tiny! He's 6'2, he has red hair (like a Weasley:P)and blue eyes...I don't know what else to say :P And I think I know everyone else on your floor :) Everyone is really nice. I hope you keep enjoying the story. **


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

The end of school year was rapidly approaching. Over the following weeks, Nora studied more than she had in her entire life. Every free period, every night and during every lunch, the OWL and NEWT students could be found immersed in large volumes on every subject. McGonagall had even given the prefects authorization to reorganise the common room to allow more space for studying and the curfew had been pushed as long as a prefect kept an eye on everyone. Most of their examinations went rather well for those who had studied. Nora and Aveline had been over prepared for every subject while the others tended to have a more frivolous attitude when it came to studying. As second week of June started, they had gone through most of their evaluations only having ancient runes, arithmancy and potions left. On the morning of the sixth, they were all wondering what Snape would have them do the following day.

"Only potions and we are officially done with our bloody owls!" George grinned.

"Speak for yourself.' Nora grunted. "I'm going to fail Arithancy for sure."

"Don't be so pessimistic Freckles. You'll do fine." Fred said squeezing her shoulder reassuringly.

"Right. I'm rubbish with numbers and no one takes that class." She sighed.

"I can't help you there, I'm worst than you are. Didn't you use to study it with...Oh I get it." Aveline said.

"I just don't want to bother him." Nora said feeling a slight bit guilty.

Fred and George looked from Nora to Aveline and shrugged their shoulders knowing that unless they asked, they would not understand.

"Who are we talking about?" George asked as Aveline nudged him. "Oi! What was that for?" He laughed.

"It's fine. It's just I used to study Arithmancy with Cedric but since I've been going out with Fred he's been more distant, which was to be expected and I don't want to bother him with arithmancy."

Fred seemed to feel rather uneasy for the next few seconds.

"Well at least he's taking it better than Angelina did with the whole juice throwing at your back." George said trying to diffuse the tension.

"True." Nora laughed.

"You should ask him." Fred suddenly said.

"What?" Nora asked raising her eyebrow. Fred and Cedric had never been particularly friendly towards each other especially since the Quidditch match that previous fall. Aveline and George simply stared at Fred with wide eyes.

"If you need help with school stuff, you should ask him." He repeated.

They all stared at Fred for a moment.

"What?" He asked.

"That's pretty mature Freddy, we're just surprised." George teased with a grin.

"Thank you very much." He rolled his eyes. "But really it doesn't bother me." He added shrugging his shoulders.

"So you won't get snappy with me and send Cedric death glares for a week?" Nora asked with a slight grin referring to previous experiences.

"I will not behave like a territorial toddler I promise." Fred laughed. "Go find your study buddy." He nudged her as she got up.

"You're never cease to impress me Freddykins." She teased as she pecked him on the lips and left.

"So how long before you freak out and get really jealous?" George grinned.

"Oh shove off!" Fred said.

"Ooh, is it Freddy's time of the month?" Nataleigh asked as she sat down next to them.

"Nora just went to find Cedric because she needs help with arithmancy." George grinned.

"I see." She smirked. "Are we still waiting for the freak-out or has Fred already gone nuts?"

"Come off it! It's fine." Fred rolled his eyes.

"He's right, they've been friends for ages and they dated for almost five years. You can't just expect them to stop talking to each other." Aveline said reasonably.

"And he's handsome and smart and kind of dreamy, and they're going to be studying alone. For hours. And he's madly in love with her." Nataleigh grinned.

"I kind of hate you." Fred said glaring at her.

"What are future in-laws for Freddy?" Nataleigh teased.

* * *

><p>After walking around for a moment, Nora found Cedric in front of the Hufflepuff common room.<p>

"Hey Nora." He smiled but she could tell he was exhausted.

"Hey Ced, I kind of have a favour to ask."

"What do you need?"

"I'm bloody rubbish at arithmancy and I'm really freaking out about the exam and I tried to have Ava help me but she's worst than I am and I really don't know who else to ask but I totally get it if you'd rather not..." Nora rambled.

"You're rambling." He laughed. "And of course I'll help, I could actually use a hand with potions, I haven't been getting all of it."

"Deal!" She grinned as they headed off to the library.

After two hours of studying potions, they had covered most of Snape's course.

"I think we deserve a break." Nora chuckled. "How've you been? I missed you lately, it's not the same studying arithmancy and potions without you."

"I've been alright." He said shrugging his shoulder. "It's just harder than I thought it would be." He added with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry." She said feeling a bit guilty. As happy as she was she did not want to see Cedric hurting either. He deserved a lot more.

"Don't be. You're happy. I'll be too...Eventually." He added with a chuckle.

"Alright then, friends?" She asked with a smile.

"Of course." Cedric grinned as they went back to studying.

* * *

><p>The next week went by at an insanely rapid pace and before they knew it, they were done with their fifth year while Ron had managed to break a leg going on one of his adventures with Harry and Hermione which they promised to tell everyone about during the summer. After getting all of their belongings together they headed towards the Hogwarts Express to make their way back home for the holidays.<p>

"I can't believe OWL year is actually over." Nora said as they entered an empty compartment.

"I know. I might actually get to spend more than five minutes with you." Fred grinned. "Since you won't be studying all time."

"I didn't study that much." She said defensively.

"You studied more than I did in seven years." Erik teased.

"That's another issue." Nataleigh said from the doorway. "We'll actually meet up with you guys later." She said as she and Wood left the compartment.

"It's kind of sad Oliver isn't coming back next year." Aveline sighed.

"What about me? Am I invisible." Erik laughed.

"Not invisible. Just annoying." Nora teased.

"I'll miss you misfits as well." He grinned.

"So who's doing what over the summer?" George asked.

"I'm going to France for a week to see my aunt and uncle." Nora said which made Fred groan and pull her closer to him. Nora laughed before continuing."And then I'll be back for the summer and Ava's staying at my place. And there's the Quidditch World Cup."

"Yes there is." Fred and George said with matching grins.

"What about you Erik?" Aveline asked. "I'm just staying with Nora." She added.

"I'm opening my bar and we'll see how that goes. You lot better come." He said with a proud smile.

"We will don't worry about it." Nora added as Meggan rushed into the compartment trying to catch her breath. "What is going on with you?" Nora asked as everyone laughed.

"I might have sent a bat bogey hex Malfoy's way." She said while catching her breath as she sat down next to Erik.

"Now that's my girl." He said ruffling her dark hair.

"Really Megg, I don't think I've ever been more proud of you." George grinned.

"You're growing up so fast." Fred added pretending to wipe away tears.

"Very funny. He just got on my nerves and I got mad. At least I don't blow things up like Nora does when she loses her temper." She grinned.

"Hey!" Nora laughed.

"It is true, whenever you're on edge you tend to blow things up, like for the past weeks when you blew up a pillow I threw at you, and a book, and a mug and.." Fred teased.

"Alright, I think we get it." Nora rolled her eyes.

"Where's Nat?" Megg asked looking around the compartment.

"She's with Oliver." George stated. "Doing things that probably aren't appropriate to discuss with a child your age." He added with a sly grin.

"Oh." Megg said a slight blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Aren't you adorable when you're flushed?" Fred laughed.

"Says the guy who spend the past five years blushing whenever Nora came in the room." She said glaring at him.

"Touché Mini-Freckles." George laughed. "Careful Freddy, you wouldn't want her to hex you as she did Malfoy."

"I'll see you lot later." Megg said rolling her eyes. "I'll go find Hermione, Ron and Harry or something."

"Ickle Freckles is going to find Ronnikins?" Fred grinned.

"Oh shut it." She said as she left the compartment.

"She's getting quite feisty." George laughed.

"She has quite the temper." Nora smiled.

"As do you, and Nat, and Niko, and even Addie." Erik teased. "The only normal one is Neil, and possibly Ella but she's still tiny."

"Possibly true." Nora laughed.

* * *

><p>As the train finally arrived at the station, everyone gathered their trunks before saying their goodbyes.<p>

"I'll see you in two weeks." Nora said as she hugged Aveline.

"I'm counting on it." Aveline smiled sadly.

"Come on girls, it's two weeks." George said as he and Fred waited for them in the doorway.

"Alright." They laughed. Fred put his arm around Nora's waist as they walked out the compartment and onto the platform.

"I'm gonna miss you." He whispered as they pilled all of their luggage on a trolley.

"I live fifteen minutes away, twenty tops Fred" Nora chuckled.

"Still." He said kissing her on the top of the head.

"You're kind of adorable you know?" She grinned before pecking him on the lips.

"Oi Lovebirds!" George called from further away. "Dad and Brooke are over there!"

"Are you ready?" Fred asked.

"My mum should be rather normal, yours is going to be the one who'll be overexcited." Nora laughed.

"True." Fred laughed as they found their parents.

"Nora!" Her mother hugged her as Fred hugged his father.

"How are you Mum?" Nora asked with a half smile.

"I'm alright. Better." Brookelle smiled. "Julianne's with the girls. Are you two officially together?" She added gesturing from Fred to Nora.

"Because Molly will be thrilled." Arthur laughed.

"Yes we are." Nora said smiling at Fred.

"Aww if it isn't the Gryffindor lovebirds?" Niko said as he arrived with his luggage.

"If it isn't the Slytherin git?" Nora said glaring at her brother.

"We're not even off the platform and you're already fighting." Brooke said rolling her eyes as she went to hug Niko.

"He started it!" Nora said defensively as Meggan, Neil, Ron and Ginny arrived.

"Are Nora and Niko already fighting?" Neil laughed as he hugged their mother.

"He's being a git." Nora mumbled.

"I'm just stating facts Satan." Niko said with his usual smirk.

"Alright then, where are Nat and Percy?" Ginny asked.

"She's probably with Oliver, he's training with Puddlemere over the summer so they won't be seeing each other much. As for Percy I have no idea." Nora said.

"I'm sure they'll make it work." Brooke said with a warm smile.

"What about you Megg any boy in mind?" Arthur asked making Ron snort. Megg send him a death glare which silenced him.

"Not really." She smiled.

"Because you're too busy arguing with Malfoy." Ginny grinned.

"Am not!" Megg said defensively.

"You did run into our compartment to avoid him. What was that about?" Fred said with a gleeful grin.

"It's nothing!" She sighed in exasperation.

"At least someone in the family has decent taste." Niko said.

"Oh, would you like to date Draco?" Nora said raising her eyebrow and grinning.

"You know what I mean." He said rolling his eyes.

"I think you'd make a cute couple, same hair, same eyes." Fred grinned.

"Yeah very matchy." George added.

"Alright, let's stop this before it gets out of hand." Arthur sighed as Nataleigh and Percy arrived. Nataleigh seemed to be wiping away tears.

"Sweetheart." Her mother said hugging her.

"It's fine." Nataleigh said. "It's just harder than I thought it would be."

"You'll be fine. Alright are we ready to go?" Brooke asked rubbing Nataleigh's back as everyone nodded. "We'll see each other soon enough." She said to the Weasley's as they parted ways.

* * *

><p>"I have something to tell you guys." Brooke said as they drove home.<p>

"Does it have to do with what happened with Harry, Ron and Hermione? And Lupin and..." Megg started.

"How do you know about that?" Her mother asked looking at her in the rear-view mirror.

"They told me." She said matter of factly.

"Or she interrogated them." Niko said.

"I'm not that annoying." She said.

"Really? That's new to me!" Neil teased.

"What were you supposed to tell us?" Nora asked ignoring her siblings' bickering as they pulled into the drive-way.

"Well we kind of have a house guest for... well some time. And Lupin's here for supper." She added.

"Why is our teacher at our house?" Neil asked as they got out of the car and gathered their luggage.

"They're friends." Nataleigh said speaking for the first time since they left the station.

"Who's else is staying with us?" Nora asked again as she opened the door.

"Oh well..." Her mother started.

"Wait he's actually staying here?" Megg asked staring at her mother with a shocked expression as they all dropped their luggage in the lobby before settling into their home.

"Who are we talking about?" Niko said with an irritated tone.

"Well it's..." Their mother started but was interrupted by Nora shrieking and making a glass vase explode. She froze the intruder before turning to her mother seeing her siblings shocked expressions.

"What in the bloody world is Sirius Black doing in our kitchen?" Nora shouted.

"Would you please unfreeze him?" Her mother asked.

"We'll explain everything. Why don't we all sit down?" Lupin said trying to hide a grin.

"You're asking her to unfreeze a mass murderer. Who's in the middle of our kitchen?" Nataleigh said staring at Black's frozen figure.

"He's not a mass murderer." Meggan said.

"For once I'm with Satan and Slob, what the hell is going on here?" Niko asked as they took seats in the living room.

"Norabel, would you please unfreeze him." Brooke said patiently.

"As you wish Mum." She said flicking her hand in Sirius' direction while keeping an eye on him.

"Did you freeze me?" Sirius said looking at Brookelle.

"She didn't, I did." Nora said dryly.

"Nora..." Her mother scolded.

"What?" She said innocently as the three adults sat on a couch facing the teenagers.

"So you were going to explain this." Nataleigh said not being able to stare at anything but Sirius Black. "At least he looks cleaner than on the posters." She added.

"Nataleigh!" Her mother shouted but Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "Alright, this is going to take a while." She sighed.

"Maybe you should start by explaining why he's in the house." Neil said with a confused expression.

"Alright, well as Megg said, he isn't a mass murderer." Brooke started.

"Well that's reassuring. What happened with the muggles then? Did they just drop dead?" Nora said sarcastically making Sirius and Remus conceal laughs and her mother roll her eyes.

"They were murdered by Peter Pettigrew." Remus said with an expression of pure hatred.

"And who is that?" Niko asked.

"He went to Hogwarts with them." Megg answered.

"Why do you know all of this?" Nataleigh said with a confused expression.

"I told you, Hermione, Harry and Ron told me." She sighed.

"When you interrogated them, right." Nataleigh added making her younger sister sigh.

"Well she's right." Lupin said. "Maybe we should start there."

"Fine." Brooke said. "When I was at Hogwarts, I was bestfriends with Julianne, Lily Evans and Marlene McKinnon. While Remus, Sirius, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew formed some sort of gang/group thing. We eventually all got really close and became good friends, even if we didn't always see eye to eye." She added making Sirius snort. She suppressed a smile before going on. "Lily and James, Harry's parents ended up together in our seventh year while..." She said stopping herself for a moment. There was an awkward pause during which everyone looked at the adults expectantly.

"You dated!" Megg said.

"How did she...?" Sirius asked looking at Brooke.

"I can tell when people lie, and I know what emotions they're showing, it's all really complicated." She said with a smile while the other siblings looked absolutely gobsmacked.

"Well we did, date. Times were quite dark though, Voldermort was rising to power and people were dying left and right. When I was seventeen, I was promised in marriage to your father, and well you know that part." She said looking at the kids. "James and Lily were being hunted by Voldermort and went into hiding. We always thought Sirius was secret keeper which would have meant that he was the one who had betrayed them." She said swallowing hard.

"I told James and Lily to make Peter Pettigrew secret keeper, because no one would have expected it." Sirius said taking over. "He gave them up and when I learned what had happened I went to confront him about it. He whined and then killed all the muggles on the street before cutting off his own finger and transforming into a rat."

"A rat?" Nataleigh asked.

"He's an animagus, so am I. We learned it to help Remus with..." He said stopping himself.

"If it's the fact that he's a werewolf everyone knows. I've known since November." Nora said matter of factly.

"Alright then, well, that's pretty much it." Sirius said looking at her with an impressed smile.

There was an awkward silence that lasted for well over a minute.

"So you are not a psychotic mass murderer?" Nataleigh asked breaking the silence.

Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "No I'm not." He said with a grin.

"I hope you all understand that you can not under any circumstances tell your father about this." Brooke said her stare lingering on Niko for a moment longer.

Nora and Nataleigh snorted. "You really think Niko will keep anything from him?" Nora said.

"Good luck with that Mum...Really." Nataleigh said sarcastically.

"Girls." Brooke said warningly. "Niko. Do you understand that if the wrong people know about this Sirius will end up back in Azkaban."

"Why would I care what happens to him?" Niko said sending glares at his sisters.

"Because I care about him Niko. Do it for me." She said almost pleading.

"Whatever. Fine." Niko said looking away.

"Thank you." Brookelle said as she got up and kissed the top of his head as he rolled his eyes. "So now you all know about Sirius, why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"Seriously?" Nat sighed.

"Yes seriously Nataleigh." Brooke said as she went back to sit with Sirius and Remus. The teenagers all looked at eachother expecting someone to go first.

"Do I really need to pick one of you to go first?" Brooke sighed making Sirius and Remus laugh.

"Fine, I'm Meggan, everyone calls me Megg. I just finished my third year and I'm in Ravenclaw. I can tell when people are lying...And that's pretty much it. Oh and I'm a chaser." She ended with a smile.

"And she's a goody too shoe pain." Nataleigh laughed ruffling Megg's hair.

"Oh shove off Nat!" She said but laughed anyway.

"I'm Neil, I also finished my third year. I'm also in Ravenclaw but I'm telekinetic. And I play keeper." He said.

"You're in Harry's year right?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah but I don't spend much time with him." Neil said. "Megg does though, she and Hermione are more twins than we are." He laughed.

"He's really nice. He's kind of terrified of Nora and Nat though." She laughed. "And he has a knack for getting into trouble but he has good intentions."

"Not unlike some people I know." Lupin grinned at Sirius.

The triplets stayed silent looking at each other and waiting for the other two to speak first.

"As you may have noticed the triplets are more stubborn than the twins." Brooke said rolling her eyes. "Will one of you speak?"

"Fine. I'm Nora, I just finished my fifth year. I'm in Gryffindor and I play chaser. And I can freeze and blow things up as you witnessed earlier."

"And she's a prefect, and a straight O student and the perfect child." Nataleigh grinned.

"Oh shut it. I'm also the only who's disowned by our dear father." Nora finished. Sirius laughed at this.

"Welcome to the club." He grinned. "I was disowned at sixteen."

"Pureblood supremacists?" Nora asked glancing at Niko.

"The worst." Sirius laughed.

"You might have potential." Nataleigh said. "Well I'm Nataleigh and I'm in Gryffindor as well. I'm kind of the loud one here, I don't play Quidditch, and I'm not a prefect. And I'm not brilliant but I can heal myself from pretty much anything."

"She draws really well and she isn't as screwed up as she makes it seem." Nora laughed.

"Well, I'm Nikolaus, I'm in Slytherin. I'm also a chaser and a prefect. And I can astral-project myself." He said dryly.

"Alright then, Nora would you get Addie and Ella from Julianne's so we can all have diner?" Brooke asked.

"I'll go with her." Nataleigh said jumping off the couch with her sister.

As the girls closed their front door they looked at each other for a moment before they burst out laughing.

"Our family is so screwed up." Nataleigh said after a minute.

"Well it's going to be a summer to remember." Nora laughed as they went to pick up their siblings from the Diggory's home. And what a summer it was going to be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Once more, sorry for the lack of updates... I was swamped with work and my twin. But they're giving me some time off soon so I'll be able to write more! I hope you still enjoy the story and keep really do motivate me and make me write faster. I won't ramble much this chapter because I want to post this as fast as possible! Please review it really means more than you think! I love you all. Xoxo.**

**IMPORTANT: Would you rather have more uploads of shorter chapters or do you prefer fewer uploads of long chapters? Please tell me in the reviews!**

**P.S. Sorry for typos I uploaded this really quickly and I didn't proof read as much. Don't hate me too much! **

**To Cheerfully Blue : I'm glad you liked it and I really appreciate the fact that you reviewed again, it means the world! The reaction to candy mice was my sister's way of recreating my reaction when we found a mouse in my house a few weeks ago. It was horrible...She and my boyfriend probably won't ever let me forget it :P Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the ones to come. Xoxo.**

**To KellyLupin : Thanks so much for being a fateful reviewer! I'm glad you still love the story. And I'm sure he'd be thrilled to hear that. I'm sure we'll eventually meet. I do spend some time on your foor. Who knows we might have already met. And he is quite handsome isn't he? I'm quite lucky to have him. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Xoxo!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 :**

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?_  
><em>You put your arm around me for the first time.<em>  
><em>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.<em>  
><em>You are the best thing that's ever been mine.<em>

**-Taylor Swift**

* * *

><p>Fred sat in the Burrows kitchen early that morning. The sun was shining through the window and the chickens were cackling lightly. For the hundredth time in the past week, he read the letter Nora had sent him.<p>

_Dearest Fred,_

_I'm writing this letter to you as I'm watching the sun set with the Eiffel tower in the background. I've finally found a moment of quiet as Niko and the twins are staying at our father's house. Nat and I are still with our Aunt and our two cousins. As much as I love them and France, I really wish you were here. Life feels boring without you. I miss your laugh and that crazy grin you get whenever you're up to something, which means the one you wear pretty much all the time. This is getting quite sappy and lovesick, which Nat insists I am. I might be...just a wee bit. Anyway, I was writing this letter to tell you that I'm actually staying another week in France, we're going camping near the beach...Which will be quite special with Nat and my cousin Fleur who is kind of high maintenance and overly girly. I can't wait to get back to England, back to you. I'll be missing you Freddykins and I'll see you in a week._

_Always,_

_Nora._

After reading the words he now knew by heart, Fred folded the letter and set it on the table next to him. He put his head in his hands and sighed.

"Missing your other half?" Ginny teased as she came into the kitchen and sat down next to him. "They're coming back today right?"

"Yes they are." He said ruffling her hair making her scrunch her nose.

"Are you reading her letter again?" Ginny said pointing piece of paper and grinning.

"Maybe." Fred laughed.

"Of course he's reading it again, he hasn't put it down since she sent it." George said yawning from the doorway. "Where's Mum?"

"I have put it down and she went out to feed the chickens." He said rolling his eyes.

"Sure, you put it down when you shower and when you sleep." George laughed. "At least Nora will be back today and you can stop moping around."

"I haven't been moping." Fred sighed.

"You kind of have." Ginny said matter-of-factly.

"Fine, I'm glad she's coming back." Fred grinned.

"We know." George and Ginny said as Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"We're home." Nora said as she pushed the front door open and dragged her luggage inside.<p>

"You're back!" Adeline screamed as they she ran towards them and collided into Meggan.

"Welcome home." Brooke said as she entered the lobby and hugged them all. "We've got lunch ready." She smiled. They all left their luggage in the lobby and headed into the living room where Ella was sitting in her high-chair next to Sirius.

"I forgot he was here." Nataleigh whispered to Nora who snorted.

"Hey everyone." Sirius greeted them.

"Hey..." They all answered as they sat down.

"How was France?" He asked.

"Really great. The weather was amazing and the beach was perfect!" Nora answered.

"And Versailles is amazing!" Megg said as she started to ramble about the castle and France in general.

"Nora, you're supposed to pick Aveline up today, do you want to go tonight or after lunch? She asked for you to send an owl to tell her what time you'd be there." Brookelle said as she joined them.

"I'll go after lunch." Nora smiled.

"You're not directly running to Freddy?" Nataleigh grinned.

Nora laughed. "I'll be running to Fred after saving Aveline from her bickering parents."

"You two are like a romantic comedy." Nataleigh rolled her eyes.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Nora laughed as Niko snorted. "What are you laughing about? You can't stay in a relationship for more a month!"

"At least I'm not lovesick and pining over a Weasley." He retorted.

"Niko..." Brooke said warningly.

"It's fine Mum. We can stay civil for at least a few hours." Nora said innocently.

"You can?" Neil said raising his eyebrow.

"If they don't see each other they might be able to." Megg laughed pulling herself from her conversation with Sirius and Adeline.

They all finished their lunch before heading upstairs to get their things in order. Nora quickly changed into a simple white blouse and navy shorts before going to get Aveline at her house. Thirty minutes later, they flooed back into Nora's living room.

"I'm so glad I'm out of there." Aveline grinned. "And you are so tanned!"

"Why thank you." Nora grinned.

After catching up with everyone and bickering with Niko, Nora went to help Aveline get settled in the room adjoining to her own.

"Are you ready to meet all the Weasleys?" Nora grinned.

"I think so." Aveline sighed.

"Don't worry, Percy's the worst and Charlie and Bill won't be here for another few weeks."

"Alright." She said taking a deep breath.

"Come on we'll walk, you can have fifteen minutes to calm down." Nora teased as they went down the stairs.

"Mum, we're going over to Molly's!" Nora called.

"Alright, see you girls after supper, Molly will probably insist on feeding you two so we'll see you later!" Brooke called from the kitchen.

They walked down the road towards the Burrow for five minutes without talking. Nora was wearing a grin for ear to ear while Aveline was staring at her feet and muttering to herself.

"Do you really think his parents will like me?" Aveline asked.

"Of course they will!" Nora laughed. "As long as you're not a pureblood supremacist Arthur will like you and Molly likes pretty much everyone. She did raise Percy." She grinned.

"Alright. You're way too happy." Aveline said trying to conceal a grin.

"That I am." Nora grinned. "Aren't you happy to see George?"

"Of course but I'm not one to meet the parents. He's kind of the first relationship I've been in. I only went on a few dates with Roger and that's it. I'm not exactly experienced in the whole dating thing." She said rolling her eyes.

"Aww poor inexperienced Ava." Nora teased nudging Aveline as they walked.

"Oh shut up." Aveline said finally laughing. "Is that it?" She added pointing to the Burrow.

"Yep! I know it's kind of weird looking but it's probably one of my favorite places in the world." Nora smiled. "Ready?" She asked as she knocked on the door.

"You didn't exactly give me time to answer now did you?" She hissed making Nora laugh even more as Ginny came to open the door.

"Nora! You're back! Fred is going to be thrilled he's been moping around for weeks." Ginny grinned as she let them in. "You're Aveline right? George talked about you quite a bit."

"I'm not surprised about our dear Freddy moping. And yeah, I'm Aveline. Nice to meet you officially. I mean I've seen you around Gryffindor and all." She said looking down.

"You ramble like Nora does. It's kind of funny." Ginny smiled.

"Where are Molly and Arthur?" Nora asked.

"They went in town to get some stuff." Ginny smiled. "I'll get the twins down here. Ron and Percy are upstairs too." They entered the living room where Nora and Aveline sat down as Ginny went to the bottom of the stairs before shouting. "Fred! George! You've got visitors!"

They heard a door slamming before hearing precipitated footsteps and a loud bang as one of the twins tumbled down the stairs.

"Real smooth Fred." Ginny laughed.

"Oh damn it." Fred said rubbing his head and trying to stop his nose from bleeding. Nora jumped off the couch and crouched down next to him.

"Are you alright? What the hell happened?" She asked with a worried tone. George appeared in the staircase doubled over with laughter making Fred roll his eyes.

"I fell." Fred said matter-of-factly. "You're back." He smiled.

Nora chuckled. "I am back. And you're bleeding all over the place." She said assessing the damage to his nose.

"Is it broken?" Aveline said with a expression of slight disgust as George came over to her and put his arm around her waist. "I hate blood."

"We know Ava." George grinned as he pulled her closer.

"Alright. Why don't you come with me in the kitchen so I can take care of you? And you three can stay here and laugh at Fred all you want. Can you walk?" Nora asked Fred with a sympathetic smile.

"Sure. I think so." He said as he put his arm around Nora for support. He sat down on a chair as Nora went to get a cloth.

"Come on, put your head down." Nora said as she held the cloth up to his nose. "Are you alright?" She added brushing the hair from his face. "You're hair looks good. It's a little shorter, I like it."

"Yeah, I'm kind of an idiot. I'm becoming a klutz like you." He chuckled.

"Why thank you Freddykins. And you've always known how to make an entrance." Nora grinned.

"I'm sorry. I might have been a wee bit anxious to see you." He laughed.

"Don't worry I think you're kind of cute." She teased before taking the cloth to change it. "It stopped bleeding." She smiled giving him a clean cloth to wipe the dried blood from his face. "It would have been easier if I could have just used a spell but we still have to wait a year."

"It's fine. You did a good job. And I got blood all over both of us. Sorry again." He laughed rubbing the back of his neck.

"Am I making you nervous Freddykins?" Nora grinned as she sat down on his lap.

Fred looked at her and smiled as he put his arms around her waist. "Maybe so Freckles."

"I missed you." She said with a smile.

"Trust me I missed you too Freckles." Fred said brushing his thumb along her jaw line before kissing her softly. Nora sighed into the kiss as she put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

The kitchen door opened and Nora jumped back falling to the floor and bumping the back of her head on the table.

"Well hello there Nora." Arthur said suppressing a smile.

"Hey." Nora said rubbing the back of her head as Fred who was wearing a large grin helped her up.

"We're really glad you're back! You look like you spend a lot of time in the sun...But you need to be eating more." Molly said as she put down the groceries and went to hug Nora. "Why are you both covered in blood?"

"Fred fell down the stairs because he was overly excited." Ginny answered coming into the kitchen.

"Something like that." Fred mumbled as George and Aveline came into the doorway.

"Oh you must be Aveline!" Molly said with a smile. "We've heard so much about you!" Molly said as she went to hug her. After Molly had vanished the blood from Fred and Nora's clothes, Ron and Percy came down and everyone started to catch up and joke around.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Fred whispered into Nora's ear after a while of chatting with everyone. Nora looked up at him and nodded.

"Alright, we'll see you lot later." Fred said as they both got up.

"Be back for supper." Molly smiled.

"We will be." Nora called back.

* * *

><p>"I really missed you." Nora said as they walked towards the lake midway between their houses.<p>

"I missed you too Freckles." Fred chuckled as he pulled her closer to him.

"I saw that when you almost broke your nose rushing down the stairs." She grinned.

"I might have been a little...intense." He laughed. "I really did miss you." He added kissing the top of her head.

They sat together in a chair on the dock and simply looked out at the lake for a while. Nora rested the back of her head on his chest and sighed.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked absentmindedly playing with her hair.

"I was just thinking that I'm really glad to be back." She smiled.

"I'm really glad you're back too. Don't ever leave again." He chuckled.

"I'll do my best." Nora laughed as she shifted herself to face him. "Don't leave me either." She said in a more serious tone while fiddling with her hands. He understood that she meant it in a different way. After being her father leaving and disowning her and after losing John, Nora had serious trust and commitment issues.

"Hey." Fred said lifting her chin up so she would look at him. His dark brown eyes started into hers which were a dark shade of gray that day. "I'm not going anywhere." He said seriously before pressing his lips to hers lightly. He pulled away for a moment before kissing her again, firmer this time.

"You know, I think I might be in love with you." He said resting his forehead to hers.

"You think?" She chuckled nervously feeling her previous issues resurfacing.

"So maybe I know, I don't want to frighten you." Fred said moving a strand of hair from her face.

"You don't frighten me Fred Weasley." She said looking into his dark eyes.

"Well then I love you Norabel DeBordeaux."

Nora smiled and pressed her mouth to his with great passion. At that moment, she felt safe and nothing other than the both of them mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Another chapter! It didn't take me over two weeks to update! I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though there wasn't much going on. I hope you guys are still enjoying the story, if you are, PLEASE review so I know because I kind of feel like people don't like it anymore...And if you don't like it, review to tell me what I can improve on! I love you all and thank you so much to those who've taken the the time to review. I enjoy them alot even though they aren't many, they feel even more special :) Anyways, I LOVE YOU ALL. Xoxo.**

**QUESTION FOR YOU ALL : My sister was thinking about writing a spin-off with some of the OCs from my story and we were wondering which characters you enjoy the most. Nat, Niko, Megg, Neil, their mother Brooke, Sirius, Aveline, George, Erik, Wood, Cedric, OR ANYONE ELSE! :)Tell me in the reviews! Xoxo.**

**To ThatCharmspeakingGirl : I hope you liked the lenght of the chapter. I enjoy writing at least 1500 to 2000 words for each so I think I'll stick to that. I hope you keep enjoying the story and thank you so much for taking the time to review. Xoxo.**

**To 12141998 : Thank you so much for taking the time to review. I hope you enjoyed the lenght, it was long-ish but I still uploaded pretty quickly. I hope you keep enjoying the story and keep reviewing. Xoxo.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_  
><em>But with you I know it's no good<em>  
><em>And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...<em>  
><em>Drop everything now<em>  
><em>Meet me in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Kiss me on the sidewalk<em>  
><em>Take away the pain<em>  
><em>Because I see sparks fly whenever you smile.<em>

**-Taylor Swift**

* * *

><p>Nora was woken up that morning by the sound of two people arguing loudly.<p>

"Oh damn it Nat." Nora mumbled getting up.

"Hey! It isn't me, I'm right here!" Nataleigh said rubbing the sleep from her eyes from her bed across the room.

"Old habits die hard." Nora teased as she went to get dressed before they made their way to the kitchen where Niko and Aveline were sending each other death glares.

"Why thank you both for waking us all up." Nora laughed as she went to get a bowl of cereals.

"What was that?" Brooke asked as she entered the kitchen with Ella in her arms and Meggan behind them.

"Sorry Mrs. Montgomery." Aveline said blushing.

"Oh don't worry were more than used to arguments in this house and call me Brooke dear. What were you both arguing about then?" She asked looking from her oldest son to Aveline.

"Oh nothing important Mum." Niko said with a smirk making Aveline snort and roll her eyes.

"Alright then, I think we'll go over to the burrow." Nora said pulling Aveline towards the door.

"I'll come over later, Ginny and I had to plot our revenge against Neil and Ron." Megg added.

"If everyone is going I'm coming too!" Nataleigh said.

"I just said I'm going later." Megg said.

"And I'm going now Mini-Freckles." Nataleigh said ruffling her sister's dark hair.

"Is it so weird to have Freckles? You really need to nickname us after them?" Nora rolled her eyes.

"First of all, I don't call you Freckles I call you Satan." Nataleigh started with a grin.

"And second, you both have a face full of them and neither of you are redhead so yeah, you're Freckles or Freckle face to me." Niko finished with a smirk.

"Ava has freckles and she isn't a redhead, why don't you call her Freckles?" Nora asked.

"Because it fits you so well. You can be Freckles' Freckly Friend." Nataleigh grinned.

"Oh perfect." Aveline laughed as she followed Nora and Nataleigh out of the house.

"Behave girls." Brooke called from the kitchen.

"Always!" They called back.

* * *

><p>"So why were you fighting with our dear brother?" Nataleigh asked.<p>

"Nothing important." Aveline mumbled. "Something about me being uptight and crap."

"Well then do something to get you to unwind a bit. It can only do good. Ask George to help you, I'm sure he'd be glad to be of service." Nataleigh smirked making Aveline blush a dark shade of red. Nataleigh's eyes grew wider seeing her expression and Nora rolled her eyes anticipating her sister's response.

"YOU'RE STILL A VIRGIN?" Nataleigh shouted making Aveline turn purple.

"Nat, shut up!" Nora said rolling her eyes

"But you've been dating since December right? That's eight months." Nataleigh said looking overly surprised.

"It's been seven months." Aveline mumbled looking at her feet.

"Not everyone has sex on the first date Nat." Nora said rolling her eyes.

"It's healthy and I'm the one who's been in my current relationship the longest so I must be doing something right." She laughed before turning to her sister. "Are you saying that you and Fred haven't slept together either?"

"Not that it's any of your business but no we haven't." Nora said matter of factly.

"Is this another one of your commitment freak issues?" Nataleigh laughed.

"I am not a commitment freak." Nora said rolling her eyes.

"You kind of are." Aveline said with a slight grin.

"Well so are you!" Nora said defensively.

"No, I'm inexperienced. It's quite different." She answered making the others laugh.

"You know, I'm pretty sure George doesn't care about that." Nora said.

"I know, I just don't want him to be disappointed or anything." She said blushing a dark shade of red once more.

"If a guy is ready to wait for seven months without pressuring you, he really likes you. And I doubt he could be disappointed." Nataleigh said kindly.

"Well look at that, Nat the romantic." Nora laughed.

"Oh shove off commitment freak!" She teased as they arrived at the burrow.

"You're the one who started it!" Nora said as she knocked on the door before opening it and being shoved by Nataleigh.

"Morning Weasleys!" The girls smiled as Nora glared at Nataleigh.

"Good morning girls." Molly smiled back at them. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"We just ate." Nora smiled as she went to sit down between Fred and Bill.

"Good morning Freckles." Fred said kissing her temple.

"Morning." Nora answered with a smile.

"So what brings you girls over?" Bill asked taking a bite of toast.

"Ava and Niko were about to kill each other and you guys are more fun. And we had fun discussing their relationship issues." Nataleigh laughed as she sat between Bill and Charlie.

"Relationship issues?" Fred asked raising an eyebrow at Nora.

"First off, Nat, please stop talking and second, I do not have relationship issues." Nora rolled her eyes.

"She's a commitment freak." Nataleigh smirked.

"Are you done now?" Nora hissed.

"Maybe so but she's still my commitment freak." Fred laughed pulling her closer.

"Aren't you both adorable?" Bill teased as three owls flew inside.

"They're from Hogwarts. Girls, your letters are here as well." Molly said taking the letters and handing one to Fred, George, Nataleigh, Aveline and Nora.

"Oh no." Nora said looking at the envelope.

"Well open them!" Molly said impatiently.

They all stared at their envelopes for a few moments.

"Come on!" Bill said taking Nora's envelope from her hands and opening it prompting the others to do the same with their own.

"So?" Nora asked with a slightly worried expression now starting to regret taking so many classes and going over every single evaluation.

"How many subjects did you take?" Bill laughed.

"Eleven but that's beside the point!" Nora said anxiously.

"Well it's not bad." He said shrugging his shoulder. "I'm just kidding Nora, 11 outstandings. You got better grades than Percy." Bill teased giving her the paper.

"Wow congratulations." Molly said clapping her hands lightly. "What about you all?" She asked the others.

"Six OWL's." Fred and George said at the same time grinning at each other.

* * *

><p>Everyone finished their breakfast before heading outside to play a game of Quidditch. Just before supper, they were all in the living room. Nataleigh and Charlie had teamed up against Bill and Ron in a very intense game of wizard's chess while Nora, Megg and Ginny were chatting and laughing at Witch Weekly magazine. Molly, who seemed furious, had pulled Fred and George aside ten minutes ago after finding order forms for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.<p>

"Are they really serious about the joke shop? I mean we guessed they were up to something with all the explosions but we thought they simply liked to blow things up." Ginny asked Nora.

"I think they're quite serious. And they're really good at it so they have my full support." Nora smiled.

"What did Fred ever do to get you?" Meggan laughed.

"He's kind of cute." Nora said winking at them jokingly as they heard a loud shout coming from the kitchen.

"NO AMBITION, UNLESS YOU COUNT MAKING AS MUCH TROUBLE AS IT IS HUMANLY POSSIBLE! WHICH DOES NOT COUNT!" Molly yelled. A moment later the door to the kitchen flew open as Fred blew pass them and headed outside without a glance at anyone while George stomped his way upstairs.

"I'll see you later." Nora said to everyone as she went after Fred.

When she got out Fred had already gotten quite far. Nora sighed and followed him hoping he would eventually stop or slow down so that she could catch up to him. After fifteen minutes, Fred stopped at a bench near the lake between their houses. He sat with his elbows propped on his knees and his head in his hands. Nora knew very well he only adopted this position whenever things were getting too much for him to handle. She sat down next to him and rubbed his back for a while before he looked up.

"Thanks." He said as he looked up at her, his brown eyes holding back tears.

Nora smiled and hugged him tightly.

"What have I ever done to deserve you?" Fred joked resting is chin on her head.

"Well as I've told Megg earlier, you're kind of cute." Nora said making Fred laugh before they fell silent for a moment.

"Do you think we have no ambition?" He asked her seriously.

Nora pulled away and looked into his eyes. "I think that you have more ambition than anyone I know. And I know how serious you both are about the joke shop. Your products are brilliant and I've never seen anything like it before." Nora said firmly before sighing. "And I think your mum will get it eventually but for now just ignore it. You're brilliant to me." She smiled brushing a strand of hair from his face.

"Meet me tonight." Fred smiled.

"Are you asking me to sneak out?" Nora laughed.

"Maybe so." He said with a large grin.

"Alright then." Nora said with a smile tugging her lips. "Meet me in the lake house at ten. There's a spare key in the sunflowers pot." She said pecking him lightly on the lips.

"The 11 OWL prefect is willing to sneak-out?" Fred asked raising his eyebrow.

"What can I say? You must have rubbed off on me a wee bit." She winked at him.

"I think I like that Freckles." He laughed throwing his arm around her. "I'll walk you home."

"Aren't you a gentleman?" Nora grinned as they walked towards her house.

* * *

><p>Nora headed over to the living room after having supper with her family, Aveline and Sirius.<p>

"Well I'm going to head to bed." Nora said faking a yawn.

"You really are a horrible liar. Sneaking out are you?" Megg said raising her eyebrow at her sister.

"Shut it!" Nora said looking at Sirius who was the only other person in hearing range.

Sirius laughed loudly before looking at both girls. "Don't worry, I've done my fair share of sneaking out and so has your mother. Your secret is safe with." He said with a smirk.

"Alright then." Nora grinned. "Megg, learn to keep things to yourself for Merlin's sake! And thanks Sirius." She whispered. "Night everyone!" She called out to the others as Aveline and Nataleigh followed her upstairs.

"What are you doing?" Nataleigh asked suspiciously as they all went into the room.

"Fine! I might be sneaking out to see Fred." Nora said with a slight smile.

"Oh really?" Nataleigh smirked making Aveline laugh.

"Yes really." Nora grinned. "I'll get changed." She said leaving both girls laughing and talking.

She came out a minute later wearing a black tunic, black leggings and black ballet flats.

"Are you two going to rob a bank?" Aveline teased.

"Very funny." Nora said shaking her head.

"I think it's quite becoming the spy look." Nataleigh said with a smirk.

"How are you even going to get out of here?" Aveline asked.

"It's easy, by the balcony and then there's a railing where the vines grow." Nataleigh answered.

"Nat's the expert." Nora laughed.

"See you tomorrow and don't come in too late, we can't cover for you forever." Nataleigh laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll be home before anyone becomes suspicious." She said as she went out.

* * *

><p>Nora made her way to her family's lake house as quickly as possible making sure her mother had not noticed her exit. She took her key and opened the door.<p>

"Well hello there Freckles." Fred greeted her from the couch.

"Well hello there Freddykins." Nora smiled as she locked the door and let herself fall on the couch next to him. He put an arm around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Are you feeling better?" Nora asked as Fred brushed his thumb up and down her arm.

"I talked with George, and you're right. If she doesn't understand it's her problem." He sighed.

"You're quite right." Nora said looking up at him. Her grey eyes met with his chocolate brown ones for a moment.

"I love you." He smiled at her moving a strand of blond hair from her face.

"And I, you." Nora smiled before pressing her lips firmly to his. The kiss quickly grew more passionate as Fred pulled Nora closer to him and she snaked her arms around his neck. After a moment, they pulled away and Fred started kissing her along her neck and collarbone. Nora let out a sigh before crashing her lips back to his more franticly this time. Fred ran his hand along her back as she tugged at his t-shirt. They broke apart for a moment so she could pull it over his head before pressing their lips together once more. Fred suddenly pulled away for a moment and got up leaving Nora looking rather confused and trying to catch her breath. He held out his hand and helped her up from the couch.

"Are you sure about this?" Fred asked her snaking his arms around her waist.

"Are you?" Nora said slyly raising her eyebrow.

"Well that's settles it." Fred grinned picking up Nora who laughed loudly as they headed towards the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Once more, sorry for the delay, I got home three days ago! I was on a much needed vacation for three weeks in Germany with my boyfriend away from our overly busy life. The next chapter should be up in a week or less, I've already started working on it and my sister said she'd finish it to make sure you all get the most updates possible! I hope you keep enjoying the story and THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the reviews! I'm really very grateful! Thanks alot to everyone who follows the story and to everyone who's favorited! If you have any question, please ask away because I truly love talking about the story and it really motivates me seeing how much you care about the story and the characters! There are pictures of the characters on my profile, so have a look and tell me what you think! There's still a possibility of a spin-off with other characters from this story so tell me who you'd like to see more of. It's probably going to be a marauders fic with Brooke/Sirius or a Draco/Megg fic...So tell me what you would prefer! Thanks so much! I love you all! Xoxo**

**P.S. Once more, sorry for typos! I uploaded this as fast as I could!**

**Answers:**

We probably won't be seeing much of Nora's father before a while since she doesn't have any contact with him but he will be more present later (way later) in the story.

**To stefstef508813: Thank you so much! I'll be uploading more chapters now that I'm back from vacation!**

**To People-Are-Crazy: Thank you so much! Your review made me smile so about a week! I'm really glad you got some inspiration back and I hope you keep writing! I'll got and read some of your stories, it's the least I can do after you've reviewed mine! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll keep updating! Thanks again!**

**To KellyLupin: Thanks so much for reviewing pretty much every chapter! It means a lot! **

**To Mackenzie the Untitled: Thanks for taking the time to review, it means the world! I hope you keep enjoying the story!**

**To Cheerfully Blue: Thank you for reviewing! I loved writing that part as well! I think people falling is always quite hilarious (if they're alright of course). I hope you keep enjoying the story and once more THANK YOU!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 :**

**A/N : Sorry for the long wait, it's not the best chapter, another one should be up soonish, anyways, there's my usual rambling at the end of the chapter. ENJOY!**

Nora woke up the next morning feeling a strong arm around her waist. She smiled at Fred's sleeping figure, he looked calm and peaceful.

"Watching me sleep are you?" Fred asked waking her from her daydream.

"Maybe I was." Nora grinned as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her softly. She sighed into the kiss before pulling away.

"Not to ruin the moment but I might need to go. I've got to sneak in before everyone wakes up." Nora said sadly.

"It's only seven. Do you really need to go?" He asked looking at her with sad eyes and trying to mask his grin.

"Don't give me that look!" She laughed. "I don't want to go but I have to." She added brushing a strand of hair from his eyes.

"Alright then." Fred said but he did not loosen his grip on her.

"You know you've got to let go so I can get up." Nora grinned.

"One more minute." He smiled pulling her to his chest and stroking her arm softly.

"One more minute." She chuckled snuggling into his chest.

* * *

><p>Nora sneaked into the window of the bedroom she shared with her sister and was glad to see that she was still sleeping. She quickly took a shower before everyone got up and put on a yellow sundress before heading downstairs to find Sirius with a cup of coffee while Adeline and Ella were drawing pictures at the table.<p>

"Morning." Sirius said as Nora poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning. Mum isn't up yet?" Nora asked as her youngest sisters waved at her before going back to their drawings.

"No, I heard these two get up and I thought I'd let her sleep in." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Your room is on the second floor. How did you hear them before she did?" Nora asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was already up. I couldn't sleep much. How did your sneaking out go?" He asked clearly changing the subject.

"Very well. I didn't even wake Nat up when I came back." She said with a hint of pride.

"Not bad. Your mother always used to knock stuff over and wake everyone else in the dorm." He laughed.

"I'm not surprised. What do you have there?" She asked looking at what seemed to be a picture album.

"Oh I found it yesterday. They're pictures from back when we were at Hogwarts."

"Now this I have to see." Nora smiled as Sirius placed the album between both of them. Nora stared at a group of teenagers around her age all laughing and waving at the camera. "Is that Mum?" Nora asked pointing to a young blond girl. Sirius nodded. "Who are the others? She never talks much about Hogwarts."

"Well the handsome young man there would be me." He teased. "That's Peter." He said with disdain. "There's Remus reading a book as always, that's James." He sighed pointing at a boy with dark hair and glasses.

"Harry's father? Were you close?" Nora asked.

"Yeah. He was my best mate. And there's Harry's mother Lily with your mum. They were always together. " He smiled. "The girl trying to get Lupin away from his book is Marlene McKinnon. They got together a few months after this picture was taken." He added looking sadly at the picture.

"What happened to her? " Nora asked.

"Voldemort murdered her entire family." Sirius said sadly.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Nora said.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to meet all of them." He said nostalgically. "Well there's Julianne Stevens well Diggory now." He said pointing to a woman with brown hair and piercing blue eyes. "As I understand you dated her son." Sirius said with a grin.

"I did. She's changed a lot." Nora smiled.

"We all did. And finally the last one of your mother's group, Mary MacDonald. She moved to the states a month after I was put in Azkaban. She couldn't stay here. Not after everything."

"I understand." Nora smiled as she turned the page to find more pictures of the five girls together, quite a few of her mother and Lily laughing or smiling and some of the boys goofing around. The picture at the bottom of the page caught her eye. Sirius and Brooke were dancing and laughing. They seemed extremely happy. Sirius followed her gaze and smiled nostalgically at the picture.

"That was at the Christmas ball in our seventh year."

"You both seem so happy and in love." Nora smiled.

"We were." He answered simply.

"Did you ever stop loving her? I mean after she got married and after you went to Azkaban?" Nora asked bluntly.

"Well..No." He said passing his hand through his hair.

"Have you ever thought about getting back together?" She said with a grin.

"I'm not sure about that." Sirius laughed. "She's been though a lot and it's all very complicated."

"Well, for what it's worth, she lights up around you. Kind of like in this picture. I didn't know if she'd ever be happy after John. Everyone took it really hard. But she's happy again. She smiles and sings when she cooks and she laughs at our stupid jokes. She stopped doing all of that when it happened. It's like having our mother back so thank you for that. And all we want is for her to be happy." Nora said with a smile.

"You really are a lot like your mother." He laughed. "We'll see how things go." He added with a wink as Brooke came into the kitchen.

"Good morning. What were you two talking about?" She asked as she went to see her youngest daughters.

"Oh nothing." Nora and Sirius answered with matching grins.

* * *

><p>A week later Nora was woken up extremely early. She grinned excitedly thinking about the Quidditch world cup they would be attending that day. She looked across the room to see her sister's empty bed; she had left a few days ago to spend some time with her boyfriend Oliver. She jumped out of her bed and went to her closet to get a pair of jeans, a cream blouse and a long navy cardigan. After applying a light coat of mascara and making a fishtail braid with her hair, Nora went to wake Aveline up before heading downstairs to find her mother who was already up.<p>

"Morning!" Nora grinned.

"Good morning Nora. Is Ava awake?" Her mother smiled.

"Yep, she'll be down in a minute. What about the others?" Nora asked.

"Well Niko is going with the Averys and they'll be leaving later, Nat is already with Oliver, Neil is with the Corners and Megg is meeting up Arthur in an hour. I would have sent you two as well but I didn't want Arthur to have too much work." She said kindly.

"It's fine, we don't mind going with the Diggorys." Nora said as Aveline yawned while entering the kitchen.

"Morning Ava!" Nora laughed.

"Morning. It's early. Very early." She grumbled.

"That it is!" Brooke smiled.

Fifteen minutes later Nora and a slightly more awake Aveline were in the living room with their bags. Nora's mother was making sure they had not forgotten anything while Sirius was teasing her about being overly protective.

"Alright then, I'll see you girls soon. Have fun both of you." Brooke said with a smile.

"I wish I could go. Have fun girls." Sirius said with his trademark grin.

"We will!" Nora said as she stepped into the fire. The usual feeling of Floo powder took her over before she landed rather ungracefully in the Diggory's kitchen.

"Very graceful Nora." Cedric said with a smile as he helped her up. Julianne and Amos laughed from the kitchen table where they were finishing their breakfast.

"Always." She laughed as Aveline appeared in the fire.

"Morning!" Aveline said cheerfully. "What did I miss?" She asked noticing everyone was laughing.

"Nora's graceful entrance." Julianne smiled.

* * *

><p>"Are we all ready to go?" Amos asked a while later.<p>

"Of course!" They all grinned.

"Quidditch world cup here we come." Aveline laughed.

"How long are we walking for?" Nora asked as they headed outside.

"About an hour or so." Amos said. "You should have trouble with that after all the Quidditch training. Do you play Quidditch Aveline?"

Nora snorted and Cedric grinned both knowing that Aveline was not a sporty person.

"I'd rather stay in the stand and cheer Gryffindor on." Aveline said glaring playfully at Nora and Cedric.

"Oh, alright. But Ced, you beat Gryffindor that time." Amos said proudly.

"Their seeker fainted Dad." Cedric said passing his hand through his hair.

"Well Potter fainted and you didn't!" Amos insisted patting Cedric on the back.

"He was attacked by dementors!" Aveline said.

"Don't bother." Nora whispered as the teenagers stayed behind a bit.

"Sorry about that." Cedric said looking at his feet.

"Don't worry, your dad has always been very proud of you." Nora grinned.

"Yeah, I guess we can forgive you." Aveline teased.

"Thanks." He laughed.

"You're very welcome. He's always been really intense. I guess that's what happens when you're an only child. When you're as many kids as we are parents stop being that intense." She laughed.

"I guess. Do you have siblings? You've never mentionned it." Cedric asked Aveline.

"I do...Sadly. A sister. Leighanne, she's 24 and she's the family's pride and joy." Aveline rolled her eyes.

"She has issues with her sister." Nora laughed.

"You try being compared to the same bloody person your entire life." She said.

"I'm a triplet. I know the feeling." Nora laughed.

"I see the issues now. Why is she so perfect?" Cedric laughed.

"She's always had the best grades and she has the perfect fiancé and she's the perfect little socialite." Aveline rolled her eyes.

"Sorry I asked." He laughed as they kept talking during the rather long walk.

"Ced? Would you climb in the tree to see if you can spot Arthur and his kids?" Amos asked.

"Sure." Cedric said as Nora and Aveline nudged him and laughed.

A minute later, the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione and Megg came into view.

"You can come down Ced, there's here!" Nora shouted.

"Alright!" He answered before jumping down dangerously close to Nora who completely lost her balance. Cedric attempted to catch her but ended up falling over as well.

"Still falling for me?" Nora teased as they got up.

"Always." Cedric laughed while passing his hand though his hair.

"Arthur! It's about time!" Amos said kind-heartedly.

"Sorry Amos, some of us had a bit of a sleepy start." Arthur answered as Ron yawned.

"Are they all yours? Well of course Megg isn't." Amos smiled.

"The redheads are. This is Hermione, a friend of Ron and Megg's and this is Harry."

"Great pleasure." Amos said shaking Harry's hand as Nora and Aveline made her way to the twins who looked half asleep.

"Morning!" Nora grinned as she pecked Fred on the cheek.

"It's far too early to be up." Fred said but he already seemed to be more awake.

"We were up an hour before so no complaining!" Aveline said.

"If he stops talking about how we lost the Quidditch game I won't complain." George said glaring at Amos.

"Shouldn't we get going?" Nora asked trying to change the subject.

"She's quite right." Amos said looking at his watch. "You really lost a good one there Ced." He added patting Cedric on the shoulder.

"I'm very glad he did." Fred whispered in Nora's ear as she nudged him and laughed.

Cedric went up first to find the portkey while Nora, Fred, Aveline and George were close behind. The others were a bit slower but were coming up the hill. Cedric seemed exasperated by his father's behavior.

"Are you alright?" Nora asked as they reached the top of the hill.

"Why wouldn't I be? He's always been this way, it's nothing new." Cedric said with a light smile.

Everyone made their way up and they all positioned themselves around the portkey to make sure they were all touching the boot.

"On three everybody." Arthur said. "One, two, three!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY! Once more, I've been incredibly slow...59 days, it has to be a reccord... I'm really sorry! I've been incredibly busy and things have been changing quite a bit for me. I am now an aunt to the most adorable baby girl. It's incredible but quite weird as well. So I've been spending loads of time with my twin and her daughter. And... I'm engaged! After saying no twice I finally stopped being an idiot and said yes! I know you probably don't care much but I'm very excited seeing as I love pretty much everything that has to do with weddings. I could talk about dresses and flowers for weeks...especially dresses! ...Anyways! Sorry for the rambling, it's always there :P I should update more often, in about a week or 10 days. And I'm serious this time :) Sorry for the typos, I went over the chapter really quickly to get it up today. I hope you still enjoy this story. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed it means the world to me. If you have a minute, leave a comment, negative or positive, or a question or anything, I'll be happy to read them! There are still links to see what the characters look like on my profile so tell me if you like them...And I think that's pretty much it. I love you all and thank you so much for still reading my story! Xoxo.**

**To 12141998 : Sorry for the wait! And thanks, we had a wonderful time. I hope you keep enjoying the story!**

**To Cheerfully Blue : Thank you so much, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**To Dalonega Noquisi : Thanks, I'm glad you noticed. I'm the same it took me over 6 months, probably closer to 9 to tell my boyfriend that I loved him. And I'm really happy you liked the story and I hope you keep enjoying it, I love writting for Fred and Nora. I find them adorable as well.**

**To Imnotablackchicka-Imjustachick : Thank you so much and thanks for taking the time to review, it means the world.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 :**

**I AM SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I'll explain at the end in my usual rambling note!**

* * *

><p>Everyone landed rather ungracefully except for Mr Weasley, Mr Diggory and Cedric.<p>

"Who's falling for who now?" Cedric teased as he helped Nora up. Nora laughed and shook her head as she caught a glimpse of a rather unhappy Fred who got up quickly and moved away. Aveline noticed Fred's reaction and took over talking to Cedric as Nora caught up to her boyfriend.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" Nora asked finally catching up with him as they all made their way to the campsite.

Fred sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Nora rolled her eyes and took his hand in hers.

"Fred. It was a joke. You know the kind of thing people say when they aren't serious? You do it quite often." She said with a slight grin.

"That isn't the same." He said looking at her seriously but he smiled seeing her grin.

"See you can never stay mad at me." Nora grinned kissing his cheek.

"I'm not mad at you." He said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Well don't be mad at him either. I started it this morning. And I chose you remember. So stop worrying even though you're quite adorable when you get jealous." She said with a smile.

"I'll do my best. I guess I'm a slight bit overprotective."

"I know that but he's still my friend. And I know there's a history but we're just friends now. I'm quite happy with you in case you haven't noticed." Nora smiled.

"I thought you were absolutely miserable." He teased. "And I know, it's just a whole lot of history. And I'm not sure the 'just friend' feeling is mutual."

"Fred..." Nora sighed.

"I know... I'll let it go." He said. "I can still wish you didn't have a perfect ex-boyfriend. Or any ex-boyfriend for the matter."

"Well for that you'd have to go for either Hermione or Megg. Take your pick." Nora said making Fred laugh.

"Yes?" Megg asked as she and Hermione turned around.

"Oh we were just listing dating possibilities that would be easier on Fred's ego." Nora grinned as Megg rolled her eyes and Hermione blushed before turning around.

"You're horrible." Fred whispered in her ear.

"I am not! And she would have known if I'd lied." Nora laughed as Fred shook his head while suppressing a smile.

A few minutes later they parted ways with the Diggorys. After paying the camping manager, they made their way to their campsite near the woods. Nora, Meggan, Hermione and Harry took care of putting the tents together while Mr Weasley tried to help without much success.

"Alright. The five girls in the first tent and boys in the other. Let's get our things in order and then we'll get lunch ready." Mr Weasley said happily.

"Please tell me there an extension charm on these." Nora told Aveline as Ginny went in first. The four other girls followed and quickly found out that the tent was quite spacious. There was a small living area and a large room with two bunk beds and a lone bed.

"Alright. Who gets which bed?" Ginny asked.

"I really don't mind." Aveline said.

"Neither do I." Hermione said.

"I don't mind a bunk bed." Nora said.

"I'll bunk with you, it's been a while." Ginny smiled.

"Great! Two down three to go." Nora laughed.

"Well we can share." Megg and Hermione said looking at each other.

"So I get the bed alone?" Aveline said.

"Yep! You got the best one." Ginny laughed as they all went to put their bags on their beds.

A few minutes later they went to meet up with the boys.

"Well we're going to need some water." Arthur said.

"There's a tap on the map." Hermione said.

"Alright then. How about the young ones get water and the old ones get wood for the fire?" He proposed.

"Why are we making a fire? We have a stove." Ron asked

"Because that's what muggles do when they camp Ron!" Mr Weasley said.

"Alright then we'll meet up later, us old people need to get wood." George said.

"Where do we get wood?" Aveline asked.

"In the woods. Or they probably have logs at the shop." Nora said.

"Where's the fun in that?" Fred asked.

"Just get some wood so we can make a fire." Mr Weasley said as they all exited the tent.

"See you later young ones!" George called to them.

"See you later old ones!" Ginny called back.

After walking around in the woods for about twenty minutes and quite a few missteps, they had gathered enough wood to make fires for a few days.

"Who knew Freckles was such a camping person?" George asked as they walked back to the campsite.

"When she isn't tripping over branches." Fred teased.

"Hey! Aveline was worst than I was!" Nora laughed.

"I was not. You tripped twice as much. I simply dislike being in the woods. They freak me out. I'm a city girl." Aveline said.

"We noticed." George teased as they dropped the wood off next to the tent.

Mr Weasley quickly attempted to make a fire while the four teenagers sat a little further.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Nora asked after watching Arthur try to light his fifth match.

"Let him have fun." Fred laughed as he pulled her closer to him.

"He loves his muggle stuff." George told Aveline who was looking at Mr Weasley with a mix of concern and amusement.

"I can see that." She laughed as the younger ones returned.

"You've been ages!" George told them.

"We met some people on the way." Harry said.

"Many people." Ron said seeming in some sort of trance.

"What's wrong with Ronnikins?" Fred asked looking at his brother curiously.

"We saw Fleur." Megg said rolling her eyes as they put the buckets down.

"Bless you." George said with a grin.

"She's our cousin from France." Nora laughed. "How is she?"

"She sounded good. Kind of traumatised by camping twice in the same summer but that's Fleur for you. And she probably thinks Ron has some sort of mental illness." Megg grinned making Ron blushed a dark shade of red as Harry, Hermione and Ginny burst out laughing.

"Was it that bad?" Nora laughed.

"It was not!" Ron muttered.

"He mumbled a lot... Something that sounded like English but it wasn't really clear." Hermione said.

"It was pretty hilarious." Harry said.

"And quite pathetic." Ginny smirked.

"Oh shove off. You couldn't speak to Nora before last year." Ron told Harry who blushed and went to help mister Weasley with the fire.

"Don't worry Ronnikins." George said with a large grin.

"One day, you will be able to actually form a sentence in front of a woman." Fred continued.

"And that day will be a glorious day. Far from here." George said as everyone laughed making Ron furious.

"But it will happen eventually. You are our brother after all." Fred finished as Ron made a rude gesture and went to see how the fire was going with Harry and Hermione.

As they started cooking their lunch, Percy, Charlie and Bill came strolling out of the woods.

"We've just arrived Dad." Percy said loudly.

"Oh really? We thought you'd been here a week." Fred said making Percy glare at him.

They ate lunch while debating the outcome of the match. Hermione and Aveline were having a conversation of their own getting bored after five minutes of Quidditch talk.

"Ireland has a better team." Charlie said.

"But no one is better than Krum!" Bill intervened.

"But one player doesn't make a team!" George said.

"Krum is not just a player! He's the best!" Ron said heatedly.

"We all know you have a crush on Krum Ronnikins. It doesn't mean he's a superhero." Fred teased as Ron rolled his eyes.

"How about Ireland wins but Krum catches the snitch then?" Nora proposed.

"As if that would ever happen." Charlie said.

"Who knows? It is a world cup final." Ginny said.

"I still think Bulgaria has it." Harry said.

They were halfway through their lunch when Mr Weasley stood up and waved to a man who was walking towards them.

"Ah! Ludo! The man of the hour!" Arthur said.

"Ahoy there! What a day isn't it Arthur? Perfect weather and barely a hiccough in planning!" He said happily. Percy pushed through the others rapidly to introduce himself.

"Oh right, this is my son Percy who's just started at the ministry. This is George...wait that's Nora so that would be Fred. Sorry. That's George. Bill, Charlie, Ron and my daughter Ginny. That would be Fred's girlfriend Nora and her sister Megg DeBordeaux."

"Cecilius' children?" Bagman asked looking slightly taken aback.

"Yes." Megg answered quickly.

There was a short silence before Mr Weasley spoke again.

"That's George's girlfriend Aveline Carter and Ron's friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Everyone this is Ludo Bagman and he's the reason we got such good tickets."

Bagman smiled and waved saying it was nothing. "Fancy a flutter on the match Arthur?"

"Oh well, a Galleon on Ireland." He said.

Bagman laughed but quickly recovered. "Any other takers?"

"Well they're quite young and Molly wouldn't..."

"We'll bet thirty seven Galleons, fifteen Sickles, three nuts," Fred said as he and George pooled all their money. "that Ireland win but Krum gets the snitch. And we'll throw in a fake wand."

"You don't want to show Mr Bagman rubbish like that." Percy hissed but Bagman seemed to find it quite amusing.

"Excellent! I'd pay five Galleons for that!" He said.

"Boys I don't think you should be betting all of your savings." Arthur said under his breath.

"Don't be a spoilsport!" Bagman beamed. "Krum gets the snitch? Not a chance. I'll give you excellent odds and I'll add five Galleons for the wand." He said writting down the twins names in his notebook while Mr Weasley looked helpless.

"Are you bloody joking?" Nora said pulling the twins appart.

"What?" Fred said not daring to look at her.

"We're old enough..." George started.

"You're both bloody insane! All of your savings? And I was bloody kidding when I said Ireland would win and Krum would get the snitch why would you bet on that? It'll never freaking happen!" She shouted at the twins.

"Well looks like Dad doesn't need to say anything." Bill laughed as Arthur smiled and the others laughed.

"You haven't seen Crouch around have you? I'm in need of some translation with the Bulgarians. He has to speak about a hundred languages." Bagman said.

"Mr Crouch speaks over two hundred languages!" Percy intervened excitedly. "Mermish, Gobbledegook, Troll..."

"Anyone can speak Troll, you point at something and grunt." Fred said earning him a glare from Percy as they continued a conversation about languages and Bertha Jorkins.

"It is actually true." George grinned.

"Just leave Percy alone he's excited about his new job." Nora said.

"Yes Mum." Fred said ruffling her hair.

"She is right at some point it's nice to see him excited about something other than school." Charlie said.

"Yeah great. Now he's obsessed with his boss. It's so much healthier." Ron said making everyone laugh.

"At least he won't be there to give out detentions anymore." Ginny said.

"He gave you detention?" Bill asked.

"Once in my first year." She answered.

"Seriously?" Charlie asked.

"Trust me we've had our fare share of detentions handed out by Percy." George laughed.

"Well you kind of deserved most of them." Nora said.

"Oh we know you're a prefect Freckles, we haven't forgotten." Fred teased.

"And you will probably be headgirl next year." George continued.

"I will not." She said shaking her head.

"Of course you will! Who else could it be? It's you and Cedric for sure! You're perfect and teachers love you both." Aveline said. "Sorry Freddy."

"Why sorry Freddy?" Charlie asked.

"He doesn't like when we mention Cedric and Nora." Aveline grinned earning herself a glare from Fred.

"Aww our little brother is jealous?" Bill smirked.

"Oh how I love it when one of the twins is the victim." Ron grinned.

"Shove off." Fred said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Wait...Talking about Hogwarts. Who is going to be the new Wood?" Aveline asked.

"Will there even be Quidditch this year?" Charlie asked.

"I'm not sure." Nora answered. "The pitch could be used for..."

"You know?" Fred asked.

"Of course I know!" Nora laughed. "Megg know too."

"Why does she get to know what's going on and not us?" Ron asked.

"Because I can tell when people are lying and you can't." Megg grinned. "And I've told Hermione."

"What?" Harry said. "Why haven't you told us?"

"Because it's supposed to be top secret." Bill said.

"Well half of the people here know so it isn't so secret!" George said.

"You'll find out soon enough." Charlie said as they went back to talking about Quidditch.

* * *

><p>Nora kept a slight cold shoulder towards Fred and George for the rest of the afternoon. As they walked towards the stadium Nora was taking with Megg and Hermione about her fourth year.<p>

"Sorry ladies. Can I borrow you for a second?" George asked Nora.

"Sure. What do you want?" Nora asked.

"Well hello to you too Freckles." He grinned.

She shook her head and looked up at him while rolling her eyes.

"Fine. Don't stay mad at Fred, he's moping." George said. "And it wasn't his idea it was mine."

"We both know that isn't true. Fred's always been the impulsive one. You're way too rational to make a bet like that and throw away all of your savings on a stupid Quidditch match." She sighed.

"You know us too well. But he's Fred, that's what he does. He's impulsive and he makes stupid decisions sometimes. But you know that more than anyone." George said with a smile.

"I know. Why aren't you mad? It's your money too."

"Because I trust Fred. He might be insane but he's right most times. Don't tell him I said that." He laughed.

"I wouldn't, it would go to his head." Nora said finally smiling.

"Just don't stay mad at him too long." George pleaded.

"On one condition." Nora said seriously.

"What?" George asked.

"If you lose the bet you let me give you the money."

"What? No, Fred would never..." George started.

"Which is why I'm talking about it with you. I'll let it go but if you lose the money, I'll give you the amount."

"But..."

"Not buts! You know it won't affect me! And as impulsive as Fred is I'm stubborn. So this is my condition." She said crossing her arms.

"Fine. But Fred is going to be pissed off when he finds out." George said shaking his head.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of Freddykins." Nora smiled.

"Oh I'm sure you will Freckles. I hear you have creative ways." George grinned.

"What?!" Nora asked half embarrassed half laughing.

"You heard me." George laughed.

"Wait...How much do you actually know?" Nora asked.

"Well, we're twins..." George said trying to contain his laughter.

"So? I'm a triplet! I don't go sharing my sex life with Niko and Nat!" Nora sighed.

"Don't worry, you've got a good reputation." George smirked as she hit his shoulder.

"Thanks...I guess." She laughed. "I swear I will make Ava spill all your dirty secrets whenever you two finally sleep together!"

"Good luck with that." George said winking at her.

"I've got to talk with your brother." Nora said shaking her head.

"I would not want to be him right now." He laughed.

"Why? You couldn't handle it?" Nora teased winking at him as she went to find Fred who was further back with Bill and Charlie.

"Are you still mad at him?" Bill asked making Fred roll his eyes.

"Not really. He's kind of forgiven." Nora smiled as she took Fred's hand in hers.

"Really?" Fred asked.

"Yep. I talked things over with George." She said before whispering in his ear. "And I hear you've been quite keen on sharing."

Fred chuckled uncomfortably and rubbed his neck with his free hand.

"Don't worry, I still like you." She teased kissing him on the cheek. "You're too adorable when you get embarrassed."

"Thanks Freckles, you're quite adorable yourself." He grinned.

"So I've been told." Nora grinned as they followed the rest of the group to their seats.

* * *

><p>The match went by at an incredible pace. Before they knew it, Krum had caught the snitch ending the match but leaving Ireland with the victory. They made their way back to the tents through the intense cheering of the Irish.<p>

"Well not to say I told you so but..." Fred said grinning from ear to ear as he pulled Nora closer to him.

"Oh shut it." She laughed as they arrived near their tents.

"Just admit it, for once, I was right and you were wrong." He grinned.

"I neither deny nor confirm your accusation." She grinned back at him.

"Well there goes the lawyer talk which means that I'm right." He said winking at her.

"That is your personnal interpretation of these events." She teased.

"Oi lovebirds! Catch up!" Bill called after them as he entered the tent.

Everyone joked around and teased Ron about his obsession with Viktor Krum for quite a while. The girls sat in the living area chatting while the boys kept teasing Ron. A loud sound was heard making everyone turn to see what it was.

"The Irish seem to have their pride on!" Fred said as Arthur went out to see what was going on. He came back with a grave expression.

"It's not the Irish. We have to get out of here now!" He said as everyone hurried out the tent. They were all shocked by what they saw and barely heard Arthur speak.

"Bill, Charlie and Percy, help the ministry. Fred, George, Nora and Aveline, Ginny and Megg are your responsibility. Head for the woods and don't come back until things are safe. Whatever you do everybody stick together!"

Nora quickly grabbed Meggs hand and they all headed towards the woods. Ministry wizards were sprinting towards the muggles who were levitating over the tents and people were running in every direction. As they entered the woods Nora was pulled down by Megg.

"What happened?" Nora asked as she got up and helped her sister up to avoid being trampled.

"I fell over a bloody root." Megg said trying to maintain her balance. "Where are the others?"

"I'll help you." Nora said trying to support most of her sister's weight. "They must've been pulled forward. We'll find them later, it's alright."

"What do you think happened?" Megg asked as they made their way to a less crowded part of the woods.

"From what I saw, it seems like deatheaters but I have no idea what they're doing here." Nora said.

"Well, well." Said a voice from behind them. Both girls turned around to see a familiar blond boy.

"What in the world do you want Draco?" Megg spat.

"Now, now, why so bitter Megg" He asked.

"Would you stop with your childlike bantering? Shouldn't you be with your father? Or is he out there terrorising muggles?" Nora asked.

"You mean with yours?" Draco said making both girls glare at him.

"Come on Megg, he isn't worth it." Nora said as they walked away from him.

They walked for a few minutes before they stopped by a large rock and sat down.

"Let me look at your ankle. Are you alright?" Nora asked with a smile.

"Careful! It hurts like hell." She squinted at the pain.

"It looks like a pretty bad sprain. We'll ask Mum or Molly to fix it when we get back. Things seem to have quieted down." She said spotting a couple walking back towards the camping. "Are you alright to walk?"

"I'm not sure." Megg said looking a slight bit guilty.

"Fine then, hope on." Nora said turning her back to her sister.

"You're really going to carry me back?" Megg laughed.

"Well I'm not leaving you here and you're pretty tiny so yes!" Nora said laughing as well.

They made their way back to their tents pretty quickly.

"Thanks Nora. I don't know what I would have done without you." Megg smiled as Fred rushed out of the tent.

"Oh Merlin you're alright! What happened to Megg?" He asked making his way towards them.

"Sprained ankle." Megg answered as Fred took her from Nora and carried her into the tent.

"I could have walked!" She insisted.

"Well you're here now." Fred grinned putting her down on the couch next to George and Ginny.

"You're alright!"Aveline said rushing to Nora and squeezing her in a hug. "I'm so sorry we lost you guys I freaked out and then we lost Harry, Ron and Hermione and they're not back yet and I'm still kind of freaking out!" She rambled.

"I'm sure they're fine. Calm down." She chuckled as Aveline went to talk to Bill.

Nora looked over at Fred who pulled her into a tight hug. They stayed there in silence for a while.

"I'm alright." Nora smiled at him.

"I know. But you still gave me quite a scare." He said kissing her on the forehead.

"You gave me a scare too." She smiled as they went to sit down on an empty couch across from the others.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : This is getting ridiculous. I AM SO SORRY! I haven't uploaded anything in months! Long story short, my boyfriend decided we'd take in a four month old baby who has cystic fibrosis in september to give a hand because they couldn't find a home for her. It was only supposed to be for a few weeks, but as of last week we officially adopted her so we now have a ten month old daughter. So you can imagine that I've been insanely busy.**

**Anyways, the good news is that now things are starting to get more normal so I've had time to write a lot. I started a marauders era story, mosty about Brooke and Sirius, a Megg/Draco story. I also started a Hunger Games story about Clove and Cato because I simply loved them in the books and that story will probably be the first one up. Anyways, tell me what you think and which story you want to read the most. I hope you all still love Nora and Fred, I still do! And I'll try to upload on a more regular basis! Reviews really do help and motivate me alot so if you have anything to say, positive, negative, question, I'll be thrilled to answer! Thanks to everyone who's still following this story! I'm really grateful! ****Xoxo**

**To Dalonega Noquisi : Thank you! I hope you still enjoy the story! I should update soon this time :S**

**To Lalina92 : Sorry for the wait! I hope you'll like this chapter!**

**To TheOneAndOnlyBellaRiddle : Thanks! I love them too!**

**To imjaypaw : It's very late but it's finally here! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**To Middy's. : Thank you so much! Your review actually got me to finish this chapter and upload it! I'm glad you like the current couples though some are not making it in the end for different reasons. I hope you keep enjoying the story! **


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**A/N : My usual rambling (if not more) at the end. I am SO incredibly sorry for the delay in updates... but I'm still alive! And back!**

* * *

><p>The last week before the start of term arrived rather quickly. Niko was still in France with his father and was supposed to be coming back home the next day. Meggan and Neil had left to practice Quidditch with the Weasleys while the rest of the family, Sirius and Aveline were sitting in the living room doing various activities. Nora looked up and saw an owl at the window. She recognized the Diggory's owl and went to pick up the letter.<p>

"Mum, Julianne send you another letter." Nora called from the window. Julianne had sent a few letters lately.

"Just put it on the counter Nora." Brooke said dismissively.

"Don't you think she's going to start asking questions? You used to be inseparable and now you don't answer her letters and you never see each other." Nora asked.

"You should take a day off. I could watch the girls. You don't have to keep an eye on me all the time. I am a grown up you know." Sirius teased.

"And what do I answer when she asks me who's babysitting?" Brooke asked raising her eyebrow at a smirking Sirius.

"Then just tell her! I really don't mind. It's not like we've never met." Sirius said raising his hands up in defence.

"She still thinks you're the reason we lost Lily and James. And what if the wrong people find out? I'm not loosing you again." Brooke said firmly as someone knocked at the front door.

"Well I'll get that." Nora said with a grin looking from her mother to Sirius as Aveline and Nataleigh refrained from grinning as well at the tension.

"Yeah, I'll help you with that!" Aveline smiled as they went to open the door.

Julianne was standing there seeming rather impatient.

"Hey! How are you?" Nora smiled.

"Annoyed with your mother you?" Julianne said with a smile."Is Brooke home?"

"Yeah but..." Nora started but Julianne stepped in and headed towards the living room. Sirius must have gone to the kitchen with the younger girls because the only people left were Nataleigh and Brooke.

"Jules!"Brooke said getting up. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? You've been ignoring me for well over a month! I'm worried about you! I get that you've had a rough year but shutting everyone out is a really stupid thing to do!" Julianne said desperately.

"It's more complicated than that." Brooke said defensively.

"Then uncomplicate it! What the hell have you been hiding? You can't shut everyone out and run away like you did last time!" Julianne asked with a concerned expression.

"Jules..." Brooke hesitated.

"We don't lie to each other Brooke! We never have! You were the first person I told I was pregnant. Amos didn't even know! And you did the same! You hadn't told Sirius but you came to me! And we went through all the loss in our lives together! The last time you hid something from me was in sixth year when you were running around with Black!" She said heatedly.

"And you won't ever let us live that down will you Jules?" Sirius said with a grin leaning against the door frame.

"Sirius! What in the world are you doing?" Brooke shouted.

"Oh come on Brooke! She's not going to tell anyone!" Sirius said gesturing to Julianne who was still absolutely gobsmacked.

"But...but...you gave up Lily and James...What the hell is going on here?" Julianne said still evidently in shock.

"Well I'll get the owl who's at the window and then we're leaving. I think that you all have some catching up to do." Nora said as she noticed her brother's owl at the window. She took the letter from it and it bit her fingers roughly.

"Damn it! I swear Niko trained it to do that!" Nora said giving her mother the letter as Ella tugged at her skirt. Nora picked up her sister and watched as her mother's eyes quickly scanned the letter before throwing the paper away.

"What's wrong?" Nataleigh asked.

"Jules I'm really sorry but I've got to go. I swear I'll explain everything soon enough." Brooke said without looking at anyone in particular.

"Brooke what's wrong?" Sirius asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Can you watch the girls for today? I can't bring them." She sighed into her hands.

"Mum what did Niko say?" Nora asked as Ella played with her necklace.

"I can stay with the girls if you want." Julianne said.

"Niko says he isn't coming home. At all. I've got to go talk with Cecilius, he is not taking my son from me." She said as she went to get her bag.

"He said what?!" Nataleigh and Nora yelled as Aveline looked up from playing with Addie.

"I've really got to go. Jules you really don't have to stay." Brooke added as she grabbed her wand.

"If you tell me he isn't insane and a killer I have no problem staying here. I trust you. Just take care of your family." Julianne said kindly.

"Great! We can catch up. And tell Cecilius to go screw himself for me will you?" Sirius said trying to make light of the situation.

"Yeah sure. I'll see you all later." Brooke said as she apparated.

It took a moment before anyone said anything.

"So...you're what she's been hiding for the past few months." Julianne said with a suspicious glare at Sirius.

"Yep!" Sirius said with a grin.

"Well...We're going to let you guys catch up and go to the Weasley's." Nora said needing some air and some time to think. She handed Ella to Julianne as the three older girls left.

They walked for at least ten minutes before any of the girls talked.

"Do you really think he'd leave. As in for real? I mean I guess that he's always been insane but..." Nataleigh said.

"You saw what happened at the world cup. Things aren't going well. But I still think there's something more. Even though he can be an ass he still loves Mum." Nora said looking straight ahead.

A few minutes later they arrived at the Burrow. Hermione was sitting next to the field talking with George as the others were playing Quidditch.

"Hey girls!" George said as he went to peck Aveline on the lips making her blush.

"Hey Georgie." Nataleigh laughed at Ava's blush.

"Well now that Hermione has company I'll go back to the game. Are you coming Nora?" He asked.

"No thanks. I'm good for today." Nora attempted to smile.

"Suit yourself Freckles." He said as he took his broom and kicked off.

"Should we tell them?" Nataleigh asked Nora.

Nora sighed looking at her siblings playing Quidditch.

"Just let them enjoy themselves for a little while longer."

"Yeah. Knowing won't change anything." Nataleigh said looking away.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked with a confused expression.

"Niko sent a letter saying that he's pretty much giving up on Mum's side of the family and that he's staying with our father from now on." Nataleigh sighed.

"Sorry." Hermione said with a sincere expression.

"Yeah...so are we." Nora sighed rubbing her face with her hands.

After telling Megg and Neil, the entire family headed home. Brookelle came home after diner, and the family went unusually quiet after she announced that Niko would not come back.

Nataleigh spend the night sketching while Nora and Aveline were getting ahead in their readings.

* * *

><p>Nora woke up early the next morning having a hard time getting any sleep. She put on shorts and a tank top thinking that a morning run would be the perfect thing to wake her up and get her ideas in order. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs hearing two voices arguing.<p>

"The girls have a right to know Brooke! They're not children anymore!" Sirius said harshly, clearly trying not to yell.

"This is not your decision to make! I can't..." Her mother said frustration clear in her tone.

"This should be my decision just as much as it's yours!" He said his tone rising.

"Oh really!? As far as I recall I was the one who raised them for the past sixteen years!"

"And that's supposed to be my fault?! I lost twelve years of my life, of theirs, for something I didn't do! And where the hell were you all that time!" Sirius shouted no longer being able to keep it in.

"I already lost one child over this, I'm not losing the girls too. We're not telling them Sirius..." Brooke said coldly. Nora tried to stay quiet, she thought about leaving but curiosity got the better of her.

"The girls hate Cecilius as much as I do! Why would you want them to keep believing that the piece of shit is their father?!" He said not calming down.

"Keep your voice down!" She whispered harshly just as Nora slipped off the side of the step. She cursed herself as the adults quieted down and walked towards her.

"Oh Nora..." Her mother said wiping tears from her eyes. "Please let me explain..."

"I think I got most of it..." Nora said as Sirius passed his hand through his hair seeming to be cursing at himself as well.

"Nora... it's so much more complicated..." Her mother started.

"I just need to be alone right now..." Nora sighed walking pass her mother.

"Nora please don't leave... Just let me explain. I'm so sorry... I didn't want you learning about it like this..." She begged.

"From what I heard you didn't want me to learn about it at all." She snapped back. "I'm not leaving Mum, I just want to be alone for a while."

"Nora... I love you..." She smiled sadly.

"I love you too Mum, I'll see you later. I promise." Nora said passing them and heading outside.

* * *

><p>She sighed closing the door not knowing what to think. She had always joked around with Nataleigh about how amazing it would be if they had been adopted and were not related to their father but learning this was still a shock. If it was good or bad she was not sure yet. She ran along her usual path in the woods grateful for the summer breeze and heat. After an hour she stopped, trying to get her thoughts together. She did not want to go back home, she was still mad at her mother. She could not believe she had made her spend her entire childhood being criticized and put down by a man who was not even her father. She wanted to talk to someone who had answers and she knew exactly where to go.<p>

Nora knocked at the door she knew very well and waited for an answer.

"Nora! What a pleasant surprise! We don't see you nearly enough anymore." Julianne Diggory answered with a warm smile before hugging Nora. "What brings you here? Coming to see Ced?"

"Actually I came to talk to you if you don't mind."

"Sure... Come in." She smiled as they entered the house.

"Nora! What brings you here? I hope you've been practicing Quidditch because Ced is out there now and by the looks of it he might take that cup from you this year." Amos said kindheartedly.

"I'm sure I'm still up to par." She smiled.

"How about we go talk in the garden?" Julianne proposed. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"A glass of water would be appreciated I've been running for over an hour." Nora chuckled.

"Wow, so you have been training! Gotta give Ced a run for his money." Amos winked as he handed her a glass of water.

"Oh I always do." Nora teased before thanking him and heading to the garden with Julianne.

"So what is going on? Not that I'm not happy to see you but you haven't come to see me for a talk in a while" Julianne smiled as they sat down.

"I know." Nora laughed. "But I didn't know who else to go to... I'm too confused to talk about it with Mum..."

"What is it?"

"You know who my father really is right?" Nora asked taking a deep breath.

"Did she tell you?" Julianne asked putting a motherly hand on Nora's arm.

"Not exactly. She was fighting with Sirius about telling Nat and I and I overheard."

"I'm sure she wanted to tell you eventually..."

"Actually she didn't... Sirius did though. I just can't believe she lied about that..." Nora sighed.

"You won't hear me saying this often but I agree with Sirius on this one. Don't be mad at her Nora... She was trying to protect everyone."

"By what? Making me spend my life feeling like a piece of crap because my father was always criticized me and nothing I did was ever good enough for him?!" Nora asked annoyed.

"You need to talk to your Mother. She was in a very complicated situation and she did what she thought was best for you." Julianne said kindly.

"What was so complicated she couldn't tell me who my father was?!"

"Had Cecilius known about Sirius being your father, he would have killed at least Sirius and I don't know what he would have done to Brooke or you all. Making him believe that you were his kept you all safe." She said with an empathic expression.

"You always knew?" Nora asked.

"Yes. I remember the day your mother told me she was pregnant clear as day even though it seems like another lifetime now. She loves you so much Nora, and she's been through a lot to assure your safety. And even if I hadn't known, you and Nat have Sirius' eyes. I'd recognize them anywhere." She smiled. "Just talk to her alright."

"Yeah..." Nora sighed as Cedric came towards them carrying his broomstick.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" He asked with a surprised smile.

"Coming to whine about my family." She said half-joking.

"How bad is it this time?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Well my father is not my father and my actual father is Sirius Black." Nora said as Cedric looked at her with a confused look.

"Are you joking?"

"Absolutely not. Fun times at the Montgomery household!" Nora sighed.

"Well I'll leave you both. Talk to your Mum alright? I know her well enough to know she's probably sending herself in a crazy anxiety mode right now."

"She's always in a crazy anxiety mode." Nora teased.

She stayed a few hours chatting with Cedric and playing Quidditch before heading over to The Burrow not feeling entirely ready to face what was waiting for her at home.

"Nora! What a pleasure to see you!" Molly smiled as Nora entered the kitchen.

"Nice to see you too. Can I ask you something?" Nora asked.

"If it's about my trouble-making son, you probably know him better than me. Did he do something stupid?" She laughed wiping her hands on a dishtowel.

"Not at all. Fred's is more than a gentleman." Nora laughed. "How well did you know my mother when I was a baby?"

"You mean during the war?" Molly asked.

"Yeah..."

"I knew her well as a teenager actually. She dated my younger brother for a while."

"Did she really?" Nora chuckled. "What about the period when I was born?"

"I saw her occasionally at meetings but didn't know her that well. Why?"

"Did you know who my father actually is?"

"I think I have my suspicions... Rumors and all." She smiled kindly. "Are you alright?"

"Shocked more than anything... I'm just so mad at her right now... I can't believe she'd keep that from me... And everyone seems to know... Everyone but me..." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Everything she has ever done was to protect her children. She loves you more than you know." Molly said smiling.

"That's what Julianne said." Nora chuckled.

"Well she is the one who knows your mother best." Molly smiled. "Now go relax a bit and then go talk to your mother. The boys and Aveline are in their room."

"Thanks." Nora smiled before heading upstairs.

She heard the twins and Aveline chattering in their room and opened the door. They quickly scattered trying to hide something before they noticed it was her.

"Thank Merlin! We thought you were Mum!" George sighed falling back on his bed as Fred grinned and went to kiss her quickly on the lips.

"Do you always kiss your Mum like that?" Nora teased.

"Only on special occasions." Fred teased pulling her to sit down next to him.

"So what are you three up to?" Nora asked.

"I'm fairly innocent! Reading our new Potions manual." Aveline said putting up her book.

"Working on ton-tongue taffy. You know how Mum is about our pranks." George said with a chuckled leaning up on his arm.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked putting an arm around her.

"Does it have anything to do with why you were gone so early this morning? Your mum seemed like a ball of nerves... Not that I blame her with Niko and all..." Aveline said kindly.

"Don't really want to talk about it... I've already been through it with the Diggorys and your Mum." She sighed feeling Fred tense up a she mentioned the Diggory family. "Please don't worry about this Fred... I went to talk to his mother and he was there..."

"Who said I was getting jealous?" Fred said defensively.

"You're always jealous about everything..." George teased.

"Oh shut up!" Fred rolled his eyes. " I'm fine!"

"Oh course you are." Nora chuckled resting her head on his shoulder. "My crazy jealous Freddykins." She teased making George laugh as Fred rolled his eyes as he kissed the top of her head.

The boys worked on the ton-tongue taffy while Nora and Aveline were going through the more technical aspects of production and trying to diminish side effects.

"Nora!" Molly called.

"Yes?" Nora called out opening the door.

"Your mother just flooed, she sounded really anxious." She said making Nora rolls her eyes.

"Merlin... I'll see you later, I have to go deal with crap at home..." She said kissing Fred on the cheek before heading downstairs.

"You better tell me all about it later." Fred smiled.

"Instead of going to Diggory first." George teased.

"Shut up Georgie!" Nora laughed leaving the room.

As she opened the front door to her house, Nora felt her mother crash into her and hug her tightly.

"I'm so sorry Nora...I was so scared you wouldn't come home... I should have told you all, I'm so sorry..." She rambled holding her daughter tightly.

"Where would I even go?" Nora teased sarcastically. "I'm not that mad Mum. But you have to stop treating us like we're children. We're not..."

"You'll always be my babies. No matter what." Brooke smiled wiping a tear from her

cheek.

A few minutes later, she called the other children down. Nora felt a twinge of pain not seeing Niko come down the stairs with Nataleigh, Meggan and Neil.

"What's up Mum?" Neil asked tripping down the last step.

"You might be clumsier than Nora! Wow!" Nataleigh teased.

"I think I owe you some answers." She sighed heading into the living room where Sirius was reading the newspaper. Brooke sat down next to him as he naturally seemed to grab her hand. The four teenagers sat on the opposite couch waiting to see what this gathering was about.

"You smell nice today." Neil said matter of factly to Nora who burst out laughing.

"You have a nice hat. Very hipster." Nora laughed.

"I think she wants to have a serious conversation here..." Meggan said rolling her eyes at her siblings making Nora and Neil burst out laughing as Nataleigh and Megg looked at them weirdly.

"It's a blond thing." Neil joked.

"Well of course the conversation has to be "Sirius" if he's here..." Nora answered with a smile as Sirius laughed and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Hadn't heard that one in quite some time." Sirius smiled.

"That's not a bad thing... You used to use it far too much." Brooke chuckled. "But Megg is right I do have some serious things to clear up with you all. I know I've been quite secretive about my past and I've kept you in the dark but know that it was always to keep you safe."

"Get on with it Mum, you're stressing me out now." Nataleigh said half-joking.

"Right.. I don't know how else to put it... Cecilius isn't the triplets father... Sirius is." She breathed out. There was an uncomfortable silence that settled.

"Wait what?!" Nataleigh asked after a moment. "You made us spend years! Years with that dickhead and he wasn't even our father?!" She said her voice rising.

"Nat..."

"No! Who's bloody stupid idea was this?!" Nataleigh asked furious.

"It was both of ours." Sirius said finally speaking out. "We both decided it would be best if Cecilius thought you were his children. It kept you safe. No one would have dared touch his children. Had they known you were mine, you would have had a target on your back from the day you were born and so would your mother."

"I knew very well from the conception date that it was impossible that you were Cecilius' children. So I had the healer falsify the chart. We were lucky, Nora and Niko looked mostly like me so that wasn't an issue but Nat as a baby was the image of Sirius, the dark hair, the gray eyes. I was terrified Cecilius would notice but he was, in his own way, too enamored by you all to notice."

"And why didn't you tell us after you got divorced?" Nataleigh asked still obviously mad.

"I though Sirius had betrayed us. I believed that he was the reason our friends were dead and he was taken to Azkaban. I couldn't deal with any of it myself and you were all too young. That's why we moved to Ireland. I didn't even want to stay in England. I had too many memories I was trying to forget. And keeping contact with Cecilius still ensured your safety."

"Does he still think that we're his?" Nora asked.

"I don't know if Niko has told him or not. He figured it out but I'm not sure if he's told Cecilius. I'd rather him not. Cecilius can be a very dangerous man when crossed." Brooke sighed.

"What about us?" Megg asked after a moment.

"You're Cecilius' children... I had Sirius tested for paternity when I ran away from Cecilius during the war." Brooke answered.

"Well... That's that..." Neil said nodding his head.

"Well said Neil..." Nataleigh sighed.

After talking for a while longer everyone helped out and got supper ready together while Aveline spend the evening with the Weasleys.

"Aren't we a big happy family?" Neil joked as he passed a salad bowl to Nora who raised an eyebrow at him as Sirius laughed while Meg and Brooke rolled their eyes.

"Too soon?" Neil asked.

"Well we've always been dysfunctional so maybe not." Nataleigh said shrugging her shoulders.

"Good point." Nora laughed.

* * *

><p>Later that evening she got an owl from Fred asking her to sneak-out and meet him at the lake house. She waited until everyone was in their rooms before heading downstairs. Nataleigh was more than used to her sister sneaking out and having done a fair share of sneaking around as well, she was not going to say a word.<p>

Nora smiled seeing Fred reading a book on the couch. He looked up and beamed noticing her.

"Hey." Nora smiled walking towards him though Fred could tell that she was exhausted.

"Hey to you Freckles." He smiled pulling her down on the couch with him and kissing her passionately.

"So what is going on?" He asked after pulling away.

"Do you really want to know all the crazy crap going on with my insane family?" She asked with a chuckle resting her head against his chest calming herself down with the even rhythm of his breathing.

"Of course I want to know. As crazy as it is."

"If I tell you this, you have to swear not to tell anyone. George is fine but that's it. This cannot get out..." She sighed.

"I swear Nora." He smiled kissing the top of her head.

She went on to explaining the entire situation about her mother, Sirius, what happened with Niko. She talked for what seemed like an eternity and Fred listened intently rubbing her arm absent-mindedly.

"So that's pretty much it..." Nora sighed biting her lip looking up at him. "Are you traumatized?"

Fred laughed before kissing her quickly.

"Of course not. I love you Nora. You'll have to come up with much worst to get rid of me."

"You're pretty wonderful Fred Weasley, you know that?" She smiled brushing a strand of hair away from his face.

"Of course I know." He teased hugging her close to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I cannot believe how long it has been since I have updated this story... I still love writing it but I had a few major events in the past year, a few that required traveling and some that were simply time consuming.**

**I cannot tell you how grateful I am for everyone who is still reading this story. I'm really excited to be back to writing. I truly missed it. ****If you have time to review it would really mean a lot and would show me that people are still reading my story. ****I'm looking forward to writing the triwizard tournament, it is one of the things I was always looking forward to with the tasks and the yule ball.**

**I love you all XO**


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N : Usual ramblings at the end! Happy reading! The french parts are translated at the end for anyone who needs it!**

* * *

><p>The first of September was always a chaotic day in the Montgomery household and this year was no exception. Nora sat down calmly at the kitchen table as everyone else seem to run around the house trying to get their belongings in order.<p>

"Why are you so calm?" Sirius asked sitting next to her with a cup of coffee.

"I got all my stuff together yesterday. So how is operation getting with Mum going?" Nora asked with a grin making Sirius laugh loudly.

"We both have things to work out but we're making progress." He said still laughing. "You're even nosier than Lily was."

"I'll take that as a compliment." She grinned.

"So how are you processing the news?" He asked seeming suddenly nervous.

"About you being our father?" Nataleigh asked arriving from behind them.

"Yeah that..." He smiled brushing his hand through his hair.

"You're alright Sirius. Don't be so hard on yourself." Nora smiled. "It's just a lot to process."

"Anyway, you can't be any worst than our other one." Nataleigh joked.

"Good point." Sirius laughed.

"The last week was nice. Though Mum was not so subtle about her family bonding time." Nora laughed reminiscing about the week.

"Yeah she was really excited about a family camping trip but your mother in the wilderness is just..." Sirius smiled.

"Hilarious?"

"Pathetic?" Nataleigh proposed.

"Both?" He said as they all laughed.

A few hours later, everyone had managed to get organized and get to the train station early. They were all on the platform saying their goodbyes to their overly emotional mother.

"You all behave, stay safe and enjoy this year. It's going to be one to remember, I'm sure of it. Say hello to Fleur and Gabrielle for me." Brooke said giving her children final hugs.

"We will Mum." Megg and Neil said hugging their mother first.

"Nat please stay out of trouble." Brooke said hugging her.

"I'll try." She said knowing very well that would not happen.

"And Nora don't put too much pressure on yourself and enjoy this year." She said hugging her oldest daughter.

"I will. And let him in. He's pretty wonderful." Nora whispered making her mother smile and nod.

"Try not to cry too much Mum." Nataleigh said.

"I can't make that promise." She laughed wiping a tear from her cheek. "Now get going or you'll miss the train." She added as they all waved and headed back to Hogwarts for another year of mischief and adventure.

* * *

><p>The feast lasted a lot longer this year seeing as Dumbledore announced the Triwizard tournament. The excitement and stir caused by this announcement lasted well into the first month of the term. Everyone was starting to get used to their schedules while getting excited for the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students to arrive. The term was off to a full start, in the first week, Malfoy had been turned into a ferret, Moody had taught them the unforgivable curses, Snape was more intense than ever been while the other teachers were teaching them quite complicated materiel as well.<p>

On a Saturday night, Nora, Aveline and Cedric were just finishing their Herbology project in the library.

"You turned 17 last week. Are you putting your name in the goblet?" Aveline asked Cedric trying to find any subject of conversation other than Herbology.

"Yeah I think I might actually." Cedric said looking away from Nora knowing her dislike of the tournament.

"You what? Are you serious?" Nora asked him putting her books in her bag.

"Yeah... I just thought that... Well...I want to at least try." He said running his fingers through his hair nervously.

"But it's reckless! Why in the world would you want to do something like that?"

"Nora, he knows what he's doing." Aveline said trying to help Cedric out.

"I just think it's a horrendous idea and it's dangerous." Nora said not backing down.

"I'm probably not going to get picked. Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" He asked getting a slight bit frustrated as they walked towards the Gryffindor common room.

"I'm getting out of this. You two need to have a conversation." Aveline said leaving them standing alone in a hallway.

"So, what's the big deal? Can't you just be supportive?" Cedric asked.

"You want me to support you putting your life in danger? What a brilliant idea!" Nora said sarcastically.

"So you're just going to be stubborn on this one?"

"Yes! I'm not going to give you my blessing or my support to go and get yourself hurt!" Nora shouted.

"I'm not going to get myself hurt and I probably won't even get picked!" He said matching her tone.

"But you're signing up for it!"

"I just want to do something for me. Why can't you just be on board?!" He sighed running his fingers through his hair.

"Why do you care so much what I think? If you want to make a selfish decision just go ahead! I'm sure your Dad will be super proud! Is that what it's about? Impressing your dad?"

"This has nothing to do with my father! And I want you to be okay with this because I care about you and I want to know what you think about things." He sighed.

"Well I'm not okay with it. And I really think it's a horrid idea." Nora said crossing her arms.

"Come on Nora, just try to be open-minded." Cedric sighed.

"Understand what? And why do you even care so much if I do understand? I'm not your girlfriend." Nora said regretting the last words instantly. "Ced...I..." She started but she did not know what to say.

"I really don't have a clue why I even wanted your opinion anymore. And trust me, I know you're not my girlfriend.." Cedric said Nora standing there feeling extremely guilty.

* * *

><p>Nora let herself fall next to Aveline on a couch in the common room. Fred, George and Lee seemed to be having an important conversation while Nataleigh, Alicia and Lucy seemed to be talking about boys.<p>

"So?" Aveline asked looking rather apprehensive.

Nora sighed. "I am a truly terrible person. I might have overreacted...a lot. And said some really stupid things. I feel awful." She said shaking her head. "I just really hate this tournament idea. I know it's for fun, and magical cooperation but I have a really bad feeling about it."

"I get it, I'm not too thrilled about it either but Cedric knows what he's doing Nora, he's of age, he's smart and he'd look really good on the front page of the Daily Prophet." She added making Nora laugh.

"You're back Freckles!" Fred grinned looking away from George and Lee.

"And I have been for the past five minutes Freddie, you're not so observant today." She teased.

"When is he ever?" Nataleigh said with a grin.

"I resent that statement Nat!" Fred said defensively.

"So what are you three plotting?" Nora asked.

"Well...We're trying to find a way to get our names in for the tournament." George said.

"Not you too." Nora sighed. "What do you all have with this bloody tournament?"

"Who doesn't want eternal glory? And it'll be fun!" Fred said with a grin.

"Hey Nora?" A nasally voice said from behind them.

"Oh hey Logan." Nora smiled at her fellow prefect. "You don't look so good." She said referring to his red nose and the dark circles under his eyes.

"I feel worst than I look." He chuckled. "Do you mind covering for me tonight? I'm supposed to patrol but I'm really dead."

"Sure. Feel better." She smiled. "Oi Logan!" She called after him.

"Yeah?"

"Who are you patrolling with?"

"Diggory I think." He said as he went up to the boys dormitory.

"Oh perfect.." Nora sighed. This day was just ironic. She was even more angry at Fred for wanting to try out for the tournament than she was at Cedric and she really did not want to have that conversation with him in front of everyone. She rather patrol in awkward silence with Cedric.

"You patrolled yesterday? Do you really need to go?" Fred asked.

"Logan looked as if he was going to faint so yes." She said harshly as she got up and headed towards the door. "Besides, I have nothing to say about you three trying to join the tournament other than it's really stupid and irresponsible."

"Come on Nora!" Fred laughed getting up.

"Fred. I swear to you if you follow me out this door I'm going to give you detention for a week with Snape for being outside after curfew." Nora said seriously as she left the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Fred asked turning to Aveline with a confused expression.

"She's your girlfriend!" Aveline said raising her hands up in defense.

* * *

><p>Nora walked through the empty corridors taking the time to think as she made her way to the meeting point. She knew her reaction had been harsh and intense but as fun as this tournament could be, it was dangerous as well and she felt as if she was the only person taking that point into consideration. Cedric was standing a few feet away, his back facing her.<p>

"Hey." She whispered quietly.

"You are most definitely not Logan" Cedric said dryly.

"Logan's sick... Ced... I'm so sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean any of it." Nora said feeling horrible.

"None of it?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Fine, the part about me being worried I did... But you are of age, and if want to do it, I promise to spend sleepless nights trying to come up with ways to help you survive this insane and bloody mental idea of yours." She said without taking a breath. "Deal?"

"Deal." He smiled. "Staying mad at you was never one of my strong suits." He laughed as they started their walk. They chatted as they walked throughout the castle catching a few mischievous first years wanting to explore the castle at night.

Nora yawned walking into the Gryffindor common room and shook her head smiling noticing Fred fast asleep on one of the couches as the last flames of the fire were burning out.

"Hey SleepyHead." Nora whispered sitting next to him.

"Hey..." He answered hoarsely rubbing his eyes. "I was waiting up for you. I didn't want you to go to bed mad at me." He smiled.

"I am always mad at you... I think this is a bloody ridiculous idea especially seeing as you are underage..." She sighed.

"You don't think a rule is going to stop me? You know me better than that." Fred grinned.

"I do... And I still think it's stupid. Off to bed Reckless Boy." She teased.

"Reckless huh?" He laughed before kissing her passionately.

"Yep. Reckless." Nora smiled as they pulled apart. "Night Fred."

"Night Freckles." He said kissing her swiftly one last time before they headed to their respective dormitories.

* * *

><p>The weeks preceding the arrival of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang seemed to drag along seeing as the students no longer had Quidditch to focus on. Fred, George and Lee were still trying to come up with ways to force their names into the cup exasperating Nora greatly.<p>

On the thirtieth of October, all the students were excited and no attention seemed to be payed in any classes. All that was being talked about were the fellow schools and rumors of what the students were like. Everyone was gathered in the Great Hall waiting for the arrivals and chatting about the upcoming events.

"Hey." Fred said hugging Nora from behind and kissing her cheek. "I missed you today."

"That's what happens when you have half the classes I have." Nora teased leaning back into him.

"So how are the frenchies?" He asked after a moment.

"The same as we are but they speak french." Nora answered making George, Aveline, Lucy, Alicia and Nataleigh burst out laughing.

After waiting in the cold for what seemed to be hours, both schools arrived. As the Beauxbatons made their way through the crowd Nora recognized a high-pitched squeal.

"Nora! Nat! Comme je suis contente de vous voir!" A beautiful blonde smiled as she went to hug Nora and Nataleigh tightly. "La température est vraiment terrible!"

"Ça fait cinq minutes que t'es là et tu trouves déjà de quoi te plaindre?" Nora answered without a slight hint of her English accent.

"You know dear Fleur! C'est une petite fille délicate." Nataleigh teased making Fleur roll her eyes as Nora remembered the others around them.

"Oh right! This is my cousin Fleur, Fleur voici, Ava, George, Lucy, Alicia, Lee et Fred."

"It is very nice to meet you. I 'ave 'eard so much about you all." Fleur smiled flipping her blond hair over her shoulder.

"Nice to meet you too." They answered before heading inside.

The feast went by quickly, everyone getting to know the new people. Fred watched Nora in awe as she spoke rapidly in french with the Beauxbatons students. After more instructions about the tournament, everyone was off to bed gossiping about the new arrivals. Fred and Nora were taking a long detour in the deserted hallways instead of the main route.

"You know, you're incredibly sexy when you speak french." Fred whispered to Nora as they made their way to the common room.

"Tu trouves?" Nora teased innocently biting her lip.

"Very." He grinned before crashing his lips on hers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Short translations for the non french-speaking people :**

"Comme je suis contente de vous voir!" **_I'm so glad to see you._**

"La température est vraiment terrible!" **_The weather is really terrible._**

"Ça fait cinq minutes que t'es là et tu trouves déjà de quoi te plaindre?" **_You've been here five minutes and you're already finding things to complain about?_**

"C'est une petite fille délicate." **_She's a delicate little girl._**

"Tu trouves?" **_You find?_**

**Sorry for the delay! I was planing on updating this sooner but my two year old was in the hospital with a cystic fibrosis exacerbation. I hope everyone is doing well and you are still enjoying the story! I have been tweaking the story from the beginning because I simply wanted to make some changes and rectify a few inconsistencies, I'll eventually repost the previous chapters but it probably won't be for a while seeing as I want the story to move forward.  
><strong>

**If you have a moment, please review and favorite, it means the world and is the greatest motivation.**

**I love you all and love hearing your thoughts and opinions on these characters I love so much! XO**


End file.
